


Yoonmin - Ass for membership

by putputpotato



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Puns, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Park Jimin, Bottom Park Jimin, Boys In Love, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Crack, Crack and Angst, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Depression, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I´m not funny, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Pranks, Romantic Comedy, Self-Harm, Smut, Teenagers, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, True Love, Unrequited Love, absolute crack, absolute nonsense, everyone´s so sad all of a sudden, jikook if you squint (not so much), prankster taehyung, this is just the everyday (not) life of a teenager, why did i do this, you want to hug all of them after a while even tho they´re a bunch of lil shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 131,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: When you drop into a new school for the first time in your life, you won´t have to deal with a bunch of strangers talking about how nice your ass looks.At least if you´re not Park Jimin.





	1. Assfanclub

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go with an absolute mistake of a fanfiction! I hope I will not take too long to update xD Until then; have a lot of fun with this and please leave a comment if you can take the time! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> PS: I don´t have a beta XD so really really sorry if there´s a few mistakes!

If anyone had told Jimin he would be in his current situation a week ago, he would've straight up declared them insane. He would've called 911 and told them that there was a maniac next to him and he feared that person could just act somehow erratic and could probably hurt someone. Maybe Jimin would've ran away. 

Because what that person would've told him, would probably sound a little like this:

It was Jimin's first day of school since a long time. The last time he had stepped into a real school building with real students filling it with their chattering, their wailing over the amounts of homework, with which they could've rebuilt a small mountain and their painful screams when someone beat them up for their lunchmoney, was way before high school. Since Jimin's parents had decided to homeschool him, due to travelling a lot and taking him with them whereever they went like a lucky charm, he hadn't seen the inside of a school since over four years by now.

But that wasn't the strange part of the situation. Neither was it the fact that his science teacher had started smalltalk about how many starving children Jimin's bodyweight would feed in a soup. Neither was it the fact that the surprisingly young canteen manager had given him a sweet, flirtarious smile and left her phone number between the bowl of soup and his salat. And neither was it the fact that as soon as he sat down his chair within the classroom and glued his eyes to the blackboard, his neighbour had tried to sell him some heroin, which he (mind you) refused with an uncomfortable, forced smile.

Truth be told, he WAS pretty fucking weirded out by the happenings so far but when he entered the toiletts, locking himself into a cubicle and sitting down with a sigh, just to escape all of it for a moment, the next event was going to outshine absolutely everything. With his bodytension flooting off a little, Jimin leaned back on the toilettseat and closed his eyes, just to process things for a while. School wasn't exactly bad it was just... unfamiliar.

A loud bang made him flinch as he recognized it as the door of the men's bathroom being slammed open. Several voices, some laughing and some talking started to invade the echoing room, accompanied with excited footssteps. Jimin decided to keep quite, not wanting to deal with anymore strange people at the moment. They would be gone soon anyway.

"Hurry up Kookie, you're taking ages." a low, raspy voice sounded.

Another voice followed with a laugh, just as low as the first one but a little more cheerful, "don't stress him or he'll piss himself."

A chorus of laughter followed and Jimin could hear a sound that was familiar to skin slapping against leather, like someone had just hit another person on the arm, "you guys are so stupid, seriously." 

"Do any of you already know who they're taking to the welcomeback-party on friday in two weeks?" Jimin recognized the first voice that had spoken, as he pressed his ear tightly against the door of his cubicle, hands carefully steadying his weight as he tried not to fall.

The voices were muffled through the wall between them and Jimin but the boy could hear another voice speaking up, which he hadn't heard yet; just as cheerful as the second low voice but a few octaves higher, "well telling from your face, you're obviously gonna ask Jin."

"I still don't understand why you guys don't start a relationship instead of that friends-with-benefits bullshit", another voice that Jimin recognized; it was the one that had called the others stupid, "it's obvious you two want more."

The first deep voice gave a sigh and Jimin could've sworn his soul almost left his body when someone dropped his weight against his door, making it shake a little. He puffed his cheeks in relief when he proudly realized that he didn't scream and instead just pulled a mainly hilarious move in order to jolt a little inside the small room, "It's not that easy you know? Who am I telling that, you're too young to understand anyway."

"I'm just two years younger than him!" It was true, Jimin found as he heard the sweetness of youth dripping from the former's voice and he could imagine the childish pout on his face as he seemingly pointed at that "him".

"Two years Kookie!" the cheerful, high voice sang, "that are 750 days!"

"It's 730 you moron" the first low voice sounded annoyed.

"How did you even manage to pass maths?" the cheerful, low voice chuckled, "however, back to the topic; I think the maknae and I will keep our ritual and just go as bros, whatcha say?"

The young voice hummed in approval, "yes Hyung."

"And who am I supposed to go with?" the high cheerful voice sounded again, not sounding as cheerful anymore, "Yoongi?"

There was a wild storm of abrupt "no!"s, stating their disapproval more times than was necessary. It was clear that whoever that "Yoongi"-guy was, he should seemingly keep his distance to him and Jimin kept the name in the back of his mind, just to be sure. A row of thoughtful humms followed and for a brief second, the bathroom was filled with silence, making the back-breaking atmosphere almost unbearable for Jimin.

"How about that new student? You know, the one that joined in, in class 2-B?" the low voice suggested, Jimin's eyes widening and the tension crawling back into his muscles. He wasn't the only student that had joined this year, they wouldn't be talking about him. For sure.

But the low cheerful voice, was about to destroy his hopes with his next words before Jimin could even process the heard things, "you mean that Park Jinmun?"

"I think it was Jimin." the cheerful answered with a giggle and Jimin's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

He didn't think someone had actually recognized him as he was mostly silent, sitting in his corner and not knowing what to do with himself. Because let's be honest; how do you socialize as a kid that had been homeschooled for over four years and barely ever met someone at his age. Jimin was good at communicating with elders, sure but people at his age just (mildly stated) scared the living shit out of him.

"God he has such a nice ass." Jimin choked and covered his lips with his palm tightly to not make a sound as he heard the youngest voice again, speaking about things that were a little too filthy for the pure sound of his pitch of voice.

"That's true!" the low, cheerful voice added, not seeming bothered in the slightest way by the youngest' statement, "he's sitting a row in front of me in physics and damn... it was hard to stop staring."

Jimin opened his mouth wide in disbelief, trying to process what was happening right now, "his tighs are the real deal tho." the cheerful voice sounded with a humm, "imagine just having your face pressed between them... damn."

The cringe in Jimin's face was almost painful as he heard those words from a complete stranger and he silently formed the words "oh my god" in a helpless, silent scream. His forehead was leaning against the door now, complete body done with everything and everyONE inside this whole building. Who would get into a fucked up situtation like this, if it wasn't him? Luck had never been a friend of his anyway.

"To me they are just an extraplus." the youngest voice commented and Jimin found himself hilariously putting on his "bitch, what the fuck"-face as he thought back to the several months of training he had invested in his pretty thighs, "I just really want that ass in my hands, I'm not even bothered by his height anymore, oh my god..."

There was a low grunt as the first voice finally spoke up again, being somewhat comforting to Jimin since he was the only one that hadn't mentioned practically raping him without even knowing him, "Careful Kookie or you'll get a boner. Come on guys, the others are surely already waiting for us outside."

They all made their way outside of the bathroom, leaving Jimin sighing heavily in relief behind them. But before his relief could completely take over and push a groan out of his mouth, somebody stopped in his tracks, "wait, did someone check the cubicles?"

Fuck.

The panic started to built up in Jimin's stomach and he intensely tried to work out an excuse which explained why he had been in there. After nothing came to his mind, he considered just trying his luck and run out of the bathroom but juding from their confident and strong voices, those guys were definitely not here to play tag. He bit down on his bottomlip hard, closing his eyes and praying to whatever god had decided to not leave him just yet.

But then the other deep cheerful voice sounded back in the bathroom, "come on Hobi! You're too paranoid."

"Be careful how you adress me!" the voice answered back when it's owner stepped towards the exit of the bathroom, "I'm your hope so pay a little more respect to me."

After the bathroomdoor had closed and the uncomfortable silence finally started to turn in something Jimin's mind had been aching for the last few minutes more than anything, he had to take a few minutes to brace himself. In what kind of loony bin did he land? The words of the strangers rumbled through his head and as he remembered the slight difference in their voices, he also realized that he had absolutely no clue who that group of strangers were that had so overly respectful built a fanclub for his ass.

There were no faces he had to stay away from, no eyes he could recognized when he coincidentially met them, just to look away as quick as possible. The only thing he knew was that they were 4, 3 of them wanted his ass and they knew someone named Yoongi. That's all. He had to admit though, despite the rate of unsettledness, he was kind of proud even though he would've enjoyed it more if they had talked about his face than his backside. At the thought he almost wanted to punch himself in the face, deciding that even though it was a positive feedback from those guys, it was certainly not the way he wanted to be treated. Right?

When Jimin had convinced himself with a quick peek that the bathroom really was empty, he finally overcame himself and stepped out into the open. He couldn't help but feel ridiculous as he slowly walked over to the sink, steps as silent as his held breath. Trying to calm and encourage himself, he leaned down to brush some water into his face, remainging over the sink with his face for a moment as he tried to breathe in deeply. This whole thing probably would've been normal for him if he had a normal life. But thanks to mom and dad, Jimin was now painfully getting used to the regular fucked up school life in a way too fast pace.

\--*--

For the rest of the day, Jimin felt like a scared bunny, watching his surroundings in the best way possible and probably seeming like a total crackpot. He held his books clutched tightly to his chest, like it was a lifesaving shield and he made sure to move it between every poor soul that crossed his way and himself. From different directions he received all kinds of gazes; most of them were just weirded out, which Jimin could probably understand but then there were all kinds of curious looks, some seeming even attired in his behaviour. Honestly, what a fucked up world to be alive in.

It was laughable how relieved Jimin felt when he realized that his last class (biology) was going to start in a few minutes and he could just go home and hide beneath his bedsheets for the rest of his life in exactly an hour. Even though it sounded ridiculous, in Jimin's mind it was probably the best plan ha ever come up with. All through his previous classes he had inspected every single student in the room, paying less attention to the teacher in the front than he was proud to admit. But nonetheless; his panic still clutching at his heart from the happenings, was something that couldn't be drowned out by the boring voice of the englishteacher, making the students read hamlet while half of them were already drooling on the pages with their eyes closed.

Still, no one had been suspicious. No matter how closely he listened to the people speaking or reading from the textbooks, none of the voices seemed to match with the ones from the ass-fanclub. It was almost like they didn't exist which didn't calm Jimin in the slightest bit. They were free to choose their seats in biologyclasses and since Jimin wasn't in the mood to be scolded for turning his head in the front row to look at all the students again, he went for the one in the back corner that would give him a nice view over the class.

The only problem; there was already somebody seated. His backpack was meaningfully dropped on the seat next to him and Jimin stopped, biting his bottomlip for a short second. A quick glance however told him that the rest of the last row was already taken by four giggling girls that threw glances at the footballteam two rows in front of them every now and then. It was his only choice.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here?" he could feel a few eyes from other students piercing his back and he felt uncomfortable.

The person in the seat however seemed to be relaxed all over; he had his whole bodyweight leaned against the backrest of the high chairs, head tilted back slightly so that his chin and Adam's apple stood out sharply. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed, and a hoodie was pulled deep into his face, making it disappear almost completely in the shade. When Jimin looked between the platinum blonde strands and followed a small white cable to the boy's ears, he realized that the latter probably didn't even hear him.

So with all the courage he had left after this kind of day, Jimin reached out to shove the stranger's shoulder softly. Midway he could hear someone whisper-shout "stop, are you insane?!" and some other voices that tried to stop him but Jimin was too concentrated on the stranger to actually waste a thought to the other students. He bumped his index into the other boy's shoulder hesitantly at first and when he didn't get a reaction at that, he pushed a little harsher, his anger shooting out from the tip of his finger.

And after everything that happened the whole day, Jimin should've known better than to expect a normal reaction. But as unprepaired as he was the pain of a hand squeezing tightly around his wrist and the pull at the collar of his shirt was still rather shocking. Was he going to get beaten up? His mind laughed at the thought of ending such an obnoxious day with a few pretty bruises as a souvenir before he could leave the normal school system forever once more. However he still pulled himself together and stared at the stranger through widened eyes, their noses only a few centimeters away from eachother as he was pulled down to the other's eyelevel.

He flinched at the pain that was still stinging in his wrist as his opponent grabbed even tighter onto his wrist until Jimin was sure that there would be a bruise forming if this was kept up. They stayed in that position and through his haze, Jimin realized that the entire class had gone silent, eyes now glued to the seemingly "interesting" scene. He tried to say something, tried to painfully squeeze out a silent apology through his desert-like throat but the other beat him to it.

"The fuck do you want, kid?"

Jimin swallowed, the liquid rather painful on his dry throat, "I-... I just wanted to ask if you mind me... sitting next to you."

"You could've just moved the backpack instead of bothering me." the low voice sounded dangerous at the first listen but somehow the other boy seemed to be rather amused by Jimin's helpless state.

Enjoying other's suffering, huh? What was it called again... "sadist."

"What?" Jimin's eyes widened when he realized he had continued his trail of thoughts through his mouth instead of his mind.

"N-nothing", he shook his head with a shy, forced smile, "I- I didn't want to be impolite, so I thought I'd ask for permission first."

A strange expression was passing the blonde's eyes and Jimin could've sworn his pink lips lifted at the corner for a second, "I see..." he finally let go of Jimin, causing Jimin himself to let go of the painful breath he had been holding without realizing, "just move it. But be careful, there's important stuff in it."

If Jimin was surprised by the sudden calmness in the blonde's voice, he thought compared to him his classmates just looked straight up disturbed. But he couldn't let himself be bothered, when he carefully lifted the backpack and moved around the other's chair to place it on his other side. When he tripped for a short second, he could feel his counterpart's piercing, icey eyes on him and he immediately tensed up, carefully sliding the bag to the ground and leaning it against the wall, so it couldn't fall.

When he was done, he settled down on the now free chair. As the silence started to feel a little uncomfortable, Jimin decided if he was already risking his wrist, he could aswell just risk his whole life and mumbled, "I'm Jimin." as he stretched his hand towards the other.

His hand was ignored, floating in the air in an embarrasing denial but the other at least reacted to his words, "Yoongi." and something about the name triggered something inside Jimin's brain, as if he already knew the name from somewhere.

After that, the silence almost got bearable and when the teacher finally entered the classroom Jimin was willing to say he was glad. The first fifteen minutes passed by rather quick and Jimin (after the recent and still present distraction of Yoongi) finally got to forget about the happenings in the bathroom and paused his hunt for whoever it was he had heard. In front of him two other boys were seated, giggling silently and throwing a short glance over their shoulder at Jimin every now and then.

Within two minutes it got annoying and Jimin planned on throwing something that was an attempt on a deathglare towards them as soon as they'd turn their heads again. But the expected failed to appear and he managed to concentrate on the opened fish in front of him, glibbering guts wobbling beneath his tweezers and causing his stomach to turn a little. Man, he really hated dissection. With a raised brow he noticed how Yoongi was just poking the fish's stomach with a half-hearted stare, seemingly not affected by the rather disgusting activity.

Jimin sighed in frustration, starting to ask himself why in the hell he had to be such a pussy. He forced his stomach to twist in the right direction again and followed the several steps, the teacher explained at the front of the classroom. Even though it was still hard to bear how the slippy parts were falling from his tweezers and some of the strange liquid that coated it landed on his chin, Jimin somehow managed to survive with just a few grimace and only one girly sound that made his surroundings laugh at him.

When they were about to get to the heart of the animal, Jimin decided to give himself a break and settled the tools on a white cloth next to him, leaning back into his chair with a light sigh. Maybe he would be able to enjoy the last few minutes of school and convince himself that the happenings of the first day were just a row of coincidential bad luck experiences. But of course, fate would not leave out a chance on kicking Park Jimin's well praised butt once more, as he was about to enjoy the feeling of other students around him. Of course.

It should've been suspiscious to him, how the two boys in front of him suddenly stopped looking back at him and replaced their silent giggling with even more silent whispering. And yes, retrospective Jimin should've once more been prepared even if it was just the slightest but the long strand of disassembled fishguts that practically flew over one of the boy's shoulders and directly into his lap was something he thought was too much to actually happen in real life. He could however barely hold himself back from making a loud sound and just grimaced heavily at the remainings of the fish in his lap.

Being the visionary genius he was, Jimin had pulled off his gloves and was now helplessly forced to watch the wet things drench his thighs and knees, making his gag reflex show in an uncomfortable manner. It was over. He would never come back, Jimin decided. He'd tell his parents what happened and they would HAVE to take him back into home school because this was just mad. And yes, the decision was almost made when suddenly the fishguts were lifted from his tighs, boney fingers brushing against them and saving Jimin from the horrifying feeling.

With wide eyes, he watched Yoongi take the guts in his hand and aim at the boy who had thrown them at Jimin first. He was sitting with his back to Yoongi and Jimin and it was immediately obvious that this would probably be the biggest mistake of his life. And that assumption was proven when Yoongi threw the guts against the boy's backhead with a sadistic grin as it gave a loud slap-sound. The boy stopped laughing and a loud "ew" escaped his lips, causing the teacher to turn around and look at him.

"Yeonggi, is there a problem?" he asked, looking at the boy curiously and a bit annoyed.

Jimin watched Yoongi scoot a little closer to Yeonggi, the mean grin still present as he whispered: "yeah Yeonggi, is there a problem?"

The boy gulped and Jimin could feel a shiver on his spine at Yoongi's dangerous voice, the dare just way too present to be ignored, "No, Sir", Yeonggi mumbled, through slight gags, "I'm- this topic is just a bit heavy on my stomach but I'm alright."

The teacher looked a little distrustful as he eyed the young student but eventually shrugged his shoulders anyway, "if you start to feel worse, please visit the nurse I am not in the mood to mob puke a fourth time today." and with that he turned around to write on the blackboard again.

Jimin took the chance to lean over to Yoongi a little, "thank you..." he whispered earnestly.

"Hah!" Yoongi chuckled, a little too loud to be comfortable in the middle of class, "my pleasure, you bet." he ended and threw a pleased deathglare at Yeonggi.

Jimin smiled slightly, ready to lean back into his private face when there was a towel shoved to his face, "clean your pants, or else it will stain, stink and you'll have to throw them away." Jimin's suprise made his reactions go slow and it took another comment from Yoongi until he finally grabbed the cloth with a grateful nod, "come on, I'd do it for you if I knew you better but we literally just met a few minutes ago and that'd be pretty fucking weird."

The heat spread over Jimin's ears at the imagination of Yoongi's hand between his tighs and he shook his head slightly, shaming his brain for the random and inappropriate thought. So he just took the towel to wipe down the glibber from his trained thighs, mumbling a silent "thanks.". He could feel all kinds of curious gazes on him in the process of getting his legs clean, obviously catching a lot of attention. Suddenly he remembered what one of the boys in the bathroom had said about his tighs and he was wondering for a brief second if that was the reason they were staring.

Brain, could you please just shut the fuck up? Jimin thought, his gaze looking up at the ceiling as if he was talking to god instead of himself, "you're new to this, aren't you?"

Jimin jolted at the sudden question, coming from Yoongi's direction. The blonde had his head leaned on his palm, the dirty gloves taken off long ago, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"I mean to social life", Yoongi explained, earning a frown from Jimin, "You're new to that, aren't you?"

"That's not-!" Jimin wanted to protest, he really did but Yoongi's finger that pressed onto the blonde's lips for a second, made him stop as he realized how loud he was becoming, "...is it that obvious?" he asked, hoping that Yoongi got the disguised agreement.

Yoongi chuckled and sighed as he shuffled a little to turn his whole body towards Jimin, "well you know; in sociallife it's fear or be feared. You obviously don't know what or who you have to fear", he pointed his index at himself in a knowing manner, "but you don't know how to make someone fear you either." and with that he pointed his finger at the frowning Yeonggi.

Processing the information for a second, Jimin rubbed the back of his head a little flustered, "ah well... I've been home-schooled for the last four years and I guess I didn't really have as much social interaction as a young teenager should have."

"Home-schooled, huh?" the blonde nodded his head at Jimin's explaination, "sounds like heaven to me."

"It is, I guess", Jimin shrugged and played a little with the ribbon of his sweater.

"You wanna go back?" the other asked nonchalantly playing with his tweezers.

Jimin raised a brow, "back?"

"Yeah", Yoongi nodded, his voice rather tired by now, "you know, leave this hellhole behind and get classes at home again. I promise I won't take it personal."

The boy couldn't supress a chuckle at Yoongi's last words, "Even though it's really tempting... I want to come out of my comfortzone. Make some friends, maybe go to some parties, you know; the usual."

"You've seen too many high school dramas kid." Yoongi commented and looked at Jimin little excited.

Jimin pouted, "but I've already made a friend!"

"Who?" the disbelief dripping in Yoongi's voice made Jimin's pout grow bigger.

"You...?" the schoolbell rang, almost drowning out Jimin's answer but he took the arching of Yoongi's brows as a sign that he had heard him anyways.

"Listen kid", Yoongi got up from his chair and walked around Jimin's seat until he was standing on the other side, "You don't know what being friends means. I'm not your friend. " then he turned around, waving Jimin off and leaving him behind with a small ache in his heart. The ache started to cool off however, when Yoongi added, "If you try hard enough tho, you can change that." and with that he was out of the classroom, leaving Jimin and some other students who were staring at the former in disblief, behind without a single care.

\--*--

The next two days almost felt boring, compared to the happenings of monday. Apart from the usual strange conversations (that he still only had with teachers, good job Jimin) nothing happened that could've been compared to his first experiences. The only times that Jimin could consider interesting, were the biology classes. He had taken the seat next to Yoongi rather subconsciously as his regular place even though the blonde seemed everything but happy about the idea. Still, he didn't say anything and Jimin took it as a silent approval, even able to pick up a conversation with him every now and then.

It was probably the most exciting happening of every day to Jimin because he finally got to have a "normal" conversation with someone his age. And despite Yoongi's sadistic comments and his mean gazes, Jimin was masochistic enough to put up with those as well as the comfortable and sometimes even entertaining dialogues in between. Like the fact that he was actually a lot older than Jimin and the fact that he hated pretty much everyone in the room except Jimin (he was past hating the younger and decided to just accept his existence). Yoongi also told Jimin a few things about his friends who were apparently all attending different classes. One of them was even in the same year but a parallel class.

Today though, a pretty sunny thursday, Jimin almost regretted complaining about the recent happenings because now literally nothing was happening. It surprised him at first but he was safe to say; he missed those incidents. Yoongi didn't show up in their shared english class either, where he was sitting two seats behind Jimin, making the day even more uneventful than it already was. Neither did Jimin meet him somewhere in the student-filled corridors, where he'd probably scold another student for touching his hand when Yoongi himself was the one beating the former in the first place. Maybe he was sick?

With dropped shoulders and his hands in his pockets, Jimin made his way over to the cafeteria, stomach already growling in anticipation of the rather unfortunate meal awaiting him. He tried to ignore the assumption that probably parts of dead bodies were floating between the carrots and went over to an empty table. Maybe, he thought, he should consider trying to find other friends except Yoongi (who wasn't really 100% his friend anyway), because considering all the other groups of students on their tables, sitting all alone in a corner was rather pitiful. Without another choice, he sat down on an empty table never the less.

While Jimin opened up the package of his cereal bar, which seemed like the only truly eatable thing, he let his eyes wander over the different tables and people, surprised when he actually recognized someone. Yoongi was sitting there, stuffing some mashed potatoes into his mouth while he listened to a group of five other boys talk excitedly in a mess. Jimin's eyes clung to the elder's jawline for a second, watching it move as he chewed his food and somehow Jimin's thoughts wandered over the fact how pretty Yoongi actually was. If he was honest, he could just sit there and watch Yoongi a little longer and it wouldn't even bother him that he was alone.

That was until he was actually caught staring. Not by Jimin himself, sadly but by Yoongi. Their eyes met and Jimin's expression changed into surprised shame, his gaze dropping down onto his soup. After a few seconds, he tried to look up again only to find Yoongi still looking at him with a raised brow and his spoon put down into his food. 'Great job Jimin, now he thinks you're crushing on him, as if you weren't awkward enough around him already.' He would've expected Yoongi to shake his head in disgust, maybe even talk to his friends and everyone would end up laughing at him but neither did happen outside of Jimin's imagination.

Instead there was slight amusement playing with Yoongi's features and he shrugged his shoulder a little in a gesture. Jimin took a little longer than the time to be not embarrassed about but eventually he understood Yoongi's demand for him to join them. At least he hoped he didn't missunderstand that. Quickly he stood up, bumping his knee into the table, a loud sigh of pain following. Now Yoongi really was laughing at him, he realized when looking up again and grabbing his food to join the boy's group. The entire way over to their table seemed like the walk through a zoo that didn't have any fences. Pairs of eyes were glued to him from all the other students in the cafeteria and he almost feared they would jump at him and slice his throat open because of their intense stares.

When he reached the table and the awkwardness overcame him, Jimin immediately regretted coming over. He was standing painfully unnecessary right next to Yoongi, feeling the confused gazes of the other boys who were sitting at the table glued to his face. But Yoongi firstly didn't make an attempt of raising up from his chair or introduce Jimin to the others, instead he just crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair and slid his fingers over the screen of his phone, apparently finishing to write a message.

As soon as he was done, he looked up from it and kicked the boy next to him gently on the knee, "Hoseok, can you ask Eungi to give us one of her empty chairs?"

After flinching a little at the kick, the boy next to Yoongi sighed a little annoyed and nodded, turning around to talk to a young girl, sitting behind him at another table, "Where have you been today?" Jimin managed to ask, his heart beating a little excited.

Yoongi looked up at him over his shoulder and Jimin didn't miss the brown eyes hushing over his complete apperance before he answered; "Backyard with Tae."

"Ah." he managed a slight nod, "do you want to copy the notes from today?"

"You nerd think I am in need of your help?" Yoongi spat, suprising Jimin a little and causing the younger to flinch a little.

"N-no I-"

"He's just fooling you, kid." someone on the other side of Yoongi interrupted, causing Yoongi to giggle a little devilish.

He had a pretty face, a little too pretty for a boy and Jimin was sure that rather than having girls fall for him 24/7 the elder would probably just make them jealous. His clothing style was neat but still looked comfortable and it was clear that he had put a lot of thought into his apperance. Along with the softness of his hair, the softest part of him were his eyes that smiled even more than his lips and Jimin could feel himself subconsciously smiling back at him. He could never imagine this person being angry.

"There." The boy named Hoseok said and shoved a chair between himself and Yoongi, "I'd be happy not to have to sit next to that princess who's just bossing around people all the time."

Although the words sounded harsh, he was smiling the whole time and his eyes were locked tightly to Yoongi's face as if to watch his reaction. When earning a slight grunt, he just laughed and tousled his hair a little. Hoseok seemed like the person that could've never been brought down by anyone or anything. His heartshaped lips had been stretched ever since Jimin had approached them on the table and together with his lightly messy clothing, it made him look like a young sunshine. A smiling face like this was extremely pretty to Jimin but he could imagine that Hoseok still looked good when he was not smiling. Even though he could not imagine that yet.

"Thank you." Jimin mumbled with a slight bow, almost throwing over his soup as he tilted his body.

He sat down and was immediately greeted by a frit that landed on the edge of his bowl, almost tilting over into the soup. Almost. "aaah so close!" he could hear someone say.

"Taehyung brace yourself please." the pretty elder said with a stern look.

"Sorry Jin-hyung." from the corner of his eyes, next to Hoseok Jimin spotted another boy that seemed even a little younger than Jimin, "but you have to admit that was a pretty good throw."

"No comment." Jin mumbled sternly but still in a soft manner.

Jimin picked up the frit and stretched it over to the boy named Tae, "d-do you... want that back?"

Everyone on the table bursted out into loud laughter and he felt an unexpected pat against his back from Hoseok, which made him loose his breath for a slight second. When the former leaned back, still laughing, Jimin got a good look at the fritthrower; his brown hair was hanging deeply into his face, almost completely covering his curved eyes. He clapped his hands together while laughing at Jimin, eyes closing because his huge boxy-smile was taking too much space within his face. He seemed almost as cheerful as Hoseok and Jimin felt the need to know him a little better immediately.

"No thanks, enjoy." Tae giggled and stuffed a frit into his own mouth.

Jimin stared at the frit for a brief moment, before he shrugged and threw it into his mouth, wishing that he would've taken them instead of the disgusting soup, "So you are Jimin, right?"

Another voice made Jimin look up again, directly facing a tanned boy with a round face and dimples in his cheeks as he smiled. His hair was hidden under a dark beanie and he seemed like the calmness in person at first, until he reached for his plasticcup and broke a small crack into it outpouring it's content over his tablet with a curse. Jin was quick there to help him with a tissue. Jimin couldn't surpress a smile when the other boys on the table started laughing at their friend, even Yoongi clapped his hands lightly and from the corner of his vision, Jimin could spot a breathtaking gummy smile.

"Namjoon, god of destruction, teach me please." Tae praised and tried to imitate a worshipping pose within the small seat.

Jin raised a brow as he patted over Namjoon's hand with his tissue, "and what in the world would you want to destroy?"

"How about the school building?" he suggested and Jimin found himself chuckling, earning a surprised gaze from Tae, "hey! Your laugh is so cute!"

Jimin could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, unable to say something. Fortunately it didn't seem like anyone actually expected an answer from him when Yoongi spoke up again, "everyone, this is Jimin. You know, fishgut-jimin." Jimin frowned a little at the name but decided to keep quiet when he noticed that this meant Yoongi had told them about him, his cheeks getting even a little hotter at the realization "Jimin, this is the group of people that I put up with every day, also known as my friends." he received a few frowns and disapproving glances, Jimin being the only one to grin this time, "Those are Hoseok, Jin-hyung, Namjoon, Taehyung and Jungkook."

For the first time, Jimin actually got to have a propper glance at the last boy at the end of the table; he too wore a black beanie, almost as dark as his own messy hair. It was rather long, making it seem like Jungkook's actual reason for wearing the beanie was to hide his outgrown haircut. He had his eyes pinned down to his salat, stabbing it with his fork in disinterest. Just like his messy hair and the attitude in his bodylanguage, his clothes only consisted of a simple shirt, a hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants. He practically screamed 'indifference'.

He didn't show a reaction as his name was spoken and just continued to stuff his food into his mouth, "don't mind him" Yoongi waved his hand, "at the first meeting he's an asshole but when you get to know him he's a good guy."

Jimin just nodded, processing the information he just got. They all seemed like nice, individual personalities but something was bugging him. Not about them, but something in the back of his mind started to whisper in a warning as soon as he heard them talk. He chose to ignore it for now and just turned back to his soup, taking a spoon of it. He cringed at the taste and his body reacted on it's own, spitting it out, back into the bowl. Some of it landed on Hoseok's shirt and the elder distorted his face in disgust.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Jimin's eyes widened and reached his hand out to wipe the soup off Hoseok's shoulder. However he didn't calculate his movement really well as his arm accidently knocked over the glass of milk on Hoseok's tablet, making it pour all over the elder's pants, "Fuck I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh, that's just gross..." Hoseok mumbled and looked down at himself, quickly taking the tissues that Namjoon handed him, gently slapping Jimin's hand away to prevent him from making things worse as he reached out to help.

Meanwhile Tae had dunked his finger into Jimin's soup and carefully tasted it himself, confirming the disgust of the food when his face formed into one of distaste, "man this isn't seasoned soup, this is literally just salt with liquid."

Jimin had his hands in front of his face, trying to hide his embarrassment, but as soon as he brushed his own nose he realised that there was still some spit out soup running down his skin and he groaned in annoyance. Before he could've done anything though, his hands were grabbed tightly and someone whiped them with a clean tissue. He looked up at Yoongi's nonchalant face, a faint red covering his cheeks as he withdrew his hand after a short while. It didn't seem to bother anyone else though, most of them were just laughing at Hoseok and even Jungkook had raised his eyes to throw his Hyung a cheeky grin.

Hoseok was just sitting there and whiping at his jeans, looking somewhat betrayed, "You never care like that for me, Hyung. That's so mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yoongi replied and leaned back again, face expression covered in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, I'll just go." Jimin mumbled shyly, about to raise up from his seat.

But to his surprise, Hoseok pulled him down again, "don't be ridiculous, kid. It was an accident."

"Do you have some spare clothes Hoseok?" Jin asked.

The elder shook his head with a sigh, "Only the pants of pain."

"The... pants of pain?" Jimin asked with a rosen brow.

"Jup!" Tae grinned widely, "it's a pair of the most ugly pants you'll find anywhere around the world. They were supposed to serve as a punishment if we need one. The punished one would be forced to wear them around school."

"They look like an elephant ate them and then puked them out again, afterwards adding a few galaxypatterns", Yoongi commented, eyes on the screen of his phone once more, "a terrible view, I tell you."

"Well..." Jimin mumbled and looked down at his own pants, "my pair might be a bit tight but... if you want to you can borrow mine."

"And what will you wear?" Hoseok asked amused, "gonna show off your panties or what?"

Jimin took a deep, frustrated breath and gathered his selfconfidence by crossing his arms "I may inform you that my underwear is probably more manly than anyone's whos sitting at this table." then he sighed as the others laughed, "and about that... I can wear those pants. It can't be that bad, right?"

Everyone looked at each other in doubt until Hoseok finally answered; "listen, I appreciate the gesture but... I don't want to put you through this, I'd rather walk around the rest of the day looking like I came in my pants... okay maybe not rather."

"It's really not a big deal." Jimin convinced the others earning a few shrugs that looked like they were thinking 'your fault, no sympathy.'

The rest of the lunchbreak was spent with laughing and chatting, eventually even Jungkook spoke one or two sentences when Jimin asked him about what his interests were. He had a pretty voice, sounding young and pure and somewhat familiar. It was a feeling of recognition, where Jimin couldn't quite put his hands on what EXACTLY it really was. Apparently he was just a little awkward around strange people and Jimin felt rather honored that the younger was already talking to him halfly comfortable. Jimin could surely say he more than enjoyed everyone's presence at the table and it almost seemed like they enjoyed his as well. He noticed Yoongi was going back to his phone every now and then when it vibrated in his pants pocket and eventually Jimin got curious.

"What are you doing?"

Yoongi took a few moments to raise his head at Jimin, lazily raising his brows although it didn't do much to actually open his eyes, "huh? ah... I'm just chatting with someone. You might know Seung-hyun?" Jimin raised a brow, "also known under the name T.O.P.?" still no realization on Jimin's face, "well he's hosting a lot of parties with his friends and he's looking for someone to spin records and stuff like that."

"And you're helping him to find someone?"

"Hah, no!" Jimin turned his head over to Taehyung, "he's gonna do it himself, right Hyung?"

"Hyung's a musicgod." Namjoon agreed, reaching for Jin's drink but being slapped away, the elder probably fearing that Namjoon might destroy his cup too.

Jimin softly smiled at Yoongi, "I didn't know about that. That's really nice!"

"Well you didn't ask", the elder shrugged and eyed Namjoon with an appreciative smile, "I don't know anything about what you do either."

Jimin gulped, "I... uhm dance."

"What a coincidence!" Hoseok beamed, "I dance too! Hiphop mainly, which style do you use?"

Shit.

It had been a well hidden secret to Jimin and he never told anyone about his biggest passion; ballet. He had heard too many stupid comments about how 'gay' it was for boys to like ballet, even though his sexual orientations for once actually confirmed everyone's assumption. But that was just another secret he decided to keep down. He couldn't tell them about his balletlessons... this was bound to end up terrible. Trying to soothe his panic a little by swallowing the thick lump in his throat, he decided to just go with the easiest answer there was in his mind;

"This and that."

Hoseok didn't seem really convinced but he shrugged his shoulders anyways. In the distance within the school building, Jimin finally heard the school bell echo through the rooms. Sighing in relief, he released a breath that he'd been subconsciously holding for the last few seconds. After shyly thanking everyone for the nice time, he started to walk towards his next class, only to be janked back by a hand. Hoseok was still sitting on his seat, tapping a short text on his phone and holding onto Jimin's sleeve, earning a confused expression from the younger.

"You said I'll get your pants." he said, the sentence sounding rather strange in his ears.

Jimin cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I have class now..."

"Doesn't matter", he answered, finally stuffing his phone away with a wide smile, "I'm not gonna step into class with those." with a point at his own pants, Hoseok threw his arm around Jimin's shoulders, pulling him along.

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group and Yoongi mumbled something about 'see you later'. Hoseok led them to the next bathroom, jacket wrapped around his waist and greeting another student every now and then. By the amount of people knowing his name and giving him a high five or a smile, it seemed like Hoseok was quite popular around the students. He smiled like a celebrity and something about him was different compared to other people. Jimin had noticed it with the other boys too; they seemed somewhat above everyone else. Admired and loved by everyone else even if they didn't know them.

Hoseok opened the door of the men's bathroom and slipped inside, immediately sighing in annoyance, "all those people, honestly." he mumbled and surprised Jimin a little with his sudden mood change, "I don't even know half of them but they act like we're friends just to impress other people. It's annoying really."

"Don't you enjoy being popular?" Jimin asked shyly, leaning against one of the sinks in the room.

The elder shrugged as he rummaged through his bag, "Well at the beginning I did... but then I met Yoongi and he kind of opened my eyes. I realized that no one REALLY was my friend when I compared them to him. Now fame doesn't mean anything to me. Ah, there it is."

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and tried to process the information he just received. He thought he understood what Hoseok was saying and somehow he felt like there was a lot more hidden behind the other's face than he dared to admit. His thoughts travelled further to the mentioning of Yoongi and Jimin asked himself how much of Yoongi he really knew. Apparently the blonde had had some strong influence on Hoseok but Jimin had no idea how.

"Here you go, princess." Jimin frowned at the nickname, but the frown turned into a face of pure terror at the sight of the piece of clothing in Hoseok's stretched out hands.

The longer he looked at the pants, Jimin could feel his eyes hurt more and more. It was fucking ugly. He huffed tiredly as he took the pants from Hoseok's hands.

This was gonna be a long-ass day.


	2. complication expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to be sad, because your crush is the only one in your circle of friends that hasn´t complimented you on your ass yet.
> 
> (at least if you´re not Park Jimin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just more nonsense (´｡• ω •｡`)  
> I decided to post the second chapter right away but the updates will not be this quick in the future I`m sorry! ;o;  
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated! ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ have fun!

As if the blinding, neon green galaxy patterns, the weird shape of the pants, the hello kitty pictures and the scratchy material wasn't enough; Jimin was cold. Those pants were obviously meant as a joke of sweatpants that had no other purpose to them than punishing the one wearing them. He had to admit that the relief of an empty hallway was indescribable when Jimin stepped out of the bathroom, Hoseok following right after him. The elder threw him a quick grin and a wave and was gone before Jimin could even change his mind. Probably on purpose speeding up his steps as he practically ran away from Jimin.

The younger desperately watched Hoseok's legs that were comfortably hugged by his own jeans and let out a sigh, before dropping his shoulders a little. At least there was only two more periods to go through; physics and biology. Silently rushing down several corridors, Jimin tried his best to tug his long shirt over the pants and to wind his jacket around his waist, doing little but at least something to hide. The embarassment was more than clearly written over his face and all he wanted to do right now was to run home and die. Or just sink into the floor and die, that would work too.

But instead, Jimin collected his calmness and took a deep drag of needed air, as he stopped in front of his class. The muffled sound of the teachers voice was reaching his ears and he felt ashamed, knowing that the lesson had probably already started about ten minutes ago. It bothered him especially because Park Jimin was never late. Still though; there was no changing it now and with a last jolt of his mind, he carefully pushed the door open.

"Ah! Well would you look at who decided to join us?" the teacher commented and Jimin chringed at the fake of his smile and voice, "do you have an explanation, on why you had to excuse yourself for so long? Especially after there was lunchbreak just before?"

Shit. Jimin tried to clear his throat but still found himself mumbling in an embarassed tone; "I got some milk on my pants and had to change them." He pulled his shoulders up a bit, face even more red, as he realized how suggestive the sentence was and how everyone in the class started laughing silently.

Even the teacher seemed like he was about to burst out laughing as he took a glimpse at Jimin's new pair, "I see. And that's a really interesting pair you got there. What is that kind of fashion called?"

And there he was, not being able to do anything but to ball his fists and stare at the floor in annoyance. This guy was really testing his pacience. Damn this whole DAY was testing his patience. But suddenly there was a voice from the back of the class and as Jimin looked up to see who it belonged to, he was surprised to find Taehyung sitting there, his legs up on his table.

"I'm not sure what his is called", he shouted to get the teacher's attention, "but I'm pretty sure yours is called pug-ugly."

The whole class burst out into laughter, including Jimin himself and with a pleased feeling he watched the teacher's face get red as he frowned at the younger, "Kim Taehyung! Two hours detention on friday!" the students groaned, even though it had nothing to do with them, while Taehyung just rolled his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly, "and you", he pointed his finger at Jimin, who'se eyes widened immeditately, "you get one hour on friday too. Now sit. the fuck. down!!"

Silently nodding, Jimin pushed himself past the several rows of seats and tables until he finally found his empty one in the middle of the last but one row. Directly behind him, Tae was still stitting with his long legs on the table and typing on his phone, not really looking like he actually planned to listen to anything the teacher said. But when Jimin sat down with a huff and mumbled a silent "thank you.", the boy raised his eyes from the display and smirked.

"Pleasure", his voice was low, with a cheeky swing in his words, "I want to take every chance to tell that asshole where his place is."

"Aren't you afraid?" Jimin asked, his gaze still turned around to Taehyung.

The latter didn't even try to keep his voice down when he mumbled; "why should I be afraid of a disgusting rat like this? He's just showing off. In fact; he can't do shit to me, except giving detention that he knows, I won't attend."

Jimin found himself shivering a little at Taehyung's disrespectful and rough sentences. He was not used to an attitude like this but he couldn't say he didn't find it somewhat catching. The teacher had no right to expose and make fun of him like this, even if he was a little late. So somehow Taehyung's attitude ended up being something that Jimin almost craved to have as well. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from the younger?

"Are you like this to every teacher?" he asked, trying to bravely turn around to Taehyung a little more obvious.

The other only shrugged and pursed his lips, "only if they callenge me."

"Challenge?" Jimin raised a brow, obviously interested by now, "they do that?"

"Well, you know; not obviously." the other explained, shoving his legs off the table, to look into Jimin's face properly, "It's situations like the one just now; they tease you, treat you like a dumb 6 year old and make fun of you. It just annoys me to no end and I'm not willing to just let this wash over me."

Jimin nodded, "so you're like a rebell?"

A snort sounded from Jimin's right and as he looked up he was surprised to find Hoseok sitting next to him, "if you ask me, he's just being childish, stupid and offended."

Taehyung huffed loudly and crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout, catching a glance at Jimin's shy giggle but choosing to ignore it, "Oh shut up, Hoesuck."

Hoseok blushed wildly and furrowed his brows in anger as he whisper-shouted: "Taehyung! You promised not to use that name anymore!"

"Well", the youngest only shrugged his shoulders, "promises are made to be broken."

"I think it was rules." Jimin mumbled.

Taehyung only arched a brow, "Huh?"

"Uhm", Jimin shrugged a little shy and finally found the courage to turn around completely, sitting backward on his seat and surprsingly finding the teacher not saying anything about it, "The saying you're trying to use is 'rules are there to be broken.'"

"You're a smartass, huh?" Tae grinned and made Jimin pull his shoulders up a little in defense, "well maybe I have my own version of it?"

Hoseok sighed and reached over to rub Jimin's arm comfortingly, "try not to take it too personal, Tae is a dickhead." then he chuckled and looked down at Jimin's lap, "by the way; nice pants, really. They bring out your tighs."

"More like his ass." they both chuckled.

But Jimin stood silent, an old memory creeping back into his mind. Those voices... on the toilett. It was like there was a clue for Jimin, right in his reach but he couldn't quite grasp it. He wished he could still remember exactly what the voices sounded like but the door had muffled them too much that he could actually remember them correctly. Then the voices' words came back to his mind; one of them had admired his tighs and two his ass... and one of them said something about sitting behind him in physics...

Slowly and with wide eyes, Jimin lifted his disturbed gaze at Tae, who was doodling into his notebook by now. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. To be honest, even if it really HAD BEEN Tae in the bathroom, Jimin would've probably preffered not knowing for sure. He gulped and turned around on his seat again, trying to ignore his guessings. There was a 10% chance he was right, those guys were probably just a bunch of stupid first years and the one who said he was in the same physics-class as Jimin probably meant a different class. Yeah. That's got to be it.

Suddenly there was a small piece of paper landing on his notebook and Jimin almost screamed in surprise, as he clutched his chest for a second. Then he looked around, just to see Hoseok giggling cheekily at the younger's reaction. He just shook his head and turned his attention to the teacher, while Jimin carefully opened the paper. There was just one small sentence in a very feminine handwriting, hurriedly scribbled down in the middle. 'Wanna dance together sometime?'

Jimin gulped shortly as he thought about the offer. If he had to be honest, it was about the best offer he had gotten in the last days, except sitting with Yoongi and the others on one table. He really wanted to take it. Most of all if it meant to build up a real friendship. But then again; he wasn't experienced with hiphop that much, since his main subject was ballet. Sure, he knew the basics and could probably throw out one or two moves but Hoseok, as an experienced dancer would immediately notice that he was hiding something.

On the other hand, if he denied the offer, it would be even more obvious that he was hiding something and so Jimin took a pencil and decided to throw a messy reply down at the paper. 'Sure, whenever you're up for it. :D' He debated for a second, whether the emoji was too much but he just shrugged his shoulders, thinking that Hoseok wouldn't unfriend him about a colon + D. Making sure first, that Hoseok was looking at him, Jimin quickly threw the paper somewhere in his direction, just hoping that it would find its way to the former.

Huriedly, the young boy glued his eyes back to the notebook but pulled his shoulders up with a flinch as he heard a girl-voice mumble; 'hey, what the fuck?!' Jimin wanted to hide his face in embarassment but restrained himself, instead closing his eyes and biting the inside of his lip. As if he could just not fuck something up for a second. Next to him, Hoseok was mumbling a short apology to the attacked girl and Jimin could feel the shame crawl up his neck, when he heard both of them giggle at the situation, probably thanks to a joke Hoseok made about how clumsy Jimin was being. He shuddered at the thought that the elder might even mention the milk-incident at the lunchtable.

But any further conversation held off and the only voice in the room was the teacher talking about something that Jimin would probably not ever need in his life again. Borred with the topic, the boy's thoughts started to wander a little, his eyes following the movement and strolling around until they gazed out of the window. As he squinted his eyes a little he could see two figures on the two swings in the yard. The distinctive haircolours (a bright pastel pink and platinum blonde) told Jimin immediately that they were Namjoon and Yoongi. He raised a brow, realising that the two currently had to be in class but just like Tae, it seemed like the two were not taking rules all that serious.

Jimin found his eyes lingering on Yoongi's face, a soft smile planted on the pink lips as he listened to something Namjoon told him, giving a nod or a laugh every once in a while. The younger blushed, Yoongi was actually pretty... cute. No. He shook his messy hair and ripped his gaze back to the blackboard. God knows what would happen if Yoongi found out that Jimin found him interesting in any other way than a normal friendship way. He couldn't risk loosing his only friends at the beginning of the school year already. And still, he found his gaze always coming back to the window, gazing through the branches of the huge tree outside and finally finding back into Yoongi's apperance. Even though, Jimin couldn't confess to Yoongi, he could still admire him from the distance, right?

\--*--

The stares wouldn't have bothered Jimin that much, since he actually was pretty fond of attention. Neither the slight giggles were a problem, since he loved making people laugh with a passion. What really troubled him were the stupid comments that people threw at him as he passed through the yard outside of the schoolbuilding just to escape the schoolarea for the day. Some of them were pretty inappropriate, some a little cheeky and some were just down right mean.

He had a hard time hiding his embarassment as he strolled over to the huge metallgates of the exit and tried to cover the ugly clothing with his jacket, while his arms were shaking with the cold. After a little while and a few blows of icey wind, Jimin had no other choice but to wrap himself in his jacket and receive even more comments, now that the pants were completely exposed. With a sigh, he just kept his gaze straight forward and dug in his pockets for the white pair of earphones he always carried with him.

A loud groan escaped him as he pulled the earbuds out and found one of them being ripped off, probably from the keys that were in the same pocket. The sound earned him even more stares and as childish as it sounded, he wanted to break down into tears right there and then. But instead he just kicked angrily against an empty sodacan on the ground, almost hitting a poor squirrel nearby.

"No matter how hard your day was, it's no reason to let it out on poor animals. Hit a human, they're stupid." Jimin winced brutally in shock when the low voice sounded next to him.

As he turned his head, he found the familiar pastel-pink hair again in his view, "ah Namjoon-hyung, it's you."

"Nice to see you again too", Namjoon responded and pulled down his jacket, "here, you can hide them with this."

Jimin grumbled a quick apology for his tone and then raised a brow in surprise, "n-no that's really not necessary. You're gonna catch a cold."

The elder only shrugged his shoulders a little, still reaching his jacket to Jimin, "I'm not that cold and besides; "I'm not doing this for you but for me. Seing this... THING is just disgusting all over." he mumbled as he looked down at Jimin's legs.

"Thank you so much." the latter answered as genuinely as possible, when he took the long, thick jacket into his hand and wrapped it around his waist until a thought came to his mind; "what will you wear tomorrow?"

Another shrug, "I'll see if my father has something and if not, I'll just take a blanket or some shit like that. Don't worry, there's always a way."

"Alright... if you're really sure about this." Jimin nodded and then threw a wide smile up at his Hyung, "thank you, honestly."

Namjoon gave a short nod and they walked towards the schoolgate together. It felt nice to have someone walk next to him, that wasn't a complete stranger and Jimin found himself smiling over nothing just because of the comforting feeling of not being alone. He thought about the others... about Yoongi and if he could maybe be friends with all of them. After all it seemed like a tempting thought and Jimin was sure that everyone of them had a soft spot for him somewhere. At least that was what he liked to imagine.

"I saw you outside of class in the last but one period." Jimin mumbled before he could stop himself, "I wrote down the physics- and biologynotes for Yoongi-hyung."

Namjoon raised a brow at Jimin's first words, "wow, stalker alert." when he saw Jimin's embarrassed face though, he just chuckled, "He'll be thankful. Tae is too lazy to do it and Hoseok's handwriting is awful to read."

Jimin thought back to the small paper he had gotten from the older dancer and remembered the pretty handwriting. But even though it was pretty, with a few extra curves here and there, he had a hard time figuring out what exactly was written down on the paper.

"Did someone take notes for you?" the younger asked while they both walked out through the gates, surprisingly both taking a turn to the left.

Namjoon just nodded lazily, "Jin-hyung. He always does." and Jimin could've sworn there was something in the back of his mind that he should've remembered at that moment.

"That's nice..."

They fell back into silence when Namjoon only gave a humm. It was still hella cold and he was more than just thankful for the other's jacket that did not only protect him from stares and laughter but also from the cold wind. As his thoughts started to wander once more, he found himself wondering about something that had already previously caught his attention.

"Why is Yoongi-hyung not in your class? Or above? You called him Hyung, which means he's older than you too." he questioned, hands burried into his pockets and shoulders pulled up to prevent his neck from freezing off.

Namjoon just nodded, "yeah he's older than me. I think he repeated a class once before he changed to our school." he shrugged, "hard to tell, he never talks about his life before our school."

"why not?" Jimin asked, turning towards his Hyung while they were walking.

A grin spread over Namjoon's lips, "You're asking me? I don't have a clue. If you want to know something about his past, you should ask him."

"But if he's not talking about it, isn't that a bit hopeless?" the younger kicked a small stone in front of them and as soon as they reached it, Namjoon kicked it further.

"Well", the stone rolled away and beneath a car, forcing the two boys to interrupt their game, "Tae said that he talked to Jungkook once. I think he has a specially strong bond with Yoongi-hyung, that's probably the reason why he insisted on including Jungkook in our group."

"He had to insist?"

Namjoon nodded slowly, "we didn't get along too well in the beginning... because he IS kind of an asshole in the at the first impression but if anything goes down, you can be sure that he stays by your side."

Jimin only answered the nod as the two fell into silence again. He didn't even exchange one word with Jungkook yet but something about him still seemed somehow... caring. As if he was carefully watching his surroundings instead of being a part of it. It reminded him of those typical protagonists in his favourite high school dramas, that'd always stay quiet and barely say a word, in the end though they'd still find the love of their life through a stupid accident. Of course, Jimin had no romantic interest in Jungkook (I mean, he barely even knew him and having a crush on someone without ever talking to them only happened in fanfiction, let's be honest here.). Still, Jimin was way too curious to just let him be and decided to give himself a shove and talk to the youngest of the group within the next few days, if he had a chance.

"Speaking of, Yoongi mentioned something about the party on friday in two weeks, right?" Namjoon raised his voice again and had Jimin ripped out of his thoughts once more.

"Not quite, he just mentioned someone named TOP. But I..." his thoughts travelled back to the fiasko in the bathroom and he had to hold down a cringe, "I happened to overhear a conversation about it."

"Are you coming?" the elder promptly asked, catching Jimin off guard.

He just shrugged with slightly wide eyes, "I-I don't know I mean... I haven't been invited and I don't even know where or when exactly it is and-"

"You don't have to worry about an invitation", Namjoon replied relaxed and gave a smile, grazed with sweet dimples, "basically everyone that wants to get wasted at the beginning of the schoolyear is there. Last year, even half of a different school attended."

"Seriously?!"

"Mhm", with a swift move, the elder held a small card between his fingers that he had pulled from his pants' pocket. As he reached it to Jimin, he recognized it as Namjoon's personal card, "about the time and location; send me a mail and I'll reply with all the information you need. I'd like to see you there and I bet Yoongi-hyung would too."

At the last few words, a slight flush spreaded over Jimin's ears and he quickly took the card, to hide his embarrassed face behind it, "thank you... I- I'll send a mail soon."

"Alright", Namjoon replied, only arching his eyebrow a little as a reaction, "See ya around then. Remember to come to our table at lunchbreak tomorrow!" and with that he turned left, a lazy wave being the last sign of attention he gave to Jimin as he left the latter standing alone.

"Sure!" Jimin answered, voice a little insecure and he almost wanted to hit himself for the desperate crack at the end of the word.

But as soon as Namjoon was out of sight, a smile started to graze the young boy's lips and he stared happily at the card in his hands. Did he just imagine it or was he really making progress in developing a friendship? That's at least what it looked like after being waved to their table by Yoongi, saved by Taehyung and invited to a party by Namjoon. Even if it probably wasn't a big deal for all of them, Jimin could still feel his heart race in anticipation, imagining how the next few weeks would probably go. Of course he did not expect all the things that were about to come...

\--*--

"So how was your week of school honey? Did you enjoy it?" Jimin raised his head from his place at the dining table.

His mom, his dad and he himself were currently seated around the round, wooden dinner table inside their small house, digging into the potato casserole he had cooked them that evening. It was rather hard though to concentrate on the conversation when all he had in mind was how much he actually really didn't want to talk about it. Because who would want to tell their parents that they had a fanclub for their ass and are now famous in school for the ugliest pair of pants in the world. Not to mention everything in the mere period of four days.

Only the imagination of his parent's reaction at everything that happened to him made him want to throw himself out of the window. Maybe they would get him out of school and go back to home schooling again, like he had hoped to at the beginning. But as surprising as it was for him, the thought of leaving behind his new friends was a little less appealing than pretty much everyone at this table would've probably guessed.

"Ah..." Jimin stretched his lips into a smile, hoping that his parents wouldn't notice the slight irony in his voice, "yes- yes I did! It was... you know; boring. Pretty normal but I enjoyed it."

Obviously pleased with his answer, his mother nodded and smiled while she took another spoon of her food. His father however, was far from being done with questions; "How are the teachers? Are you getting along with them?"

"Sure. They're all really mature and respectful and really capable of conveying their subject in an interesting way." I mean, I'm getting bullied by my physics teacher that can't really teach for shit but hey, whatever.

The both elders nodded until Jimin's mother spoke up again; "And how about the students? Are they nice to you?"

"Yeah of course, we're all getting along really well. They even made a welcome ceremony-thing for me." If you can count fishguts being thrown in your face as a welcome ceremony that is.

"I'm sure you've already found friends too!" She continued and had her hopeful gaze glued to Jimin's face, "maybe you can bring them over once, so that we can meet them!"

Jimin gulped down a piece of potato that felt a little too big inside his throat for his liking, "Ah, I don't think that they would uhm... want that."

"Why?" It hurt a little to see his mother so disappointed, really but... there are some risks in life that you just don't take. You just don't.

"Well you see they are..." Perverts, idiots, crash kids, disrespectful, "...shy."

Jimin was at least surprised when his mother just shrugged at his poor answer and raised his eyebrows a little with a pleased smile that he got away with it so easy, "Suit yourself. If they change their mind though, just let me know."

The boy nodded and the rest of the evening went by rather fast, facing harmless topics like his father's work, a new TV-series and how a dog recently puked on his mother's favourite shoes. Like always, it was a blissful time with his family and Jimin was thankful to no end to have parents like this. Within half an hour, he told them good night and retreated into his room, dropping down on his bed.

For a few minutes he only faced the ceiling, thoughts rolling through his mind and stomach pleasurably processing dinner. But when he turned a little to lay on his side, a slight press against his hipbone reminded him of something, still stuck in his waistcoat-pocket. Careful not to rip it apart, he pulled out Namjoon's crumpled card, eyeing it curiously. His name, an email-address and a phone-number was printed down on it, golden and expensive font perfectly used on the small, white piece of carton.

However he found himself debating in his mind, if it really was a good idea to text Namjoon. Sure, he was a nice guy, they all were. Even though they were kind of... special. But nonetheless, was there an unknown risk he was taking? Was he bringing himself in danger? Maybe their influence would end up bad for him and he'd regret befriending them. He sighed and almost hit himself in the face. Don't be a spoiled brat Jimin, there are SIX people that want to be friends with you. Because lets be honest; how high was the chance that someone would befriend a social catastrophe like him? Let's say not so big.

So with a new found determination, he grabbed his cellphone and hurriedly typed in the row of numbers, adding Namjoon at the contact-name. Pleased with his courage, Jimin smiled widely and stared at the display. What now? He opened the chatroom and tapped on the keyboard, a row of pink and beige letters appearing at the bottom. Suddenly he found himself a little stressed; what the hell was he supposed to write? Was he supposed to start smalltalk?

The only idea that came up to it in that very moment was none other than google. He didn't want to mess up on the first message already, so why not look it up just to be sure? With excited fingertips, he typed "what do you write when you text for the first time?" Into the searchbar and waited for the slow-ass WIFI to connect. Without much thought, he clicked on the first result that seemed logical to him and was met by five possibilities; Most of them were flirt attempts, so he just skipped them but at one he stopped.

Confidently smiling, he grabbed his phone again and typed; "wait did you pickpocket me? my wallet's gone." It was funny and Jimin couldn't fuck up too much with a joke, right? It didn't even take long until his phone made a sound and the display lighted up. Excited about the reaction, he unlocked it only to face the following text; "What the fuck? Who the hell are you? Do you think this is funny, I can get you locked into jail within two hours."

Jimin's eyebrows knitted and he felt his eyes widen a little in fright. Well, that could've gone better. Still, Jimin managed to pull himself together again and pressed his thumbs back onto the keyboard, trying his best to not fuck up a second time, as he typed; "Ah... sorry! It's Jimin, I just wanted to bake a joke." With a sigh, he noticed the mistypo just when he had pressed the send button, "*make".

A little frustrated with himself, the boy dropped his phone down on the blankets around him and dropped his upper body down on the bed as well. It almost seemed like the ceiling was laughing at him in that moment and he only wished that social awkwardness could be cured by something like medications. Another ping sounded through the room and Jimin almost debated whether to actually answer or just leave it be, since it'd probably have no use at all anyways.

Then there was a picture in his head; Yoongi with his pretty feline eyes and warm gummy smile when he waved Jimin over to his table. A smile ghosted over his lips at the thought and he even found his teint to be a bit redder in the mirror across the room. If Namjoon was friends with him, he couldn't be that bad, right? With the new found trust, he picked up his phone and looked at the message he received with a relieved sigh; "Aish kid, you just scared the shit outta me. What's with that lame ass text? XD" Jimin arched a brow. This might've sounded stupid to you but can you blame a young teenager who has barely ever texted with anyone (much less someone at his age), to not know what "XD" meant? "About the party, I'll send you a link to the facebookpage."

Jimin slowly nodded to himself, at least he knew what Facebook was. It didn't even take five minutes to receive another message from Namjoon with a link and a list of names with numbers. There were Yoongi, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin and Jungkook listed with their phone numbers and beneath that Namjoon added; "figured you'd want those."

A wide grin spread over Jimin's lips when he quickly texted a "thank you so much!" And copied The numbers one after another to his contact list. Hoseok, Jungkook, Jin and... "Fuck." Jimin mumbled when he found himself mistyping Taehyung as TEAhyung. Now how are you supposed to change that again? After about thirty seconds of trying to find a way to change the contact information but failing, Jimin decided to let it be and moved on to the last contact that he had kept for last. (Because you just keep the best for last.)

It was almost ridiculous how pretty Yoongi's name looked in Jimin's contact list and after short debating, he decided to add a ":D" after the name just for the sake of reminding himself how happy he still was that he knew the elder. Just for the sake of reminding himself how actually fucking dumb he was acting. And of course just for the sake of being a good example for an elementary-schoolgirl having her first crush.

When he opened the chatroom with Namjoon again, there was a short "no probs kid :)." And it was enough to have Jimin wriggle on his bed in an attempt to make a dance of success. It was like a ceremony, an official confirmation that he actually had friends. And if it was for him he should get a fucking award for that. He bit his lip nervously as he scrolled through his contacts and finally his thumb made contact with one of them (you might've thought it was Yoongi but nope, Jimin's still too anxious for that shit.); Hoseok.

Because even if every second they'd spent with each other was thanks to rather awkward circumstances, Hoseok was still the person he had interacted most with and got along best with. Except Yoongi of course, who is he kidding? Thinking about the previous fiasco, Jimin bit his lip and carelessly slid his thumbs over the keyboard, typing just what felt right at that moment;

You: hey, it's me Jimin ^^

Sighing softly Jimin went down into the kitchen for something to drink. His parents were sitting at the television and for a moment, the boy thought he hadn't even been noticed. But as soon as he turned around to pour some juice into a glass, he felt a sudden touch on his shoulder, causing him to jolt in shock and spill the juice over the table. His mom, who'd seemed to be the one touching him was quick by his side to help him shove the documents from his new school from the table and to the floor.

"Well, that wasn't the smartest move I guess." She mumbled and leaned down to pick the scattered papers up from the floor.

Jimin instead ran over to the sink and grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess, "let's say you did better a few times."

When the table was dry and the documents stacked, Jimin leaned against the kitchencounter, nipping at his orange juice, while his mother sat down on the eating table, not bothering to use a chair. She looked so much like him if he was being honest and as much as he loved his father, Jimin was just glad that he inherited most of his genes from his mom. After all she was beautiful and Jimin couldn't help but wonder if he'd be just as beautiful once he completely passed puberty. The only useful thing he had from his father (and that was a VERY important one) was the boy and mind to dance. Thanks Dad for being one of the most successful ballet dancers in the whole country.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jimin looked up at his Mom's gaze and just nodded, "what was that... thing you came home with today? Is that what the kids wear nowadays? Do you want to go shopping maybe?"

At that Jimin couldn't help himself but feel ashamed that his mother REALLY thought he'd wear something like this by choice. I mean come on; just its existence alone should be punished with a stay in jail. On the other hand it made his heart flutter happily when he found his mother so supportive, even though (and no one could blame her here) she didn't seem to be too taken with the idea.

He giggled a little to himself and then took another sip of his juice before answering, "oh no don't worry, that one's a friend's."

There was an audible sigh from his Mom going through the room, "oh god bless. Your friend has a pretty special taste in fashion. Why did you wear it though?"

At this moment, Jimin decided that there was really no sense in lying at this point, "I accidently spilled my milk on someone's pants so he got mine and I got... well you know. That other thing."

When he looked up he found his mother in pure shock, cupping his face a little panicked, "Jimin, you did what?! Baby it's okay to be into guys but don't just throw your virginity around like that! You should have an amazing first time with someone you love, trust me otherwise you'll regret it and-"

"Mom!" Jimin interrupted and stared at her in disbelief, "it was just milk. Real milk. From a cow."

"Ah..." when she withdrew her hands from his face he could see her furiously blushing in the faint light of the kitchenlamp, "of course. I- I don't know why I thought of that."

An uncomfortable silence settled above them in which Jimin had to question the image his mother had of him. Did she think now that he was a normal high school student he would whore around like they do in the movies? Just the thought about some perverted intercourse had him thinking back to the first day, a memory never quite leaving his brain completely. The thought of sex alone was a little overwhelming to Jimin... although of course he had to admit he was curious and would've probably said yes if a certain blonde asked him. Speaking of; do you just ask something like that?

He was about to leave his mother alone in the kitchen and walk upstairs again, when she suddenly spoke up again, "so how's ballet? Did you practice this week?"

A smile ghosted over Jimin's lips because he was sure that she knew the answer already, "of course I did."

She smiled back at him and cupped his cheeks with her hands again, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, "I'm so proud of you Jiminnie. One day you'll be an even bigger dancer than your dad."

"Better not let him hear that", he responded and took her hands in his, "or else he might jump up from the couch and break his legs just to show you different."

"Our days are over sweetheart. Now's your time to shine." and with that and a last tight hug, she left into the living room again.

Jimin smiled to himself and with another glass of juice in his hand, he escaped back into his room. Just then the screen of his phone lit up and he set the glass on his desk to get it. Quickly unlocking it, he found that Hoseok had answered his message with a spam;

Hoseok: Oh hey Jimin!

Hoseok: Thanks for borrowing me your pants

Hoseok: how do I say this...

Hoseok: You're a nice guy and all and I really want us to be friends

Jimin arched a brow and decided to read further before he could chase unnecessary thoughts of worry.

Hoseok: But it looks like you won't get your pants back

Hoseok: It's not because I want to be an asshole I just kinda...

Hoseok: ripped them?

A slight laugh of disbelief escaped Jimin and he facepalmed lightly, burying his face into his hands, probably to hide his frustration from himself. What the hell?

You: Oh... wow. Well, I certainly didn't expect that.

You: what the hell did you do?

A short pause until a response came;

Hoseok: Well you see, there was a dance battle in my neighbourhood and I had to show them who's the boss.

Hoseok: I didn't trip or anything

Hoseok: Okay maybe I did, but it still looked cool.

Hoseok: It's just that there are two big ass holes at the knees now

You: OH MY GOD are you okay?! :O

Hoseok: of course, don't worry. It's just... do you want them back or should I replace them?

Jimin thought about it for a second. This would mean a new, free pair of pants for him. But on the other hand; it wasn't fair to just use Hoseok like that when it genuinely was an accident. Most of all not if the cause of trouble was dancing.

You: Don't worry about it, I'll take em back. :) 

You: About the dance battles; how was it? Did you show them 'who's the boss'?

Hoseok: Who do you think I am? Of course I did!

He rolled his eyes at Hoseok's selfconfidence, secretly aware of the fact that he actually adored the latter for it.

You: I don't know I've never seen you dance. 

Hoseok: Kinky

Jimin closed his eyes in disbelief. Wow... just wow. When did the world become so suggestive that you had to analyse every single sentence you said in two different ways.

Hoseok: I'd like that actually. Because I want to see you dance too

He flinched at the attempt of swallowing the thick lump in his throat that had built up at that message.

You: I'm not that good, I bet you don't wanna see that. ^^

Hoseok: yes I do. How about after school tomorrow? The gym should be free and I could use some exercise.

A wild debating started in his head when Jimin weighted the consequences of his two options. Should he go? If he did, the risk was high that Hoseok found out about his passion for ballet. If everything went down the way it did in Jimin's imagination, the secret would spread within two hours and the whole school would know. He knew that he shouldn't be ashamed of being a ballet dancer but he also knew that society nowadays was rather... difficult to talk to about that topic and tended to just make fun of male ballerinas.

On the other hand if he denied Hoseok, maybe the latter would be mad. At least it wouldn't be particularly supporting for their friendship. Plus; he REALLY wanted to see the elder dance if he actually was as good as Jimin thought he was. So the decision was quickly made, leaving himself no way to turn back.

You: Alright, looking forward to it! :)

With that he abandoned his phone for the day and lied back on his back, eyes slowly falling close. With a bit of luck, maybe everything would turn out a little better than he thought.

\--*--

„What do you mean, you're not in the mood?" Jimin asked sceptical, looking at Yoongi walking next to him.

„Exactly what I'm saying. Or do you have a secret passion for frogs making babies?"

The younger rolled his eyes in resignation, „honestly Hyung, biology isn't as bad as you're saying."

"And that's coming from the one who got attacked by fishguts", the blonde responded, earning an arched brow from Jimin, "if you enjoy it that much, next time I will not save you. Seriously, is that some kind of gross kink?"

"Oh my god what is it with you seriously?" Jimin couldn't help himself in that moment and covered his face in his hand.

It was pleasing and just amazing to realize how freely he was talking to Yoongi after only knowing him for four days now. But something about the elder was just welcoming, gave Jimin the feeling he could be himself. And that, apart from everything else that was so incredibly fascinating about Yoongi, was a lot more special than Jimin would've thought at first. All through the previous English class they had exchanged notes through the girl sitting between them. They were sharing jokes, thoughts and discussing if the English teacher was more similar to Shakespeare or Charlie Chaplin. Because honestly; that guy was some weird reincarnation of both of them.

After that Jimin had accompanied Yoongi to his next class, before hurrying to his own class. When History was done, Jimin was more than pleasantly surprised to find the elder waiting in front of his class, as soon as he was free to exit. He had his eyes on his phone screen and leaned against the wall next to the class door, looking as gorgeous as ever and if Jimin wasn't sure if he found Yoongi interesting by now, he sure as hell had been in that moment. It didn't make everything a lot better but still, at least he was sure that he was fucked with a crush now and it wasn't just a bare idea.

The outfit Yoongi had chosen for the day wasn't necessarily making it better; the designer of his plain black shirt was obviously brave enough to make the v-neck wide enough to have perfect sight of Yoongi's collar bone and if you were lucky even a little of his chest. Together with his gorgeous blonde hair, the dark blue snapback made a perfect contrast and matched with his backpack, loosely dangling on his shoulder. His pale arms were flexing every now and then under Jimin's greedy gaze, clearly showing themselves thanks to the short sleeves and the fact that Yoongi seemingly didn't give a single shit about the last bits of snow outside and didn't take a jacket with himself.

But the worst (or probably best, not gonna lie) part was still the pair of tight jeans Yoongi had chosen to wear; a few parts on the shins were ripped, revealing just as pale porcelain skin that covered his face and arms. Although there wasn't much left to the imagination, thanks to the tight fit of the clothing.

"Can't I just skip?" Yoongi whined and gave a pout that made Jimin's mind turn a little.

But he stood loyal to his opinion, "no Yoongi, you're almost skipping every biology class and I don't want to sit in there alone, being stared at again. It's painful, they look at me as if I was raw meat, ready to be served to the lions."

"Then join me."

Jimin stopped in his tracks and looked at Yoongi a little taken aback. He'd never really done anything with Yoongi together outside of school and this was unknown territory. Was Yoongi different from his usually cold self in school? There was just one way to find out and Jimin couldn't resist the temptation just one bit. Mom, forgive me for this but... gorgeous boys first.

"Fine." he sighed as if he actually had considered not to join Yoongi.

From the corner of his eye, Jimin could see Yoongi's lips stretch into a gummy smile, "very well then! Let's go!"

"How do you even skip? It's my first time doing that..." It seemed to be a rather amusing question since Yoongi had to stop walking for a moment.

"How do you skip." the elder bent over, clutching his stomach and laughing at Jimin, attracting the attention of all the students walking by, who seemed mostly disturbed by Yoongi's unusually happy voice, "you're really something Jimin. Let me explain to you; You just go anywhere except class."

Jimin nodded, wearing an expression as if Yoongi had just told him a complicated math equation, "alright. Where are we going then?"

"To my favourite place." Yoongi answered and grabbed Jimin's wrist.

A bolt of warmth went through Jimin's whole body, starting from the other's fingers on his skin, "A-and where is that?"

Over his shoulder Yoongi showed him a breath taking smile, as he pulled Jimin over to the staircase, "you'll see."

They quickly made it up the stairs, Jimin's excitement making him forget the effort that made his breath stumble a little. Yoongi on the other hand didn't even seem to get tired just a little and he moved quickly, taking two steps at a time until they reached the topmost floor and stopped in front of a heavy looking metallic door. Jimin almost didn't see the picklock that Yoongi pulled from his pant's pocket, until a silent rattling noice sounded from the lock on the door.

"Yoongi!" he hissed grabbing the blonde's wrist to make him stop.

"Jimin!" the elder responded, making a face as if to say 'what the fuck is the problem?'

The younger just gulped, ripping Yoongi's wrist away again when he tried to stick the picklock back into the door, "that's illegal!"

"Jimin", Yoongi sighed and gave up on trying to open the door, instead facing the younger in front of him.

The last stair part was barely a meter wide, leaving the two boys pressed tightly against each other, when Yoongi decided to stand right in front of Jimin. He could feel the elder's chest faintly brushing against his own, his knee pressing against Jimin's thigh, since he was a bit taller. Jimin had to bite the inside of his lip, when he realized that Yoongi's nose in fact was barely an inch away from his own at this point. Still the elder seemed absolutely unfazed, pokerface planted tightly over his face.

And here was Jimin, finding himself wanting nothing more than to press even the slightest bit closer against Yoongi. In that moment he actually realized how big his interest for Yoongi really was. On top of everything it was the first time he felt this way towards a person. Sure, he had a few crushes but none of them really made him want to kiss the other party breathless or awakened the wish of hands on his body inside his mind. It was almost a big frightening.

But Yoongi quickly had him pulled out of his thoughts, before Jimin's hungry eyes could become too obvious, "listen; no one ever comes up here that means no one will see us. There's nothing you have to worry about, I've done this hundred times already."

The younger gulped, when Yoongi's knee against his thigh moved a little, seemingly oblivious to it's effect on him, "s-still. It's nothing you should do! I'm feeling guilty."

"Okay", he crossed his arms, biceps flexing deliciously in the faint light of the small lamp on the wall, "how about you just blend out that feeling of guilt and instead focus on the good time we could have." a suggestive, raised brow was there to underline Yoongi's trail of thoughts.

Jimin's fingers started to play with the hem of his shirt, biting on his inner cheek in thought about the said statement, "okay... For all I care."

With an encouraging pat on Jimin's shoulder, Yoongi turned back to his previous work, soon enough sending a loud 'click'-sound through the small room, "you ready?"

Jimin nodded, excitement pooling in his chest again and he watched every move as Yoongi opened the door and revealed an unbelievable sight. The elder grabbed his backpack again and stepped outside, through the door, Jimin following suit. In front of him, the sky was everything he could put his eyes on, except the high fence of the rooftop, to prevent people from falling down. On closer look though, the rusty metal didn't really seem to be able to hold his whole weight in the slightest. He decided not to challenge his luck at that point and walked after Yoongi, who stepped over to the corner of the rooftop, where a few boxes were settled.

Jimin almost missed the quick turn Yoongi made, when he slipped through two piles of boxes. When Jimin stretched his head through the opening, in which Yoongi disappeared, he almost stopped breathing. There was a small mattress, a camping stove and a boombox, looking as if it was old enough to belong to Mozart. In the middle of it all, Yoongi was already spread over one half of the mattress, eyes on his phone.

However when he realized that Jimin wasn't following, he looked up with raised brows, "come on, there's enough space. Believe me, we've already been six people in here."

Jimin nodded and put down his backpack next to Yoongi's, before he hurriedly got rid of his shoes and layed down next to Yoongi. Above their heads, the faint clouds were passing by and the boxes around them made a comfortable barricade against the cold wind. Now that he was inside the small room, he could see some writing and drawings on the boxes and he quickly found Tae's name, in bright neon-colours spread over the expand of two whole boxes.

"This is amazing..." he breathed, eyes still wandering around.

Yoongi smirked over at him, "paid off in the end, huh?"

"Definitely." Jimin found himself saying, before he could even think about it, "what do you do when it rains though?"

Yoongi moved a little to get comfortable before answering, "the boxes are all filled with old used up school stuff that the school replaced. Instead of throwing it away though, they keep it up here in case that they might need them again. When Jungkook and I first found this place, there was a huge plastic canvas covering all of them as a protection. When the weather is nice, we take it off and if it rains, we can still pull it over again."

"I see", Jimin nodded and smiled when hearing Jungkook's name, "you two are quite close huh?"

"Quite." Yoongi admitted with a lazy smile and pulled an arm under his blonde head, "he was the first one that talked to me, when he saw I wasn't able to talk to people myself."

"He talked to you?"

The elder snorted, "why so surprised?"

"Well", Jimin shrugged, brushing his shoulder against Yoongi's in the motion, "I just didn't think you had problems with interacting with people."

A sigh sounded from the blonde, "After meeting all the others I didn't but back then... I was practically a bundle of awkwardness."

"I would've never thought." Jimin said, honesty filling his voice comfortingly.

"Yeah..." Jimin was glad that Yoongi started to face the sky by now, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to take in every little bit of the elder.

His sharp jawline that moved so smoothly whenever he was talking as if it was born to tell stories. The round nose that Jimin wanted to caress with his thumb because it just looked so cute, the way it scrunched whenever Yoongi thought about something unpleasant. And the way his hair fell like a halo, now that he was lying down on the soft mattress, shining even more thanks to the sunlight. And on top of it all; the feline cateyes that seemed to have seen the world and made Jimin feel special whenever Yoongi looked at him with them.

"Back then", Yoongi chuckled before he continued, "Kookie was just as awkward as I was. He sat next to me and all he said was 'do you like cheese?'"

A loud laughter erupted from Jimin's chest, "why cheese?"

"Apparently he had heard that sentence in a movie and thought that it was a good way to start a conversation." the elder explained while he had his hand over his face in amusement.

"Good idea." Jimin agreed sarcastically.

"I mean", Yoongi shrugged again when his laughter had calmed, "It kind of worked in the end you know? We started talking, even if it was more like a 'let's find out what the fuck is wrong with you'-conversation."

The younger nodded and turned his whole body to face Yoongi, "how did you meet the others?"

"Oh all individually, believe it or not they didn't even know each other before they met me." he said proudly and Jimin's stomach filled with butterflies at the warm expression on his Hyung's face, "I met Tae at the toiletts, he was jerking off in the cubicle next to me and suddenly his lube fell down into my cubicle. He asked me to give it back and randomly started talking to me while he got off."

"No way!" Jimin covered his face in shame and a loud, high laugh sounded through the small box room again.

"I swear", Yoongi nodded with a wide smirk, "Namjoon kind of saved me from a weird psycho girl that confessed to me, pretending he was my boyfriend even though I didn't even know him. He stole my first kiss."

The laughter got louder, "you've got to be kidding me."

"Jin was probably the most normal meeting because he just came up to me and offered to sell me his grand piano for four bugs."

"Did you take it?" Jimin asked, curiosity taking him over completely at all the weird stories.

Yoongi snorted, "A grand piano for four bugs? Of. fucking. course!"

"You've gotta be shitting me", Jimin giggled and buried his face into the mattress to calm his laughter.

"It wasn't a real grand tho", Yoongi admitted and pulled his keys from his pocket. There was a small keychain in the shape of a grand piano, half of it already broken off.

The younger couldn't help himself but facepalm, "wow. What about Hoseok?"

A small smile built up around Yoongi's lips and his mouth curved softly, "he saved me from a few bullies. Unintentionally though."

"How can that be?" Jimin asked confused, the amusement still lingering in his voice.

"You see Hoseok is pretty unforgiving", the younger nodded, "one of the bullies had tripped him up a few days ago and Hoseok had spent the whole day filling balloons with the leftovers of the previous lunch. Like a knight in shining armor, he had thrown the balloons at the bullies. God it stank so much you have no idea... some of it even got on me."

"Ew." Jimin commented, remembering the canteen soup from the previous day.

"Indeed", Yoongi nodded with an expression just as disgusted as Jimin's, "but that caused us to talk because he immediately apologized and cleaned my clothes with his own shirt."

With a shift, Jimin made more space for his chest to move when he laughed, "oh, what a gentleman."

"Hmm... I find it a little overdramatic to pull off your shirt in front of the girl's PE-class." he said, earning a disbelieving sound from the other, "they're all incredibly special the way they are... in my old school I would've never found someone like that."

A comfortable silence spread over them, when Jimin didn't know how to respond anymore. He was still curious about Yoongi's past. After Namjoon told him that Yoongi had spoken to Jungkook, it almost seemed as if Jimin had a little more hope to someday get Yoongi's trust. However since it seemed to be uncomfortable for the elder to talk about it, Jimin wanted anything but to push the other.

So he decided to go with an innocent start, "I heard you don't like talking about the time before you came here."

"That's right."

Jimin knew he was bumping against a wall here, since Yoongi's expression had turned back to his usual pokerface, "I envy you, you know?"

It was almost sad how surprised Yoongi seemed by that statement, "why would you envy me? There's not much to be envious about, you know?"

"Maybe not in your eyes", Jimin shrugged, "I guess it's just the way you live your life. So free, so careless. I like it."

A smile ghosted over Yoongi's lips and in that moment Jimin made a decision; he wouldn't ask the elder for his past anymore. If Yoongi felt comfortable with him, he'd always be open to listen. Jimin didn't want to destroy the small bond they'd built up within the past days, nor the chance of tightening that bond with the following time. He'd be there for Yoongi if he needed him and also if he didn't.

"How can someone be so pure?"

Jimin almost didn't hear the whispered words but out of reflex he still asked: "what?"

"Nothing." Yoongi responded warmly, the small smile back to his lips and a soft tilt in his eyes, "I actually wanted to show you something else."

Surprised by the sudden movement, Jimin watched with wide eyes how Yoongi leaned over him to reach for something next to him. Their chests touched again and Jimin couldn't keep his body from shuddering for a small moment, until Yoongi withdrew his arm again and held an old Walkman in his hands. Hurriedly, he pulled a pair of big headphones from his backpack and connected them with the small device.

"Here", the elder said, seeming somewhat excited as he reached Jimin the headphones.

He quickly took them, hesitantly putting them on. As soon as they covered his ears completely, Yoongi pressed the play button and a slow rhythm filled his ears comfortably. A beat that his heart immediately followed and after two times repeating, a small piano melody joined in. Jimin couldn't keep his eyes open as suddenly a soft voice started mumbling a few words. With every second the voice became stronger, in the end clearly speaking in a rap. Usually Jimin wasn't the one for rap but this caught his mind off guard, making him feel warm, fuzzy and homey.

"What is that?" he whispered interested, after pulling one side off of his ear.

Yoongi's eyes seemed to shine and it made Jimin smile wider, "you like it?"

"It's amazing! Who made it?!"

Biting his lip and scratching the back of his head, Yoongi looked down at his hands shyly, "I did."

Jimin's eyes blew wide, "you're kidding right?" Yoongi just shook his head, "it's so good..."

It was barely a whisper but still reached Yoongi's ears and the elder smiled wider, "thanks."

"Do you..." Jimin mumbled shyly when the song was over, "have more?"

"I sure do." Yoongi answered.

With every song Jimin heard that day, his feelings towards the blonde only got more captivating and even when the next bell rang and the next class was already starting, they still sat there talking and listening to music like they'd known each other forever.


	3. Prank Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to get into trouble because you almost burned down your teacher. 
> 
> (at least, if you´re not Park Jimin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies everyone! I´m a slow ass writer and my exams are finally going to end this week, so i had a lot of stuff going on! I still hope you´ll enjoy my tasteless humour!  
> I´d appreciate comments and Kudos if you don´t mind! Thanks for reading my bullshittery!  
> xx

With a slight swing in his steps, Jimin made his way down the long hallway of the school in the direction of the gym hall. Suddenly after spending the last two periods with Yoongi, skipping didn't even seem half bad anymore and he couldn't even make himself regret it truthfully. In his mind, Yoongi's songs still flew wild together, giving him a tiny flutter in his heart and a smile on his face. The elder had offered him to make a copy of the several songs for Jimin on CD and honestly; how could he turn him down?

With every step he took further, Yoongi's voice was still echoing through his mind, soft and a little hoarse from the smoke he'd drag from his cigarettes every now and then. Jimin hated smoking but on Yoongi it managed to look good. Like everything he did.

Most of the students either already left the building or were on their way to the exit, since all classes were already over. But Jimin still had somewhere to be, his pace increasing when he looked at the clock in one of the hallways. The two had both forgot a little to watch the time but it wasn't like Jimin was one hour late... only about twenty minutes? Which was surprising, since Jimin was never late, not to home classes, not to appointments, hell not even for dinner but with the immense distraction of Yoongi even he managed to be a little late. Thinking about it like this, the elder would probably be the end of him.

When Jimin opened the heavy doors of the gym-area, he found the dressing room empty, much to his comfort. He wasn't exactly embarrassed about his body... just not that comfortable with showing it. That was probably the reason why he set on always wearing pullovers that were way too big on his small stature and reached way beyond the tips of his fingers. Or settling on wide jeans, that were meant to leave a lot to the imagination instead of grabbing the skinny jeans at the shopping mall that looked so good on Yoongi.

With a slump he set his heavy backpack down on one of the benches, hanging his jacket on a hook. Surprised he found it to fall down again right away and sighed when it fell behind the bench. That was just his luck. He knew he should've let his mother sew the small ring on the back instead of doing it himself. After nodding a little to himself just how obviously this situation screamed "Park Jimin's life-summary", the boy crouched down on the floor to pull out his jacket.

As he blindly tapped his palms over the floor beneath the bench in search of the soft fabric of his jacket, he found it to be oddly sticky and furrowed his brows a little at the feeling. Someone had probably dropped his energy drink or protein shake and forgot to wipe beneath the benches. A little disgusted with the feeling against his fingers, Jimin spread them wider until he finally grasped something elastic. Already triumphantly in his mind, he grasped it and pulled it from beneath the furniture, finding it surprisingly light and with a dark foreshadow he kind of already knew that this probably wasn't his jacket. But when he held the item up in his hand, he would've never thought for the outcome to be so bad.

It was a condom.

And not just a condom.

But a fucking USED condom.

Screeching a little Jimin's first reaction was to drop it right back on the floor in disgust and jump backwards like a scared deer. He stared at the condom like it was an element from a frightening horror movie and he found himself not quite sure how to adjust to the situation. On the other hand, he couldn't just let it stay there. Not right here on the fucking floor in the middle of the fucking room. Because that's just downright disgusting (not enough that the condom was there in the first place).

For a second he debated if he should just kick it back under the bench but the thought of someone else making the same experience as he did made him quickly change his mind. Washing his hands and rummaging inside his bag afterwards, Jimin pulled out a small tissue and picked up the sticky condom, carrying it over to the bin with as much space between himself and the item as possible. Before he dropped it into the container however, he caught a glimpse of the fitting packaging; Durex. Explains the quality because even though Jimin didn't know a lot about their use, he was still well educated in their workmanship. Thank his parents for even sending a sex education teacher to their home. Honestly the only useful information he got out of that was just that;

Korean condoms are the worst.

Finally done with the rather special task, Jimin sighed and walked over to his bag again, almost forgetting about his jacket. He thankfully found it a few inches distant from the lake of what he assumed was bluntly said dried out cum. When he looked at the clock again, a silent "ah fuck" escaped him when he found himself being late half an hour by now. As fast as a lightning he was out of his street clothes and dressed in a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a loose, white shirt that wore the logo of his ballet company. It was about the 'coolest' training clothes he managed to dig out of his closet and he was pretty sure that Hoseok wouldn't know the group anyway, he was only into street dance and hip hop after all.

With a last ruffle through his messy, hazelnut hair he was out the changing room doors and jogging down the hall to the gym hall. There was already music blaring through the walls, muffled by their thickness and Jimin raised his brows impressed at how the music was indeed loud enough to be heard outside of the gym halls. Before he opened the doors though, he stopped.

There was still the possibility of chickening out of the situation, telling Hoseok that he threw up or some random excuse like that. As much as Jimin knew the elder by now, he was already sure that he would understand even though Jimin left him hanging without saying a word. But the curiosity in the back of his mind screamed too loud to listen to the poor noises of worry that the logical part of his brain produced. He wanted to see Hoseok dance. In his six years of dancing, he did not once meet another dancer outside of his ballet classes and even there was just a total amount of fifteen people (including him) that only were interested in ballet (leaving out the fact that only two of them actually talked to him).

This was a onetime chance to meet someone from another world that was still similar enough to be described to have the same interest. Over all he was just really excited about how good Hoseok actually was, except from how he told about himself. So with a deep drag of breath, Jimin pushed at the doors and they easily gave into his force. The music immediately got louder and Jimin felt his ears drumming with the brutal bass of the song. In the middle of the huge gym hall, a figure was already moving smoothly in its tracks but before he could watch him any longer, Hoseok already met his gaze with a smile. He quickly jogged over to the speakers of the hall and paused the song, panting a little.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He said and it was obviously not even meant as an accusation.

Jimin awkwardly rubbed his nape when he stepped over to where Hoseok was standing, "ah yeah I had... complications" including the most beautiful boy on earth and a used up condom that you were lucky enough to avoid meeting, "sorry about that. But I promised after all, right? Now I'm here, I hope you're not too spent by now."

"Actually", the elder reached for a water bottle and brought it to his lips before finishing his sentence, "I am."

"Oh." Jimin only commented.

Hoseok looked dead serious, until a wide heart-shaped grin spread over his lips and he ruffled the younger's hair playfully, "but I got good stamina and it leaves you enough room to dance for me while I take a break."

Gulping nervously, Jimin shifted a little in his trainers, "I'm not really that good with freestyle or hip hop in general."

"I bet you're underestimating yourself", Hoseok simply said and set the bottle down again, searching through his I-pod, "tell you something; You dance for me", he grinned cheekily, "and I dance for you."

"What makes you think I want to see you dance so bad?" The words slipped through Jimin's mouth faster than he could hold them and he was determined to take them back, when Hoseok already had an answer to give.

"Why else would you show up here? After school, that is." A slight raise of his brow and Jimin was silenced, nodding admittingly, "besides; I'm not gonna keep it a secret, I'm really curious about your skills."

Jimin felt a faint blush cover his cheeks at that, "Your hopes are a bit too high." He mumbled.

But Hoseok just boxed him in the shoulder and Jimin flinched a little at the slight pain. Jup; pussy. "I have a good feeling about you Jiminnie." A faint smile ghosted over the younger's lips when he heard the other dancer using the same nickname as his mother did, "and my good feelings are never wrong."

With that the conversation seemed to be at its end and Hoseok just gestured Jimin to get comfortable for now, while he was sorting out a song. While walking over to the middle of the room nervously, Jimin flexed his muscles lazily, trying to recall everything he ever learned about Hiphop. Pleasantly surprised, he realised that the amount wasn't even painfully small. Now he could only leave it to his body to remember the feeling of the motions, the unique dancing style brought with itself.

"You ready?" Hoseok asked and expectantly looked at Jimin.

With a deep breath, he shook his limbs out and nodded. As soon as Hoseok had pressed the play button and the first three beats played, Jimin already recognized the song. He almost started laughing when he thought about how many times he had heard this song through his childhood, already dancing to it before he could properly walk.

"Bad by Michael Jackson?" He asked disbelievingly.

Hoseok innocently shrugged, "it's a classic and if you're really a dancer you know damn well how to deal with that track."

"Alright", Jimin shook his head with a wide smile, "let's get it over with."

The refrain started and Jimin was immediately in position, tugging at his body with every bit of strength he had. Every motion unique in its own way and somehow it just felt incredibly refreshing. Dancing something else than ballet was unusual for him but still more than comfortable. His moves were sudden and still smooth like he had seen it in Michael's music videos over the years of admiring the legend itself. Jimin´s mind stopped quickly and his body took the lead, doing every tug, every stretch and every swing at the right moment.

He didn't even notice Hoseok's piercing gaze on him, when the music drowned the room comfortably, making him disappear into a bubble just for himself. What a feeling. It was obvious to him that only dancing could elicit something like this inside his chest.

When the song neared its end, it almost seemed like Hoseok was going to jump up into the air from where he was but instead he walked over to Jimin in a relaxed manner. When Jimin looked at him he stopped for a second. A beat passed and they stared at each other and all of a sudden, as if they were one person they started the choreo from the refrain together, Hoseok even letting out a few sounds that were way too familiar to Michael's own exclaims. It made Jimin laugh and through the rest of the song, he could only laugh at how exaggerated his elder was moving and howling with the music.

The room got silent again and they both panted, still giggling in between, "damn... I knew you'd be good but I had no idea how good."

Jimin looked up at Hoseok in surprise, "you mean it?"

"Absolutely", the elder just confirmed and threw the water bottle at Jimin, "you have a shit ton of talent honestly. Like... you were born for it."

The water bottle passed Jimin's fingers with ease and crashed down on his toe, earning a slight curse from the boy, "ow... thanks a lot Hyung, honestly."

Hoseok only shrugged it off, "no biggie."

Jimin shuffled a little where he was standing, a little insecure about his next sentence, "so... do I get to see you too?"

"Hell yeah you do, even if you don't want to." Hoseok growled happily and tapped at his I-pod, "select a song."

The younger nodded and jogged over to the I-pod, careful to wipe his sweaty fingers before he slid them over the screen. His eyes widened when he found over 1000 tracks on Hoseok's I-pod, reaching from jazz and swing, over Latino and charts music to finally things like Kpop and even a few classic tracks. He mumbled a small 'holy shit' under his breath as he dreamily scrolled through the lists. Although from the moment he saw the Kpop folder, he knew what he was going for. Like (more or less) expected there was a huge folder with the name 'fucking legends BIG BANG' and he excitedly went for it.

The loud beat of 'Bang Bang Bang' made it's way to Hoseok's ears and the former immediately grinned, "come on, that's too easy."

"If you're a true dancer, you know what to make out of it." Jimin just responded mockingly, using Hoseok's own words against him.

The elder only made a small gesture that looked much like a 'suit yourself' kind of move and tipped his foot to the beat for a second. Jimin's eyes went wide and his hand shot up to cover his opened mouth in disbelief when the elder started moving. Every step perfectly calculated as if he'd practised it a thousand times before. He didn't dance the choreo that Big Bang made for the song but honestly, the freestyle Hoseok put in front of his eyes could've just as well been an official thing. Curiously he watched every little tug of Hoseok's wrists, captured how his limbs could vary from stiff as a poker to pudding-soft.

Some of the moves were so complex and fast that Jimin was barely even able to follow them with his eyes, "holy mother..." he mumbled under his breath when Hoseok moved his arms in a way that didn't even seem physically possible.

The chorus came up and Hoseok stopped for a second to make a move that looked rather hilarious compared to his previous actions and Jimin could only start laughing when he heard a bunch of loud shouts from the excited dancer. But he quickly returned to the more calculated moves, obviously only trying to rip Jimin out of his surprised fascination. The younger excitedly took in each and every move of his Hyung and almost cried when the last beat dropped and Hoseok froze in his last and final move, taking one or two seconds before moving again.

"Damn..." Jimin breathed out and shook a giggle from Hoseok, before he tossed the elder the water bottle, "that was... man that was... freaking legendary! Where did you learn dancing like that?"

"Selftaught on the streets." The answer earned Hoseok a pair of lifted brows from Jimin, "what about you though?"

"...I attend classes." It wasn't even a lie, in fact Jimin only left out one particular information; namely that he didn't visit hip hop classes but much rather ballet classes.

Pleased with the answer, Hoseok nodded and sat down where he had been dancing a few seconds before, "Thought so. It seems like you really know what you're doing, in case of technique and all that. I do everything from my own feeling, if you asked me to explain it, I'd look like a total idiot, believe me."

"I don't believe that until you prove it." Jimin responded with a grin, arms crossed in front of his chest. After seeing what he just did, the explanation seemed rather illogical to him.

The elder could only raise a brow at that, "fine, fine if you insist."

For the next one and half hours they stood next to each other, Hoseok showing Jimin particular steps that had caught Jimin's attention the most when Hoseok had performed. It turned out that despite Jimin's disbelief, Hoseok was a terrible teacher and often used exclaims like 'bang', 'biung' and 'buff'. Still, it was the most fun Jimin had in a long time, except the time he had spent with Yoongi. He almost whined when Hoseok declared that he was way too spent to continue any longer. And Jimin didn't dare oppose him, since he knew the elder had most likely danced about half an hour longer than he had and Jimin himself was already tired enough.

As they collected their things and walked over to the changing rooms, Hoseok pointed at the logo on Jimin's shirt, "you like them?"

"Huh?" Jimin's gaze went down on his shirt, remembering the ballet company logo printed on the front. He went pale for a second, "y-you know them?"

"Course I do. One of the best in ballet, I tried to take classes there once but there wasn't enough time." Hoseok explained and wiped his face with a towel.

At that, Jimin almost stopped in his tracks. Hoseok knew his dance company? He knew about ballet? He was INTERESTED in ballet? The boy swallowed a tight lump in his throat and balled his fists tightly, trying not to overreact. Maybe he could tell Hoseok about his ballet classes? Could it be that the elder literally didn't care about Jimin attending something like ballet? The thought started a small discussion within Jimin's brain; maybe he could just tell Hoseok about his ballet classes after all?

I mean of course he didn't. Because Jimin doesn't have anything even close to guts.

"Damn I'm really tired now. Maybe I'll skip the first period tomorrow." Hoseok mumbled and Jimin wasn't sure if the elder was actually talking to him or maybe just to himself.

Nonetheless Jimin smiled a little, shaking his head, "you're not going to miss a lot I guess. You know how Ms. Kim is. The last time we actually DID something in literature-class was the day that the principal stayed through a lesson just to review her abilities. After that we ended up always playing hangman because she was sleeping in her chair."

"You're right", Hoseok chuckled, "I bet she wouldn't even notice I was missing. You know I'm quite surprised."

Jimin arched a brow and looked over at his elder when they entered the changing rooms, "surprised?"

"Yup", a wide grin was thrown at Jimin when Hoseok went over to his clothes, "would've thought you'd stop me from skipping."

That's right. Jimin actually would've done that. Why didn't he?

"It seems like Yoongi-hyung is a bad influence on you, huh?" Hoseok winked and even though the sentence could've been taken as offensive, it didn't even sound like an insult in the slightest bit, "don't worry, that happened to all of us. Except Taehyung, he was an idiot even before we met him."

Jimin chuckled slightly and grabbed his jeans, slowly starting to change. He remembered the things Yoongi told him about how all of them met and even though he knew that Yoongi probably wouldn't lie to him, the stories seemed so strange that he started to wonder if they really were true. But it wasn't his business to ask just yet. Maybe in the future when they were a little closer. The thought alone had Jimin smile like an idiot and his cheeks heat.

A silent thud sounded, "ah damn, could you hand me that?"

Jimin looked up to find Hoseok pointing his finger to the ground next to his feet. There was a brown leather wallet, spread out as if it had just fallen out of Hoseok's grasp. But his reactions on picking it up and handing it over to his Hyung were slowed down when he saw two small packages inside; colours and fonts that looked way too familiar and Jimin's cheeks light up immediately; Durex condoms. Just the same sort that he had cleaned up when he arrived here. A coincidence?

There was no time to question it though because the elder was starting to throw him a weird look and Jimin would've never asked Hoseok directly about whether the USED one was his too. He merely picked up the wallet, intent on not letting the condoms fall out and handed it to Hoseok with his most blinding pokerface. The other nodded his thanks and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hoseok said his goodbye and before Jimin could even respond, he was out the shut door and Jimin was left alone in silence.

Unhealthy trains of thoughts rummaged through his brain, as he continued to change clothes. Was it really Hoseok? And... who? And most importantly; if he would've actually been on time, would he have... caught them? Jimin groaned and bumped his head against the wall in a short moment of frustration. What exactly was this school? He was surrounded by idiots, perverts and Min Yoongi. Then he started chuckling silently. Things could only get better, looking at what had happened up until now.

\--*--

Never in his entire life Jimin would've thought that this day would come. The fact alone was so unfitting in connection with the good boy and straight A+ student that it almost seemed hilarious to imagine him in a situation like this. He even told his parents that he just wanted to stay longer in school to study because he knew, they wouldn't have believed him the truth in the first place and it would've just been a huge waste of time to persuade them of the truth, which wasn't very pretty anyway. Furthermore, Jimin would've imagined the experience to be frightening to no end.

And yet here he was calm as ever with his book and walking through the school to their physics-classroom to attend his very first hour of detention. What a way to start the school-year.

When he entered the room, it was empty. The dust was flying around, visibly illuminated by the sunrays that came through the windows and Jimin smiled a little. Maybe he could just make the best out of this situation and study or draw something. He sat down at the window in one of the middle rows, sighing softly as he spread his books in front of him, fondly pulling out a pencil and an eraser.

But fait wouldn't let him have his way anyway because in the next second the door was slammed open and Tae was stepping right through, a lollipop in his mouth and his hair tousled from sleeping in literature-class. His expression seemed bored, almost burdened until his eyes met Jimin's and he started smirking cheekily. Quickly walking over, Tae had claimed the seat right in front of Jimin in no time and turned the chair around to join Jimin at the small table.

"Didn't think I'd find you here." Tae said and propped his chin up on his hands.

Jimin arched a brow, "If anyone would skip detention which of us would that rather be?"

He was shocked by his words and almost wanted to apologize for his sarcastic tone when the younger had already let out a loud laugh, "alright, alright you got me. Actually I usually don't bother with detention but I thought if I could help you sitting alone in here, I should."

"You wanted to..." Jimin blushed a little and looked down at his notes, "keep me company?"

"hey don't look so surprised, I'm a good soul even if I don't look like it." Tae responded laid back, lolly still rolling between his lips, "In fact I'm not even the only one who did."

As if the whole scenario was planned (which it might even have been, considering that this was Taehyung) the door of the classroom opened again and five other boys stepped through, filling the room with loud chattering and warm laughter. Jimin arched his brows in surprise, when he recognized Hoseok, Seokjin, Jungkook, Namjoon and lastly even Yoongi. They were talking about something random that seemed to be hilariously stupid as they settled down around Taehyung and Jimin.

Namjoon was about to take the seat next to Jimin but Yoongi bopped him and took the seat instead, making Jimin's cheeks flush shyly, "wh-what are you guys doing here?"

Hoseok smiled widely, his lips forming into the familiar heart-shape, "thought you might get bored."

"But isn't it forbidden to be in the detention room, when you don't have detention?" The younger asked, still confused about the whole situation.

Yoongi shrugged in his seat and Jimin couldn't stop his hands from fidgeting a little excited when the elder's arm laid down on the backrest of Jimin's chair, "that's why each of us found a way to get into detention."

"You did what?!"

Namjoon had his phone out of his pocket in no time and held it up to Jimin's face, "water bombs. Mr Han wasn't too happy about the whole thing, as you probably can imagine." A small giggling sound escaped Jimin when he saw the physics-teacher drenched in his clothes and looking angry enough to fight a living lion.

Somehow, even though Jimin felt a little sympathy for the man, he knew that it was his own fault. Maybe if he wasn't such an asshole, the students wouldn't sort him out to do stuff like this. The others had settled comfortably in shifted chairs, some had phones in their hands and some were just teasing each other with pokes. The young boy couldn't unsee however, how Namjoon's hand Seokjin's hands were intertwined every now and then, taking a longer time period for the touch than would've been necessary. But he decided not to think about it too long for now and just looked up at Yoongi who was the only one silent.

A short warm wave washed over Jimin's skin when he noticed the elder's gaze had been pinned to him even before he looked up at Yoongi. Warm smiles were exchanged, a somewhat intimate moment that lasted short enough to think it didn't even happen at all. He thought about making a move, maybe graze Yoongi's fingers with his own, or even his cheek but all of it was taken off his shoulders when he felt a big hand in his hair, caressing softly for a few seconds. An even wider smile stretched his lips and he leaned into the touch as long as it lasted.

"The water bombs were a pretty good idea." Jimin admitted, gaze still locked to Yoongi.

The elder nodded, "it was actually Kookie's idea. He's pretty creative in terms of doing crap like this."

For the first time in what felt like ages, Jimin ripped his gaze away and looked at Jungkook. But the younger was busy with fighting against Taehyung's teasing pokes against his ribs and the sight was just too beautiful to interrupt; the youngest had a wide smile spread over his lips, front teeth showing and giving him a somewhat bunny-like look. It didn't take being a detective to see that the two were pretty close, if not even closer than the others.

"So about the party next week." Namjoon started and the others immediately listened up, "who brings what?"

"We still got some vodka at home so I can bring that and we can pre-ignite." Taehyung suggested, leaving Jimin confused with what exactly 'Pre-igniting' was meant to be.

Seokjin raised his finger as if to state something that no one could disagree with, "I'm already borrowing my apartment for pre-igniting so I don't have to bring anything. Just thinking about the mess last time has me shivering. Taehyung the puke-stain is still in my carpet, you owe me a new one."

The boy with the boxy-smile just giggled and nodded in agreement, seeming to seriously agree on buying Seokjin a new carpet.

"I can only bring snacks." Jungkook admitted, seeming kind of disappointed, "will you let me have some of your vodka? Or is there more of the kiwi-liquor at your house Seokjin?"

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" Jimin asked without thinking, earning himself a small pout from the maknae.

But Taehyung was quickly there to defend his friend, "you know we make an exception with jungkookie. He only drinks the things that don't taste like alcohol anyways and one of us always keeps an eye on him."

"Though you're the one someone should keep an eye on." Jungkook mumbled and Jimin was almost sure that Taehyung didn't even hear him.

Without being bothered by the short conversation, Hoseok immediately agreed on bringing whine and beer, not seeming way too excited about the situation. It appeared that they all had gone through this conversation and kind of scenario a few times in the past already.

"What are you gonna do Jiminnie? Bring some drinks too? Music maybe?" Taehyung grinned.

"Oh leave the kid alone!" Seokjin had huffed and shoved Taehyung a little, "it's his first party, he's not supposed to worry about stuff like that."

"Actually", Jimin interrupted, "we should have some old champaign left in the cellar if you're okay with that."

He had never drank before and to be honest; he was quite frightened of doing so but the urge to be a part of the group, to fit in and share his part was just too big to stay silent. His parents had a literal library of old and expensive alcohol just to have it. They didn't drink it. So it wouldn't stand out if one bottle would be missing anyways. The hard part would just be sneaking out with the liquid without anyone noticing.

"Seokjin and Yoongi are totally into that fancy shit and I bet GD would be fond of the idea too." Hoseok agreed and with that, Jimin's part was done. He smiled fondly at the idea of being a part of the whole plan even if it just involved stealing one or two never to be used bottles from his parents.

Namjoon was the next to speak again; "TOP actually liked my recent remix of his and GD's last song so if you don't mind Yoongi, I'll take some music with me too."

The blonde haired simply nodded his head and sighed, caressing Jimin's shoulder lightly with his thumb, "I can bring some weed again but you guys have to give me money for that shit. High quality isn't cheap."

Jimin's eyes widened at the sentence. Did he just say weed?! Was that even legal? What a fucking nonsense kind of question, of course it wasn't! Jimin could hear his brain scream a little in panic but stood completely calm on the outside. He wouldn't have to be part of the weed part too right? That's too much for the first time.

"Damn", Hoseok shook his head and he and Taehyung had their wallets out in an instant, "I really have to get to know your dealer. His stuff his clean as hell. Kicks in like a fist in the face."

"If I told you all about him, you would only go to him and beg him for "friendship discount" and he'd never sell me anything again." They looked at Yoongi in a hurt way, while he collected the bank notes from Taehyung, Hoseok and Namjoon, "don't look at me like that, you know it's true." Then he turned his head to Jimin, "you too Minnie?"

It was the first time he had used the nickname and Jimin could feel his ears heat up and his heartbeat race a little, "no thanks... I- I want to start slow."

"Never drank before?" Yoongi asked knowingly but there was nothing mocking or challenging about it, just simple curiosity.

Jimin shook his head, "not really, no."

"Don't worry then", Yoongi sighed softly and ruffled Jimin's soft hair, "I'll skip the weed this time and take care of you."

The warmth in Jimin's chest made him feel dizzy at the elder's words and he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely until his eyes changed into round crescents. A loud "aaaaw" sounded from Taehyung and the short moment was destroyed, causing Jimin to turn his gaze away from Yoongi, still flustered at what the elder had just offered him.

"This is gonna get boring real quick." Jungkook mumbled and leaned back in his seat a bit, "why did I agree on joining you idiots?"

Taehyung laughed loudly and patted the younger's back a little harder than would've probably been necessary, "I'd say you're free to leave if you want to, but you're not. Besides; it was your idea in the first place."

"I still can't believe you guys actually did this." Jimin mumbled, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile, "aren't your parents gonna be mad?"

Instead of seeming to be worried, Namjoon only shrugged his shoulders, "my parents couldn't care less, as long as I bring good grades and Jin is already living in his own apartment, so his parents won't even notice he's coming later because of detention."

"I'm pretty good at bluffing." Jungkook added.

Taehyung pulled his lollipop out of his mouth with a loud plop and offered it to Jungkook. Jimin honestly would've thought the youngest would just give him a disgusted look but he took the candy and stuffed it into his own mouth, "I'm a straight A student so my parents wouldn't believe me, even if I told them the truth."

"You serious?" It was too late to withdraw the sentence by now and Jimin couldn't even help the disturbed gaze he was throwing at Taehyung.

But instead of the younger, it was Namjoon who answered; "don't ask us how he does it because honestly he's such an idiot but somehow he had a straight A-line on his last certification."

"I must be a genius." Taehyung added smugly.

They all waved him off with a laugh, only Jungkook shrugging with an agreeing nod, "I for my part", Hoseok jumped in on the conversation, "am completely honest with my parents. I tell them that I got into detention on purpose, that I smoke weed and that I go out past midnight sometimes."

At that Jimin couldn't stop himself from arching a brow, "and they just let that slip?"

"How could they not", the dancer grinned, "they did the same when they were younger."

All of them started laughing once more and Jimin noticed even Yoongi grinning fondly at the story, "Yoongi-hyung what about you?"

Jimin immediately regretted asking when Yoongi's face started to fall a little, "ah... my parents. Well you know they're pretty laid back and all that so I just tell them I'm coming home later and they don't even bother asking why."

"I see..." Something about the topic was obviously uncomfortable for Yoongi and Jimin immediately made a mental note to not touch the topic again, unless Yoongi did so himself.

"Man... you guys are so depressing." Taehyung sighed after a short while of silence and everyone rolled their eyes at him, "I for my part, came with a bit of entertainment preparation."

The curiosity soon got the better of Jimin when Taehyung started to rummage through his pocket and pulled out a few items, spreading them over Jimin's notes without a care. He tried to pull his stuff away before it would get destroyed by Taehyung's excitement but in his hurry, he managed to drop his notes and pencils on the ground beneath the floor. With a sigh he bent down to get his stuff together again, only hearing Taehyung putting even more random stuff on the table above his head.

"Honestly Jimin, what are you doing to keep your ass in such a good shape?" Jimin bumped the back of his head painfully against the table when he heard Jin's question echo through the room.

"It's called dancing", Hoseok answered instead and received an annoyed huff, "you should try it too."

"But that doesn't make any sense. His ass is in way better shape than yours and you're both dancing."

"Maybe he's using a different style than Hoseok? He's obviously more flexible too." Namjoon joined in the weird conversation.

Meanwhile Jimin was still bent under the table with his brows furrowed in desperation. How could it be that within the last five days there were seemingly more conversations about his butt than there were students in the whole school? It wasn't like it wasn't flustering in some kind of weird way but still... rather unusual wasn't it? It also seemed a little off how they were talking about his body as if he wasn't just a few inches away and hunching down under a table.

"Maybe it's just in his genes, now leave him alone." Jimin's cheeks flushed embarrassed when he heard Yoongi's raspy voice defend him against the perverts that called themselves his friends.

After what seemed like an eternity of bending and using his convenient flexibility from ballet classes, Jimin finally came up from beneath the table again, not without bumping the back of his head one last time, just to be greeted by a bunch of the most random things he'd ever seen; A pack of matches, super glue, an apple, some garlic sauce, a syringe, a piece of chalk and various other things. It all seemed so random to Jimin that he would've thought Taehyung had just grabbed everything in a supermarket while he was sleepwalking but considering the younger's devilish grin, it had probably been thoroughly planned.

"Alright we have to hurry, there's not much time." Taehyung instructed and handed everyone a few of the items. Jimin had the pleasure of having the chalk and the matches, but when he was about to ask what exactly he was supposed to do, Taehyung already grinned at him as he got out of his chair, "be creative and show that motherfucker what you got."

Jimin could only suppose that Taehyung was talking about the physics teacher, as soon as he watched the others spread around the room. They were actually playing a prank on the teacher. Or rather about fifty, judging by the looks. Yoongi and Namjoon were distracted with filling the garlic-sauce into the syringe and afterwards pushing it into the apple. Jin had layed down beneath the teacher's chair and was currently turning some of the screws on the underside. Taehyung and Jungkook meanwhile started making a mess with the superglue, fixing absolutely every item on the teacher's desk on the surface and Hoseok was currently switching out one of the heavy physic books with a hollowed one, leaving a small Ipod inside of it.

Watching all the other's living out their creativity, Jimin was caught off guard as to what exactly he was supposed to do right now. But the excitement and fun that the boys radiated while preparing the pranks had Jimin slowly leaving his seat and walking over to the blackboard. They had told him to be creative, so that's exactly what he would be, he decided as he stopped in front of the board. In his whole life, Jimin had never played a prank, much less actually wanted to get revenge on someone. But this was an exception, he told himself. That ass would never treat him like this ever again.

With wild enthusiasm, Jimin experimentally pulled out one of the matches and scratched it against the blackboard. There were no trails left on the surface but still a huge, bright flame started to jump out of the tip. Definitely something to work with. He threw a quick glance over at the watch. In five minutes, the teacher would come in, to scold them about what they did wrong and start a boring lesson about stuff that they wouldn't have to learn for their education anyway. Five minutes to make the biggest mess possible.

When he saw that Jin was done with the screwdriver, he took it out of the older's hand and started to turn it against the tip of one of the chalk pieces, until a small hole was created inside. After that, he borrowed some of Taehyung's glue and stuffed the match in the piece of chalk, doing the same to all the other pieces. When he looked up, there were still two minutes left and he started at the extra piece of chalk in his hand. He could do the same thing to the extra piece too... or;

With a wide grin, Jimin had the sponge to wipe the blackboard in his hands and crumpled the chalk with his fingers. When the piece was completely turned into small crumbles, he pressed the white powder into the soft surface of the sponge and put it back in it's place. Perfect. Jimin could almost see himself taking things like this as an employment in the future.

"He's coming!" Hoseok hissed, his head stretched out the door carefully.

Within seconds everyone was seated on their places again, acting as if nothing happened, "I can't believe I have to put up with a bunch of dropouts." Mr. Han ranted while entering the room.

"We're sorry", Jungkook immediately put on his puppyface, "we really feel guilty and brought you a present as an excuse!"

He was pointing at the apple on the side of the table. Jimin couldn't believe his own eyes when the teachers started to curiously eye the food. Jungkook's act was so bad, how could he not have noticed? Thinking about it now, Jimin thought that maybe Taehyung wasn't the real idiot around here. Mr. Han quickly had the apple in his hand and eyed the boys with a stuck-up gaze. Jimin had to admit he was impressed by all the boy's pokerface abilities, as their faces did not fall even one second when Mr. Han was about to bite into the apple.

A loud sound of disgust echoed through the room just a second later, when the teacher was surely tasting the garlic sauce on his tongue. With a disgusting grunt, he spit the piece of apple onto Jin's table, the younger scrunching his nose in distaste. Then the next second the man was hunching over Taehyung, glaring at him with pure anger.

"Kim Taehyung! I know this is your doing! Don't think I wouldn't contact your parents just because they have a lot of money!" The teacher screamed, leaving an absolutely unaffected Taehyung leaning back in his seat.

Instead of giving a reply however, Taehyung looked over to Jin, "Hyung maybe you should go to the sickroom, who knows what is in there." He pointed at the remaining of Mr. Han's spit and the other boys started laughing.

"One day", Mr. Han leaned down and pointed his finger at Taehyung's face, the tip only a mere inch from Taehyung's nose, "one day you'll get what you deserve you little brat and then I'll watch you walk out of this building to never come back."

As soon as the teacher had turned around and walked over to his desk, Taehyung mumbled; "You'll get what you deserve soon enough as well."

It seemed like Mr. Han didn't catch Taehyung's words, because the next thing he did was to pull at his desk drawer, the furniture not moving an inch. That was when he realized that everything, including even the smallest piece of dust, was glued neatly to the surface of the dark wood. Jimin heard the others giggle loudly, Namjoon even bumping his fist on his own desk and eventually he couldn't even hold himself back anymore, joining into the sound of the soft chuckling around him.

"Very funny, really" Mr. Han turned around to walk behind his desk and instead of sitting down on his chair, shoved the furniture out of the way, "you think you're soooo smart, don't you?"

With a smirk Taehyung gave a slight shrug, "Not as smart as you of course, after all we don't know how to pick our nose until our finger hits our brain."

The response of the teacher failed to appear however, when he walked over to the bunch of books where he pulled out the hollowed one, to throw it into the room. Jimin could barely dodge the item and felt a dulling ache against his arm, a silent growl escaping his mouth. The next thing he knew was Yoongi standing up, his gaze furious as if his eyes were capable of setting everything on fire that they looked at.

"Hey asshole, watch it!"

The teacher didn't even bother to turn around, "I recommend you leave this classroom right now Mr. Min or else-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Yoongi shouted, his hand was now attached to Jimin's shoulder in a protective manner.

Jimin couldn't help but feel warm at the attention of the elder, his urge to protect him. But nontheless he still whispered, "We're gonna meet you outside in a few Hyung, go."

Yoongi gave him a short glance but then stepped towards the door. Before he stepped outside Mr. Han spoke up again; "I will have to inform your parents about this incident."

Without a response Yoongi slammed the door shut, leaving the room with an uncomfortable tension, "now", Mr. Han continued, "that we're rid of this bother, we can go on with the class. I enjoyed searching for and finding all your pranks it was fun, thank you very much."

Not all, Jimin thought as he watched the teacher closely. He felt a light nudge against his foot and saw Jungkook next to him, nodding in the direction of the door and without thinking much, Jimin nodded as a response. Mr. Han had already taken one of the chalks into his hand and furiously rambled on about some long-ass equation that would probably never be mentioned in their life again. Jimin reached beneath his desk, to grasp the strap of his bag, attention completely focused on the way Mr. Han was now turning around.

In the next second everything happened in kind of a time lapse; Mr. Han started writing on the blackboard with furious energy and in the next moment a small darting flame was bursting out of the tip. A kind of girly sound echoed from the teacher when he dropped the chalk and Jimin immediately hurried out of his seat, Taehyung and Namjoon in front of him and Jungkook, Jin and Hoseok following suit after.

As if they were running from the devil, the boys made it through the different corridors of the school, bumping into other students every now and then. Their laughter was sounding mockingly loud through the building and on-again-off-again there were a couple of students and teachers who would curiously stick their head out of the classrooms to see what was going on. Soon the six boys had reached the entrance and Yoongi was standing in front of it, phone in hand and waiting.

Letting himself get carried away, Jimin grabbed onto the elder's arm with one hand and grabbed his bag with the other, pulling him along with a loud laugh. Yoongi seemed to be startled and a little furious at the beginning but as soon as realization hit him, he grinned and ran along with the other boys. Within a minute they had put enough space between themselves and the school building to consider themselves safe and stopped in front of a park, panting loudly.

"Damn." Hoseok mumbled, before laughing loudly, "that was amazing! Whose idea was the match in the chalk?! Freaking genius."

"Jimin." Yoongi answered, running a hand through his tousled hair, "I saw Jimin doing it."

Before Jimin could brush it off, Taehyung was kneeling down in front of him, "I found my master, please teach me god of pranks Park Jimin!"

"It was nothing." Jimin answered with an embarrassed giggle and helped Tae to get back on his feet.

Next thing he knew was Yoongi's arm wrapped around his shoulders, "You're a hero Jimin, accept it."

"Much more than you", Namjoon interfered, "you're in a shit ton of trouble if he's really going to call your father you should-"

"Don't worry about that." Yoongi interrupted him and Jimin could feel the elder's hand tighten into a fist, "I've got this."

The other only shrugged with a sigh, "whatever you say."

With that the group started to walk down the street, bags loosely hung over their shoulders and their expressions laid back like they just came from a vacation on the beach. Through the whole walk, did Yoongi not once take his arm off his shoulder and Jimin honestly couldn't say he minded it in any way. Instead he just leaned a little closer into the affectionate touch and laughed whenever Hoseok or Taehyung made a bunch of weird motions in front of them. The sun was still burning down on the streets heavily and Jimin could only admire his friends shining even brighter than the sun.

He made it. He wasn't alone anymore and had a group of amazing (if also a little strange) people to surround himself with.

A fond smile spread over his lips and they walked a few streets further until they a crossroad, "my stop guys!" Hoseok beamed and waved at them.

They made a stop at Namjoon's and Jin's house, Jungkook and Taehyung deciding to stay a little longer with Jin when the eldest mentioned he had bought some fresh chocolate chips for selfmade cookies. So it was only Yoongi and Jimin left. The two walked in a comfortable silence, fingers brushing every now and then ever since Yoongi had eventually withdrawn his arm from Jimin's shoulders. The bright sun looked marvelous on Yoongi's pale skin and the younger had to restrain himself from staring too long at the other's perfect side profile.

"I'm impressed." Yoongi eventually mumbled.

The younger gave a slight chuckle and brushed it off with a wave of his hand, "seriously it was nothing. I saw this in a comedy movie once and-"

"That's not what I meant." A chuckle sounded from the elder and Jimin believed that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, "You're... different from what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked, blushing a little.

He jolted slightly when Yoongi took a soft hold of his hand, fingers tangling together carefully, "At first I thought you were that shy nerd that didn't know how to have fun and socialize or anything. That kind that only had their nose in books and whose favourite place to be is either the library or home."

A soft hum escaped Jimin when he thought about how much that description actually would've fitted just a week ago. It was almost scary actually, to see how much he had changed in the short amount of time in his new surroundings.

"But I guess I was wrong because you're actually..." He felt Yoongi's gaze on his face but didn't manage to look back, "...quite interesting."

The words brought a faint redness to Jimin's cheeks and he found the courage to squeeze the elder's hand as a sign of acknowledgment, "thanks... you're actually a little different from my expectations too."

"What do you mean?" Yoongi asked softly, repeating Jimin´s recent question and still holding onto the younger's hand softly.

"I don't know..." Jimin stopped in his tracks and finally managed to look into Yoongi's eyes, "I guess you're quite the mystery. I don't know as much about you as I'd like to."

There was a short moment of something that seemed like hesitation in Yoongi's dark gaze, "soon. Don't worry... I'll not leave you in the dark forever. I have a feeling as if I can trust you."

Jimin could once more feel his heart threatening to burst his ribcage as he reflected the shy smile that Yoongi threw at him. After that conversation, the two fell silent again, walking next to each other as slow as possible. Jimin could feel a small circle of warm energy flowing through their connected hands and he smiled fondly to himself, hoping that Yoongi wouldn't notice.

After half an hour they reached a familiar place and eventually even stopped in front of Jimin's home, "that would be my stop then." Jimin mumbled a little disappointed.

"too bad." Yoongi responded and carefully separated their hands, "I enjoyed the walk."

"Yeah me too." Jimin giggled shyly, "where are you going to go now?"

"Home obviously." there was a cheekiness to Yoongi's voice that made Jimin roll his eyes a little.

He shoved Yoongi's shoulder softly, "Just a question. Do you live far from here?"

"Yep another half an hour walk in that direction", he pointed down the road to his left.

"Why not take the bus?" Jimin asked curiously, "sporty type?"

Yoongi grunted, "More like poor type. I don't get enough money for a ticket."

All Jimin could do was to pat the others shoulder comfortingly, "you have my sympathy. Maybe you can borrow my bike?"

It was a tempting offer, Jimin knew but the elder merely waved it off with a thankful expression, "thanks but honestly; it's nothing. I have great stamina."

They chuckled and Jimin nodded slightly, "well then off you go, otherwise you might be home when it's dark."

"Alright." Yoongi smirked and ruffled through Jimin's hair, "I'll see you soon then? Maybe tomorrow?"

"It's the weekend now Hyung." Jimin chuckled.

But Yoongi's expression stood serious as he looked at the younger softly, "I know."

A short period of soft silence later, Jimin finally managed to answer, "text me then."

Without being brave enough to await the elder's answer, Jimin turned around and walked over to the entrance of his home. Before he opened the door however he turned around for a last glance to see Yoongi staring at him with a smile that seemed to be made straight out of stars. Then he opened the door and put one foot inside. However thanks to being unable to rip his gaze from Yoongi, Jimin didn't see the new carpet, his mother had placed in the entrance this morning and tripped over his feet ungraciously.

"I'm okay!" he called, hearing a soft laugh from outside, before he closed the door finally, trying to ignore the small ache in his elbow.

For a second he stayed on the floor, thinking about his life decisions and then suddenly he was up on his feet again like a maniac. He stumbled over to the window next to the entrance just to catch Yoongi walking down the street. Jimin frowned. Yoongi had turned in the opposite direction from what he had told. Maybe he was taking the bus anyway? Or did he just not want Jimin to know where he lived, because he thought that Jimin was a strange stalker? But that wouldn't make any sense... why would he be so affectionate otherwise?

"Isn't that cute? You're drooling after a boy." Jimin almost screamed when he suddenly heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Mom!" he shouted indignant.

His mother however seemed absolutely unfazed by Jimin's emotional state, "you don't have to lie to me Jiminnie, just don't forget to use protection. If it's embarrassing for you to buy condoms I can just-"

"Mom! He's just a friend!" Even though I admit, I wish he wasn't.

"Alright alright whatever you say sweetheart." she said and walked off into the kitchen, leaving an eye-rolling Jimin behind her.

He was quickly up in his room, dropping onto his bed and pulling out his phone. To his surprise there was already a message and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the sender's name;

Yoongi :D : Ice cream, sunday afternoon?

Jimin smiled shyly almost forgetting to check his schedule.

You: I'd love that!

You: How about 3 p.m.?

The second message was added when Jimin remembered the unfortunate fact that he had ballet class on sunday at 1 p.m.

Yoongi :D : Amazing, then it's a deal ;)

Jimin could've interpreted a lot into that last emoji but he decided not to, instead just leaning back on his back with a wide smile. Yoongi wanted to meet him! Alone!

Thinking about it now, Jimin for the first time was absolutely sure that this wasn't just a short term crush he was about to face in the next weeks.


	4. GoodLuck-boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can easily escape peer pressure 
> 
> (at least if you´re not Park Jimin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely took me less long than the last one xD  
> Thanks for the interest I get on this story! I never would´ve thought that I´d get so many Kudos just for 3 chapters?!!? You guys are the absolute best!  
> Feel free to tell me what you think and leave some ideas I might even put into the story!  
> Thanks for reading! Much love! <3

"Jimin! Your back isn´t straight enough, up with your chin!" Without a doubt or a word, the boy did as he was told while lifting his leg in a swift move.

The music was blaring loudly through the rooms and cool marble walls reflected the melodies in a beautiful echo. Other students around him were moving in their own world, some practicing on their own and some working on group choreographies. Jimin took a deep breath to keep his body under control as soon as he jumped from his place, just to land perfectly silent like a cat. He felt quite confident in his ability to be 'as light as a feather drifting' as his father liked to describe it.

A girl and another boy in the exact same training clothes as Jimin, were standing next to him and eyeing his moves carefully. He could feel their judging stares on him and thinking about how friendly they usually acted around each other it was indeed a bit frightening. Nonetheless he tried his best, finishing with a double pirouette and a light tap of his foot.

The song ended and the two other students clapped with excited smiles, "you did good on the second jump!" The girl commented with a soft voice.

Her hair was held back by a pretty Alice band and surrounded her face in soft, peach waves. Rosé had always been the prettiest girl in the class, if not the prettiest that Jimin knew in his entire surroundings and not only her looks but also her personality were highly appealing. Although those surroundings were restricted to his home and ballet classes per week only up until a week ago. Her thin frame was covered perfectly by a black ballet uniform that matched Jimin´s own and the strong composure of a dancer was speaking for it´s own.

"I thought you were going to break your spine with that last twist man!" The second male sounded and Jimin´s lips stretched into a smile.

He bumped his fist against the other´s shoulder playfully, "you´re exaggerating Jackson."

With a small pout the blonde crossed his arms and shrugged. His physique brought out a bunch of thick muscles beneath the tight dance uniform that suited his angular face, in contrast to his actual behaviour. Being the cheerful and childish boy, Jimin had known for five years by now, Jackson had often heard things like 'I would´ve never guessed you´d be like... this.' Jimin had to supress a small grin, when he remembered how Jackson had mentioned 'not getting laid' because the girl had expected him to be an asshole and choke her. All that weird stuff. A kink probably. However when she found out what an actual puppy Jackson in fact was, she had quickly turned on her heels and excused herself for taking her motorcycle to the wet. (at least that´s how Jackson had described it).

"Mr. Park is indeed capable of an amazing flexibility. It will serve him well in his career." The three looked up to meet their dance instructor.

A middle aged woman, with a stern face but a soft expression in her eyes. Jimin automatically bowed a little in thankfulness, proud to get a compliment from a master like this. Mrs. Kyo had at that time been the best in her area. A true balletguru as Jimin and the others liked to call her. That was until a tragic accident at a (believe it or not) female football match caused her to take down her crown and pass it on.

"And other really useful things, if you get me." She added with a meaningful wink and a small grin.

Why did everyone around Jimin suddenly make so many bad puns about sex? Did it make any sense that all of a sudden everyone he knew turned into a pervert? Except Jackson of course, that guy had been after every ass since Jimin knew him, not to mention his own. Maybe it was all because he had started to attend school and everyone decided that he needed the new treatment just to prepare himself for... anything really.

"Not to sound mean Mrs. Kyo", Rosé brushed her hair back innocently, "but I think Jimin doesn´t even know about the bee and the flower."

"Y-yes I do!" Jimin wanted to interrupt her but decided that no matter how much he protested, in the end no one would believe him again anyway.

"well anyway", Mrs. Kyo clapped her hands together to gain back a little bit of her strict attitude, "I hope you´re not in this class to talk about Mr. Park´s... exciting times alone."

"He´s not alone, he´s got his right hand after all." Jackson commented silently enough for only the closest to hear and earned a firm slap on his head from the young girl.

It almost seemed like it didn´t affect her but Jimin could surely say that he saw a soft roll of Mrs. Kyo´s blue eyes behind her strands at that, "now now Mr. Wang, no need to brag. How about this;" she walked over to Jackson and the boy looked at her through wide eyes, "you´ll work hard to achieve the same flexibility as Mr. Park here and then", here eyes hushed a bit lower on the blonde´s chest for a second, "we´ll put it to good use."

Her voice was absolutely nonchalant and if Jimin wouldn´t have seen (and he wished he didn´t) the short slap on Jackson´s backside, he would´ve guessed that she was really talking about ballet at that moment. Jackson on the other hand was just standing there, seemingly enjoying the situation as he watched Mrs. Kyo stalk over to another group of students that were currently working on a lift. Even though, on second glance it looked like the chance of the boy lifting up the girl seemed smaller than the girl lifting up the boy.

"Wow", Rosé mumbled bluntly, her arms crossed, "what the f-"

"That´s really gross." Jimin just blurted out, since Rosé was taking too long in his opinion to make clear how fucked up this situation was right now.

Jackson rubbed the back of his head, eyes still fixed on the back of Mrs. Kyo´s head, "well, I can´t really help it."

"I thought your escapades stopped?" Jimin asked, arching a brow and grabbed a water bottle, deciding that he had definitely earned himself a break.

"Yeah well", the blonde squatted down where he was standing and huffed, "I´m planning to leave it at one time only but she´s always giving those signals and it makes me rethink my decisions."

"She could be your mother." Rosé stated, stretching her arm along her opposite shoulder.

All that Jackson could respond with was a small roll of his eyes, "she´s not that old! Only two years!" The others threw a pair of sceptical gazes at the blonde, "okay plus minus eight years but she´s really good in shape-"

"I really don´t wanna hear it." Jimin interrupted and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

But Jackson wasn´t going to let it go so easily, "just because I´m not ONLY into dick like you, I´m automatically called gross for having a thing for another woman?"

"If that woman is a whole century older than you and on top of that your teacher, yes." Rosé agreed with Jimin and sat down next to Jackson with a curvy smile, "but honestly; your business not mine."

"Thank you." The blonde agreed with an exaggerated sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair, "speaking of business; Jimin, how´s the new school?"

As against the way Jimin avoided spilling his experiences in front of his parents, he didn´t even hesitate to talk to his friends for one second. In the past they had told countless stories themselves, some weird enough to be considered crimes and some hilarious enough to end up as the storyline for a successful comedy show. It actually felt nice to know that for a change Jimin was the one in charge of telling stories that usually only happened in bad fanfiction.

So he told them everything there was to it, even mentioning the moments he shared with Yoongi but admittedly leaving out the details about how nice Yoongi´s hand fitted into his hair and how soft Yoongi was to the touch even though he seemed so cold at first sight. Truth be told it was pretty amusing to see Rosé´s and Jackson´s expressions change from pure shock, over mild disbelief and ending in obviously undenied amusement. Rosé would laugh loudly when Jimin told her about the pranks he played on Mr. Han with the others and Jackson would scrunch his nose in disgust when hearing about the fishguts that flew into Jimin´s face on his very first day.

"No but are you serious about the ass thing?" Jackson asked with an arched eyebrow, "and you have absolutely no idea who it could´ve been?"

The only thing that Jimin could do at that was to shrug helplessly, "no clue. The cubicle doors muffled everything... I did catch something though." He opened his eyes widely, "how could I have forgotten! They mentioned Yoongi´s name!"

"And he´s really the only Yoongi in school?" Rosé asked, her arms crossed as she leaned against the mirror wall next to them.

"I´m not sure..." Jimin admitted.

"Speaking of which;" the blonde male got to his feet, back muscles flexing when he started to stretch his back, "you´re totally crushing on him."

Shit, was it really that obvious? "I´m not." He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Why are you lying to us Jiminnie?" Rosé pouted, her eyes tilted in a hurt manner.

"I´m not l-" he huffed, "okay you know what; yes I´m crushing on Min Yoongi."

Jackson laughed heartily, "you sound like you just admitted that to yourself for the first time as well."

"Do you have a picture?" Jimin rolled his eyes when Rosé´s eyes light up with excitement.

Without giving an actual answer, Jimin pulled his phone out of his backpack and unlocked it, scrolling through his apps. He clicked on the small camera button and went right to the gallery. The first thing that greeted him was Taehyung, his nose looking like a giant potato by how close his face was pressed against the camera lens. Next one was a blurry picture of Hoseok, trying to snatch the phone away from him in class. A small grin formed on Jimin´s lips when he scrolled through various hilarious selcas that Taehyung had taken through the physics-period on Friday.

Then at the next scroll, he finally found what he had been looking for. A selca of Yoongi, leaning his face lazily against his palm. Thanks to the pressure of his hand, the elder´s cheek looked soft and squishy. His bright eyes were glistening through the strands of bleached hair and even though on the first glance he seemed almost completely dead inside, there was still a shy smile tugging at the edge of his pink lips. It was taken on the rooftop where they had been hiding at thursday. Yoongi had managed to secretly tug out Jimin´s phone from his pocket and take a pretty picture (which also explained the following series of pictures, telling about a shocked Jimin who had been listening to Yoongi´s music a few seconds ago).

"Here." He stretched it towards his friends.

Jackson´s eyes widened immediately and Rosé let out an amazed sound, causing Jimin to swell a little in pride.

"Damn look at that sugarplum!" Jackson shouted and Jimin gave him a small hit to the arm.

Rosé on the other hand seemed to completely agree with Jackson´s statement, "he looks prettier than almost every girl I know."

"I need to know what skin products he is using." The blonde added and started to stretch his foot to get going with dancing again.

Jimin only grunted a little, "it´s called sope Jackson."

"Are you telling me I´m a dirty person?!" The other responded disgusted.

"Well you surely are", Rosé shrugged, bending her leg a little to the side, "one way or another."

With that she earned herself a deadly glare from Jackson and a loud laugh from Jimin. They continued their lesson without many words, their bodies talking more than their brains could ever do at that moment. It had been four years now since Jimin had joined the ballet classes and he could still remember the first weeks of torturous stretching to get his body as flexible as it was now. Not to mention the nonstop strength training to built his muscles and get his body to do exactly what he told him to. Not a matter of course, considering the various times Jimin had kissed the floor in all his classes.

Back then, Jackson had already been in the dance class for a year and helped him stretch every now and then. They actually became friends after Jackson complimented Jimin on how his back muscles looked like a badass angry teddy bear if you squinted. That didn´t make any sense to Jimin until Jackson took a picture of his back in the changing rooms and the curves of his muscles actually looked a lot like an angry pair of teddy bear eyes, staring the shit out of the viewer´s soul.

Rosé joined after hardly two years, after she had visited a hiphop class for three years. It was good for her that she already had some previous knowledge in case of dancing, compared to Jimin. But the stretching was still hell and they both cried a lot. Sadly they really did cry but it was worth it in the end. But the girl didn´t get along too well with the other girls in the ballet class, since they seemed to be more of the typical girls in case of going shopping every weekend and recommending nail polish brands like food restaurants. So instead of looking down on everyone else because she was dancing proper ballet like the other girls did, Rosé decided to join Jimin and Jackson on a short brawl they started because of a snickers.

Afterwards the two boys got to know that Rosé was indeed a lot stronger than she looked and also a lot more likeable than the other girls in the class. From time to time the two would even fight over who got to do the duet-choreos with Rosé because she was the only female being in the room that they didn´t want to knock out the whole time. After a while Jackson and Jimin quickly took Rosé under their wing and they even went out to restaurants and such to deepen their friendship. Jimin always loved to join, except for when they went out late night to celebrate actually... nothing.

"Damn that was something today..." Rosé huffed when they went out of the dance building after the two hours were finally over, "Mrs. Kyo´s new choreography is no joke."

"Absolutely", Jackson agreed and stretched himself with a loud groan that caught them the attention of a few disturbed bypassers, "I can´t wait to get home and get some sleep..."

The girl nodded and her soft hair swung a little up and down, "me neither. Although I have to be up soon again, going to a familybirthday." Then she raised her pretty eyes at Jimin, "what are you going to do?"

Jimin bit his lip and shyly scratched the back of his neck, "I´m gonna meet Yoongi."

"Oh my god I can´t believe it, Jiminnie´s first date!" Jackson fell to his knees and started to hug Jimin, his face uncomfortably close to the crotcharea of the other´s tight jeans.

He quickly pushed Jackson off and caused him to land on his backside, "it´s not a date! We´re just... hanging out."

Jackson rubbed his back with a pout, "whatever you say, just a question of time." Then he grinned, "no one can resist my cute lil Jiminnie."

Jimin groaned at Jackson´s hand, ruffling through his hair, the touch immediately triggering the memory of Yoongi´s own hand on his head. Funny how it only didn´t bother Jimin if it was Yoongi, "Bullshit." He responded rather shyly.

"You have the body of a dancer", Rosé interrupted to underline Jackson´s words, "and the mind of a puppy. Who wouldn´t want you? Even Jackson had a crush on you."

"I can´t believe that you still have to bring that up over and over again ever since I told you about it." The blonde groaned with a light flush to his cheeks.

"You guys are crazy." Jimin giggled with and shook his head, "I´ll see you around."

"Sure thing."

Jackson gave a thumbs up, "and keep us up to date, got it?"

But Jimin just waved him off and walked down the street, while the others took the opposite direction. He was glad that he didn´t forget to bring his perfume and some nice clothes for their meeting and once more he was endlessly thankful for the private showers that were installed in the dance academy building. By now he was covered up by a nice, wide jumper that wrapped it´s sleeves comfortable around his hands and a pair of tight jeans that squeezed at all the right places to bring out his unique curves.

He always liked wearing wide jumpers, because the sweater paws gave him some kind of self-confidence and he didn´t like showing how he was always fiddling with his fingers when he was nervous. As for the tight jeans; well the happenings of the last week should be self explaining. Because the random group of strangers, Taehyung and Hoseok weren´t the only one´s that were proud of Jimin´s ass and his thighs after so much time of intense training.

After fifteen minutes of slowly walking through the lively streets, Jimin finally arrived at the ice cream shop that he and Yoongi agreed to meet at. It was a lovely store, coated in pastel colours and small cloud patterns that were more similar to cotton candy than actual clouds. There were a few seats outside in front of the shop, a lot inside and through the front windows Jimin could even see a small courtyard.

Adjusting his bag and hair in the reflection of the window for a second, Jimin took a deep breath. Calm down Park, this is not a date. His mother would probably just suggest to be himself but you know how it goes with that sentence. Because you could never just 'be yourself'. What the hell.

He stepped through the door and a high bell ring sounded through the talkative salon. As soon as he had stepped three steps inside, there was already a lady by his side, greeting him, "welcome pansy." Jimin couldn´t stop himself from pulling his eyebrows up at that, "a table for one?"

"No thank you, actually I´m just looking for someone." It took a lot of self-control not to let out a surprised sound at the woman´s obvious disappointment.

But she just nodded and stepped forward to the next costumer. With that Jimin was on his own again and looked around the shop. He was a little late, maybe Yoongi would be there already? With that thought in mind, the boy made his way to the courtyard, looking around curiously. On first glance there was no one looking way too familiar but then suddenly he recognized a flash of pale skin.

Yoongi was sitting at the back of the rather huge courtyard, a block of paper and a pen in his hands. He had a pair of thick sunglasses pulled deep into his face and a cap on his head. Usually it would have been a waltz to find Yoongi in the even big amount of people, filling the several seats but there was something significantly different about him today. The sun that would´ve usually illuminated Yoongi´s bleach blonde hair so much that it looked almost white was now reflecting a bright mint green that reminded Jimin of the delicious pistachio ice cream, they sold right in the next room at the counter.

With quick steps he navigated his way through the seats of the other customers and plopped down in front of Yoongi on the free seat. The elder seemed startled for a second but quickly calmed his expression, opened mouth turning into a warm smile. As Jimin returned the small gesture, Yoongi pulled out the earbuds from his ears and put down the pad in his hands.

"I´m sorry I´m late." Jimin admitted with a quick glance at the clock.

The other just grunted at that, "yeah, after seven minutes I almost thought you´d never come."

A giggle escaped Jimin at that and he allowed himself to be brave for once; "hey, who knows; maybe you missed me and were disappointed?"

"Oh I definitely did." Yoongi said this with so much calmness and honesty that Jimin couldn´t stop the faint redness creeping onto his cheeks, "what do you want to order? I thought about taking the ice cream along and maybe settle somewhere more quiet."

"Not a fan of big crouds?" They stood up and Yoongi squeezed the pad into a bag that seemed a little too small for the huge thing.

After that sentence he earned a shrug from the mint haired, "are you?"

"Absolutely not." Jimin agreed with a smile and Yoongi proudly patted his back.

They went over to the counter and ordered. Jimin only took two scoops vanilla and pistachio (which he certainly didn´t think of because Yoongi´s hair colour was really endearing), while Yoongi indulged himself in a total lot of four scoops; vanilla, bubblegum, chocolate and cookies. Jimin could only admire Yoongi taking the whole mountain of ice cream out of the shop with the biggest confidence on his face. Maybe Jimin would´ve taken an equal amount if he didn´t know, he had to keep his flat stomach and defined legs for the ballet performances.

"I really like your new hair colour." Jimin managed to squeeze out.

"Thanks", the other responded between greedy licks at his ice cream. It was really endearing to Jimin how Yoongi enjoyed the candy so much, "I´ve actually planned on colouring it this way since a longer time but I only had time for bleaching."

"Does it hurt?"

A loud laugh sounded from Yoongi as they both went down the streets, "Dyeing hair?" Jimin just nodded shyly, "well the bleaching tingles a little at the scalp but really that´s all. Maybe you should try it too."

The younger raised a brow, "me?"

"Yes! I bet you would rock that shit." He took another big lick from his ice cream and Jimin was glad that Yoongi couldn´t see the faint smile and blush on his face at the boxed compliment.

"And", he mumbled hesitantly, "what colour would you suggest?"

"I don´t know, maybe something simple like red or orange or..." Then he seemed to have an important idea because he immediately stopped in his tracks, "hey wait a second! Taehyung should have some bubble-gum pink left over! That´d suit you hella good."

Instead of responding to the suggestion, Jimin was too curious about something else; "why would Taehyung have bubble-gum pink hair dye?"

Without saying anything, Yoongi just rummaged for his phone and scrolled through his gallery for a second before handing Jimin his phone. The sun was shining bright so he had to squint a little to actually spot what he was looking at. When he did, a soft laughter passed through his lips at the sight. There was Taehyung, grinning wide like the Cheshire cat with freshly dyed hair. There were strong, pink strands in between his natural hair and he looked like a happy fairy. Yoongi was on the picture too and wore his original hair colour; a shining raven black. It was a surprisingly strong contrast to how Jimin got to know Yoongi but it still looked amazing.

"I have to admit, it fits better than I would´ve expected." Jimin admitted as he handed Yoongi his phone back.

The other nodded with a small smile and threw a last glance at the picture before pushing it back into his pocket, "He liked it too. A lot even."

"Why did he change it back then?" Jimin asked with a raised brow.

A slight chuckle sounded from Yoongi, "we did this secretly, because his parents didn´t allow him to dye his hair. He managed to keep it a secret from them for almost two weeks, thanks to his immense collection of hats and caps but in the end, his parents caught him, grounded him for a month and forced him to dye it back to his natural colour."

"That´s indeed sad", Jimin mumbled, taking a hungry lick from his ice cream before it could melt down on his fingers. Somehow Yoongi managed to distract him enough to forget his ice cream for long enough so that it could drip down on his hand like a waterfall, "I wonder if my parents would allow it."

"Well, in the end", Jimin giggled at the silent slurping sound Yoongi gave (it seemed like he wasn´t the only one distracted with something else), "you can always dye it back or let it grow out if they don´t like it."

"You mean I should just do it without asking them?" At that Jimin raised a brow.

Yoongi only shrugged in response, "well you´re old enough to dispose of your own body. You could already let yourself get piercings without the signing of your parents and you can already drink legally since a while so... I think dying hair is pretty much the least problem."

After that Jimin fell into a short silence, trying to review the said information. He knew that his parents were rather laid back in case of his own decisions, since they always said 'if you regret it afterwards, it´s your fault not ours.'. In the past he had often played with the thought of a nose ring but never followed that dream any further until it faded in his brain. But looking at the pair of glistening rings in Yoongi´s ears and the small bud he had in his ear cup, Jimin was more than positive that piercings indeed had some appeal.

"And where would I go to get a piercing?" Jimin asked like an innocent little child.

"Well if you want to pay for it, I´d recommend a piercer." Yoongi stated bluntly and with a mocking grin on his expression, "but if you´d want to have the same result for a bunch of candy instead of money, I´d recommend you visit Taehyung or Seokjin."

Jimin´s eyes widened at that, "they do that?!"

The surprise seemed more than amusing to Yoongi, "yep. Taehyung made me these" he pointed at the rings in his earlobes, "and Seokjin made this one." He tilted his head to show off the helix.

Jimin nodded his head impressed and almost dropped his ice cream in the motion. He managed to catch it though his hand was completely covered in the sticky cold the next second. With a silent laughter that sounded like warm sunlight in Jimin´s ears, Yoongi pulled out a tissue from his pant pocket and handed it to him. Mumbling an embarrassed thanks, the younger managed to get his hand clean, before the cream could dry on his skin.

"So what have you been doing before we met up?" Yoongi asked, as soon as Jimin had fixed the small avalanche of ice cream on his fingers.

The younger gulped for a second, "I was uhm... excercising."

"You mean dancing?"

Shifting a little uncomfortably, Jimin pulled his sleeves a bit further over his hands, "Yeah, I guess."

Somehow Yoongi must´ve sensed the uneasiness in Jimin´s behaviour, since he didn´t push the topic any further. Which Jimin was more than just thankful for.

They soon turned around a corner (Yoongi occasionally pulling Jimin by his biceps, to guide him in the right direction) and arrived at a small park, that was filled with green trees, benches and a playground. Tiny children were running all over the place, shoving each other or playing hide and seek. Yoongi didn´t seem too fond of the children and he kept a massive distance between them and the playground. Not that Jimin minded really, the child that actually wasn´t annoying to him still had to be born.

They settled down on a bench that was conveniently placed beneath a small roof of thick leafage. Jimin sat down first, expecting Yoongi to keep some distance between them, but the elder instead leaned his back against Jimin, spreading his legs over the remaining space on the bench. He was still distracted by his gigantic portion of ice cream, which gave Jimin a small time-window to just admire how pleased Yoongi looked. No matter how beautiful he was anyway, Jimin decided that he definitely liked Yoongi best when his eyes were smiling.

Not necessarily his lips. Just his eyes.

"A friend of mine asked which skin-products you´re using." He blurted out, the porcelain skin of his Hyung reminding him of the previous conversation with Jackson and Rose.

Just when he felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the dumb question though, a soft sound of laughter reached his ears and his lips stretched into a smile, as he watched Yoongi shake a little in the activity, "Tell your friend it isn´t really expensive. Us mortals call it sope."

Jimin could feel soft laughter erupting his own body and he almost feared that his ice cream would fall, "I´ll let him know."

"I didn´t know you had friends outside of school." Yoongi mumbled and Jimin felt himself pouting.

However he missed the soft affection that glistened in Yoongi´s eyes when he changed his expression, looking a little like a bratty child, "Of course I do! Why would you think otherwise?" He asked, trying to not sound too affected by the statement.

But Yoongi just shrugged his shoulders, seemingly diagnosing that he didn´t really hurt Jimin´s feelings in the first place, "You´re an introvert." He simply stated and Jimin noticed relieved that it didn´t sound like an insult at all, "It´s just the first thing that comes to mind, you know? I suppose your friends must be extroverts."

Just a short thought managed to convince Jimin about Yoongi´s theory, the image of a loud Jackson and a very talkative Rose turning up in his mind. For the first time, since their friendship started to build, Jimin realized just in fact how lucky he was to have them. How dear fate had been to him, pairing him up with those two, so he wouldn´t be alone. Which he supposedly would have been until he came to his current school and met Yoongi and his squad. And who knows; maybe he wouldn´t have met them if he didn´t have a bit of experience with Rose and Jackson from the beginning.

"You listening?" Jimin startled, when Yoongi shook his arm a little rough to get his attention.

"Uhm yeah sure", he mumbled shyly, licking at a few runlets of ice cream that slowly crawled down his fingers, "I´m listening."

"Then I suppose you´re totally into the idea of- woah watch out!"

It was too late. Before Jimin could even look up, a small ball came crashing towards him. Apparently one of the small kids on the playground had kicked against it´s toy a little harder than intended and the sphere was now flying all over the place and with Jimin´s luck, who would´ve guessed, right into his face. The sudden force on his nose and the shock made him drop the ice cream in an instant and before he could even groan about the pain in his nose bridge, he jumped up to get rid of the burning cold against his crotch. Funny how he just thought the universe actually loved him about a second ago.

A short time was only filled with Jimin hissing from the cold and the pain, Yoongi´s checkless laughter and the apologies of a young mother that seemed to be the mother of the young devil that would definitely be a terrible football player in the future. He immediately asserted that he was fine and just bowed slightly when the woman handed him a tissue (well, it was rather him pulling it out of her hand before she could start wiping his crotch area clean) and then turned around to sit back next to Yoongi.

The elder was still too occupied with laughing, to even think about pitying him and Jimin couldn´t help himself but join in, "damn, you´re so outta luck man."

"Tell me about it." Jimin answered and awkwardly tried to dry the ice cream spot on his pants with the tissue, his fingers only getting stickier by the second, "ah damn..."

"Here, you can have some of mine." Yoongi suggested and stretched his hand out, the ice cream almost gone.

The younger shot him a surprised look but then smiled thankfully, "But... isn´t that uncomfortable for you?"

"Why should it be?" The way that Yoongi raised his brow in utter confusion was even more endearing than a puppy, "I wouldn´t share it with Taehyung because he´s gross but with you I don´t mind."

Nodding thankfully and a little shy, Jimin took a few small bites of the cone, until Yoongi seemed satisfied and then leaned back against the backrest of their bench again, "Why would you say Taehyung is gross? Does he not shower often or forget to brush his teeth or something?"

"I suppose you remember the story I told you about how we met, yes?" The memory grazed his mind and Jimin nodded with a small grin, "Well, there you got your answer."

A short, comfortable (apart from the ice cream against Jimin´s dick) atmosphere settled between them for a while, until Yoongi was completely done with his ice cream and wiped his fingertips at his jeans, "come let´s go to Hoseok´s place." He suggested and Jimin raised his eyebrows, "it´s pretty close to this park and you can maybe get cleaned up there."

Without waiting for Jimin´s response, Yoongi raised from the bench and walked out of the park. The younger silently followed and enjoyed the soft silence that had settled between them both once more. They crossed a few roads and turned a bunch of corners, until Yoongi stopped in front of a small house that looked like it was over a thousand years old. It´s pastel yellow plastering had already started to peel off, revealing a dark grey beneath the crumbles and the drip rails were more brown than silver from all the rust that had eaten it´s way into the material. Even the wooden door looked like it was about to break out of it´s hinges.

"That´s Hoseok´s... place?" Jimin asked carefully and his eyes examining the construct in front of them a little distrustful.

A low sound came from Yoongi that sounded a lot like a snort, "the best you can get when you work at a fast food stand."

After that was said, Jimin stood silent again, not wanting to make the impression of disprizing Hoseok. Thinking about it; the elder seemed incredibly lucky. He had a place just for his own and everything was his responsibility. There would most likely be no one to tell him, he had to be home at six. No one to tell him he still had to do his homework. Because Hoseok was absolutely and completely independent.

Stopping in front of the wooden door, Yoongi knocked on the surface a few times, a loud, echoing sound leaving the material. Yoongi sighed shortly and stuffed his hands back into his pockets and they waited in silence. After a second, Jimin allowed himself to look up a little, passing Yoongi´s mint green strands and meeting his gaze. His automatic reaction was a dumb smile that probably looked a lot more forced than it should have. But nonetheless, Yoongi reflected it, tilting his head a little as if to ask "what?"

Before Jimin had the chance to answer though, the door rapidly opened and a sleepy looking Hoseok pushed his head through the gap, "The hell are you doing here?" He asked, voice still a bit slurred, which Jimin guessed was thanks to waking up just now.

"Sorry for waking you." Yoongi said, didn´t seem to apologetic though, as he pushed his way into Hoseok´s home, passing the other boy with ease, "we just need to get Jimin cleaned up a little."

"Cleaned up? What the- Yoongi leave that alone, it´s expensive!" And with that, Hoseok was already back inside, leaving Jimin no other choice but to stick his own head inside.

Carefully stepping through the doorway, he closed the door behind him and looked around himself. The house definitely looked a lot smaller on the inside than it did on the outside. There was only one big room, featuring a bed, a corner kitchen, a bunch of couches and another door that most likely led to the bathroom. Nonetheless, Jimin had to say it had it´s own charm; a few photographs were hung on a huge empty space on the wall and Hoseok had placed a bunch of lampions around the room, illuminating the wood of the floor and walls in several shades of warm yellows and oranges.

"Where did you even get that?" Yoongi asked and Jimin´s curiosity forced him to look back at the two boys at the small dinner table, near the kitchen.

Looking up closely, Jimin found a weird kind of machine, resting in Yoongi´s hand. It looked a little like a pencil with a small box glued to it. Thin engravings of Japanese dragons grazed the metal of the box and lured by the mysterious object, Jimin quickly found himself stepping over to the other two.

"My cousin bought it for me." Hoseok whined and reached for the object, "now give it back."

But Yoongi didn’t have any of that and just pulled his hand away, "Hoseokie, that´s not a toy, you know?"

"You´re just one year older than me Hyung, don´t treat me like a stupid kid!" He growled and pulled the item from Yoongi´s grip.

"What even is that?" Jimin asked bluntly, ignoring the strange looks he got from his friends.

"You don´t know?" Hoseok asked in disbelief and huffed when Jimin shook his head, "it´s a tattoo machine."

Jimin´s eyes widened, "I imagined them to be bigger."

"It´s just like a pencil for skin to be honest." Hoseok explained and grabbed an Orange from a bowl on the table, "see?"

He pushed the switch on the small thing and it started buzzing loudly, when Hoseok set the tip onto the surface of the fruit, pressing down lightly. With wide eyes, Jimin watched the elder draw a bunch of precise lines, until it slowly started to form into a small picture. He had seen Jackson get a tattoo once and could still remember the pained whines he had let out every now and then. However back then, Jimin was too occupied with watching the tattoo artist´s magical hands do their work. When Hoseok raised the tip of the machine again and turned it off, Jimin could identify the lines of a realistic human heart and his eyes widened.

"Wow you´re really good!" Jimin exclaimed and Hoseok smiled widely.

Then he turned towards the younger, "want one?"

"A- A tattoo?" Jimin asked in disbelief.

Hoseok only snickered and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "yeah, why not? You´re gonna be one of us soon, so you should at least have the arrow."

Raising an eyebrow in distrust, Jimin took a careful step back, only to bump into Yoongi´s chest, "an arrow?"

"Jup!" Suddenly Hoseok lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and revealed a small picture on his upper arm and when Jimin looked up closely, he could make out a decent, small arrow, that had been placed within something that looked like a flower, "even though we all have an arrow, they´re still individual in some way, depending on what kind of role we play in the group."

"So you all have one?" Jimin asked, turning around to Yoongi, unsurely of what to do, being trapped between the other boy and the dinner table.

Yoongi wordlessly nodded and turned around, pulling the collar of his shirt down a little, so his neck was exposed. There was the same arrow, printed onto the elder´s skin but not with the same pretty flower in the background. Instead Jimin could identify a small crown, populated with small gems in different shapes and sizes. Somehow the picture reminded Jimin of the term 'leader' and thinking about it, it probably made sense. But before he could swoon over Yoongi´s pale neck anymore, the other had already turned around and looked at him with a serious expression.

"You don´t have to, if you don´t want to." Yoongi stated, honesty sitting pleasantly sweet in his voice.

Behind him, Jimin could hear Hoseok grunt silently, "you´d just be boring."

"Hoseok shut up", the mint haired said over Jimin´s shoulder, "or I´ll shove that machine up your ass."

But it was too late. The words were already printed into Jimin´s brain and he couldn´t stop them anymore from slowly taking over his mind. If he didn´t do this, he´d be boring. And who would want to hang out with a boring kid? Just the thought of boring Yoongi´s pants off was unpleasant enough to turn around firmly and look Hoseok dead in the eye. He felt Yoongi´s hand on his shoulder and as pleasant as the touch was, Jimin brushed it off gently.

"Count me in."

Hoseok seemed to be just as surprised as Jimin himself was about the request, but nonetheless the expression was soon replaced with pleased excitement. He jumped out of his seat immediately, walking over to his nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper, along with a small pencil. Settling down at the dinner table again, he looked at the other two as if expecting them to do something.

"I´ll just make a quick sketch." He explained and shooed them away with a wave of his hand, "you two can just settle down on the couches and make out or something."

Disturbed by the blunt statement, Jimin opened his mouth and eyes wide in disbelief, only to let himself be dragged over to the couch. They sat down on the soft cushions and Yoongi soon dug out his phone, scrolling through his social media. He caught Jimin quite off-guard though, when he shifted and laid his head down on the younger´s lap, where his mint hair contrasted nicely with Jimin´s pants. Letting his bravery get over his mind for a split second, he slightly brushed his fingers through the soft strands. They were a little damaged from dyeing but still somewhat soft to the touch and Jimin could even feel Yoongi´s heat radiate on the tips of his fingers.

In shock of his actions, Jimin immediately withdrew his hand, not in the slightest expecting a silent mumble from Yoongi, which said: "Don´t stop, it feels nice."

He didn´t even bother to raise his head at the younger but it wasn´t like Jimin needed to be asked twice. A little faster than would´ve been appropriate, he entangled his fingers back with Yoongi´s hairs and carelessly massaged the skin there, feeling his cheeks redden a little in happiness. Hopefully Yoongi couldn´t hear his heartbeat racing like a damn horse. That would have been awfully embarrassing. Just as much did he hope that Hoseok (when he came back to them, way too soon for Jimin´s liking) didn´t catch the dumb, wide grin on his lips.

"What do you say?" Hoseok asked and stretched a piece of paper into Jimin´s face.

He felt his eyes widen at the picture. If this wasn´t a product of pure talent, Jimin didn´t know what would have been. There was that same significant arrow in the middle but in the background was neither a flower, nor a crown but instead two rings that connected in the middle, making them look a little like perfectly circular wings for the arrow. Every single line, every curve was precisely drawn and Jimin could only stare in awe at the small details on the two rings. Hoseok was looking at him as if he expected some kind of reaction but in that very moment Jimin didn’t know what to say.

"So?" The elder´s voice sounded excitedly as he was still holding the paper in front of Jimin´s nose, "what do you say?"

"I... I really like it!"

Yoongi snorted, "you don´t have to lie just to spare him kid."

Jimin giggled silently when he saw the look of hurt on Hoseok´s face, "No, I´m serious. It looks amazing."

"Very good!" Hoseok shouted and startled Yoongi out of his relaxed position, "where do you want it?"

Jimin looked at the elder with a distraught expression. That was probably a good question. For a second, Jimin was pondering his risks (which were as high as sky scrapers, mind you); He had to put it somewhere, where it wouldn´t be too painful and the risks of an infection wouldn´t be too high. On the other hand though, he also had to place it somewhere, his parents wouldn´t find it when he came home. Which, sadly, curtailed the options a whole lot.

"Is it painful on... thighs?" He could see Hoseok´s eyes catch fire and Jimin could immediately tell that this was definitely a bad idea.

"Nope", the elder grinned widely and brushed a pair of gloves over his hands, "not at all."

He motioned the younger to lay down on the couch, an Jimin immediately did so, limbs quivering a little in excitement. The leather of the couch made groaning noises, which represented Jimin´s inner fight in the moment pretty well. Originally, he had just planned to have a nice afternoon with Yoongi, but right now, he was about to get his first tattoo. From Hoseok. On his thigh. It was the moment when Hoseok settled down next to his ass, that Jimin realized, if he was going to be a part of this group of friends, he should always prepare himself for anything. Literally anything.

But he deemed it all worth it, when Yoongi´s face appeared in front of his, the elder kneeling at one end of the couch, "are you really sure that you want this Jimin? Now´s your last chance."

To be honest Jimin would´ve probably chickened out of the situation, with Hoseok slowly shoving one leg of his short pants up to his hips, if it wasn´t for the other dancer´s previous words. He had heard a lot about peer pressure from his parents but decided not to take it too serious. Still, here he was, letting himself get a picture on his thigh, that could hardly ever be removed. Great. Amazing.

"Yes Hyung, don´t worry, I´ll be f- aah!" Without a warning, Hoseok had pinned his thigh down with incredible power and pushed the tip of the needle into Jimin´s skin.

Hoseok had definitely lied about the 'doesn´t hurt on thighs'-fact. Surprisingly, Yoongi immediately had his hand intertwined with Jimin´s, letting the younger squeeze his hand, before Jimin could dig his nails into his own skin. It was probably stupid to admit, but somehow the additional free hand from Yoongi that started petting Jimin´s brown hair made everything half bad. He slowly started to relax his thigh muscles and his breath became regular again. Although the pain was still there, Jimin was soon able to somehow drown it out, with the help of Yoongi´s eyes on him.

That didn´t mean that he wasn´t hell of relieved when Hoseok finally (after a total of fifteen painful minutes) shut off the machine again and gave Jimin a last painful slap against his thigh, before standing up, "all done. Looks even prettier on your nice thighs."

Jimin decided to overhear the comment and eventually let go of Yoongi´s hand, to take a quick look, "that´s it? So fast?"

"Unless you want another one of course." Hoseok confirmed and came back with a roll of interlayer, having obviously a little too much fun with wrapping it around Jimin´s thigh, "honestly, how do you keep them in such nice shape? The only kind of dance I know, which would have similar results would be ballet."

Gulping nervously, Jimin did his best to avoid the other two male´s gazes, "yeah... extra exercise, you know?"

Hoseok just nodded and brushed off the gloves he´d been wearing, tossing them into a trashcan nearby, "You definitely have to keep the interlayer on for at least twenty-four hours. After that, a big plaster should be enough."

"I can´t believe I really did this." Jimin mused, a slight and unexpected confidence present in his voice, "this is insane."

"It is. You´re an idiot." Yoongi commented and Jimin pouted, causing the elder´s face to immediately soften, "welcome to the gang, kid."

\--*--

Jimin wasn´t going to deny that the tattoo was a pain in the ass. And not just the pain but the whole thing. It had started from the moment that the three had sat down on Hoseok´s couches and started to play cardgames, which Taehyung and Jin joined later on as well (Hoseok had also finally returned his destroyed jeans and Jimin could just change into them, taking the dirty ones in a bag) and Yoongi´s jeans had kept on scratching on Jimin´s thigh, leaving him nothing else but to hiss in pain, be called a "pussy" by Taehyung and listening to Yoongi softly apologize to him. The only thing in that moment which was somehow helpful was Yoongi´s continuous attention, the thoughts and consideration he gave to Jimin, thanks to his condition.

But that attention was gone as soon as Yoongi (once more) settled him in front of his doorsteps and left him alone with his family. Reflecting on it later on, Jimin could easily compare them with a pack of wild lions that smelled blood as soon as Jimin came through the door. That wasn´t even a joke, he distraughtly determined, because there was indeed a small spot beneath the interlayer that had started to spit a bit of blood. Pulling his shirt over the ripped spots of his pants, he had quickly greeted his parents and immediately disappeared in his room, calling Hoseok because 'what the fuck, was his leg going to fall off?!' Then, just as expected, Hoseok had calmly explained that it was normal and he just had to keep the interlayer on it, until the swelling had gone back a little.

When he recommended a disinfecting crème for the next day, Jimin was quick to as well get some of the several cremes that they kept in the bathroom. He truly felt like a ninja, silent like a cat when he made his way down the stairs in the middle of the night. At least until he slipped and fell on his butt, groaning loudly from a new source of pain and his mother had excitedly pulled the door open and asked him if he was alright. Thankfully no one had turned on the lights, so despite Jimin´s very short sleep-shorts, his Tattoo remained uncovered.

All in all Jimin was pretty proud to say that he kept his secret like a master and even more proud, when he woke up on Friday and the swelling, just as much as the pain had disappeared completely. What a great reminder of the fact, what event was rolling closer; the great party that everyone kept talking about. Just as promised, Jimin had managed to sneak out two of the pretty Champaign bottles and had quickly deluded his parents, that he was in fact staying over at Taehyung´s place. Which wasn´t quite right of course and it was incredibly hard for him to lie to them in the first place. But the mere knowledge that his parents would prohibit him to go to a party like this, before he had even finished asking them, woke his spirits.

Now, with the pair of ripped jeans (which Hoseok had made to such) and a comfortable shirt, Jimin was now walking down the hallways of the school, feeling the two bottles heavy in his backpack and the anticipation high in his mind. It was the end of his last period, the party started at 8 p.m. and they had agreed on meeting at Seokjin´s place at 6.30 p.m., so he had the rest of the day to stroll around town a little and then invest all his mobile data into google maps to find the location that the elder had send him per message. At least that´s what he had planned, until all of a sudden, when he crossed the school gates, he was roughly yanked aside to the opposite direction.

His heart pounded wildly in shock and his eyes were ripped open in surprise, when he turned around to find his 'attacker'. However, he immediately calmed down, when he recognized a soft, young face and a pair of huge child-like eyes.

"Jungkook! You scared the shit out of me!" Jimin huffed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Ever since the prank party against Mr. Han, they hadn´t even exchanged one word, obviously neither of them really feeling the need to, "Sorry."

There was a weird silence, while Jimin tried to gather his patience and wait for Jungkook to explain his strange behaviour, until he couldn´t bare it anymore, "…Uhm, do you need something?"

"Ah yeah!" It was almost like the younger had been woken up from a short nap, "I, uhm... wanted to ask you for a favour? It´s just a small one, really, nothing dangerous or anything like that I´m just-"

"Jungkook just spit it out." Jimin softly chuckled, interrupting Jungkook´s weird rambling.

It seemed like the reason that everyone had such a bad first impression of Jungkook was, because the younger was obviously not good in handling other people. Even worse than Jimin, if that was anything to go by, "I want you to buy alcohol for me."

There was a slow moment of silence, while Jimin processed the said words in his brain, "Uhm, excuse me?"

"You need to!" Jungkook whined, sounding a little like a spoiled brat, "I´m sick of never being able to bring something to the parties. It feels like I´m just using my Hyungs."

"And you´re not using me, when you send me to buy you alcohol?" Jimin asked sceptical and a little rougher than he had intended to.

But he was relieved to see that Jungkook´s only reaction was a childish pout, "I don´t have a bond to you yet, so I don´t feel guilty."

By the end of the sentence, Jimin was staring at Jungkook with a disbelieving expression and a wide open mouth. Was this kid serious? Almost seemed like it. Maybe there was a different reason for the 'bad first impression' after all. Jimin could only hope that IF he actually managed to built up a relationship to the brat, he would calm his attitude and treat him like the other Hyungs. The hope dies last.

Huffing once, and raising his chin high in hurt pride, Jimin crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed the younger critically, "and why would I do that?"

"Because you want to be one of us. And you want to be my friend." Once more, the blunt honesty struck Jimin like a lightning.

"I, uhm..." He rubbed his temples in contemplation, "yeah okay, for all I care."

"Amazing."

"Great."

With the conversation at it´s end, they walked down the street in front of the school, into an area that Jimin didn´t know. Jungkook however, seemed sure where to go and purposefully headed right towards a nearby convenience store, which looked old enough to be the very first building that had ever been built in the whole town. The windows were double their thickness with the dust clinging to them and the wood of their frames looked like it would break right out of it´s foundation with just the slightest breeze of air. Even the articles in the showcase seemed like the older generation and as soon as Jimin stepped into the shop, the smell of dust hit him strong enough to sneeze silently.

They stopped behind one of the higher shelves and Jungkook pulled him closer by the sleeve of his shirt, "The cashier knows me, I tried to outsmart him once, saying I didn´t have my ID with me. Didn´t buy into shit, so I´ll stay here and you´ll go, got it?"

Jimin did his best to keep himself from kicking Jungkook in the balls at the absolute lack of respect, but made his way over to the cashier anyways. The young man was smiling at him and Jimin found it easier than expected to reflect the expression truthfully. He was just about to make an order, when he realized however that he didn´t even know what to ask for. So, in a swing of embarrassment, he turned on his heel and quickly hushed back behind the shelves to Jungkook, who was looking at him in a surprised manner.

"That was fast."

Jimin huffed, "I don´t even know what you want, idiot."

"Ah, yes!" Jungkook nodded, as if in fact Jimin was the actual idiot here, "Okay first off, I need a Royal Dragon. That´s a Vodka, yes?" Jimin nodded his head slowly, "next up would be a plain Brandy. That´s not too hard, right?" Another nod, "And then I also need an Aguila Superior Tequila. Jin-hyung is really into that one." Raising a brow, Jimin stared at Jungkook in disbelief, thinking to himself that he would believe it right away, if the younger told him he had practiced saying that name in front of the mirror every evening, "and lastly I need a fighting cock."

Choking on nothing, Jimin felt his hand grip the shelf next to his head and hoped he had misheard just now, "Excuse me, you need what?"

"A fighting cock." Jungkook repeated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "Yoongi loves them, so I´m gonna give him one as a present."

"What the fuck?!" Jimin hissed loudly, making Jungkook startle and gesture him to keep quiet, "You really need to get your hormones under control Jungkook, that´s crazy."

The younger seemed confused, almost disturbed by his Hyung, until he finally seemed to realize, "my what- Jimin, the fighting cock is a whiskey brand."

Silence settled between them and all that Jimin could hear was the cashier silently fumbling with a bunch of chewing gums on the cash point table, "I see."

"Now are you going to do it, or are you going to chicken out and be a killjoy?" Jungkook asked, mockingly crossing his arms in front of his trained chest.

Almost tempted to tell Jungkook about his spontaneous Tattoo (which was obviously a proof that he was anything but a killjoy, thank you very much), Jimin balled his fists in frustration and groaned, turning around to walk over to the cashier once more. He was giving him the same smile as before, this time however, mixed with something that looked close to discomposure. Doing his best to ignore the fact that he had probably heard Jimin´s and Jungkook´s full conversation from behind the shelves of the candy section as well as seen Jimin´s obvious and embarrassing cluelessness, the young boy stopped in front of the cashier and looked him in the eye.

"I´d like to have a majestic Dragon." Jimin stated and the cashier had a hard time to hold back his laughter.

"Excuse me sir but", he grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind him, "you don´t happen to mean a Royal Dragon, do you?"

Trying to underact his embarrassment, Jimin gave the best nonchalant shrug, he had in store, "that´s what I said after all." The other male only nodded his head with a sheepish grin and placed the bottle on the counter, asking if he needed anything more, "A brandy too."

"Of course Sir, what brand would you like?"

Jimin felt like, as soon as he had climbed one wall, the next just built itself, while he was making his way to the ground again, "Uhm... what do you...?"

"Recommend?" The boy nodded his head to the cashier, "Well you know, the people are all over American stuff like 'Christian Brothers' and 'Korbel' and all that fun stuff. So if you want to succumb to the peer pressure, I can understand." Jimin felt his limbs relax a little, as the nice male in front of him rambled on, "but if you want to function as a true specialist in terms of alcohol, I´d more likely recommend you a good old Konyak. Keeps you warm at night, better than any person ever could."

"That´s a bit sad, don´t you think?" Jimin almost wanted to slap himself, for letting those words slip so easily. It seemed like blurting out unwanted comments was slowly but surely becoming a weird habit.

But the cashier only laughed heartily, "I suppose. But I´m not lying, that stuff burns like fire. Is there something else you want?"

Pondering his options for a moment, Jimin kept a second to think clearly, before he answered: "what is the most complicated name of tequila you have here?"

"Well we got various but... maybe Aguila Superior is complicated enough for you?"

Jimin immediately mirrored the amused grin on the other´s face and nodded, "that´ll do. I also need..." He felt the redness in his cheeks, embarrassed from his childish thinking, "...a fighting cock."

Keeping his serious face on, the cashier nodded his head, "then I´d recommend you visit a drugstore. They have all kinds of Viagra there."

In that moment, Jimin just wanted to bump his head down onto the counter and hope he would hit hard enough for it to break. Maybe he should have just stayed at home, keep the home-schooling and continued to lock himself into his room for the rest of his small life. If it wasn´t for Yoongi (and admittedly somehow also the other boys), Jimin probably would´ve turned on his heel right on the spot and would´ve done just that. But the cashier only seemed to be heavily amused by Jimin´s inner pain, oblivious to everything Jimin´s innocent soul had been going through the last days.

"I´m joking man, don´t believe everything people tell you." Jimin just rubbed his temples with a weak laughter, as the other man turned around to get another bottle with a rust-brown liquid inside and the betraying bird on the label, "You´re not gonna drink all that on your own, are you? Got a big party today?"

Nodding his head lightly, Jimin smiled at the cashier, who had started to scan the bottles´ barcodes, "Yeah... a student at my school is throwing some kind of huge welcome back party. It´s my first time going there."

"You don´t happen to talk about T.O.P., do you?" When Jimin confirmed the question with a surprised 'yes', the other male´s eyes lit up at the spot, "what a coincidence! I´ll be there too."

"You serious? No way!" Jimin asked, a little nervous after their first meeting proceeded rather... unusual?

But the other just proceeded to scan the articles and carefully placed them in a small plastic bag, "I´m serious. Just ask for Park Chanyeol and they´ll tell you where to find me." He winked playfully and Jimin immediately occupied himself with rummaging through his bag to find his porte-monnaie, "that would be 180.000 won, please." Chanyeol said, straight face and blinding smile.

Chocking on nothing, Jimin took a second to gather his shattered heart and afterwards gave the other male a disbelieving look, "excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"Do you really want me to?" Chanyeol asked with a devilish smirk, "being generous isn´t cheap, friend."

"Jimin." The boy sighed as he handed Chanyeol his credit card, "it´s Park Jimin."

Obviously pleased, Chanyeol reached for the card and quickly shoved it into the machine, not giving Jimin even a heartbeat to change his mind. Trained employee. Watching the big number on the screen of the till, Jimin gulped down the frustration of loosing his pocket money from three months, just for the sake of Jungkook liking him and sighed, purposefully averting his eyes from the shining sum and staring at his feet instead.

When he was done, Chanyeol handed him the card back and placed the bag on the counter, "let´s see how the night will go, maybe the next time you come, I´ll give you a friendship-discount." One more wink and a wave and the male disappeared in another room behind the counter.

Running a hand through his hair in another frustrated sigh, Jimin nodded to himself, finally accepting his stupid behaviour and walked back to where he expected Jungkook to be. Instead of behind the shelves though, he found the boy outside, in front of the store´s entrance, a red-hot, small stick between his lips. Watching the grey smoke emitting from the tip for a moment, Jimin pushed the glass door open with his free hand and walked over to Jungkook.

The younger noticed the bag in Jimin´s hand with a pleased expression and immediately reached for it, "awesome. Next time, skip flirting with Chanyeol, then you´ll be faster."

"I didn´t-" interrupting himself with a silent headshake, Jimin decided to just leave the conversation like this, "you shouldn´t smoke. You´re to young."

"If I follow the standards of our society, I´m too young for 99% of the things I already did." Jungkook calmly stated and looked through the different liquors to check if everything was there.

Grumbling a few annoyed syllables, Jimin frowned at the younger, "you owe me 180.000 won."

Jungkook rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a few stray notes, "Tell you something. You´ll get 2.000 because I don´t have more."

"Are you fucking serious?" Jimin spit, ripping the bag from Jungkook´s hand and watching the younger form a small pout on his lips, "I thought you only needed me to buy it because I´m full age but you need me to buy it because you´re broke?!"

"Jiminnie-hyung." Jimin startled at the way Jungkook suddenly seemed so much more respectful, just with that one single word and the sulking in his voice, "please... I thought we were friends?"

"Friends don´t use each other like this." The elder clarified but nonetheless found himself handing Jungkook the plastic bag and watched the pleased expression return on Jungkook´s features.

Taking Jimin´s arm with his free hand, Jungkook pulled him further down the roads, the smoke from his cigarette blowing into the blue sky above them, "I´ll make it up to you. Now come, you look like crap and we don´t have much time to take care of that before we have to meet up at Jin´s place."

"Oh, fuck you, I look better than your sorry ass."

It was that moment, in which Jimin suddenly noticed his own change through the last days.

And some people tell him, he´s not adaptable.

Yeah right.


	5. artificial outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to handle a furious crush and a nonintentional fake-boyfriend at the same time
> 
> (at least if you´re not Park Jimin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another page full of mess XDD The chapterupdates take long but I hope you´ll understand! Because as long as I didn´t delete the story, I promise I will update sooner or later! :3 writing this is fun, but I honestly have no idea where I´m going with it :´D 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading them! :3 
> 
> XX

Jimin found out that despite being an asshole, Jungkook knew what he was doing, as soon as he had dragged him to his home. The younger still lived with his parents but apparently those were out on a business trip and they had the whole house to themselves. Including the makeup equipment from his mother and all the expensive colognes from his father. Jungkook seemed like a rather rich child that decided to become a rebel just because his parents were too busy with their job. Of course Jimin did not say that out loud, he wasn't suicidal.

After Jimin and Jungkook had spent two whole hours in the huge house, they were almost unrecognizable. Jungkook had pulled over a huge jumper in red and black stripes that looked like a cat had let out it's aggressions on it, combined with a black scarf that looked rather like a liane. But Jimin had to admit that combined with the tight, black pants and the mysterious and smoky makeup, Jungkook looked like an amazing catch. Someone completely out of his league, as Jimin noticed with a sour expression.

But thanks to Jungkook's magical doing, Jimin had caught up with him, now being someone out of his own league himself (if that made sense in any way); They had dug out a pair of glowing, red pants and after a lot of wild contemplating paired them up with a white shirt that wore a few signs on it and a pair of black suspenders. A true killer-look, as Jungkook had described it. Jimin had even managed to style his hair in a nice shape and his dark brown hair looked soft and shiny, emphasizing his own makeup choice even more.

"So where do we go now?" He asked Jungkook, as they silently walked down a few streets.

"We'll go to Jin's" Jungkook answered and pulled out the Tequila they (Jimin) bought, opening it with the sharp side of his key, "and get drunk on the way there, since we're already a little late. Which one do you want?"

Jimin just decided to give him a silent look of disapproval, since he figured that any further protest would fall on death ears anyways, "Which one tastes least like alcohol?"

He almost slapped his hand on the other's mouth, when Jungkook barked out a loud laugh through the neighbourhood that had turned dead-silent since a while ago, beneath the by now dark sky, "the least like alcohol... you really are an idiot Jimin."

"Hey." It was pleasant to see the slight shock in Jungkook's eyes, when Jimin suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at him with icy eyes, "watch your words. I'm older than you and without me, you'd still be sulking in front of that shop, without your dear bottles."

Contemplating for a while if he should apologize, Jungkook stood silent. But then a snort sounded through the night again and he turned around, raising the Tequila to his lips, "How about this; You really are an idiot, Jimin-HYUNG. Oh, and as for the Liquor", he turned and gave the elder a cheeky smirk, "I could have asked one of my countless sugar daddies to spend some money on me. You just saved me the trouble."

Too struck from the previous comment, Jimin wasn't able to form a response and just watched the younger boy strut down the street, his silhouette already swaying a little in the faint light of the streetlamps. Whether those words were a joke or not, Jimin wasn't sure but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer either. So without further ado, he jogged after Jungkook and just confine himself to waiting until they arrived at the party before he actually let a drop of alcohol in his system.

It turned out that Jin's place wasn't too far away either. Considering that their town was fairly small though, it was not that big of a surprise in the first place. Jimin had to gawk a little, since the house was definitely a lot bigger than he had expected. Not an apartment in a residential building, nor a worn down old hut like Hoseok's place was what greeted them. No, it was a full grown, perfectly shaped row house, although it was bigger than the others and looked expensive enough to be considered a villa.

"How can he afford something like this?" Jimin asked in awe, as they stood in front of the entrance and Jungkook pushed the button for the bell.

"On his eighteenth birthday, we all had a huge party planned but we wanted to play a prank on him." The younger explained, when they heard sounds from the inside, "The five of us decided to all give him a lottery ticket as a present, to make him think that we didn't really care about his birthday and later on, we would surprise him with the biggest party that ever happened in the whole town." A rustling from behind the door sounded through the opened window on the side and Jimin could hear Namjoon's faint voice, calling for the keys, "Turns out that the lottery ticket was actually not that much of a crappy present when he won 600 000 000 Won, with that he bought the house... and a play station."

Jimin's eyes widened and the door next to them opened, "you're kidding right?"

"How else should peasants like the rest of you afford a villa like this?" Jungkook asked questioningly, before entering the house, "He promised one day I could live here too."

"Just don't get too comfortable about it." Jimin raised his head, when Jin's relaxed voice sounded from the stairs and in the next moment, the elder stepped into view, "evening you guys."

The others gathered around the entrance and Jimin looked at them in surprise, "we're leaving already?"

"It's almost eleven by now. You guys are really fucking late." Yoongi stated and Jimin found a pleasant feeling spread through his body, when the elder placed a hand on his lower back to push him gently out the door again, "you look really good."

Heart swelled and cheeks hot, Jimin didn't find it in himself to respond and just stepped out on the street with a sheepish smile. The others followed suit and as soon as Jin had locked the door, they made their way down a few streets together. Taehyung and Hoseok were at the front, seemingly already a little drunk out of their minds, and singing incoherent lyrics from songs that Jimin might have been able to recognize if the two had actually been able to form proper words. Namjoon was talking to Jin and Yoongi, while Jungkook just danced around the group, distributing small cheek kisses to his friends.

Jimin nearly jumped out of his skin, when Jungkook eventually even approached him and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, mumbling a silent "Thanks a lot Hyung."

"Uhm yeah..." He responded, trying to get some distance between the suddenly strangely affectionate maknae, "it's cool."

"Yoongi-hyung is right", Jungkook said with a bite on his bottom lip, "you really do look good."

Honestly, Jimin had just expected Jungkook to go on and smooch the next person in reach like he had done to everyone up until now but he didn't expect what actually came; And that was a painfully rough spank to his ass and a loud, drunk giggle from Jungkook. He wanted to reach for Jungkook's collar, maybe punch a bit of soberness back into his brain, when he was stopped by a gentle hand in his own. The sudden distraction gave Jungkook enough time to run off to Jin and hide beneath the arm that the eldest affectionately laid around his shoulders. However Jimin didn't miss the devilish grin and the flash of a tongue that Jungkook threw at him over his shoulder.

Huffing annoyed, Jimin clenched his fist, just to be reminded that one of his hands was already filled. Turning his head, he was met by a very amused looking Yoongi. His mint hair looked kind of golden with the streetlights reflecting on it and Jimin had to appreciatively give the older a once-over. Whoever had the honour to dress up Yoongi definitely knew how to pull the best out of the man's handsomeness.

The patched jeans for once, weren't skin tight and fell nice and easy around his legs and Jimin couldn't supress a smile when he found that Yoongi was suddenly taller than him, thanks to the plateau soles on his bright red shoes. To underline his fair, pale skin, Yoongi had decided to pull on a wide, black bomber jacket, which together with the distinctive makeup did a perfect job to bring great contrast. However, what Jimin considered the cherry on top though, was the black barrette on top of his bright hair. Any other person wearing such a thing would have looked ridiculous to Jimin but on Yoongi it simply looked perfect.

Like anything the elder wore, Jimin realized as he squeezed Yoongi's hand a little in his own, chest swelling with proud. Then he pointed at Jungkook, "Is he always like this when he is drunk?"

"Yes. But also when he's sober and has warmed up to you." Yoongi responds amused, as they walk next to each other behind the rest of their group, "I have a feeling as if he is trying especially hard to get comfortable with you."

Remembering the previous happenings and conversations he had with the maknae, Jimin just felt like laughing, "oh believe me, I'd notice if he warmed up to me and he hasn't."

Yoongi stood silent for a moment and Jimin was afraid he had said something wrong. But when Yoongi looked up, Jimin found nothing else, apart from warmth, "He's a little difficult." A little maybe, yeah. "But he's still young. I suppose he is unsure how to show his trust but with the time, he will learn what's right and what's wrong. I think at the moment the world just doesn't quite make sense to him."

He looked at the youngest, who was ridiculously trying to balance a bottle on his head, Jin cautiously walking behind him, to catch the liquor if it fell. However, Jimin didn't pay that much attention to the two other boys, as he was virtually mesmerized by the warm affection in Yoongi's eyes. As if Jungkook was indeed just a mere choirboy that needed nothing more than a big brother to take care of him. Or maybe five, Jimin realized with a smile, when he saw Taehyung, Hoseok and Namjoon try to jokingly shove Jungkook and make him drop the bottle.

"I think he sees something in you." Yoongi continued and Jimin turned his head, to face his Hyung, "Just like me... and of course the others too."

He shifted a little uncomfortable and Jimin almost whined when Yoongi let go of his hand with a shy smile. It was foolish to want more than friendship from Yoongi but Jimin just couldn't help himself, looking at the elder like this. That pretty shade of pink on the elder's pouty pair of lips, which would surely turn into a deep red very easily when they were kissed. He shook his head at the new and unfamiliar thoughts that grazed his mind. In the past, Jimin had never even thought about a relationship, much less actually touching another person in any sort of romantic way.

With a slight ache in his heart, he watched Yoongi jump forward with a wide grin and land on Jungkook's broad back, the youngest quickly adjusting to carry his Hyung down the street. In his mind, Jimin was about to complain that he was left alone and still not a part of the group, when suddenly Taehyung popped up next to him.

"Want a sip?" Taehyung asked and reached Jimin a bottle of what looked like white wine, "I think I should put the brakes on for now."

At least he knew how to hold his Liquor, whereas Jungkook looked like he was reaching for Jin's bag, with an empty bottle already in his own hand. So he decided to nod with a smile and took the bottle from Taehyung, taking a sip. He found it to not be as strong and burning as he thought and it definitely had a pleasant taste. Maybe he could get used to it after all, because he wasn't going to lie about the fact that the warm feeling he was starting to develop in his chest did have a funny touch to it.

As they turned around the next corner, Jimin could already hear the loud bass of music faintly thrumming down the streets and a shot of adrenaline coursed through him when he looked around the empty and dark neighbourhood. The source of the loud noise was just as easy to find as Jimin expected it to be; A big rowhouse, slightly similar to Jin's own place, with brightly illuminated windows and yelling people on the small yard in front of the door. They all either carried a bottle or one of those red plastic cups in their hands that you could find in every mainstream high school drama.

"Okay." Jin said loudly and came to a stop in front of the group, turning around to face all of them like a mother would with their rowdy children, standing in front of a playground, "If anyone feels sick or tired and wants to go home, I'll hide the keys beneath the doormat and you can go back to my place if you don't feel like staying at the party anymore. Just don't leave my door open or puke on my carpet. The flagging is okay but I swear to god, the carpet still stinks like shit from the last time one of you puked on it." They all stared at him in anticipation, Jimin watching the scene with amusement in his eyes, "...now go!"

And like small puppies that had been let off the leash, Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung and Namjoon stormed inside, the latter grabbing Jin by the arm and pulling him along and inside. Jimin and Yoongi were the only ones left on the road and Jimin almost expected Yoongi to take his hand again and drag him inside too. But his daydreams were proved wrong, when Yoongi turned around and just smiled a lazy half-smile at him.

"I'll go say hi to some people." Jimin nodded, "If you need anything or want someone beaten up, I'll try to keep it low on the alc today okay? I don't want to stay glued to you all evening and get in your way after all."

Oh, how he wanted to scream at Yoongi how wrong he was but there was still one thing that hadn't changed yet; Park Jimin was still a scared chicken and all he could respond with was a small "alright."

Next thing he knew was Yoongi walking over to a few people that sat in a circle on the stomped down yard, handing him a cup of beer. He heaved a sigh, biting his bottom lip nervously. What exactly was he supposed to do? Awkwardly stepping towards the entrance, Jimin slipped through, only to be greeted with the music twice as loud as it sounded outside the house. He recognized the group; ONE OK ROCK and found it quite enjoyable. Stepping through the dancing and drinking mass of people, Jimin managed to find a nice spot on a couch without getting anything spilled onto him.

It wasn't hard to tell where Jungkook and Taehyung had ran off to, since they seemed to be the current life of the party. The two boys dead-ass stood on something that looked like a dining table, dancing their asses off and spilling their drinks over other poor and unsuspecting victims beneath them on the floor. When he looked a little closer, he found Hoseok further in the back, taking a few pictures of what seemed to be Taehyung's ass. Deciding to not question the extraordinary kind of action, Jimin just smiled to himself as he watched them screaming the lyrics of the different songs into the rooms.

Namjoon and Jin seemed to have vanished, since neither of the tall men came anywhere into Jimin's vision and he decided to not contemplate that fact any further as well. Now what? Should he go to the dancefloor? It was indeed tempting after all and Jimin could feel the small amount of alcohol in his system already provoking a weird desire to move inside his brain. Thinking that all the people were too drunk to notice him anyways, the boy got to his feet, ready to join the other moving bodies, when suddenly a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

When he turned around, his slightly drunk mind took a second to identify the strangely familiar face in front of him, "I must say, I doubted you'd really come but you don't disappoint." Chanyeol said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Jimin responded, smiling awkwardly up at Chanyeol.

The mass of human bodies around them caused Chanyeol to move a little closer and only now did Jimin notice how fucking tall the guy actually was. There were more than four inches of space between their eye's height and if Chanyeol had decided to take even one step further, Jimin's nose would have been pressed very inconvenient into the taller's pectoral.

"So, did my recommendations go down well?" Chanyeol asked, seemingly not bothered by their awkwardly close proximity.

Jimin gulped, holding back the urge to say 'Do I look like I know?' And instead settled for a sheepish smile, "Well, my friends just stretch their hands into the bag without knowing what they're drinking, so I suppose yes. Yes they did, thank you."

"Yeah that sounds familiar to me." A warm chuckle sounds from the giant and he stuffs a hand into his pocket, "You should come by the store more often in the future, it's... amusing to have you there."

Great. There was already someone who wanted to hire him as a personal clown, "Ah that's really nice but I think-"

"Chanyeol!" Suddenly the giant in front of him disappeared beneath a different body, not as tall as Chanyeol but seemingly strong enough to almost knock him over, "you just ran off! Jongdae and I have been looking for you! Jongin is totally smashed, so Minseok and Luhan went to get medications for him but I bet they just hid somewhere to fuck and Kyungsoo is super pissed because I spilled my drink on his shoes. You should have seen his face though but when he tried to hit me, Jongdae-" the chatty boy stopped in his tracks, when he spotted Jimin next to them, "Oh hi! Who might this pretty face be, hm?"

Jimin blushed a little at the implied compliment and shouted over the music: "I'm Jimin."

"Nice to see a new face!" The boy said and stretched his hand out, "Baekhyun."

Something moved in Jimin's brain at the name. It seemed somewhat familiar, as if he had heard it somewhere before. Maybe he heard people talking about him in the school hallways. He must be quite famous, at least around town. Just like Chanyeol, Jimin assumed, after all the giant was certain that everyone he asked about his name would be familiar with him. With a warm feeling of acceptance in his stomach, Jimin stretched his hand out to shake the others.

It felt a little sticky in his own and Baekhyun must have noticed the slightly disgusted expression that hushed over his face (excuse you, he lost a bit of control about his body when he was drunk, it was his first time after all), because he immediately put on an apologetic look into his eyes, "Ah sorry about that. This huge-ass piece of a boyfriend" he pointed at Chanyeol over his shoulder, who looked a little uncomfortable with the situation but made no attempt to stop his lover whatsoever, "is as horny, as his ears are big and I had to... you know. Help out. Sadly the bathroom is still occupied, I bet it's Minseok and Luhan."

Furiously rubbing his palm on the fabric of his red pants, Jimin tried to calm down his facial expressions into something that should look neutral but most likely showed as a pained distorting of facial muscles. "Ah." He managed, "I see."

"You're quite a laid back guy!" Baekhyun asserted excitedly and playfully punched Jimin in the arm, the latter supressing a pained whine, "I like you. Say, how do you know Chanyeol?"

Trying not to let the compliment get to his drunk head too much, Jimin looked back at Chanyeol, who wore the same bright smile as before, "I came into his store today."

"He ordered a fighting cock." Jimin winced.

Baekhyun just disbelievingly raised a brow at Chanyeol's words, "Who even orders that nowadays?"

Jimin threw a dark look over to Jungkook's silhouette, just to be met with a way more disturbing sight than he would have expected. There the youngest was, still standing on the table but not dancing anymore. Taehyung was also still with him but instead of keeping a distance of an arm between them, they were literally eating each other up. Taehyung's tongue down so deep the other's throat that it seemed like he planned to disappear into Jungkook's mouth.

He didn't even notice much of Baekhyun and Chanyeol saying their good-byes because they still had to take care of that guy, named Jongin and Baekhyun was still scared of being beaten up by that other guy, named Kyungsoo, because Jimin was just too distracted watching his new friends make out, out of the blue. It was this point that Jimin actually screamed out 'what the fuck' as loud as he could but no one bothered anyway, since the music was too loud to even hear him over an inch of distance.

Nonetheless, the scream did have a relieving effect and Jimin managed to gather himself and walk over to where the drinks were served. But fate wouldn't let him have his way once more, when all of a sudden, a hand tugged on his own and he was turned around and squeezed into a tight hug. A scent wavered around him that was familiar enough for him, to not freak out at the sudden amount of body-contact.

"Never would have thought I'd meet THE Park Jimin at an actual party. Your crush must be here, eh?" Jackson smirked at him, easily shouting over the music.

The surprising presence of his friend almost had Jimin fall on his knees in gratitude, "Jackson! You're here?! Is Rose here too?"

Shaking his head, Jackson pulled at Jimin's hand to lead him back to the couches where Jimin originally came from, "She's doing a girl's evening with Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo. But back to the question: Is your crush here, yes or no?" The embarrassed silence, in which Jimin got another drink handed seemed to be enough of an answer to Jackson, "I can't wait to see him in real life after all he looks like a living god!"

Admittedly, Jimin almost wanted to snap at Jackson for talking about Yoongi like that but he was again interrupted by a different voice anyway. Maybe he should just stop trying to get his life together, since pretty much every person within and arm's length in his reach planned on stopping him in the first place.

"You still have my snapback you piece of crap." Like a tornado, Hoseok jumped over the backrest of the couch they were seated on.

Jimin's brows raised, as soon as he realized that the dancer was in fact not talking to him; "Ah yeah about that..." Jackson rubbed his back head sheepishly, "My dog had a little bit too much fun with it... but you can have one of mine! I got dozens of those."

"Don't shit me, Jackson. Your snapbacks all have 'Wang' stitched over it like a fucking neon sign."

Hoseok sighed and Jimin decided it was time to make things clear: "You two know each other?"

They locked their eyes on him and in the next moment smiled at each other as Jackson pulled Hoseok into a brotherly half-hug, "Dance camp, you remember? The one you didn't attend because you preffered watching the whole season of 'friends' instead?"

Oh yeah, there was something.

"And where do you guys know each other from?" Hoseok asked curiously.

Jimin's eyes widened and he wanted to stop Jackson, wanted to smash his palm on the other's mouth before ANYTHING could leave it. Anything, that could harm him and make him become a victim of bullying once more. But it was too late, because as soon as Jimin had processed what happened in front of him, Jackson had already blurted out that one fatal word.

"Ballet." He stated with a grin, as if he hadn't just destroyed Jimin's entire high school time.

Slowly raising a brow, Hoseok gave Jimin a look that looked far too disappointed for Jimin's liking, "Is that so?"

That was all. Nothing more. No more comments, no accusations. Just that. But there was probably more to come anyways, Jimin realized and downed the beer in his hand in one strong go, feeling it turn his mind fuzzy and his chest warm.

"Anyways." The dancer said and raised from where he had jumped down just seconds ago, "I'll take Namjoon home, someone jumped on his foot and we want to make sure it isn't broken."

Giving his friend a worried look, Jimin gulped down the belch that wanted to make its way out, "Will-... will you be alright? I mean... do you need help or something?"

"Oh no, don't worry." Hoseok said with a neutral expression. He seemed to be somewhat pissed off, all of a sudden and Jimin officially knew that his found out secret was going to pull him through hell and back really soon, "Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung and Jin are still here, if you need one of us."

Striving off at the speed of light, Hoseok didn't even give Jimin a chance to nod, much less protest any further. He threw an angry look at Jackson next to him but much to his disliking, he realized that his friend wasn't there anymore either. Once more, Jimin was left alone in the middle of the party, even more drunk than before and on top of that even more at a loss. He contemplated about drinking another cup but figured that the fact that he was barely able to look straight ahead, was enough of a proof that he shouldn't.

"How are you holding up?" The sudden body that plopped down next to him, had Jimin startle.

A bubbly smile spread over his lips as his dizzy mind started to recognize a face, "Yoongi!"

"Man", sighing and running a hand through Jimin's hair, Yoongi gave the younger a wary look, "you're pretty wasted already. Where did Jungkook and Taehyung go?"

With the actual intention of adjusting his suspender, Jimin slumped against Yoongi's shoulder, "Making out somewhere. I didn't know... Yoongi, are they boyfriends? Do you not hate gays?"

Yoongi gave him a shocked glance, "Do you?"

"No, I'm one myself." He slapped his palm on his mouth. What the fuck?! Why did he just say that?! "I mean... I'm-"

"I suppose they have kind of an open relationship." Yoongi just answered with a shrug, the moving of his shoulders making Jimin's heavy head fly a little. There was no sign of any reaction to Jimin's sudden confession though, "I wish they would just stop trying to make each other jealous already, it's only causing trouble. Especially when Hoseok is involved. Speaking of; what about him? Do you know where he is?"

"I think Namjoon broke something", the younger slurred, giggling when he found the words leaving his mouth quite amusing, "and now Hoseok is angry at me because I take ballet-classes and went with Namjoon to make sure his skull isn't broken or something."

"His skull!?" Again, no reaction to Jimin's sudden confession and it was starting to make him feel frustrated.

However, when Yoongi was about to raise up in panic, Jimin gripped his hand tightly and pulled him back down on the couch again, shouting: "His foot! I meant his foot!"

"But", A silent huff left Yoongi's lips, as he plopped down again but Jimin didn't hear it over the loud music, still thrumming through his system, "You said skull."

"It's the same thing." Jimin mumbled and closed his eyes, softly sighing into Yoongi's shoulder.

"They really let you off the hook. Next time I'll really have to watch you the whole night if you want or n- hey! Stop drooling on my shirt!" He pushed Jimin off with a disgruntled expression, his sudden touch all the way through still soft.

Jimin wasn't sure what exactly the alcohol did inside him but the cause was clear; He was slowly but surely shutting his brain off completely; "Never wanted tschu to leave!" He shouted louder than necessary and Yoongi flinched a little next to him, "I just came because I thought you'd be happeyyyy!"

A short silence followed, in which Jimin had enough time to mentally sink into the floor and work out a technique as to not look Yoongi in the eyes at all cost. It proved to be even more difficult than he expected in the beginning, when the elder was at first just trying really hard to meet his eye and in the next second had Jimin's chin between his fingers to actually pull his face into the right direction. However the honest warmth and happiness that Jimin found in Yoongi's eyes were more than just a pleasant surprise.

"Damn you really are wasted." Yoongi mumbled silently to himself, not sure if Jimin even heard him, "You're talking nonsense already..." It proved to him that the younger actually didn't hear him, when he just pressed a little tighter against Yoongi's body, "How's the tattoo?" He asked, gulping when his fingertips brushed over the spot on Jimin's upper thigh, where the small picture should be hidden by those tight, red pants. Those tight red pants that brought out all the right curves of those heavenly legs and that god-like backside...

"'s good." Jimin just responded shortly, suddenly a lot soberer, when he realized how close Yoongi's face in fact was and where the latter's hand was going.

For the split of a second, it was like time stood still for them and in that moment, Jimin was almost completely in his conscious mind again. Yoongi's other hand was still grazing along his jawline and Jimin found his hands balling into excited fists, on both sides of his lap. They were close enough for their breathes to mix between them and a scent of smoke, alcohol and mint flooded Jimin's inner system, making him feel more drunk than the alcohol ever could.

He was almost certain that Yoongi would move closer. Closer, until the distance would be gone and their lips would be pressed together in his very first kiss-

"Park Jimin!" Before he could even react, Yoongi's head was jerked away by a sudden fist against his cheek.

Disbelievingly, Jimin watched the scene unfolding in front of him: The fist actually belonged to none other than Jackson and the man was furiously staring down at Yoongi. Luckily, Jimin found himself conscious enough to reach for his friend's arm and pull him away from Yoongi before anymore bloody cuts could be splattered across his Hyung's face. Jackson seemed surprised, depressed even by Jimin's actions (and admittedly also absolutely smacked) when he looked at him disbelievingly.

"Jackson!" He slurred loudly, while moving his attention to his Hyung, who now wore a thick, bloody cut on his cheek, "What the hell?!"

"You can't do that Jimin! You're already promised to someone else!" Jackson whined loudly, crossing his arms with a judging look and only planting more confusion in Jimin's head.

"Are you nuts?" Yoongi growled next to him and the sudden hardness in his voice caused a shiver to run over Jimin's spine.

He had never seen Yoongi like this. Usually the cool laziness and soft, caring warmth in those feline eyes were his very first trademark. But seeing them darken with anger and utter aggression right now, made Jimin think that this wasn't his Hyung at all. Maybe just a handsome stranger that happened to look just the same. With a slight amount of panic, rising in his guts, Jimin watched Yoongi's hands ball into tight fists and he was almost sure that if he wouldn't do something, Jackson would be in a way greater danger than the one he attacked.

Hurriedly laying a hand on those tight fists, Jimin positioned himself between his two friends, shaking a little on his unsteady legs, "Hyuuung." It was ridiculous, no one would take him serious when he sounded like a whiny child. But the alcohol and the adrenaline mixed together made his brain malfunction and he didn't have the time to readjust himself right now, "Let him go, he's drunk. Doesn't know what he's doing."

"Funny hearing that from you." Suddenly those angry eyes, those very furious and burning eyes were filled with an unspeakable amount of disappointment and on top of that, focused onto Jimin's very direction.

There was nothing more that he wanted, than to cry in that moment but Jimin knew he didn't have the right to do so. He swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his white shirt, taking in steady breaths and doing his best not to look into Yoongi's eyes. Before he knew it, Yoongi was on his feet, pushing Jimin's hand away when he tried to reach out to him.

"I'll wait outside." Yoongi growled at Jimin, making the latter wince, "You better clear up the matter with your jealous boyfriend."

Before Jimin could process the words, the elder was already out the door, leaving him and Jackson in the middle of the room. A few people around them had stopped the chattering and were now throwing them curious looks. Not willing to put up with the public eye right now, Jimin pulled at Jackson's arm, leading him into a different room of the house. It was empty, much to Jimin's pleasure and he closed the door behind him.

Then he took a deep breath: "Are you fucking insane Jackson?!"

"That's a bit much, coming from someone who was about to make out with a random guy, when he's obviously heads over heels for a different one." The others words were sheepish and the alcohol made him act and sound like a kindergarten kid, but nonetheless he seemed sure of his statement.

Whereas Jimin still had no idea of what exactly was going on, "I'm- Jackson I thought you wanted this for me? I was so close too, but you just rushed in and punched him in the face!"

"I wanted you to have your first kiss from Yoongi!" He argued, seeming somewhat frustrated, "not a random stranger with a funny hair colour."

That was when it struck Jimin; the hair colour. Jackson was probably drunk out of his mind and he only knew Yoongi with his shining, blonde hair. But much to Jimin's liking, since a while now, Yoongi had dyed his hair a mint green. The mint green he spotted at the ice cream store. His inspiration to take pistachio instead of chocolate.

"Jackson..." He mumbled slower and also a little calmer than he would have expected, "That guy, I was about to give my first kiss to-" another realization that hit him a little unprepared, "anyway. That was Yoongi."

"B-but Yoongi has blonde hair, doesn't he?" Motioning to his own bleached hair, Jackson stood in front of him and the wildest confusion, played with his expression.

"Yeah, but-" burying his face into his hands, Jimin attempted to muffle the loud sigh of frustration bubbling in his heart, "You know what; forget it. I have to go."

Before he could turn around and walk through the door though, Jackson had a firm grip on his wrist, holding him back with a worried look, "Did I..." He blinked, to get the alcohol in his system under control, "Did I do something wrong? I just wanted to help, you know that right?"

It was impossible to be mad at Jackson, Jimin decided in that moment. Like a puppy, Jackson had always been loyal and right next to him and yes, even though practically, Jackson had just maybe ruined his love life forever, the hyperactive dork didn't mean any harm in the first place. So with a confident smile and the dull worry about Yoongi pressed to the back of his head, Jimin slipped his wrist out of Jackson's hand, to intertwine them in a reassuring squeeze.

"No Jackson", he said, "I know you meant well." Then he looked at Jackson's slightly blown eyes and remembered how drunk his friend really was, "You have someone to take you home?"

Admittedly, he would much rather run after Yoongi and go home with him, even if he did have a lot of explaining to do. Even though he sounded like an asshole, thinking that. But if Jackson really needed his help, Jimin would stay with him even if it meant to lose his chance with his crush.

But Jackson took the worries off his shoulders with a faint blush and a sheepish smile as he mumbled, "Mark promised he'd give me a ride."

"And that ride is supposed to happen in a car or on a dick?" Jimin asked jokingly, laughing at Jackson's surprised expression.

"Man", the blonde beamed, "You really have changed a lot these days."

\--*--

The night outside was bitter cold and Jimin immediately wished he had taken a jacket with him. Or at least a hat, he grumbled inside his head, hands reaching for his red ears to warm up. Yoongi was indeed standing in front of the house, a smoky cigarette between his lips and his fingers hurriedly tapping away on his phone. He seemed tensed and the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach had Jimin tasting bile.

When Jimin was close enough, Yoongi spotted him and stuffed his phone aside, "Let's go."

"Yoongi, I-" he wanted to reach for Yoongi's arm, yank him back and scream into his face that this was all a huge misunderstanding.

But he was too slow and the elder already walked down the street, bringing more and more unwanted space between them, "Let's just go."

For the time being, Jimin decided to be silent. Something about the situation was fishy. Of course he didn't expect Yoongi to be overly excited about a punch in the face from his best friend. But wasn't he punishing the wrong person right now? More likely, he could have punched Jackson back in the face (even though of course that wouldn't have solved any problems either) and that was that. Still, Jimin felt that this was about something else. Something he didn't quite understand from his perspective.

After what felt like hours of silent, tense walking, Yoongi finally opened his mouth: "So, why didn't you tell me about your possessive boyfriend? If you did, we could have avoided this whole... Situation."

Jimin gulped at the way his Hyung spoke out the last word, "He isn't actually my boyfriend."

It was hard to bear but obvious that Yoongi was having none of this, "That Wang-guy said that you're already promised to someone. I can only assume he meant himself. Say, are you two engaged or something? Is that the dark secret you're hiding?"

"Dark secret?" Furrowing his brows, Jimin wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to shiver too obviously.

Stopping in his tracks, Yoongi stared at him with furious eyes, "Yes, a dark secret, Jimin. Everyone has one. It would have surprised me if you didn't have one", with a quivering heart, Jimin watched as his Hyung's eyes slowly turned softer again, the longer they locked eyes, "otherwise you would just be too... perfect."

With that he sighed, avoiding Jimin's gaze like it was some kind of poison. Instead of turning and walking further down the abandoned streets, the boy peeled off his black jacket and exposed the pair of pale, slightly trained arms beneath. Jimin all the while could only stare at the ground and think about what Yoongi said. A faint blush spread over his cheeks at the word 'perfect' but he restrained himself. This was not the moment to get flustered and flushed by his crush's implied compliments like a schoolgirl.

When he looked up, there was black fabric held beneath his nose and he looked up at Yoongi, who still did his best to avoid looking directly at Jimin, "You're cold right? Just take it."

Gulping and gently reaching for the clothing, Jimin murmured a soft 'thank you', earning a slight nod from the elder. He slipped into the jacket with a swift move, feeling the familiar scent of mint and cigarettes lulling him into a comforting air. Yoongi had probably bought the jacket a number too big for himself because Jimin had no trouble in hiding his hands deep inside the sleeves and burry his cheeks into the collar.

"Now come on." Yoongi said and hesitantly reached his hand out, "can I still hold your hand or do you think your boyfriend will be mad?"

Without as much as a heartbeat of hesitation, Jimin softly grasped the other's soft, pale hand, "He's really not my boyfr-"

Before he could end his sentence, Yoongi had raised his hand, "It's okay Jimin. You don't have to deny it. I'm not mad at you and I don't have anything against gays either. That's why you asked me earlier, right? Because you wanted to tell me about your relationship before I uhm... could... you know."

The tension of an unspoken truth (namely that the two actually were a hair's breadth away from kissing) crawled up and down Jimin's spine and he finally decided to stay silent. Instead of answering with words, he squeezed Yoongi's hand a little tighter, hoping that the elder would see the truth through his impression. Hoping that Yoongi would just realize that for Jimin no one else mattered as much.

In the end it seemed like Yoongi took the message completely opposite. Probably thinking that it was a squeeze of sympathy that Jimin was already taken and as they both silently walked down the streets, Jimin couldn't help wondering if the reason Yoongi's eyes went a little glossy every now and then was either the cold wind or the fact that he couldn't kiss Jimin that night.

\--*--

Jimin was almost sure that the headache he felt drumming behind his forehead the next morning wasn't entirely a cause of the alcohol. With a bitter expression he sat up on the soft couch, he had been assigned to sleep on and repeated the happenings of the previous evening. Rubbing his sleep-heavy face with his palms, Jimin blew a frustrated sigh, almost feeling a little like sobbing like a baby. But he held himself together and shoved his legs over the edge of the couch.

He almost screamed loudly, when his feet hit something warm and clearly ALIVE. Sighing again in relief, Jimin rubbed his aching temples when he recognized Taehyung right next to him on the floor. The boy had started stirring from the moment Jimin's toes had smashed against his nose and was now blinking wildly up at his Hyung. Jimin had to admit, Taehyung almost seemed innocent, the way his lashes still stuck together and his face was puffy from sleep and he really wanted to believe that Taehyung was in fact younger than him.

"What the fuck, holy shit did someone shoot me in the fucking head? I feel like a shit piece of a cock sucking bus just ran me over." Well so much for that.

"Sorry man", Jimin mumbled and pulled a pillow from the couch to push it under Taehyung's heavy head, "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

A silent groan rushed through Taehyung's system and Jimin decided to commit his blanket to the younger as well, "I thought I'd get laid but Jungkookie sent me to sleep on the couch, which somehow was already occupied by... you."

"You could have just joined me, there's enough space." Jimin mumbled, not feeling shy with the knowledge that Taehyung was probably head over heels for a different boy.

The younger only grunted at that, "Thought about it to be honest but I don't want to anger your boyfriend."

"He's still not my boyfriend." Jimin argued, trying out a firm tone of voice, "This was all a huge misunderstanding, Jackson thought that- Taehyung?"

Seemingly his story wasn't interesting enough for Taehyung to keep his eyes open and while Jimin was ready to spill his heart out to him, the younger had started snoring softly next to his feet. Taking a second to calm the raging storm that was forming inside his chest, Jimin just stared at the younger in thought. To be honest, he was worried. Of course, he didn't know Taehyung that well but he was almost sure that the younger was slowly but surely moving towards a wrong path and something inside Jimin didn't want that to happen at all.

On the other side, Jimin had no right to interfere with whatever Taehyung wanted to do. That state of friendship wasn't reached yet. Maybe he could talk to Yoongi about it? IF he was even allowed to talk to the elder again, after what happened the previous day. He could only wait and see about that.

With cracking limbs, Jimin pushed himself off the couch and walked through the house in search of a life sign. After three different rooms, two stairs and four corridors (what a freaking huge house), Jimin found himself in the kitchen and behind the counter a pair of wide shoulders beneath a bunch of wild hair. Jin was currently occupied with shoving something that looked like scrambled eggs back and forth in the round bowl of a pan, hissing every now and then when the spurting oil hit his skin. The scent wavered around the kitchen and Jimin could feel his stomach growl in anticipation.

Silently settling down at the counter, opposite of his Hyung, Jimin watched the other in silence for a while, before he was suddenly greeted with a warm "Lovely morning."

He looked up at Jin, who had turned off the hot plate and now wiped his hands on an old cloth that was completely fringed already, "Oh sorry... good morning."

"You're the third today, want some breakfast?" The taller told and pulled out a plate from one of the cupboards without even waiting for an answer.

"The third?" Jimin raised a brow, hungrily examining the motion of Jin's arm as he dropped the scrambled eggs on the plate, soon accompanying it with a piece of perfectly burnt toast, "is it that late already?"

"It's almost 11." With the warm smile of a parent, Jin carefully settled the filled plate in front of Jimin, "Yoongi and Namjoon left already."

Jimin took a second to eye the small, black burnt pieces on the toast a little more intently, instead of facing the elder directly. His heart sank down into his empty stomach. Yoongi had left without saying good-bye and he couldn't help but wonder if it was a habit of the older or if he had in fact said good-bye to everyone else and just left Jimin out on purpose. Just the thought was enough to water the corners of Jimin's eyes but he furiously blinked the tears away before they could become too obvious.

"You not hungover?" Jin asked after a few seconds of silence, only filled with the sizzling noise of more eggs in the pan, "you look pretty okay."

"Hungover?" The younger asked sceptically. He had heard the term before, but as dumb as it might sound, he didn't know where to put it.

A snorting sounded before he got a response, "you know when you drink a lot" Jin looked up at him with eyes that screamed 'experience' "and you feel like a swarm of vultures tried to pick your brain out of your skull? Should feel a little like that."

Tilting his head experimentally, Jimin found that the only thing he felt was a slight drowsiness from the morning, "Seems okay."

"Well then", clapping his hands together, Jin looked at a shocked Jimin with fierce enthusiasm in his eyes, "you surely don't mind bringing breakfast to Jungkook, while I take care of Taehyung and look for Hoseok. I could have sworn he came home with us."

"He's in the bathroom." Jimin explained, remembering the voices of the other boys arriving while he was already attempting to get to bed on the previous night, "something about sleeping in the bathtub."

"Oh yeah, he's wanted to try that for a while."

Jimin was tempted to ask why in the hell someone would prefer to sleep in a bathtub, when they could as well have a soft mattress or at least a carpet and a pillow. On the other hand, none of the people in this house seemed to live by the normal standard-rules of a human being, so he decided to push the question aside, before he ended up contemplating too long about something so stupid and actually waste those valuable seconds of his life. Which he already did, Jimin realized, when Jin pushed a plate into his hand that had a huge tower of eggs and two toasts stacked on top of it's shiny, white surface.

Couldn't be changed anymore, he decided and reached for the plate "upstairs, the last room. There's some aspirin on the plate too. Might take a glass of water along." Jin explained and passed the younger to get into the living room with another plate, filled with presumably enough food to feed a bear.

After he had organized a gulp of water and started stepping up the staircase, Jimin did his best not to drop the food in his hand or trip over the stairs. But even though the plate flew out of his hand when he got caught on the last step with the tip of his foot, he still managed to catch it in it's flight (moments like this made him question whether he was actually an idiot or a genius). Something such as a safe trip was definitely still a word to be added to Park Jimin's life-dictionary. The door of the last room made a poor creaking sound when he opened it but that didn't seem to faze the lump that was curled up contently on the mattress of the bed.

Looking around, Jimin found the room to be quite messy but really domestic at the same time. On the walls, posters of music artists like G-dragon and Justin Bieber were spread, some already dangling off, thanks to one or two strips of tape that gave up on their job. The window to the left was big enough to easily illuminate the wooden surface of the walls and ceiling of the tiny room, since it didn't seem to be a lot bigger than the bathroom downstairs. It showed that the room seemed to be a size too small, since items like clothes, books and other stuff were squeezed on the shelves or just thrown to the floor in a lazy manner. Jimin remembered Jungkook say something about him living with Jin in the future. Seemed like there was no escape for the eldest anyway, since Jungkook obviously had settled down comfortably already.

With cautious steps, Jimin navigated a path through the labyrinth of teenage-messiness over to the small bed. Setting down the plate on the small bedside table, he slowly dropped onto the mattress, next to the long lump. When he looked closer, he found a small hole on top of the bedsheet-muddle, where a tiny, red nose poked through and small breathing noises reached Jimin's ears. Just like Taehyung, Jungkook seemed almost adorable like this and Jimin instantly wished to keep that illusion and not have the youngest throw a bunch of random swearwords at him as well.

For a few seconds, Jimin just sat and listened to Jungkook's calm breath. It was hard to believe that the boy hadn't even reached full-age yet. Even though his behaviour was not necessarily the smartest, he still seemed awfully mature for his age. As if his actual childhood had been ended too soon...

Brushing the thought aside, Jimin finally nudged the small lump with his palm, shaking the body softly. A soft sigh was audible and almost in slow-motion tempo, the blankets were pulled down from the inside, revealing Jungkook's puffy face and messy bedhair. He still had his eyes squeezed shut and his thick eyebrows furrowed. The slight pout on his lips on top of it all made him look half a century younger. Suddenly all of the anger from the previous day was forgotten and Jimin thought for the first time, he understood the term 'puppy-face' perfectly. Regardless if Jungkook did it on purpose or not.

"Jungkookie." Jimin mumbled, softly caressing the hair out of the younger's face, "wake up."

He almost expected swearing, maybe even a punch but all Jimin got was a soft, pouty "five more minutes."

Doing his best to supress a soft chuckle, Jimin pushed Jungkook a little more, for him to sit up, "It's almost midday by now, you should really get up."

"Where's Yoongi?" Jungkook asked, as he rubbed his eyes slowly, to make them open up, "He's usually the one that comes to wake me up."

Jimin looked down at where his own hand was tangled in the bedsheets that Jungkook had thrown off himself, "I don't know. Jin said he already left."

"Must be important." The youngest mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, to flatten it down a little, "he only ever leaves when he really has to."

Jimin could feel his fingers tighten around the fabric of the bedsheets at the mention of Yoongi's habits. Only if it was really important. He probably just couldn't bear meeting Jimin in the morning after what happened the day before. So, it really was THAT bad.

Jimin sighed out loud before he could stop himself.

"Something bothering you?" Jungkook asked and reached for the breakfast on the table and Jimin helped him, reaching over to push the plate into Jungkook's greedy hand, "is it about Yoongi?"

Fortunately, Jungkook already had a firm grip on the plate because otherwise, Jimin would have dropped it in that very moment, "W-what?"

"you mad because he didn't say bye?" Jungkook asked around a fat mouth full of scrambled eggs, "must hurt."

"I really don't know what you're talking ab-"

"It's obvious Jimin, please don't deny it." The younger interrupted.

Not even bothering with the missing honorifics anymore, Jimin watched with a horrified expression, as Jungkook shovelled more food into himself. Because what exactly was the youngest trying to get at? How much did he know? Or more important, he thought after the previous night; was what he claimed to know actually the truth?

Contemplating to take the aspirin himself, Jimin clenched his fists, "explain, please."

"You got a big fat crush on Hyung, even though you have a boyfriend. Honestly Jimin, I thought you were cool." Eyes wide and mouth wide agape, Jimin had no other choice but to listen further, "If you have someone already, break up with them or just stay away from Yoongi-hyung. I don't want him to get hurt."

Warm anger spread through the pit of his stomach as Jimin stared at the younger seriously, "I'd never want to hurt him!"

"So, you admit you like him?" Jungkook asked with an arched brow and his fork stilling in the few remains of breakfast for the first time.

A blush made his way on Jimin's face and he wanted to burst out a 'yes' so bad but Jungkook did not need to know EVERYTHING, "That's not what I meant, I-"

"You just want to fuck him."

"No!" Widening his eyes in horror, Jimin raised his hands in immediate denial, "I just-"

"You're playing with him, because he's not good enough for you but you know he started to take a liking towards you?!" The building rage in Jungkook's voice was obvious but Jimin was too distracted with the spoken information.

Yoongi had taken... what? "Listen Jungkook: I'd never want to do any harm at all to Yoongi-hyung. He means a lot to me, just like the rest of you."

Jungkook scoffed for a moment, seemingly analysing the said words, "You think you're one of us?"

The challenge in his voice made Jimin roll his eyes a little, "I have the tattoo."

"Where?" Jungkook asked sceptically and Jimin blushed.

An unconscious hand went to the place far up his thigh where the picture was pressed into his skin, "Doesn't matter."

Huffing, Jungkook dropped back into the pillows and crossed his arms, "then I don't believe you."

Jimin sighed at the image, immediately being reminded of a ten-year-old, being denied his good-night-story, "on my thigh."

He wished he didn't witness the small, devilish smirk that curled Jungkook's lips in that very moment, "show me."

Hesitating for a second, Jimin stared at the other boy with a mixture of pleading and daring in his expression, hoping that Jungkook might actually have mercy on him. Then he whined and started to roll up his pant leg. The picture was almost on his hip (thank you Hoseok), so he had to violently push the fabric of his sweatpants up in order to not be forced to undress completely. It constricted his veins a little and when he was done, Jimin could already feel a tingle in his foot, as his leg hung over the edge of the bed, in Jungkook's sight.

The younger had a discomfortingly curious gaze on his face and his fingers twitched. Jimin pursed his lips sceptically, when Jungkook actually reached out to brush his thumb over the small drawing beneath his skin. In that moment Jimin's memories suddenly jumped back to the previous evening, when Yoongi had been closer to him than ever before. Their breaths had become one in the smoky party-atmosphere and Yoongi had touched his thigh in a very similar way, causing his heart rate to pick up speed.

Then Jimin pulled Jungkook's hand away and the younger just looked up at him, "you know that there's no going back now, right?"

"I guess."

Jungkook huffed a little, maybe even slight amusement mixed within his glinting eyes, "You know Jimin, even though it might not seem like it; I like you, you're a nice guy and you make our Yoongi-hyung smile. I care about you, but I don't trust you."

Jimin had to admit, as much as he had expected it, the words still stung a little in his chest, "Yeah, I know."

"If you can't let go of your boyfriend yet, don't and just give Yoongi-hyung some space." A short silence followed in which Jimin contemplated whether he should make a last attempt at explaining or not, "But if you really... want Yoongi-hyung like that. Want to make him happy and all, then fight. Break up with your boyfriend and treat Yoongi like a treasure. Because god knows, he deserved it."

They shared a long gaze in which no one dared to say something, "I promise."

Looking pleased with the answer, Jungkook sighed and dropped his eyelids shut and reached blindly with his hand, "good. Now give me my aspirin, you turd."

"Get it yourself asshole." Jimin answered furiously, taking the glass of water and the aspirin to pull it out of Jungkook's reach with an evil smirk.

\--*--

He had said his good-bye to Jungkook, Taehyung and Jin (Hoseok was still out in the bathtub) right after he had a wrestle-fight with Jungkook for his aspirin, almost suffocating the youngest with a pillow for good measure. Jimin admittedly still smiled from their talk. At least Jungkook didn't seem to be angry at him and for the first time, Jimin was thankful that Jungkook hadn't changed his behaviour towards him in any way.

When he turned around in front of his house, the memory of his mint-haired crush emerged once again when he gazed at the stairsteps in front of his house, where Yoongi had accompanied him so many times in the previous days. Determined for the first time in a while, Jimin put a firm grip on his phone and pulled it out to type in Jackson's number.

The mailbox picked up and Jimin almost answered with a heated 'hey' when hearing it, hushing when he realized his dumb mistake, "Hi there! You've landed in the mailbox of mister wild and sexy! I'm currently occupied with something seemingly more interesting than you but I promise I'll call back when I'm done. Later!"

"Jackson", Jimin breathed after the peep-noise rang through his ears, "I'm in deep shit because of yesterday. We have to figure this out soon or I'm going to end alone as a super old, disgusting grandpa with fifty dogs and one cat, eating each other up.

Call me back as soon as possible.

Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! Thank you wholeheartedly for reading! :3 
> 
> I hope you´ll have a nice time till we see each other again! ^u^


	6. break-up reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, on here I´m probably the slowest author ever xD  
> Been struggling a little with this one tahahaha. I hope you didn´t forget about me yet! 
> 
> A friendly reminder for all the worried readers: As long as I didn´t delete the story IT´S GOING TO CONTINUE. Very slow, I admit XD but it is definitely not over! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments on the previous chapter and all the interest I´ve gotten! It seriously motivated me to no end and it´s nice to know that some people actually find something enjoyable in my stupidity :´D 
> 
> Please have fun reading this chapter!! (I hope the little darkness I added, doesn´t destroy the story! I´ve been debating a lot with myself whether to actually put it in there or not!)
> 
> All the best fun! XO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your life should not be complicated enough to be forced to add a lie to another lie, just so that it makes one truth.
> 
>  
> 
> At least, if you´re not Park Jimin.

As soon as Jimin had opened his eyes that morning, he had contemplated closing them again. He had come home the previous day, his mother laughing at him for looking like he came out of a tornado and asking what the hell he had been up to at his friend´s place. Jimin had just waved her off and said that he 'wasn´t a kid anymore, god damnit mom.', which had silenced the beautiful lady but was not enough to wipe the wide grin off her lips. It had made Jimin happy nonetheless because he knew that his mom was just glad that he found some friends.

The determination to stay in bed and suffocate himself with his blanket and re-watch some horror movies had been crushed though, when his parents had set a whole breakfast for the whole family, with some of his favourite things on the table. Just daring him to come downstairs or they would eat it all up alone was enough for him to hurry on his bed and stumble down the wooden steps, almost falling twice in the process. Because no matter how bad his mood was or how tired his mind seemed, he would NEVER turn down his mother´s scrambled eggs and his dad´s strawberry-smoothie.

Now he stood in front of the school gates, once more counting in his mind all the regrets he had created in the last few days, head aching slightly just at the painful memories. He wanted to cheer himself up with the pictures of Yoongi almost close enough. Close enough to be kissed... to be touched and-

"Morning troublemaker." He slumped forward suddenly, when a hand hit his back roughly but still somewhat affectionate.

He turned his head to be met with a bright smile, "Morning Taehyung."

"How´s the head?" The boy asked affectionately, putting his arm around Jimin´s shoulders, to guide him towards the entrance door of the building, "you had a couple too many, didn´t ya?"

Jimin snorted, "Well I wasn´t the one that felt like, and I quote 'a shit piece of a cock sucking bus just ran me over.'"

"Touché."

They made their way through the hallways, Taehyung greeting a few people every now and then. They met Baekhyun too, accompanied by a guy that introduced himself as Jongdae and gave them a soft kitten-grin. Even a few people whose names were completely dubious to Jimin greeted him and Taehyung and slowly but surely Jimin felt a strange realization seep through into his brain. He was... known. Not the silent new-comer that no one gave a shit about except if the topic was his ass. People knew him and they sought his attention. A happy smile made its´ way on his lips, despite the desperation he had felt all morning.

When the two boys reached Jimin´s locker, Taehyung dropped his shoulder against the one next to Jimin´s and gave him an estimating glance, "So, you´re a homo?"

Jimin stopped in his movements for a second and then slowly proceeded to take his physics book out of the locker, while his gaze was carefully fixated on Taehyung, "Y-yeah" then he gathered a bit of confidence; "and so are you."

The other didn´t seem fazed at all, merely rummaged in his hoodie pocket and brought a cigarette to his lips, simply kneading it between them, "What makes you think that."

"You said that you wanted to hook up with Kookie yourself", he slammed his locker shut and turned the lock´s numbers, "and I saw you guys choking on each other´s tongue at the party."

With a pleased smile, he passed Taehyung, who was currently coughing uncomfortably loud, "I can´t remember anything from yesterday, except the time where we all met up... including the morning after that." The younger said, as he followed Jimin down the hallways, cigarette almost falling from his mouth.

"It wasn´t that much, just... you know a bit of dry humping and tongue attachments here and there..." Jimin mumbled and his brows furrowed at the slightly unexpected memories, "...on a table. Say, are you guys a thing?"

They turned around a corner and Taehyung high-fived a dude from another class, "not really... I mean there was a time where I would´ve been interested in something like that but, you know, little Jungkook was too busy thirsting after Yoongi-hyung´s ass."

"No way!" Jimin almost dropped his books, in surprise. Jungkook and Yoongi?

"Yes way." Taehyung answered, taking the cigarette between his fingers instead and eyeing the ground rather interested, "pretty strong feelings for a 16-year-old."

A short silence settled between them, when Jimin processed what he had just learned. Jungkook had crushed on Yoongi too? Maybe he had even been in love, judging from the way Taehyung talked about it. Jimin of course, could not blame Jungkook for that, Yoongi was after all his new god. Maybe those happenings were what finally caused to make Jungkook´s protectiveness about the elder somewhat logical. Of course, Jimin could have thought it to be a simple act between close friends. But whenever Jungkook talked about Yoongi, there was something more to his words, something warmer in his eyes.

"Anyways, you´re not going to go to class, right?" Taehyung ripped him out of his thoughts again.

Raising a brow, Jimin pressed his book a little closer to his chest, "yes I do."

"But it´s physics class", the younger whined, rolling his still untouched cigarette between his long fingers, "I bet Mr. Han is still pissed off because of our previous actions."

Jimin bit his bottom lip, he had not considered that but now that the memories of their 'detention' returned to him, he wasn´t so sure he wanted to attend class anymore either. Still, he couldn´t deny the guilty feeling preying on his mind, if he was to skip class again his parents would be rather disappointed in him. And who knew, maybe if he licked blood, he would be more inveigled to do it again. And again. And again. Until he would only attend four classes maximum every week, like Taehyung. A disturbing and pretty pitiful idea.

"I- I need to go to class Tae." He mumbled, avoiding the disappointed look Taehyung threw at him. He knew that the younger had no reason to make Jimin feel bad about his decision but he couldn´t help himself in the end.

"Too bad", just as soon as the sentence had been spoken, Jimin knew that Taehyung had, despite his words, not quite given up yet, "I bought some new shit from Baekhyun. He has really good stuff, I thought I´d share it with you."

Gulping the lump in his throat down, Jimin managed to control his curiosity and keep his voice as neutral as possible, "what shit exactly are you talking about?"

Taehyung threw him an unimpressed look, "Just a good old pot." Silence, "you know, when the kids say 'let´s go four-twenty." Silence, "weed, Jimin."

At that something in Jimin´s head finally clicked and he made a confirming 'ah!' Sound, while nodding his head. Then he threw Taehyung a weary gaze, "you bought that from Baekhyun? The Baekhyun?"

Taehyung shrugged and buried his hands in his pants pockets, "Yeah, he got the best quality. You know him?"

"Fleetingly."

Nodding his head with pursed lips, Taehyung looked at the elder in silence for a while, clearly expecting something further. Then his patience ripped and he shrugged again, a little more urgent, "So whatcha say? Come on, I don´t want to hang out on the roof like a loner."

It took Jimin a total of three minutes to think this through, Taehyung still frustratingly insisting gaze lingering on his face. "...fine."

"Yesssss."

Taehyung had his hand on Jimin´s wrist, before he could take back his answer and tugged him towards the staircase of the school building, mercilessly leading him forward, "B-but only this once, you hear me? Next time you ask Hoseok!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Why was it that Jimin only ever got respected by the people that were older than him?

They made their way up, passing more students who went into the complete opposite direction. Jimin could feel their questioning eyes on him and Taehyung, both obviously rather suspicious as they went up the many stairs. Taehyung seemed calm about it, not minding the curious eyes or the reproachful glances in any way as he bullishly followed his path.

When they stopped in front of the door that lead outside, Jimin expected the younger to pull out a similar picklock, like Yoongi did whenever they spent some time on the roof but Taehyung merely brought a key to the lock, easily turning it to open the door, "Where the hell do you have a key from?"

"Stole it from the caretaker. He thought he lost it and made a new one, so I could just keep it." Grinning brightly, as he crossed the small rooftop and walked over to the mountain of boxes, he explained: "I was sick of always picking the lock. This has saved me a lot of effort."

Without giving a response, Jimin followed Taehyung through the small space between the boxes and they settled down comfortably on the mattress, Taehyung immediately grabbing one of the blankets that they stored inside the unused boxes. Somehow the space seemed a little smaller than the last time when Jimin had been up here with Yoongi. Maybe that was because Jimin actually didn´t mind being close to his Hyung at all, whereas it was a different feeling with Taehyung. He had never been in the hideout with anyone but Yoongi and the feeling of it was definitely different.

Of course, he trusted Taehyung, but as well as they got along, Jimin had barely spent time with Taehyung alone in the past, which sparked a question to life in his mind, "why did you ask me?"

Taehyung furrowed his brows, as he pulled a bunch of stuff from his pockets, including a small package with something green inside, a few small papers and a pink lighter, "whatcha mean?"

"Why not ask Hoseok or someone else from your group?" Jimin asked again, sheepishly plucking at the blanket on Taehyung´s and his lap, without daring to meet the other´s eyes.

"My group?" Taehyung lifted his eyebrow, in a reproachful fashion, "you have the tattoo too Jiminnie, it´s our group. Our family."

He couldn´t deny the warmth that hugged his heart in that moment, despite all the doubt he had caused himself through his recent actions, "Do you really think, you´re not the only one who thinks of it like that?"

Taehyung, despite being heavily focused on his task of stuffing as much of the light drug into one of the papers as possible, looked up to meet Jimin´s eyes with a serious look, "Definitely. Listen Chim", he licked a thick stripe of the paper in his hands, before rolling it together expertly, "of course there had been some... complications ever since you became part of our world. And yes of course, Jungkook is disrespectful, Hoseok a bit impulsive and the whole thing between you and Yoongi... that´s a whole other story." When Jimin met Taehyung´s eyes again, he wore something different in his eyes for the first time, something warm and honest, "We all want you to be a part of this. We´ve never opened up to someone so fast, much less granted someone a tattoo."

"Why me?"

Taehyung giggled and the playful atmosphere of his personality made it´s comeback, "It´s just something about you." Then he arched a brow at him and handed Jimin his freshly built pot, "Maybe it´s your ass."

There it was again. If it hadn´t been Taehyung, Jimin would have almost felt harassed. It really seemed like the topic was not going to die down soon, as long as Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook still found their amusement in dragging his behind into every serious conversation they had. He felt like there had to be a connection to something but once more, he couldn´t get his hands on it and he decided to just take the small construct that Taehyung handed him. Just then the challenge in his hands hit him for the first time.

He stared at the cigarette for a while, until Taehyung noticed and then huffed with a disbelieving undertone, "Don´t tell me you´ve never smoked pot before Jimin."

"Taehyung", Jimin answered as collected as possible and gave the younger a freezing look, "do you really think that a nerd like me, who never drank any alcohol or attended a party ever in his life up until the day before yesterday, had a pot before."

"Not even a cigarette?" The younger almost looked like a kicked puppy.

Shaking his head defensively, Jimin handed the thing back to Taehyung, "I´m not too fond of them, they stink and you get really bad teeth."

Taehyung seemed to contemplate the said things for a second, before he reached for his cigarette package and gave it a long stare. Just when his actions started to seriously confuse Jimin, Taehyung got up to his feet and gave the small package a last sad look before he threw it over the fence of the rooftop, far away into the clouds.

"Taehyung!" Jimin jumped to his feet, only to realize it was too late to stop the other anyways, "why did you do that?!"

"You don´t like it, so I won´t do it anymore." Taehyung shrugged nonchalantly.

He couldn´t supress a small smile of gratitude at that and laughed slightly, sitting down on the mattress again, "what if a kid finds it?"

Taehyung seemed to take some time to realize his mistake and then merely shrugged, "poor thing I guess. It´s parents should teach it to not pick up random stuff from the floor. Now let´s get to business, you can steal my cancer but not my happiness."

"Do you realize how sad that sounds?" Jimin asked carefully.

"Don´t be mean", Taehyung said, without even giving the elder a look and slowly brought the small flame of the lighter to the tip of his construction, "I just stopped smoking for you."

Jimin was fast to shut up at that. He didn´t know why exactly Taehyung made such an effort to make it comfortable for Jimin but he was grateful nonetheless. Which was why he didn´t decline the offer, when the younger handed him the drug and just took a hesitant breath, before bringing it to his lips, the way he had seen Yoongi do it before. Then he inhaled, almost submitting to a coughing fit, but he still managed to keep it in, feeling the burn of the smoke against his throat and lungs. An unpleasant and unusual feeling, but nothing he couldn´t get used to if he had to.

"Try to hold your breath and keep it in a little, then it works better." Taehyung recommended, while Jimin shakily handed the bud back.

As soon as he finally released his breath again, he could already feel something strange in his system. It was barely there, a mere lightness that he had automatically when he was in a good mood. If he had to be honest, he really liked the feeling, even though the process of getting it was one of the most unpleasant feelings he knew.

"Nice, huh?" The younger smirked and took a drag of the cigarette himself.

Jimin could just nod, eyelids a bit heavy. They kept on going for a good ten minutes, passing the small, glowing bud between them. The atmosphere was nice, different from what Jimin had experienced with Yoongi up here, but not any less comfortable. Maybe it was the intoxicating feeling he had learned to enjoy a lot, his eyes doing strange things with his vision and his ears suddenly picking up things that he didn´t even know were there. Then he looked at Taehyung and his blissed-out expression, a giggle sounding through his lips every now and then.

"Aren´t you afraid of getting caught?" Jimin managed to mumble out, hoping that Taehyung would have enough of his senses left to hear him.

Surprisingly, he seemingly didn´t have any trouble understanding his friend, "Youth is too beautiful to stand by the rules Jiminnie!“ The sentence rang something beautiful in his dizzy brain, "It´s the only time, where we have an excuse why we run away from our responsibilities." Then he chuckled, "and do not need a walking stick to do so."

Not able to hold back himself, Jimin let a small giggle out himself. Then when he calmed down, he linked his eyes with the boy, who sat opposite from him, leaning comfortably against the box-wall around them, "Why are you guys so nice to me...?"

"I don´t understand the question." Taehyung said, giggling incoherently.

The elder frowned lightly, what was so hard about that question? Oh yeah, he realized, looking down at the tray of ashes next to the mattress that they were seated on, they were high, "I´m just some random kid and you knew each other, before I knew what a fucking condom was. There´s no reason for you to take care of me the way you do."

Silence settled for a few seconds, in which Taehyung took in the explanation and contemplated and answer, "In the beginning, it was just because it seemed so goddamn important to Yoongi." Jimin saved his breath, to scold Taehyung for his disrespectful addressing, "but honestly, as much of a stuck-up nerd you might have been in the beginning, you´re a good guy Jimin. You´ve changed a lot, grew up some, learned to come out of your shell, take responsibility of others and finally speak up when someone treats you any less than they should."

Jimin had listened to Taehyung intently, not expecting such an honest and touching answer.

But he wasn´t finished, "I guess we all took a little liking in you. Some more than others." He chuckled, "I know you´re still worrying that we´ll drop you and as much as it hurts my feelings that you think that way", he showed an exaggerated pout, "you don´t need to worry about that anymore."

He didn´t know what to say. Jimin wanted to answer with something equally touching maybe. Tell Taehyung how thankful he was and that he would do anything to keep at least his trust close to his chest but before his stuffed mind could come up with words, Taehyung again beat him to it.

"Oh, and your ass was totally worth it from the start."

Taehyung just chuckled as loudly as one could, head thrown back at Jimin´s obviously confused expression. But he wasn´t confused because of Taehyung´s statement but more because of the voice that had made it. Then it hit him. The voices in the bathroom. He had had his doubt about the guy behind him in physics but the pieces of accordance were piling up to a mountain that got hard to ignore by now.

"YOU! You were the guys in the bathroom that-"

His sentence was interrupted by the rooftop´s door slamming open with a loud crash. The two boys raised their heads, in confusion, the weed´s effect making Jimin´s mind do funny things in the progress. Who could have joined them on the roof? Yoongi, maybe? Even though the thought of being confronted with a cold face frightened Jimin, he still wanted nothing more than to be held in those arms again. Lured by the beautiful thought, he got to his feet and was about to exit the small hiding place, but a hand on his wrist pulled him down again, making him fall back onto the mattress.

As he looked up, he was met with Taehyung´s panicked gaze and a row of curses from the younger´s deep voice. It got Jimin´s heart beating frighteningly fast and thanks to the weed, he could hear it clear and loudly in his ears. He watched Taehyung scramble to his feet and pack Jimin´s shoulders with a death grip, forcing the elder to look at him.

"Listen to me Hyung, you need to stay in here, no matter what happens, do you hear me?" Jimin could only throw the other a confused look, "Promise me, no matter what you hear and see, you won´t come out from here, okay? Okay?!"

Jimin gulped the dry feeling of panic down, "wha- why Tae? What´s happening?"

"I´ll explain to you some other time." He hurriedly threw a short glance over his shoulder, silent footsteps from outside their hiding-spot ringing in Jimin´s ears, "Promise me Hyung, please."

Shaking his head furiously in confusion, Jimin tried to fight the tears of fear to fall. He was scared to see Taehyung so extremely serious, usually his expressions were always filled with a glint of amusement or something mocking but this time his eyes had something cold and Jimin felt that the younger had a hard time to get his own heartbeat under control.

He couldn´t do anything else but to whisper out a silent, "I promise."

Which seemed to be enough to Taehyung, since after giving Jimin´s shoulders a reassuring squeeze, he turned around with an unsteady breath to sneak through the small entrance and throw the canvas that worked like a door above it, to shut off the entire hiding place. Jimin wasted no time in silently crawling towards the entrance and lifting the canvas to look outside, the sight only causing his eyes to widen.

There, at the door to the rooftop stood in all his dark aura and anger, Mr. Han. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes fixated on Taehyung, as soon as he came into his field of vision. As he eyed Taehyung with his breath held, Jimin noticed another unusual thing about Taehyung´s behaviour; Taehyung had his head down, eyes on the ground and shoulders pulled up in tension that looked like it was caused by a whole lot of fear...

"When will you learn, Kim." It wasn´t a question, obviously, more likely a ritual that they didn´t go through for the first time.

Taehyung didn´t answer and Jimin´s bravery allowed him to shove the canvas that blocked his view a little further out of the way. He still felt his mind turning from the intoxicating drug and his fingers were trembling, accompanying his heart with a racing rhythm. If this had happened to Taehyung in the past, like he assumed, the younger most likely knew how to deal with the situation, right?

"I actually thought that you might not come up here again, ever since I called Min´s father and that brat finally got a punishment." Was he talking about Yoongi? Jimin didn´t know anyone else with the same family name, at least not in Taehyung´s friendship circle. But if the teacher actually talked about Yoongi then what about the punishment? "But it seems that you found another buddy to accompany you and your vandalism."

He was about to take a step towards Jimin, the boy´s heart getting caught in his throat, but Taehyung stopped the man right away, "I´m alone. I don´t need anyone to smoke away my stuff."

Jimin´s eyes widened and he was about to shout out what an idiot Taehyung was, for blurting out the truth like this, when Mr. Han beat him to it, "You don´t even try to deny your crime anymore. I should just drag your annoying ass right into jail, seeming as you won´t be able to make anything of your future anyways."

Jimin felt his mouth hang at that. Never in his life had he heard a teacher talk to a student like that. Of course, Mr. Han had always been a fan of offensive jokes but at least he had tried to cover them up as something innocent. However, Taehyung seemed to be quite used to it, seeing as he barely showed any reaction. Merely standing between Mr. Han and Jimin, Taehyung had his gaze still pinned to the floor and his hands balled into tight fists by his side as he raised his own voice;

"Just because you are displeased with your own life doesn´t mean-"

Slap.

Jimin´s hand flew up to cover his mouth in sheer horror as he watched something he had never expected unfold in front of him. Taehyung´s head was now tilted and even without seeing it properly, Jimin knew that his cheek would now bloom an angry red beneath his tanned skin. Mr. Han had become physical. And judging from the calmness that radiated off Taehyung; not for the first time. He wanted to come out, wanted to help Taehyung and scream at Mr. Han, how he could do something like this to a student of his own, no matter how much he might´ve hated the boy. But the picture of Taehyung´s firm and pressing eyes had imprinted itself on his eyelids, not allowing him to move a muscle. Because Taehyung had made him promise to not come out, no matter what he saw.

Slap.

And that was the reason.

He hadn´t thought that anything would be reason enough to let his friend carry all the burden by himself. Detention? Oh, whatever, just one hour of daydreaming and he´d be out of school again. A warning? As long as his parents didn´t know, it´d be like it had never happened. But to see Taehyung, the cheerful and crazy Kim Taehyung right there in front of him, getting beaten over and over again by his own teacher, until he had no other choice but to hold himself up on all fours, was something that Jimin wouldn´t even have expected in his worst nightmares.

After bashing the young boy, until he was on his knees, Mr. Han delivered a last brutal kick towards Taehyung´s side and the boy almost flew a few feet with a loud groan, "Maybe this will teach you, seeing as you wouldn´t listen to anything else."

"Fuck you." Taehyung mumbled weakly and earned another kick from the older man.

As if nothing of the sort had ever happened, Mr. Han adjusted his sleeves and cleared his throat, "I expect you in my classes more frequently from now on, or I´m afraid we will have to repeat this... again." Then he turned his back to step through the door of the rooftop, leaving Taehyung back on the cold floor.

Only when the creaking door closed with a loud smash, did Jimin feel the hot tears on his cheeks seeping into his skin. The panic had woken him up and the effects of the weed were barely even noticeable anymore but he was still shaking nonetheless and trying to calm his heart down the best he could. After a few moments of just staring blankly at Taehyung, still more or less decaying on the ice-cold floor, Jimin finally managed to crawl out of his hiding spot and over to his friend. The boy had his face scrunched up in pain and his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, where Mr. Han´s foot had, not long ago slammed into soft muscles. His face was undamaged, safe for a small cut on his bottom lip and Jimin was almost sure that the teacher had left Taehyung´s face alone on purpose, just in case someone might ask dangerous questions.

Carefully lifting Taehyung´s head into his lap, Jimin rubbed the tears out of the corners of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, heart aching at the sight of his friend. He didn´t even want to think of the times that Taehyung had to deal with the pain on his own in the past, with no one that took care of him like Jimin intended to do right now. How many times did this happen already? Why didn´t the younger say anything of the sort? Did he not trust him? Because maybe the others knew...

"Once I´m out of this school, I´ll definitely arraign that asshole." Taehyung murmured mostly to himself, as he laid rather blissfully in Jimin´s lap.

Carefully stroking a few strands of hair out of Taehyung´s eyes, Jimin whispered, "Why did you not say anything."

It wasn´t a question, more likely an accusation. An accusation of why Taehyung had decided to face this horrible nightmare on his own. He had read stories like this in newspapers, heard of them through the news channel on the TV, but never had Jimin dreamt that he would know someone, even go as far as to be friends with someone who had such a heavy secret to carry around.

"I wanted to." Taehyung whispered, "Only Yoongi and Hoseok know... they promised not to tell anyone but I wanted to tell you too."

The thought momentarily warmed Jimin in the cool breeze, "How long has this been going on, Taehyung? Why don´t you get help, from someone who can actually change something."

"It´s probably been like this for half a year now", then he let out a silent laugh, that obviously wasn´t meant to picture his entertainment, "and who do you have in mind? The principal? My parents?"

"Maybe! If they heard you´re in trouble, they´d surely help you out on the spot, right?" Jimin suggested optimistically.

"God damnit, Jimin do you think I´m stupid, or-?" He stopped when he saw Jimin flinch at his harsh voice, realising that no matter how much Jimin might have changed in the last weeks, he was still so very pure and untouched by this big world, "No one would believe me... and even if I told them and they would actually believe me, they´d find out I´m skipping and smoking shit on the roof instead of attending classes. In the end, they´d maybe think I actually deserved to be beat up anyways."

He didn´t know how to respond to that and decided to just stay silent for a little. The wind whispered into his ear and suddenly it seemed to him, as if he had never heard it before. As if somehow his world had suddenly changed a little. Maybe though, it was him that changed instead.

"Jimin?" Taehyung whispered after a short while, the elder almost overhearing the soft word. He made a sound as acknowledgement and Taehyung turned his head a little to look up at him, "Promise you won´t tell anyone?"

He contemplated this for a while and let it hang in the air, until he could feel the tension radiating of Taehyung and he decided against letting his friend suffer any longer, "I promise."

Then Taehyung suddenly sat up with a back-freezing groan and wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin´s shoulders. His scent was still laced with the weed that they had just a few minutes ago and for a second, Jimin almost felt like the traumatizing event just now had never even taken place. He sneaked his own arms around Taehyung´s waist, careful not to press too tight in a rather weirdly positioned hug. If this was, what his friend whished for, of course he would immediately take it to heart and do whatever he could to keep his given promise. That was what friends were for after all.

He was so occupied with all of the trouble, unfolding in front of him, that Jimin had already long forgotten about his realization in terms of the guys in the bathroom again.

\--*--

"Oh my god, are you out of your mind?!" Jackson whisper-shouted as they met in one of the school hallways.

Before Jimin could even furrow his brows and ask Jackson what in god´s name he was even talking about, the other dancer pulled him into one of the bathrooms and slammed the door shut behind him. Jimin´s eyes were widened in shock and he was about to make a second attempt in questioning Jackson, when his friend had already pulled his backpack down, opened it and pulled out a spray deodorant, pointing the opening at him like the mouth of a gun.

"I don´t know who gave it to you, but I´m not gonna get a warning just because you are too dumb to erase the smell, idiot!" Jackson declared and with that, Jimin was already forced to close his eyes and hold his breath, while a thick cloud of grapefruit-deodorant covered him from head-to-toe.

"God, Jackson!" He shouted, after Jackson had almost used up the entire bottle, "that´s enough!"

The other put the article down and eyed his friend judgingly, "was it good?"

"Excuse me?"

"The pot", Jackson explained and shrugged his backpack back onto his shoulder, after getting rid of the empty deodorant-can, "was it good?"

"I guess?" Jimin answered, coughing at the still thick cloud around them, "why did you do that?"

Jackson sighed, as if a ten-year-old had just asked him why stones couldn´t swim, "Just because you, Jiminnie, don´t know how weed smells, doesn´t mean nobody else does. A teacher could have detected you from a football-field´s length away."

At that Jimin nodded, finally accepting the fact that Jackson had not just decided to be a douchebag. After the meeting with Taehyung, Jimin had spent the rest of the school day with Taehyung, even though that meant skipping an entire day of class. But the eyes that Taehyung had looked at him with, were enough to convince him to skip an entire year and he could only hope that his parents would understand his reasons, in case they came to ask him about it. They had spent the day in the hiding spot, barely exchanging a word but still enjoying their time in the company of a nice jazz-tape that Taehyung had dug out of one of the boxes and but into the boombox.

At one point, Taehyung had thanked him for not coming out, like he promised and even though Jimin had felt stupid about it, he had taken Taehyung´s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, frozen in the same position for the rest of their stay because the younger refused to let go.

"So, what was so important, that you needed to claim my precious breathing time, huh?" Jackson asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"...You need to break up with me."

Silence.

It was as if Jimin was staring at a painting of Jackson, rather than the real thing, because in the whole minute that they spent in utter silence, the boy´s face and body did not even move an inch. He felt himself fidgeting and considering to give an explanation, after all his words were rather fragmental, but he was beaten to it by Jackson, because the man finally gave a loud huff.

"What the fuck, Jimin?"

That was all, Jimin needed to proceed; "You see, everyone thinks you´re my boyfriend."

"You mean everyone thinks YOU are MY boyfriend." Jackson stated smugly.

Mouth hanging agape at his friend´s stupidly proud face-expression, Jimin furrowed his brows, "Man are you seri- Do you expect me to be proud of that?!"

"You aren´t?!" It almost seemed as if there was slight hurt glistening in Jackson´s eyes and Jimin almost felt like facepalming.

"Look, everyone that I know, including Yoongi, thinks that I´m in a relationship with you. And now after what happened at the party they think I´m a cheating asshole that treats you bad!" Jimin explained, almost stumbling over his words.

But it seemed like Jackson had only gotten half of the conversation, when he asked with wide eyes: "Why? Did you guys fuck?!"

"No, we-"

"Kissed?"

"Nope, we just-"

"dry humped...?"

"...No, all that happened-"

"Then where´s the cheating?" Jackson furrowed his brows, lifting his shoulders to give a comically confused gesture, "I don´t feel very betrayed from what you´re telling me."

Almost ripping his own hair from his scalp, Jimin glared at Jackson, "Do I really need to say it out loud for you?"

"Unless you did some full-body-suit-kink-shit I don´t understand what I could have missed, except-"

"I am too obviously in love with Min Yoongi for anyone to not notice." Jimin blurted out, surprise mixed into his features at how easy the words had left his mouth. However, since he had already put it out into the open he decided that he could just as well leave it there, instead of making a lame attempt of taking it back.

"Wowow, Jiminnie." Jackson mused, facial expression rather impressed, "that´s a big word, you know? Last time we talked it was only a crush and that was barely a week ago."

"I know, but..." He didn´t have to hide it anymore, not in front of someone like Jackson, "This is really serious and important to me, you see? Yoongi could just be the one chance that I don´t want to miss, no matter what."

Nodding his head a little, the other stood silent for a while, before his face distorted into something that Jimin had only ever seen on his mother´s face, when he had used the toilet on his own for the first time, combined with the words- "you´ve grown up so fast, Jiminnie!"

He was almost sure, Jackson would have broken down in tears at that moment, had he not grabbed his upper arm rather roughly, "Jackson! Yoongi thinks I´m taken! That means even if he likes me, he would never accept any move I make on him, much less make a move himself, because he´s an angel that would never cheat on anyone in the world or hurt anyone or-"

"I got it." Jackson waved his hand in front of Jimin´s face as an attempt to shut him up, "So, lemme get this straight: The two of us, which are not together in anyway, because you polished me off two years ago, when I confessed to you ("Can we leave that be for a second?") need to break up for the sake of you to get your snow-white and a happily ever after?"

"...I... suppose?" Jimin said, ending the word with a rather questioning tone.

They stood there in silence to process the fucked up situation, until Jackson´s face suddenly lit up in ecstasy, "Well then, I have the perfect plan to do just that!"

In that moment, Jimin tried to fade out the fact that Jackson´s plans had always been rather disaffected in the past and just decided to go with the faith of a blinded love.

\--*--

The bell rung, just when Jimin slipped through the door of the biology-classroom and he let out a heavy breath. He earned himself a surprised gasp from the teacher, who was about to close the door in front of his nose, before he practically slammed it open with half of his body weight and immediately apologized for that. A few of the other students in the room were snickering silently into their hands, seeing as Jimin was coloured a lively rosy pink, thanks to running all the way from home to school in the span of barely ten minutes.

He had spent the night lying awake with the worst and best scenarios playing inside his mind on a devilish loop, that didn´t seem to come to a stop, no matter how many cups of tea he drank. Thoughts of Yoongi angrily screaming at him, for being such an asshole (for whatever reason really) had gotten him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The imagination of finally earning a touch from the older boy that didn´t just have friend-purposes had gotten him riled up to the point, where he needed to play a game on his phone to distract him, so that his thoughts couldn´t stride too far away. It all had resulted to him being relentless with the snooze-button on his phone and missing the school-bus and when he finally stormed out of bed, even his parents had already left the house for work.

Maybe he shouldn´t have cared so much and just skipped the first period. Slightly shaking his head at the idea, he tried to not worry about the fact that the thought had crossed his mind and instead crossed the classroom, rather wearily as to not knock anything or anyone over in his way. He almost managed to shove a glass-bottle over the edge of a table but the owner thankfully managed to catch it, before it could shatter into a thousand pieces and drive Jimin in even deeper agony.

Just before he actually sat down in his seat, Jimin threw a quick glance at Yoongi, who was sitting in his usual seat. However, he didn´t expect the warm smile that the elder sent his way, as he sat down. For a moment, Jimin tried to dissect the expression in Yoongi´s eyes that accompanied his smile but the only thing he found was the same light that he had received over the previous weeks and something inside him became warm. So warm that his cheeks would have started to redden, if he hadn´t already been red like a tomato from his morning marathon. He didn´t think that it could have been possible for him to be glad about his agonizing run but if it was just for the fact that his crush didn´t see him blush too obviously, it was totally worth it.

"Morning." Yoongi murmured and his voice sounded slightly rough, which made perfect sense with the adorable, sleepy expression on his face and the soft scent of smoke on his clothes.

Jimin wanted to bury his nose in Yoongi´s neck and never pull back again, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Yoongi asked, ignoring the teacher in the front, who had already started her lecture, "you look a little tired."

"The eye-bags that obvious?" He asked sheepishly, earning a small smile from Yoongi.

"No, I just..." The boy seemed to contemplate his next words and choose them wisely, "Usually you radiate that... thing and it´s not present today. At least not as much as usually."

Raising a brow, Jimin turned slightly in his chair, to face Yoongi properly, an action that he wouldn´t even have considered just a month ago, "A thing?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes, as if he felt ridiculous about himself, "You know some kinda... warmth? I don´t know, I just really like it." A soft silence settled between them, in which Jimin had enough seconds to mentally sink into the floor, come up again and sink another time, "Ah..." He looked up to see hesitance in Yoongi´s eyes, "I shouldn´t say things like that, right? Must be uncomfortable for you, after all you´re..."

Curiously eyeing Yoongi, Jimin tilted his head questioningly, "I´m what?"

"Taken."

The disappointment must have radiated off Jimin in that moment, even though he tried to fight it best he could. Of course, he was, after all he hadn´t been able to make the situation clear to anyone. Not to Jungkook, not to Taehyung and obviously not to Yoongi either. Now all he had left to do, was to erase the lie, by lying about the lie actually ending. So, two lies would produce one truth, right? The thoughts made his head spin and he decided to not further engage himself in the topic.

"So, it wouldn´t be right, to say stuff like that to you, right?"

He could have imagined it but in that moment, Yoongi almost seemed like he hoped that Jimin would disagree with him, "Right."

They spent the rest of the class in a surprisingly comfortable silence and every now and then Jimin would sneak a glance at the other. It almost seemed like he was back at the first day, when he had met the grumpy, cool-headed Min Yoongi for the very first time and now that he thought about it all, he was almost sure that he had known how much the elder would change his life in that very moment. The moment they first linked eyes and Jimin was enraptured. A small smile spread across his lips as he remembered the tight, angry grip that Yoongi had had on his shirt´s collar, and how his hot breath had fanned over his face, sending Jimin into a scary but exciting kind of ecstasy.

He dropped his gaze down to his wrist and slowly grazed it with his fingertips, remembering the sharp pain that had jolted through him, when Yoongi had grasped him so very tightly. Back then Jimin had been scared. Today he almost doubted that Yoongi would ever do something similar to him again.

...

"The fuck do you want, kid?"

"I-... I just wanted to ask if you mind me... sitting next to you."

…

"...Jimin?"

Raising his head in surprise, Jimin looked around a little wild. Half of his classmates had already left the classroom and the other half was just in the progress of picking up their belongings. The voice which had called his name just a second ago, belonged to non-other than Yoongi, who stood next to him, with a hand still resting on Jimin´s shoulder from shaking it. At the front of the room, the teacher said her good-byes to the students that left and when he met her gaze, he could sense something wary about the look in her eyes.

When he didn´t move, Yoongi took the matter in his own hands and pulled Jimin up by his arm, "come on, before Ms. Kyo detects that you slept through half her lesson."

"Oh fuck", quickly bolting up, Jimin did his best to collect his stuff in record time, "Why didn´t you wake me up?"

Yoongi´s gaze morphed into something playfully hurt, "You looked like a little princess, I didn´t want to destroy that and disrupt your saliva-stream from building a little civilisation." He joked and sidestepped Jimin´s playful fist, aimed at his shoulder.

They said good-bye to Ms. Kyo and left the classroom as the last, before the teacher could even raise her eyebrow at Jimin and he felt grateful that Yoongi had warned him. Grateful that he didn´t hate him. At least it didn´t seem to be that way. Blindly following Yoongi through the school building, Jimin mildly recognized the way they were taking towards the cafeteria and suddenly he was wide awake, when Jackson´s raspy voice filled his memories.

…

"You need to get Yoongi and yourself into the school garden, otherwise my plan´s not gonna work."

…

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?" Without turning around, the elder just continued his striding.

Quickly following behind, Jimin tried to steady his voice and sound as neutral as possible, as he spoke: "Why don´t we eat outside today?"

"Why should we?" Yoongi asked, confused but still not angry, "I thought you don´t like getting your pants dirty on the grass."

"But the weather is so nice."

At that, Yoongi raised a brow, scepticism so present in his voice that Jimin couldn´t contain a small flinch, "Jimin, it´s got like what? 4 degrees?" Then he threw a quick glance out of the window, "And besides, it looks like it´s gonna rain. I don´t have an umbrella, do you have an umbrella?"

He obviously didn´t want an answer to that, because in the next second, Yoongi had his eyes ahead again, "If it rains, the seats will be free! here´ll be no one else outside!"

"For a reason, Jimin."

The younger huffed, punching the air in the blink of an eye, that Yoongi looked the other direction. How could he get Yoongi to accompany him outside? It was practically an impossible task after all. Hating rain? Minus. Hating people? Minus. Hating plants? Minus. Hating the outside-world? Major minus. There wasn´t anything, that would turn Yoongi to willingly face all those things he couldn´t stand except-

Stopping in his tracks, Jimin grabbed Yoongi´s wrist, "I´ll give you a whole pack."

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath and then raised his head high, "I´ll buy a whole cig-pack of whatever kind you want."

Yoongi eyed him warily and Jimin wished the man´s simple gaze on his body wouldn´t send shivers up and down his back, "Three."

"Two."

"Two and you do my Biology-homework."

Silence passed for a second that Jimin used to pretend that he actually contemplated his decision, before he excitedly nodded at his Hyung, "Deal."

For a moment Yoongi seemed surprised, but nonetheless, he linked arms with Jimin and pulled him into a different direction, where Jimin knew they´d find a way outside, "Why is that so important to you? You know I was actually bluffing, had I known it´s so damn important to you I might just have asked for a new phone or something."

"Ah, you know" Jimin answered lightly, waving his hand to underline the neutrality of his intentions, "I just miss the fresh air, after all the weird gases that Ms. Kyo made us study today."

"But you slept through it." Yoongi commented, however he didn´t seem to doubt Jimin´s explanation, "You´re not avoiding Hoseok, right?"

Jimin perked up at that, throwing a surprised side-glance at Yoongi, as he truthfully answered, "No, why?"

"Well, I noticed that you guys seemed a bit distant with each other." Yoongi shrugged, "I can´t let that happen, after all you´re both essential to the family."

Jimin felt his cheeks warm at that, hoping that Yoongi wouldn´t decide to look at him until the redness would fade away again, "I... At the party something came out and he kinda seemed really pissed about it? So, I decided to let him cool down..."

"You´re scared."

"I´m scared."

Patting Jimin´s back comfortingly, Yoongi opened the exit-door and held it open for Jimin to pass through, "Honestly, I think the whole thing isn´t as bad as you think it is." Jimin threw him a concerned look, "Just talk to him about it."

"You´re right I´ll just-"

Just in that moment, Jimin got interrupted by a loud (staged) gasp that caught his attention. As he turned to his left, he found Jackson´s familiar face with wide eyes that screamed 'oh my gooood' in the most acted way that he could have possibly produced. In that moment, Jimin wished that Jackson had actually initiated him into this 'masterplan' that he had thought of because hadn´t he mentally prepared himself for SOMETHING, his first reaction would have been to laugh. Because Jackson wasn´t alone, in fact there was someone comfortably straddling his lap, a slight grin playing with the other male´s face. Jimin could identify the man as Mark Tuan, the boy that Jackson had been drooling over, ever since he had lost his last faith to start something with Jimin.

And only then it seeped into Jimin´s mind what Jackson had actually been planning this whole time, when he threw a closer look at Jackson´s hands on Mark´s ass and their bruised pairs of lips. Trying to hold himself together and not scold Jackson for such a stupid plan, he managed to throw his hands to his face and let out a silent 'oh my god' sound, that should somehow sound hurt. At least his acting wasn´t as terrible as Jackson´s.

"Shit." He heard Yoongi mumble and felt the elder grab at his upper arm, "come on Jimin, let´s go somewhere else."

"Yeah you better get out of here, so we can resume. Might not wanna come back at all." Mark added bravely and Jimin had to admit out of all their acting, Mark did by far the best job (even if that wasn´t all too hard to do).

But instead of the reaction that Jimin would have expected, namely that Yoongi would just turn his back on the two and grunt angrily, the elder froze in his movement and slowly turned around to the couple. His eyes were filled with a wild anger that Jimin had only ever seen on that day at the party when Jackson had let his fist fly. What a weird coincidence that his anger was again directed to the young dancer and Jackson really only ever had good intentions. But considering the fact that Yoongi had taken a punch by Jackson, there wasn´t much reason for Yoongi to keep his calm anymore.

"You piece of shit." He mumbled, taking quick strides towards the two boys, who quickly got up from their entangled position, "You have the luck of having Park Jimin as your boyfriend and you just spit on it, like it´s an implicitness! No decency at all, instead of properly breaking up with him, you make out with some pimp in the backyard."

Jimin flinched when he saw how anger flared up in Jackson´s eyes as he stepped in front of Mark to protect him. Anger, that wasn´t staged anymore, "you better get the fuck out of here, before I smash your teeth inside, I don´t care how much Jimin likes you, that´s not a way to talk to Mark."

Feeling his throat constrict for a moment at the 'don´t care how much Jimin likes you'-part, Jimin decided that it was time to step in, "hey, you guys... maybe we can-"

But Yoongi didn´t seem affected by the words at all, instead he kept his calm, stepping closer towards Jackson, "If you don´t make that prick apologize right now, I´m going to make you see stars."

They were perfectly on eyelevel, but with the way Yoongi raised his chin and looked down at Jackson, he just seemed so much bigger and Jimin couldn´t help but wonder if the man had learned some techniques on intimidating his enemy first thing. The tension was burning on Jimin´s skin and he could see Mark´s panicked gaze from the corner of his eye. Around them a few students had raised their heads, interest piqued by the angry scene unfolding in front of them.

"Oh, go fuck yourse-"

But Jackson couldn´t even finish his sentence, when Yoongi had already sent the first blow, an angry red mark forming on Jackson´s chin, as he stumbled back into Mark. Jimin´s eyes widened in panic and he was about to grab Yoongi by the sleeve, but the eldest was too fast, already sending another punch Jackson´s way. This time though, the dancer was primed, dodging the flying fist by a hair´s width. Around them the other students excitedly raised their phones, recording the fight as if they were lions at the local zoo.

This couldn´t go on any longer.

"Guys please, stop it!" Jimin tried, grabbing a hold of Yoongi´s shirt, "There´s no use in-" being so concentrated into the fight, Yoongi didn´t even notice the elbow he sent blowing against Jimin´s nose.

A hot pain shot through his face and he let go of Yoongi´s shirt, just to fall to the floor. Someone tugged at his own shirt, probably trying to get him to get up and continue the catastrophe. But he wouldn´t. He had enough. This shit got out of hand. Slowly he got to his feet, holding his nose, which had already scattered a few droplets of blood onto his open palm.

"IF YOU DON´T FUCKING STOP NOW, I´M GONNA FEED YOU TWO TO MY COUSIN´S GUINEA PIG, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

…

It had meant to sound threatening but the silence was good enough for Jimin. As were the countless, shocked pairs of eyes on him, three of them Yoongi´s, Jackson´s and Mark´s. The ecstasy of being heard filled him and he finally felt the anger get the better of him. He was sick and tired of not being heard, sick and tired of the fact that no one ever seemed to really listen to him. And now that they finally did, he wasn´t going to let that opportunity slide.

"Listen here you bunch of morons." He stated and raised a quick finger, to silence Yoongi, as soon as he noticed the elder wanted to speak up already, "I have tried to explain it over and over again. No one ever listened to me." Bringing himself to look up, he met Yoongi´s eyes over the edge of his hand, "I don´t have a boyfriend Yoongi. It was all a misunderstanding, Jackson´s with Mark since... what do I know how long." When he threw a quick glance at the couple, he saw their hands intertwined and Jackson´s cut lips smiling softly at him as an encouragement.

Then he looked back at Yoongi, "I was scared that you would distance yourself from me, if I let you believe the whole story about Jackson and me. Hell, I don´t even know where the idea came from, I mean we didn´t even hold hands!" He snorted, the agonizing pain and the splutter of dark blood spreading on his hand, reminding him that that probably wasn´t the best idea, "We wanted to fake a break-up, so that you would finally believe that we´re not a thing. Jackson and me are just friends and... and I wanted to kiss you that night at the party Yoongi, I really wanted to." A silent 'aaaaw' went through the rows of students around them, "But then all of this happened and I knew, you´d never do anything about... us, if I was in a 'relationship'." He underlined the irony of the word with a single air quote.

"I´m sorry that I lied to you Yoongi." He finished and felt a single tear mix with the liquid of his blood, "I´m so sorry..."

Yoongi just blankly stared at him, as if he had finally understood the sense of life. His beautiful eyes had the double size of their usual appearance and Jimin could see his own reflection inside them. He wanted to stare into those eyes longer. He wanted to touch Yoongi, hold his hand, hug him kiss him and so much more. Wanted to be the person he trusted the most and the one that he would never get tired of, no matter how many hours spent together.

But he knew that those doors had closed now. The plan could have worked but it didn´t. And now all he had done was to abuse Yoongi´s trust and lie directly into his face. Yoongi had told him himself that he hated it when people weren´t honest with him, no matter how harsh and ugly the truth might be. But Jimin had done exactly that and he quickly pulled his gaze away from his crush, not to be forced to witness the disappointment and anger in those gorgeous dark eyes that he had always admired from as close as he could. On the evening of the party, how those pretty orbs had radiated strength, warmth... comfort.

Never before had he been so glad about a bleeding nose, since no one could spot the two streams of tears on his cheek that were kept hidden well behind his hand. Before he could say something more, there was a hand on his elbow, softly nudging him away from the scene and another one petting his head softly. He flinched in shock for a second, until he recognized the two handsome faces that he had gotten to know just previously and he let himself be pushed by the two men.

"Shit, we should get him to the nursery." Baekhyun cursed under his breath, as he softly pushed Jimin´s hand out of the way to get a closer look at his nose.

"Does someone have a tissue?!" Chanyeol shouted into the crowd of people around them, not seeming fazed by the attention at all, "Didn´t think so."

"Come on babe, let´s get him outta here, he´s been through enough." The smaller of the two said, with authority ever so present.

Chanyeol nodded softly and took place on Jimin´s other side, to lead him through the entrance doors of the school building, leaving a silent Yoongi and Jackson behind them. While the two had built a shelter from curious eyes for him, he allowed himself a few shaking sobs. How could he have been so dumb? He should have just talked to Yoongi like a normal person. But Jimin had been so scared of not being heard that he had forgotten that the truth was even an option. The sobs turned into whimpers and Jimin was glad when they finally reached the nursery and sat him down on one of the small beds.

"I´ll get someone." Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol nodded thankfully at him, before directing his attention towards the boy on the bed.

Jimin still hadn´t managed to stop crying and the blood flowing from his nose, just didn´t seem to dry out. Suddenly Chanyeol sat down next to Jimin and wrapped his long arms around Jimin´s shoulders, pushing his face carefully against his chest. At first, Jimin tried to struggle, not wanting to paint Chanyeol´s pretty band-shirt in an ugly red but when Chanyeol mumbled a small 'ssshh', Jimin allowed himself to relax into the man´s hold and let his tears and blood soak the material. He didn´t even bother to question why Chanyeol would do such a thing for him and instead gladly accepted it, while he tried to get his heartbeat under control.

Soon Baekhyun returned with the nurse and Jimin quickly detached himself from Chanyeol. Knowing that the two were a couple, Jimin thought he could pass up on another person that would hate him for the day. However, Baekhyun didn´t seem affected at all, rather just sitting down on Jimin´s other side and carding his fingers through Jimin´s soft locks to make his forehead free.

"How come you´re still so handsome with blood in your face?" Baekhyun asked with a wide grin, causing Jimin to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Well, so much for jealousy.

But compared to Baekhyun, the flirt attempt seemed to stir something in Chanyeol, "Hey!" He mumbled with a pout, shoving Baekhyun´s shoulder gently.

"Don´t worry big boy", Baekhyun smirked and something told Jimin that the smaller had Chanyeol wrapped around his little finger completely, "the most handsome guy is still you."

"Yeah, you think so?" Chanyeol answered, voice heavy with pride and Jimin found himself squirming a little when the tension between the two hit him full force with every word.

"Definitely." Behind his back, Jimin could feel their hands intertwine and without looking at them, he knew that their full attention belonged to each other, "You should wear blood more often, it suits you."

Chanyeol grunted lightly, "I´d have a few ideas for what you could wear, baby."

"I don´t mean to be a party-pooper." Jimin interfered, "but I´m not ready for a threesome yet."

Baekhyun grinned and raised from his seat, "he has humour, that means the pain can´t be all that bad. We good to leave him here?" He asked the nurse and she nodded with a slightly uncomfortable smile, "Amazing! Chan, let´s go."

"Hey, you guys?" Jimin called for them, before they could leave through the nursery-doors, "Thank you. Honestly."

They both smiled warmly at him, fingers intertwined rather shy for their previous behaviour. Then Chanyeol nodded at him and Baekhyun said; "No worries Jimin, let´s go out some time." Chanyeol was ready to leave already but Baekhyun didn´t seem to be finished just yet, when he pulled back the giant, "Oh, and about the threesome." He smirked, "might wanna call, when you think you´re ready." Then with a last wink from Baekhyun and a fond eye-roll from Chanyeol, the two were gone.

"They are a special sort, huh?" The nurse asked, as she made work on cleaning Jimin´s face up, while the man just nodded his head with a bright red face.

\--*--

"That´s not fair!" Jungkook called from the entrance as he, Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung entered the room, "you should look super fucked and ugly, yet the bandage makes you look 10 times hotter, by what logic do you live Park?"

"Shut the fuck up and sit down Kookie." Jimin answered fondly, cheeks a bit warm from the compliment.

"The wounds are okay?" Namjoon asked as he sat down on a stool next to Jin.

Jimin watched as Jungkook and Taehyung dropped themselves down at the foot of his bed, not missing the way Taehyung immediately wrapped his arm around Jungkook´s and rested his head on the youngest´ shoulder, "Jup, all good. The nurse said nothing is broken which means-"

"You can keep your Voldemort-nose." Taehyung smirked innocently, earning himself the finger from Jimin in the process.

Jin decided to ignore the younger for once and gently placed a hand on Jimin´s shoulder, "we´re just glad that you are alright."

"…so Yoongi actually hit you in the face?" Jungkook managed, trying to not burst into wild laughter.

"No, nothing like that." Jimin responded quickly, "it was just an accident."

"Good, otherwise I´d have to have a long talk with him." Suddenly Taehyung seemed to sound a lot more serious.

A short silence dragged itself between them, until Jimin decided to ask the question that had been bothering him from the moment that his friends had entered the nursery, "Hoseok´s not coming?"

"I don´t know, he just said that he didn´t feel too well and we should just update him on how you´re holding up." Namjoon explained carefully, quickly noticing that the topic was rather sensitive to talk about, "Say Jimin; did you guys have a fight, or something?"

"Not quite... I told him I went into ballet-class." Jimin murmured, not even caring anymore if the others found out.

Taehyung looked at him as if there was far more to explain than that, raising a brow a little dumbfounded, "so...?"

"That´s all! Somehow, he just seemed mad because of my interest in ballet." He knew how sheepish he sounded and now that he had put it into the open like that, it occurred to him how absurd the whole story sounded. Was there really nothing more to Hoseok´s anger than the ballet-classes?

They all looked at each other in silence for a while, until Jin decided to say aloud what all of them were thinking in that moment: "Jimin... I´m sure there´s a misunderstanding somewhere. Hoseok´s not easy to upset, there´s only a handful of things that get him angry and ballet sure as hell isn´t one of them."

"After all, he´s a dance-machine." Jungkook shrugged, seeming a little bored with the topic and Jimin´s worries.

He couldn´t hold it against the younger, after all it really wasn´t that big of a problem to be completely honest. He would need to talk it all out with Hoseok and in the end it would probably make a lot more sense than he thought. How could he have been so dumb to think the ballet classes were the only thing that upset his Hyung? That was just ridiculous. Only his naïve past-self could have believed in a stupid idea like this. A past-self that was anxious, more anxious than he had realized back then. But through the time with his new friends, his new school and practically new life, he had grown and formed something achingly close to a stable self-confidence.

The others must have sensed the proud feeling through his own small smile, because they smiled back at him. Obviously not sure why, but still happy to do so. Even Jungkook seemed to be happy that Jimin was okay and there was nothing that could have made him happier than this in that breath of the moment.

"Well, it´s just good to see you´re still alive." Namjoon joked and raised from his seat, "We´ll have to get back to classes though."

"But Jimin-"

Namjoon broke off Taehyung´s trail of thoughts before he could spin it any further, "Is completely capable of taking a shit by himself Taehyung, give the poor boy some room."

A slightly angry red formed around Taehyung´s cheeks and Jimin couldn´t help himself but to rub his shoulder thankfully and send him a warm smile, "I´ll text you later."

"Aw, you guys should get married." Jungkook said, sarcasm heavy in his voice and Jimin couldn´t overhear the slight annoyance in his voice, wondering where exactly it came from.

"Don´t worry Jungkook", Jimin grinned, eager to be on the giving end of their little teasing game for once, "I´ll not snatch him from your hands."

Somehow instead of causing the youngest to get embarrassed, there was something dark that hushed over his features in that moment and Jimin couldn´t help the slight shudder that he felt on his back. There seemed to be something more meaningful to what he had said and it struck something inside him. As if he already knew why Jungkook had reacted the way he did. But before he could dissect the expression on Jungkook´s face any longer, it had already vanished as if it had never been there.

"Get better, asshole." Jungkook mumbled and squeezed his shoulder rather softly, in comparison to his former, rather angry expression.

"Will do, shithead." He answered, as warmly as possible with the harsh choice of words.

They all bid their good-byes and the last that was left was Taehyung. But before he actually separated himself from Jimin, he snuck a small pack out of his coat´s pocket, handing it over to Jimin. He had expected something like a flask 'for the pain' or a sandwich or something but in his hand laid a black carton-box that was light, and rumbled lightly when he shook it.

"What´s that?"

Taehyung smirked at him, not telling Jimin how endearing he found the other´s greenness, "hair-dye. Bubble-gum-pink." When Jimin furrowed his brows in confusion, Taehyung rolled his eyes playfully, "Yoongi told me that you guys talked about dyeing your hair and I thought before I keep it and never use it anyways, you can have it."

He eyed the box for a moment, images of his and Yoongi´s conversation flashing before his mind. Then he looked up at Taehyung, "thanks Tae."

"Not a thing bro." He answered, boxing his fist softly into Jimin´s shoulder, "get well soon."

He gave a soft nod and in the next moment, Taehyung was out the door with the others ahead. The nursery was drenched in silence and against his expectations, he found it rather enjoyable. He shook his head with a grin, when he realized that it had been the first time that none of them had mentioned his ass in their conversation. As the train of thoughts crossed his mind, he felt something stir in his memory, something that he had remembered when he was high with Taehyung on the roof. Shortly, before Mr. Han had found them, there had been something going on in his mind. But it lacked, as if the memory had been erased by the hectic of the following moments and the effects of the weed. He shook his head, whatever it was that he didn´t remember he was pretty sure that it was important. A question that he had been aching to find the answer to since day one. The day when he had heard the group of people in the bathroom talk about his ass, sounding as if he had heard them before. As if-

He was again interrupted when the silent screeching of the door opening sounded through the room and caused him to break off the thought that his mind had started to spin. When his eyes found the door, he was met by a face that he did not exactly expect to see again today. Now that Jimin looked at him, he noticed how the mint colour slowly faded from his hair. How he looked especially tired and he wondered how he couldn´t notice that before. Maybe because he was so distracted by everything else. At that, Jimin couldn´t help the slight feeling of shame at the realization that he hadn´t paid enough attention to the other to notice the dark circles under his eyes or the sagging in his shoulders. Probably, because he still found the man to be gorgeous.

"Hey Yoongi." He greeted silently, hands starting to shake slightly as he realized who exactly stood in front of him and what that meant now.

"Hey Minnie..."

As the elder carefully sat down at the foot of his bed, Jimin took in the several wounds that were littered across Yoongi´s face, like fallen leaves in September. A huge violet flower bloomed on Yoongi´s cheek and Jimin could only imagine how much pain it would be, to lie down at night for some much-needed sleep. A tiny ladybug crazed the corner of his lips and when they stretched into a smile, Jimin could see that it wasn´t fully dried and there was still a slight amount of blood pooling at the wound. His eyes widened, when he let his eyes wander over the elder´s ears and found one earring to be missing and instead being replaced by a deep cut.

"It´s not as bad as it looks."

Jimin snorted and clenched the sheets tightly as the forgotten pain flared up again, "Hyung, you´re missing half of your ear."

"A quarter." Yoongi answered lightly, with a small smile.

"One-third."

"Whatever." The eldest grinned and shook his head slightly.

Jimin felt that Yoongi was way too far away, even though he could feel Yoongi´s back pressing against his leg. In a moment of bravery, he stretched out his shaking hand and against all of his expectations, Yoongi´s hand met him half-way and their fingers intertwined. The feeling was soft, familiar, as if they had intertwined their fingers for a thousand of times already. Which they didn´t, otherwise Jimin wouldn´t have gone through the whole dilemma.

"I´m so sorry Jimin..." It was barely above a whisper.

He looked up to see an unusual sight in front of him. Yoongi didn´t seem to have the strength to meet his eyes, rather casting them downward on their intertwined hands. His shoulders looked even heavier than before, as they limply hung from his collarbone. Jimin wished desperately that the elder would look at him, let him read his eyes without the need of words but he wasn´t even sure if he could handle it himself. Instead he desperately watched a little diamond emerge from Yoongi´s eye, getting caught up between his long lashes, before it dropped down over his cheek and left a glistening trail behind that reflected the late afternoon sun.

As if he was even more surprised than Jimin, Yoongi quickly wiped it dry, sniffing silently. Jimin had never seen Yoongi cry before and he thought he´d never want to either. Thought that he would want the other to always be happy but nonetheless he couldn´t say he didn´t appreciate the moment. It felt as if Yoongi let him see a side of him that barely anyone else knew. A smaller side. A vulnerable side.

Then before he knew it he stretched his hand out to wipe at a forgotten tear-trail, that Yoongi didn´t erase with his own fingers. In the surprise of the moment, Yoongi suddenly met his eyes, glistening like two pools of liquid stars. All of a sudden, he seemed to be wide awake. Even though he felt his whole body go numb, Jimin managed a small comforting smile, whispering a tiny 'it´s okay'. Without the heavy hesitation, Yoongi shuffled a little closer and Jimin could sense the weight of the elder´s light body shift from his legs to his side and his presence just that much closer. Still not close enough...

"I should have listened to you Jimin. I´m so sorry for hurting you, I-"

"Ssh..." Jimin shushed him, squeezing Yoongi´s hand in his own, "It was an accident we both know that."

"I just..." He sniffed again, "I was so angry... so angry because I thought you just had your heart broken. The thought of you in pain... it made me see red and I lost all sense of control." Then he gave a dry laugh, "Ironic to think that the only one that put you through actual pain was me."

"Yoongi." Jimin murmured, a slightly scolding undertone in his voice "You were trying to defend me. I was the one who lied to you and therefore the only one that should apologize."

Yoongi shook his head stubbornly, "But you tried to explain. I see that now, I remember the attempts you made to clear everything up but I was too blinded to listen to you."

"Too blinded by what?"

Then Yoongi locked eyes with him again and he looked like he was willing to open the doors to his soul for Jimin in that very second, "…the thought of you being taken. Of not having a chance."

That left Jimin out of words for a second. Yoongi actually... wanted to have a chance? It could have been that Jimin interpreted this whole situation very wrong but if he understood right, then Yoongi actually wanted to have a different relationship with him than just the usual friendship. Something that involved a lot more hand-holding and kissing, late-night talks and endless hours of cuddling. The thought made Jimin´s heart to flips in his chest and he almost thought it would burst out of his ribcage, just for the sake of being closer to Yoongi.

"Yoongi." He finally managed, trying to not let his shaking hands betray him as he whispered: "you were always the only one who had a chance."

The next thing he knew was a completely foreign and just as well familiar mist on his lips. He remembered the blurry feelings of the party-night, how Yoongi´s hand had grazed his thigh like now, leaving his skin burning and setting the layers between their skin on fire. For a second everything was forgotten and there was only Yoongi. Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi. The small voice in Jimin´s head chanted the beautiful name like a mantra, as their breaths mixed and he could sense the elder´s nose brush softly against him, like the caress of a fresh summer breeze. And then-

A soft kiss.

So light that Jimin wasn´t even sure it actually happened. Not insistent but careful, as if to test the waters before Jimin responded, by tilting his head and pressing back. He couldn´t decide whether to close his eyes and concentrate only on the feeling of electricity that Yoongi sent through his bones or keep them open just the slightest and watch Yoongi´s eyes flutter and the soft blush on his cheeks conquering his porcelain-skin. He decided for the former, carefully raising his hand that had suddenly stopped shaking completely and entangled it in Yoongi´s coloured strands, which felt rough and broken but still mesmerizing beneath his fingertips.

They moved slowly, kissing innocently, like a pair of young teenagers that had their first kiss. Which was, in Jimin´s case only half a lie. His first kiss. And he could share it with the first person he had seriously fallen in love with in his life. Even though he didn´t know what he was doing at all, he felt Yoongi guide him, as if he took the lead of a shared dance.

After what seemed like a heartbeat and an eternity all the same, Yoongi finally pulled away, leaving Jimin breathless, "wow..."

"Yeah..." Jimin answered, softly bumping his forehead against Yoongi´s as they leaned against each other to not lose their beautifully close proximity, "took you long enough."

Yoongi chuckled softly at that, the sound like a full symphony to Jimin, "I would´ve done that earlier, but you were covered in blood." He picked up another quick kiss from the corner of Jimin´s lips and the younger regretted not being fast enough to answer it, "gross."

Jimin giggled nonetheless, before giving himself a shove to ask what a tiny voice in the back of his head didn´t seem to stop screaming: "so... are we a thing now?"

"No.", he mostly expected Yoongi to answer with a full-hearted 'yes', which was why the answer shook him a little. But Yoongi quickly cleared that up, before anymore misunderstandings could complicate their lives even further, "But we can work on that if you want to."

Jimin almost bumped his bandaged nose into Yoongi´s as he eagerly nodded.

The answer left him a lot more satisfied than he would have guessed at first and he was determined to show Yoongi all the facets of his feelings he had towards his Hyung. Share all the things he wanted to share with him. And become all the things Yoongi dreamt of having in Jimin.

\--*--

"I've already made a friend!"

"Who?"

"You...?"

"Listen kid; You don't know what being friends means. I'm not your friend."

…

…

"If you try hard enough though, you can change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that´s that! Again another chapter is done! 
> 
> As I mentioned please let me know what you think about the bit of drama that I added in TaeTae´s aspect and if it fits the story or feels inappropriate! 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading again! And it´d be a dream come true if you left some inspirational critique on the page or some loving Kudos for my soft Yoonmin-heart! 
> 
> All the best, have a nice week! XOXO


	7. Unsafe haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to deal with your soon-to-be-boyfriend stealing your underwear and your hair threatening to fall out.
> 
> (At least, if you´re not Park Jimin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... hi? XD   
> Uhm this took me centuries and I´m really sorry, I´m just like- really goddamn slow //snorts
> 
> WARNING! I´m putting a disclaimer here, please read the new tags that I added before continuing with the fanfic! The story is going into a darker directions than I had planned intentionally and I don´t want to have anyone reading something that make them feel uncomfortable! 
> 
> There´s a lot of serious themes within the fanfic now, (starting from the last chapter with Tae too!) but the comedy stays, I´m just trying to balance it somehow XD 
> 
> As always: comments and kudos are highly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

This was it. The moment in which Jimin would change his whole life. The way people saw him would never be the same again and his parents might as well ask him who he was after the process was over. It was the ultimate transformation. And he´d go through with it like a man and just waited in anticipation, surrounded by the walls of his bathroom for half an hour already because... 

He was petrified. Absolutely scared out of his mind. 

What if he burned his head and ended up bald? He contemplated this, the idea not necessarily making him any more comfortable as he carefully eyed the pack of hair dye that sat on the edge of the sink. It felt like it stared at him, mockingly so, as if it stretched his invisible tongue out at him, daring him because it knew that Jimin was too much of a pussy to go through with it. Which would have been true, had he not had the last words Yoongi directed at him, before they parted ways outside of school just a few hours ago. 

"Think about the hair-dye. I think you´d look really hot." And with a shy wink, that managed to swipe Jimin off his feet, Yoongi had left him standing there. 

As soon as the elder was out of sight and Jimin could still feel the presence of the other´s soft lips on his own, he performed a small jig, just for the sake of it and hoping that whoever passed him in that second didn´t know his name. After that he had walked home, explained the bandage on his nose to his parents, ate dinner and said good-night to them afterwards. Initially he had planned on doing his homework and quickly go to bed but he had ended up with quickly doing his homework and not so quickly going to his bathroom. 

Never before had he dyed his hair, heck he was even afraid of cutting it every time he went to the hairdresser. But this was for Yoongi and himself. At the end of his life, when he sat in his old, creaking wheelchair he wanted to be able to say that he had tried everything and that meant dyeing his hair at least once in a life-time. So, he reached for the package, ripping it open and spilling the content on the floor in the heat of the moment. 

After reading through the instructions, he made quick work on pulling the associated gloves over his hands and preparing the bleach. When everything was set, he took a big gulp and pushed his fingers right into the thick mass that he had created, spreading it all through his dark hair. When he was done he looked at the mirror proudly. The package said that he had to leave it in for about 20 minutes before washing it out, since his hair was so dark. 

It wasn´t so bad after all, he decided and sat down in his room to pass the time with reading a book. But just after five minutes he got distracted. Because he COULD indeed feel something on his scalp and he couldn´t decide whether he found it worrying or not. A slight prickling sensation started to spread from behind his ears over all of his head and he furrowed his brows in confusion. When he raised his hand to touch his once soft strands, he panicked as he noticed that there was an immense warmth radiating from his hair. But he still had 15 minutes to go! 

He did the first thing that came to his mind and reached for his phone, typing in 'Taehyung', confusion hitting him when his friend´s name didn´t appear on the screen. Then he quickly realized his mistake and typed 'Teahy' whereupon Taehyung´s number finally smiled at him through the screen. He quickly pressed the call button, listening to the dial tone. 

After three rings a tired voice picked up, "Hello...?" 

It sounded raspy, as if Taehyung had already been asleep, "Tae?" Jimin asked quietly, as to not wake his parents, "I need your help man!" 

"Jimin it´s..." A short break in which Jimin imagined Taehyung rummaging through his bedsheets to throw a quick look at a clock, "ass-fuck in the morning, what the hell do you want?" 

What an interesting habit Taehyung had to sound even more charming than usual when he was tired, his future-soulmate would be delighted, "Listen Tae, I did the hair-dye thing and something´s really, really wrong!" 

"Why, are you loosing hair?" Taehyung asked, seemingly already back on the brink of sleep. 

"No, I´m-" he felt stupid saying it out loud but the panic was enough reason to still confess it; "My head is warm. Like, extremely warm!" 

"Wah- Jimin!" He couldn´t help but feel as if Taehyung knew something that he didn´t. Something that was very obvious and that would make Jimin look very dumb because he called, "That´s totally normal! The bleach is just doing its´ thing. Is it painful?" 

"No, no, it just tickles, I guess." 

Taehyung huffed and the line cracked a little as it was overwhelmed with the sound, "Everything´s fine idiot, trust me as long as it doesn´t really hurt or your hair starts to smoke, you have nothing to worry about." 

"That doesn´t sound very convincing." 

"Well what do you wanna hear?" He could hear Taehyung ruffling between his sheets again and letting out a tired groan, "You´re practically burning up your hair, right now." 

"That is such a weird trend, why do we do this?" Jimin asked with a small pout, sitting back down on the edge of his bed, now that he had collected his calm again. 

"Simple; It looks dope." In front of his inner eye, Jimin could formally see Taehyung shrug, "Why do we brutally insert ink beneath our skin, when we know that it will never be removed again?" 

"...Because it looks dope." 

Taehyung almost sounded proud as he confirmed, "Why do we drill holes into our body and stuff them with metal?" 

"…Because it looks dope." 

Again, a proud 'mhm!', "And why do we split our tongues into two, when-" 

"That doesn´t even look cool!" Jimin interrupted before Taehyung could finish and corrupt his mind some more. 

"Well, not to you at least. I mean, imagine making out with someone and having double the amount of tongue?" Quietly staring into the air and questioning his decision to be Taehyung´s friend once more, Jimin listened to the other silently snickering at his own joke, obviously not bothered that Jimin wasn´t amused in the slightest, "Anyways, don´t ever call me again when it´s past midnight, not even if you´re dying." 

"You mean dyeing?" 

"Very funny." Jimin couldn´t help the small smile on his lips. If Taehyung had to laugh at his own jokes, so could he, "Sleep well jackass." 

And with that, the conversation had officially ended because Taehyung had hung up. Jimin stared at the phone in thought for a second, until he threw a quick glance at the clock. He had talked to Taehyung for ten minutes and by now there was rarely any use in starting to read again. Instead, he disappeared back in the bathroom, resuming his work of the night. 

\--*-- 

"Damn, take me anyway you want Daddy." 

Jimin sighed, "Jungkook, you need professional help." 

"If you´re offering yourself count me in." The youngest cheekily responded as they made their way through the school-gates. 

Jimin felt like dying. Not dyeing, because that was finally done. However, it had taken him until 4.30 a.m. to finish everything and clean up and finally go to bed. Which meant one and a half hours of sleep. Never before had he ever slept as little and he really, really didn´t like it at all. Nonetheless, when he had looked in the mirror the next morning and got a nice greeting from his actually Bubble-gum-pink hair, he had found it to be worth the effort. Somehow the colour gave him something exciting. Something wild. 

Which his parents had obviously agreed on, since his new nickname from now on seemed to be 'Pink-tornado'. At least from his Dad, his mother had resorted to 'strawberry goblin', which wasn´t nearly as encouraging. 

Jungkook however, seemed to very much like it, since he didn´t refrain from carding his fingers through Jimin´s hair, ever since they met that morning, "Do you want me to buy you coffee, Hyung?" 

"Did you just offer doing something nice for me, without asking for a reward?" Jimin asked, seriously surprised. 

Jungkook crossed his arms, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be actually civil and even the slightest bit courteous, "Well you could suck me off if you insist." 

"No thanks", Jimin shook his head with a disgusted expression, "I´m not in the mood for dick-breath the whole day." 

"Another time." Jungkook smirked. Then his expression got a bit more serious, "How was it with Yoongi yesterday, did you clear things up?" 

"How did you know-" 

"Saw him walking down towards the sick room. He seemed really panicked." There was a rather dry undertone in Jungkook´s voice and Jimin wasn´t sure how to interpret that. 

Carding his own hand through his hair for a change, Jimin sighed softly, "We made up." 

"Made out, you mean." 

Now, Jungkook´s voice was borderline offended, "What are you being so grumpy for? You were the one who said that you just wanted Yoongi to be happy." 

For a moment Jungkook just gnawed on his bottom lip, a short silence in which he seemed to be collecting himself, "It´s nothing I just-" 

"Listen Kookie", Jimin tried to keep his voice soft but still firm enough so the younger wouldn´t think about interrupting him, as he stopped Jungkook in his tracks to make proper eye-contact "I know how much he means to you. What he was... or might still be to you." At that, Jungkook obviously tensed but Jimin was glad that he still didn´t attempt to disclaim anything, "but it´s the same for me. I would never allow Yoongi to get hurt, be it physical or emotional." 

Another silence followed, which Jungkook solely spent with avoiding Jimin´s insistent gaze. When he finally looked up, Jimin found his eyes to be a lot softer than before, "You´re... you´re right Jimin. I guess I´m just still worried because..." 

Jimin furrowed his brows, "Because?" 

"...Because I just can´t accept that I lost my chance." Jungkook mumbled and Jimin could only guess how much strength it cost him to speak it out loud. Good thing, they were still outside, where no one would pay them much attention, because otherwise Jimin was sure Jungkook would just shut that small door, he was about to open, again with full force, "Sure, I´m hooking up with Tae. I´m checking out Hoseok when he´s dancing and I´m flirting with you, whenever the moment allows it but I´m really just at the exact same place I was three years ago." 

"I see..." Jimin mumbled softly, feeling brave enough to give Jungkook´s arm a reassuring squeeze. 

It felt good, when Jungkook didn´t pull away, "I guess I´m just really jealous of you, Jimin." He admitted and Jimin felt a small pang in his chest, "But on the other side..." He huffed, finally making proper, much-appreciated eye-contact, "There´s no one else I´d be comfortable to trust with Yoongi. You´re the only one. So, don´t mess it up okay?" 

If Jimin had just been that bit more sentimental, he would have cried right then and there. Jungkook wasn´t easy to deal with, sure but nonetheless, Jimin couldn´t help but feel that apart from Yoongi, he felt closest to Jungkook. Even that little bit closer than to Taehyung. Letting his borders blur for a second, Jimin pulled the other into a bone-crushing hug, pressing the breath out of Jungkook´s lungs. At first, he thought it would feel awkward, Jungkook just standing there in his embrace, until the youngest decided to wrap his arms around Jimin´s waist in return and not leave Jimin hanging. They separated quickly but Jimin still decided to cherish the moment forever. 

Then suddenly a small redness spread over Jungkook´s cheeks, as they heard Namjoon and Jin call their name from afar, "If you tell anyone about this", the younger mumbled, reminding Jimin suddenly of a small pouty child, "I´ll make dog-food out every single piece of you." 

"Understood." Jimin answered softly, not using the moment to talk back for once. 

As all four of them got together, they made their way inside school, all of them grinning and exchanging late-night talks at seven in the morning. The first few hours of school passed in kind of like a blur because Jimin´s thoughts were always entirely elsewhere. He wondered how Yoongi would like his hair. God, he was so damn whipped. 

The only thing that managed to distract him from his crush was the fact that Hoseok was again missing. Still wondering if Hoseok had actually felt sick or if he had just looked for a good enough excuse to not visit and face Jimin in the same room. Ever since the party they hadn´t exchanged a single word, not even met. No conversations, no calls, not even a text and Jimin seriously contemplated if he should send a text, asking Hoseok to talk to him himself. The ballet-topic wasn´t even the problem anymore. Hoseok hadn´t shown up to class ever since the party and Jimin could feel the worry start to eat at him. And he knew that he wasn´t the only one who felt that way. The others had started to repeatedly text and call Hoseok but there wasn´t a single sign of life in the past few days. By now it was out of the question that Hoseok´s disappearance had nothing to do with Jimin´s ballet classes, this was a whole new mystery. 

However, the more he tried to remember all the conversations he had ever had with Hoseok, the more Jimin came to the conclusion that he had no idea what the dancer´s life looked like outside of school and parties. He barely knew anything about any of his friends, considering this topic. Not even Yoongi had told him about his life at home. Whatever it was, if Hoseok wasn´t going to return soon, they´d have to look for him. 

His thoughts were so distracting that before he could even understand what the teacher in the front had scribbled onto the blackboard, it was already wiped away again, when class ended and the students left the room again. This time, he wasn´t asleep, which was good because there were none of his friends to wake him up in case. Or were there? 

"How´s your nose pretty-boy?" Baekhyun asked, head tilted with a cocky smile. 

Jimin had never realized that they actually, shared a class. Chanyeol obviously wasn´t around, which made Jimin inexplicably and slightly uncomfortable. It wasn´t like he was unsure that Baekhyun was a nice guy. He was just... special. And a little (a lot) more flirtatious than Jimin was used to from a person who was already in an obviously stable relationship. Sure, he had his fair share of awkward pick-up lines, a majority of the amount provided by Jungkook and Taehyung but nonetheless, the fact that Baekhyun was in a relationship and obviously quite happy with it just crossed the line of comfort when it came to the nicknames and patter. 

However, Baekhyun had helped him out and never shown any bad intentions at all, so he decided that it would just be mean to ignore the other, "A lot better. Thanks for taking care of me again." 

"It´s a pleasure." The other grinned, obviously waiting for Jimin to leave the classroom together, "How did things go afterwards?" 

A slight blush crossed his cheeks, as Jimin thought back at the warm, fuzzy moment, "It was good... I suppose." 

Baekhyun raised a brow, his gaze telling Jimin enough that the other didn´t believe shit, "So good, huh?" The sarcasm dripped like venom from his voice and Jimin felt himself bite the inside of his cheek. 

"Yeah..." 

A short silence passed, in which they walked alongside each other and Baekhyun unashamedly and intently eyed him, obviously analysing every single move Jimin made and every pitch that his voice used as he spoke. Then all of a sudden Baekhyun´s eyes widened and he grasped Jimin´s shoulder to stop him and turn him around so that Jimin had no other choice but to let the other stare right into his soul. 

"Is it a girl? It´s a girl!" Jimin slowly shook his head, "not a girl? I could´ve sworn you looked like a lovesick pup-" then he broke off and gasped excitedly, as if he had just won the lottery, "A boy! It´s a boy! Don´t deny it! Was he into the bandage? Did he give you his number?" 

"I already had it." Jimin answered before he could stop himself and question why he actually told Baekhyun about this. Must´ve been the eyes. 

Baekhyun nodded, as he passed several names around his head and finally asked: "Kim Taehyung? He always buys my stuff and mentioned you a few times." 

Jimin just giggled at the guess, "No." 

"Hmm..." The other furrowed his brows and then bumped his fist on his open palm as if to underline a 'I got it!' "Jeon Jungkook!" 

"Ew, no!" Jimin quickly answered, face distorted in disgust as he tried not to imagine Jungkook in Yoongi´s place. 

"…oh that´s right, you were there at the party, almost making out with that guy... what was his name, Jackson?" 

"I-" Jimin violently shook his head, where did that come from now? "I never even held his hand, why is everyone so convinced that we kissed or fucked or did some full-body-suit-kink-shit?!" He asked a little more aggressive than necessary, Jackson´s own quotes dancing around his mind. 

Now, discomposure was indeed a funny concept on Baekhyun´s face, because he was obviously used to being the one CAUSING the confusion, "That´s not what I meant, I just-" 

"It´s Min Yoongi, okay? Now will you shut it?" Jimin whined, before his eyes widened at his confession. 

He saw several expressions hush over Baekhyun´s face, but none of them were expected in any way. It started with mere surprise, as if Jimin and Yoongi together was the most fallacious combination that one could think of. Then followed recognition as he obviously managed to put a name and a face together and then suddenly his brows raised in utter shock. Not surprise, but actual horrified shock. 

Jimin was about to question this but Baekhyun quickly beat him to it: "Shit, listen Jimin. I really like you, you´re a nice guy-" 

"I´m still not interested in the threesome Baek and I bet Yoongi isn´t either." 

Baekhyun quickly waggled his hands in front of his face and Jimin only decided to shut up, after he noticed the serious expression that looked so strange on Baekhyun´s features, "Nono, what I mean is I actually care for you, that´s why you need to listen to what I´m about to tell you." 

"Okay...?" 

"Min Yoongi..." Baekhyun took a deep, dramatic breath, "Is dangerous." 

Jimin almost wanted to laugh and was about to push Baekhyun off and just continue his way to the next class but Baekhyun stopped him, as dead serious as ever, "I´m serious! That guy is all over the place! Gets into fights like every weekend, you can see the bruises on his collarbones sometimes, I bet there´s more beneath his clothes. That´s probably why he always wears such big sweaters and shirts." Now that Baekhyun mentioned it, Yoongi´s clothes were always a size or two too big but he had brushed it off as a comfortable fashion sense and only registered how cute it looked, "Has started countless riots at parties and stuff and people say he gets really crazy when he´s drunk." Then he took another short break to let Jimin process the information with a gaping mouth, "Whatever it is, that guy is hiding something. So, please... just be careful." 

\--*-- 

The conversation populated the back of Jimin´s mind through the entire rest of the day, until lunchtime came around. Everything that Baekhyun said didn´t make any sense to him at all. He didn´t want to believe those assumptions, couldn´t trust a single word that Baekhyun had uttered in connection to Yoongi. His Yoongi, his angel, a dangerous secret? In his mind, Jimin made a mental note to direct his attention a bit more on Yoongi´s collar instead of his mesmerizing pair of eyes. Just to be sure. Even though Jimin was sure that everything Baekhyun had told him was just a bad joke or some overexaggerated rumour that someone had turned into a Drama-fanfiction rather than an actual happening. 

With all the force he could gather, Jimin pushed the thought aside for the moment, deciding to maybe turn back to it later that evening, when he was alone and no one could bother him. Strolling down the hallways, backpack on one shoulder rather than both, Jimin passed several students in his way to the cafeteria. Suddenly it dawned on him, how many eyes actually followed his steps and every move. Just before, he hadn´t paid it much thought, being caught up with way more important topics than the other people around him but something was off. 

Some girls giggled shyly when he passed their way and out of habit he threw them a shy smile, intensifying their reaction rather by accident. A guy accidently bumped into him and Jimin quickly apologized to him, the other quickly shaking his head and claiming that it was his fault. Clear as daylight, Jimin could remember that just about a month ago, when he had stepped foot into the school for the first time, he had barged into people several times and all he ever got was 'hey, watch it' or 'The fuck, are you blind?' 

What a strange turn of events, he thought as he finally reached the cafeteria and took long steps towards their shared table. 

Taehyung was already seated comfortably, with Jin on his opposite side and out of the corner of his eye, Jimin could also sense Jungkook approaching the table with a filled tablet elegantly held in his hands. As soon as Taehyung´s seventh sense detected him, the younger waved at him with a wide boxy-smile and Jimin smiled back at him. 

"What took you so long?" Taehyung asked excitedly, as Jimin dropped himself onto one of the chairs. 

Jimin furrowed his brows, "I´m not even the last one Tae, what are you scolding me for?" 

"He´s been crazy about that weird game on his phone he wanted to show you", Jin sighed without looking up from the book that Jimin noticed limply in his hands, "I swear to god I thought I´d never hear the end of it." 

"A game?" 

Taehyung nodded excitedly and pulled his phone out to scroll through his menu and find said app, but before he could even reach out and present Jimin the screen, Jungkook had already stolen Jimin´s attention, "How does it feel, Hyung?" 

Jimin furrowed his brows at the confusing question. He didn´t understand it but there was no mock or anything similar in Jungkook´s tone, just plain curiosity, "uhm... The seat is quite comfortable, thank you?" 

"The seat?! Jimin what the- I mean how does it feel", Jungkook leaned in a bit and lowered his voice, "to have everyone in the room staring at you?" 

That caught Jimin off-guard. Because when he looked up, the same feeling from before of being watched caught him once more and full force. Literally everyone was looking at him. Next to no one was actually concentrated on their food or a conversation and suddenly he became aware of how uncomfortably silent the cafeteria had gotten. As long as Jimin hadn´t noticed, the fact that everyone´s eyes were on him couldn´t have bothered him any less but now that he noticed. Now that he felt as if he was about to be crushed beneath all of those insistent and curious looks... 

He wanted to break out into tears. It was so fucking uncomfortable. 

"Man, they really have no decency at all, do they?" Jin mumbled, finally having looked up from his book, "Just ignore them Jimin." 

He tried to follow Jin´s words, tried his very best to actually blend out the annoying stares but the more silence passed, the worse he felt and soon he felt like running out of the goddamn cafeteria. By now the others had sensed his obvious discomfort and he could see different reactions flaring up on their faces. Jin was obviously worried, unsure of what to do. Jungkook seemed rather jealous and maybe confused that Jimin didn´t revel in the attention. And Taehyung… 

Taehyung seemed ready to murder someone. 

And just for the blink of an eye, Jimin thought he was actually going to do so but in the end, he just got to his feet and looked around angrily, all of those burning eyes finally leaving Jimin´s face to find a new interest in Taehyung, "LISTEN HERE YOU HERD OF BRAIN ABLATED MONKEYS, GO BACK TO YOUR FOOD, JIMIN IS NOT AN ANIMAL IN THE ZOO THAT YOU CAN JUST STARE AT, YA HEAR ME?!" 

Everyone´s eyes were wide, Jimin´s included as he watched Taehyung sat down again as if nothing had ever happened, a slight pout on his face as he grabbed his phone to resume looking for his game. Seconds passed and suddenly the chatter of the cafeteria came back to life and Jimin released a breath that he didn´t realize he had been holding. What a strange happening indeed. 

"TaeTae, you really have to work on your anger management." Jungkook full out laughed, "that was so extra!" 

"That´s not-" 

"Yes, it is right Taehyung." Jin interrupted with a stern but still somewhat proud look, "at least next time, leave out the 'brain ablated monkeys', kay?" 

Jimin watched with amusement as Taehyung shrugged softly, "fine. I think that was the best part though." 

When the comfortable silence had settled between them again, Jimin leaned over and squeezed Taehyung´s shoulder softly, "Thank you Tae... thank you so much." 

"Not a thing Jiminnie." And his pitch of voice told that it really wasn´t a big deal to him at all, "Do you know what´s up with everyone? I mean that was really strange just now." 

"Well, he suddenly looks like a god after just being known as the 'home-schooled-nerd'" Jungkook threw in, obviously too busy with showing his shit-eating grin, to not be outspoken. 

Instead of thanking or scolding Jungkook for his words (interestingly, both were an option), Jimin let the given information sink in for a moment. Home-schooled-nerd? He didn´t even know that he had a reputation to break, much less one that was talked about. But on the other hand, he figured that it didn´t matter how boring or interesting he was, he had been the 'new one'. The person that no one knew anything about and it seemed like, apart from his new friends, that hadn´t changed much because people were still curious. 

"Whatever the cause", Taehyung threw in and ripped Jimin out of his thoughts, "as long as you got us around, there´s nothing you have to worry about." 

Worry? Taehyung made the whole thing sound rather dangerous. Apart from being stared at by a thousand eyes, how much worse could it get? 

He´d not find the answer to that question, at least not yet, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a light approaching. A light, that when he turned his head, he recognized to be Yoongi. Namjoon had his composure relaxed and walked next to him, both heading for their shared table. The latter waved at them with a soft smile, whereas Jimin felt Yoongi´s eyes only on himself. Which wasn´t something he would refuse at any occasion. 

"Hey guys." Jin greeted and immediately pulled out a chair, obviously meant for Namjoon. 

That was when Jimin realized there was no free chair left. Yoongi still stood relaxed, seemingly not minding to stand a little, whereas Jimin´s thoughts were racing. What was a hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend supposed to do in a situation? He could stand up and offer his chair to Yoongi but he doubted that the elder would accept it. Just get up and collect another one? A short look around confirmed his fear of not a single chair left unoccupied. They were all taken, so there was really just one thing to do. 

So, he gathered all his courage and cleared his voice, "Yoongi?" 

When Yoongi´s beautiful eyes mustered him questioningly, Jimin motioned towards his legs in a vague manner. He almost thought Yoongi would refuse and tell him that he was an idiot, but before he could think about taking back his offer, Yoongi had already settled down comfortably on his lap. He shifted a little, seemingly struggling with not falling off and before Jimin could attempt to even think about a solution, Yoongi had grabbed his hands softly, to guide them around his waist. 

"Hold me." He whispered softly and Jimin thought he almost sounded small. Vulnerable. 

He did as he was told, earning a loud retching sound from Jungkook, "You guys need to step down on the PDA." 

Jimin scoffed, "I don´t need to hear that from someone who made out with his friend, in front of a crowd of people" then for good measure he added: "on a table." 

That seemed to silence Jungkook for the moment, Taehyung however seemed to be displeased with the explanation, "excuse you, we did a whole lot more than just make out on that table, because he felt like it was a good idea to-" 

"Too much information, Taehyung." Yoongi interrupted before the conversation could escalate. 

Taehyung huffed and stood silent. Jimin however didn´t pay a lot of attention to him anymore. Yoongi had shifted slightly and suddenly his proximity was a lot more present. That sweet scent of the perfume he always used, a light cloud of smoke and Yoongi´s own personal scent, that reminded Jimin of cherry blossoms, tagging along. His broken strands were caressing Jimin´s cheek every now and then and the cool skin of his petite fingers were a welcoming contrast to Jimin´s own nervous and sweaty hands. Without giving it too much thought, he buried his face deeply into Yoongi´s neck and bathed in his atmosphere. Yoongi leaned into his touch at that and Jimin could feel a wide smile creep onto his lips. 

"Guys, I know it´s a touchy topic" Namjoon spoke up and suddenly everyone tensed up a little, "but... what is up with Hoseok?" Jimin gulped, being reminded of the dancer once more, after his day had already been filled with worry about him. 

"You know how he gets." Jungkook replied with a sour expression and Jimin knew that the youngest tried his best to not seem too affected, "He´s disappeared before. For weeks, even." 

"Sure. You don´t remember what happened last time he disappeared?" Yoongi snapped and Jimin´s heart skipped a beat in shock, as he noticed the deep pain in Yoongi´s eyes, "or the one before that? Or before THAT?" 

The constriction of Jimin´s chest made it hard to breathe. There seemed to be something he wasn´t adept to. But what could have been bad enough to leave such a reaction on those usually laidback boys? He was confident to say that he knew Yoongi´s heart by now and there were few things that could unsettle him as much as, whatever this was, did right now. 

"Guys." Everyone turned their head to Seokjin, who seemed to be the most collected of all of them, "let´s all calm down for a second okay? Last time, we got a message when it happened. He hasn´t sent anything that might just mean he needs a little alone time okay?" 

"Alone time my ass." Taehyung murmured, eyes still fixed on his phone but no one seemed to further disagree with the eldest. 

They all fell back into a comfortable conversation pattern and Jimin had his arms wrapped tightly around Yoongi´s waist the entire time. The conversation was still running around in his mind but he tried to shove it aside for the time being in favour of concentrating on Yoongi instead. Every now and then, the elder would rub small patterns into his arms with his thumb and give Jimin a feeling of a small, safe bubble that only the two of them shared. He had already completely forgotten about the things that Baekhyun had said to him, Yoongi´s mere presence enough to consume all of his attention. It felt so right to have him in his lap, arms intertwined and cheeks caressing each other, while they sat, talking with their friends and listening to Jungkook´s story of how he had dropped his rabbit once and the animal had almost bitten off half of his finger. 

All through lunch, Jimin was in pure heaven, a blissful feeling enveloping him and intensifying every time that Yoongi smiled and his body moved in Jimin´s embrace. This was better than anything he had ever read or heard of and absolutely worth the struggle he had gone through. When the end of the lunch break neared, Jimin gave himself a small nudge and softly kissed Yoongi´s neck in an affectionate manner. He could feel Yoongi tense a little in his arms and almost apologized because he thought he had overstepped his boundaries but then the other turned his mint green head and their eyes met. He looked content, rather than disgusted. Surprised, rather than angry and it calmed Jimin. The small kiss against his forehead though, calmed him even more. 

When the bell finally rang and the group gathered their stuff, Yoongi pulled Jimin aside with a shy blush on his cheeks, "meet me after school?" 

For the first time, he seemed unsure of his words but Jimin didn´t leave him any room for doubt and immediately reacted with an eager nod. The gummy smile that he received in return was the best reward he could hope for and bravely, he leaned in for a kiss. Shyly placing a finger on Jimin´s lips, Yoongi denied the touch but Jimin knew better than to think he didn´t want to kiss him. It wasn´t the moment yet and he could wait for years if he had to. They separated and Jimin watched Yoongi depart with puppy eyes, only to be shoved into the direction of his designated class by a very disgruntled looking Jungkook. He only rolled his eyes, as soon as he noticed the small glint of fondness in the youngest´ eyes. 

Classes went by in a blur, until the point where Jimin´s physics class came up. Trying to hide his astonishment, he watched as Hoseok walked through the door, looking tired and depressed. Taehyung seemed to notice the elder´s unusual posture and behaviour as well, because as Jimin threw a quick glance over his shoulder, he noticed the younger wearing the same confused expression as Jimin himself. His eyes widened even further, when Jimin caught a glimpse of the skin beneath Hoseok´s long sleeve. Maybe his mind had played tricks on him but he could have sworn he saw... 

"Hoseok, man where the hell have you been?" Taehyung whisper-shouted, as soon as Hoseok had sat down on his chair. 

The dancer didn´t seem to be in the mood for a conversation at all, yet he turned his head slightly and muttered a small; "I´ll talk to you later." 

That was enough to silence Taehyung, though the boy didn´t seem very pleased with the answer he got. Jimin couldn´t help himself but to watch Hoseok from the corner of his eye. The boy seemed to attempt actually participating in class but it was clear that he didn´t have any energy left to do so. His body was slouched and his big clothes did very little to hide the way his limbs had seemed to get a lot thinner. His eyes were underlined with deep, dark circles and his hair looked a mess beneath his beanie. What the hell had happened to this ray of sunshine? Hoseok was the happiness of the group, Jimin was adamant on that. Never had he seen Hoseok loose his smile, his positive atmosphere. But now, looking at him, it was like there was a stranger sitting in front of him rather than the happy dancer he knew. 

For the rest of the class, he tried his best to focus on Mr. Han, trying not to scream out loud, when the teacher scolded Hoseok for closing his eyes for a few minutes. The dancer merely apologized with a quiet voice and the teacher luckily let him off the hook rather gently for his usual manner. Then, the bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff. Hoseok was rather slow with his movements and his eyes were trained on the floor, Taehyung and Jimin having to wait for the dancer to finish. 

Before they left class, Hoseok froze for a moment and then heaved a deep sigh. "Come.", he mumbled silently and grabbed their sleeves gently to, surprisingly, pull them both along. Jimin would have thought that Hoseok would prefer talking to Taehyung only but here he was, the fabric of Jimin´s shirt firm between his fingers, as he lead them towards the school entrance. He didn´t fight it. He´d have to wait for Yoongi for an hour anyways and even if he took longer, he could still explain to the elder. This was important and Jimin wouldn´t shake off his friend, if he needed him. 

Hoseok led them to a small playground nearby and dropped his tired body on one of the swings there. Taehyung took the other swing and Jimin moved, to sit down on the ground in front of Hoseok. They both expectantly gazed at the dancer, Taehyung expecting something and Jimin expecting anything. He let them wait for a couple of minutes but they didn´t mind, silently waiting until their friend would be ready. 

"Sorry." 

Taehyung sighed heavily and Jimin tried a gentle smile, "what happened Hyung?" Taehyung´s low voice asked and suddenly he wore that very same, serious expression he´d had back then when Mr. Han had beat him up on the roof top. 

Jimin noticed the dancer nervously fidgeting and roughly rubbing his wrists. The action seemed a little too harsh, almost brutal as if the dancer actually intended to hurt himself. Without thinking much, Jimin followed his instinct and reached for Hoseok´s hands, to stop their furious rubbing and earned himself a surprised look. But although Hoseok´s eyes seemed rather surprised, he closed his fingers tightly around Jimin´s and that was way better than whatever he had done before. 

"Uhm, she... relapsed." Hoseok murmured silently and Jimin´s brows furrowed, "beat me again. Brought some guys and whatever else. Been staying at an orphanage the last days." 

Jimin felt a pang in his chest, "o-orphanage?" He stuttered but Taehyung seemed to already understand. 

"Oh god", he whispered, hand sliding over Hoseok´s back to gently squeeze his shoulder, "I take it that..." His voice broke for a second, "you relapsed too." 

A small nod, almost ashamed was all the confirmation that Taehyung needed, before he gently pulled Hoseok´s arm closer. At first, he was met with a little resistance but after a slight squeeze from Jimin´s hand, Hoseok finally let his arm go limp in Taehyung´s hold. Jimin´s breath got stuck in his throat, as he watched Taehyung move the fabric out of the way, to reveal what laid underneath. Red lines, so many that Jimin didn´t even attempt to count. Some deeper, some thinner but all of them equally painful. Without even looking, Jimin knew that there were more on Hoseok´s other arm as well. 

Taehyung´s expression remained stable, and he gave Hoseok an encouraging smile, "we´ll take care of this and then you´ll stay over at mine okay?" 

"And if Taehyung´s parents don´t allow it", Jimin threw in, without hesitation, "you´re always welcome at mine, if you want." 

Hoseok looked ready to tear up at any second but after a few deep breaths the slight shimmer in his eyes had disappeared again, "Thank you guys..." 

"It´s nothing." Jimin replied, gently rubbing his thumb over Hoseok´s dried knuckles, "Wish I could do more." 

Hoseok´s eyes fixed him for a little while, gentle and yet they seemed more surprised than happy about Jimin´s words, "You don´t even know what happened, yet you want to help me?" 

"You´re my friend." How easy it was to let those words through, "my family. At least I like to assume so." He smiled shyly, "Whatever happened, I´ll have your back because I know you´d never do something bad. I trust you." 

As he looked up and met eyes with them both, he first noticed Taehyung´s proud smile. It seemed like he had said the right thing. 

"Do- Do you want to know?" The dancer seemed unsure. 

Carefully trying out a few answers in his mind, Jimin settled with the safest: "If you´re comfortable with telling me, I´d be happy to listen." 

\--*-- 

"The last days have been harsh." Hoseok mumbled, clutching the water bottle that Taehyung had given him, before leaving towards the cafeteria to leave them a little bit of privacy, "It´s happened before, worse even." 

"We all were worried." Jimin agreed, "but right now, I´m just glad you came back." 

A gentle smile settled on Hoseok´s face for a second, before it was overshadowed again, "you see, my mom is not... the perfect example of a parent. There were times when she was really gentle and caring. She used to spoil me wherever she could." 

"What changed?" 

"One of her ex-boyfriends got her to try out a pretty heavy drug and she got really, really addicted to it." Jimin felt himself shiver at that, he had only once met a drug addict because their old teacher wanted to scare the students a little, so they wouldn´t even think about trying out anything hard. The man had barely been able to think straight, just sitting there, lost in his own world and barely addressable, "I tried to stop her from getting more but she wouldn´t listen and soon she was so deep into it that she sold everything we had to get a little more." Hoseok mumbled bitterly, "We lost our car, our house, heck, even our goddamn dog. And it just went on and on." 

Jimin felt his chest constrict more with every word that the other spoke and he couldn´t help himself but to reach out and grasp Hoseok´s hand in his own once more, "With the time that passed, she got more and more aggressive. Started to beat me up and scream at me to 'get the fuck out'." He sniffed silently, "I never would have thought that my mother could turn into someone like this." 

"Did you try a rehab-centre?" Jimin asked gently. 

Hoseok nodded, "Twice actually, the others helped me get her there. I was ashamed of them seeing her like this but... they helped me without a single second of hesitation." Then he shrugged, "but she always relapsed. This time as well." 

A short moment of silence followed, in which Jimin tried to gather the bravery to speak out that one question that had been bugging him: "Taehyung said you relapsed as well. Hoseok, why... why would you do something like this to yourself?" 

He felt stupid about it and for a moment, Hoseok seemed angry about the way he had asked, until the calmness returned to his eyes at the memory of how untouched Jimin really was. As he answered, he almost felt bad about telling the younger: "It calms me. Sometimes it just gets too much, you know? I get overwhelmed with so much hatred and sadness that I can´t even find a single second of silence. This", he motioned at his arm, "might not be the most elegant way to cope with it but it helps in the short-term." 

"What helps in the long-term?" 

Hoseok´s lips stretched in a barely-there smile, that made Jimin´s heart a little lighter, "Dancing." 

"Why not do that instead?" Jimin asked, feeling more comfortable with asking questions, now that the other had let him in on all the happenings in his life. 

"Sometimes I just can´t find the spirit anymore, you know?" The dancers´ shoulders were sagging again, "I don´t have my shoes anymore either, mom sold em." 

A quick glance at Hoseok´s feet showed that he only wore a pair of used up slippers. Jimin assumed he got them from the orphanage. A small thought grazed his mind at that and with a gentle smile, he took a quick note to visit Chanyeol´s store soon. Then he leaned against Hoseok, wrapping his arms tightly around him. For once, the dancer didn´t seem so surprised by the action anymore and it made Jimin smile gently, to know that they had managed to finally build a stronger bond. 

"Wanna hear something funny?" Jimin tried and Hoseok nodded his head slowly, "I actually thought you were mad because I went to ballet classes." 

He giggled and happily watched as Hoseok started to giggle as well, "I was! But only because you didn´t tell me. We could´ve danced together. I thought you didn´t want to dance with me anymore." 

"That´s dumb." 

Pouting slightly, Hoseok crossed his arms in front of his chest, "My brain gets like that, shut up." 

"Sorry to make you feel that way." Jimin managed honestly, "I thought you might find it... stupid. And bully me, like my old classmates." 

Shaking his head confidently, Hoseok squeezed Jimin´s shoulder comfortingly, "Actually, I think that´s really freaking dope." Then he grinned and Jimin almost wanted to jump in happiness, as he finally recognized the sunlight in Hoseok´s eyes again, "explains the thighs." 

\--*-- 

"That´s how we found out Namjoon has no gag reflex." Yoongi concluded and Jimin had to hold himself up on the other´s shoulder as his body shook with laughter. 

"Why would you even fill his mouth with whipped cream." He squeezed out between his giggles. 

"We wanted to play a prank on him, ya know. He was so knocked out, we thought it´d be fun when he wakes up." Yoongi explained, his eyes crinkling with the bright grin he wore, "I told Jungkook he shouldn´t shove the bottle so far in, but do you really think that kid would ever listen to anything you tell him?" 

Jimin snorted and even though it was probably the most unattractive sound in the world, Yoongi shot him an adoring look, "he did not choke?" 

"Nope." 

"That´s crazy." Jimin asserted, while shaking his head. 

"I´d say it´s rather..." Yoongi gave the younger a meaningful smirk, "useful." 

It took Jimin and embarrassingly long time to understand what Yoongi implied but when he did, his face heat up like a hyped stove. All he could do, was to hide his face in Yoongi´s shoulder, as they walked down the street to Jimin´s home. Yoongi had insisted to accompany him home once more and Jimin would have been a fool to deny that insistence. They had had their hands linked the entire walk and even though Jimin knew his palms had grown sweaty and gross, Yoongi didn´t even attempt to let go and just kept the younger in a gentle hold. After his talk with Hoseok, Jimin had seen the dancer off, as he had accompanied Taehyung to walk to his place. Soon after that, Yoongi had come out of school and they agreed on just using their time together to walk home, instead of taking the bus. 

It was so worth it. 

They had had all kinds of different exchanges; ranging from deeper, more meaningful conversations over a comfortable silence, accompanied by gentle touches, to stories of how Yoongi and the others had tried to survive their teenager-life. He never wanted this to end, ever. 

Which was the reason, why he held onto Yoongi´s hand, even as they reached Jimin´s doorstep, "Do you maybe want to come in? I´m sure mom wouldn´t mind setting up another plate of dinner for you." 

For a short moment, Yoongi seemed to contemplate the offer, then a gentle smile appeared on his face and he nodded in agreement. It made Jimin´s heart jump in excitement and with a blinding eye-smile, he turned around to let them inside. His mom was already home, working on a few papers and as she looked up to greet Jimin, her eyes lit up in joy, as she spotted the other boy. 

"Now, I see who your muse was!" She exclaimed first-hand and as she saw their confused expressions, she gently motioned at Yoongi´s head, "the hair." 

Jimin blushed as Yoongi threw him a small, smug grin, "Hi mom." 

His mother ignored him and directly walked over to Yoongi, shaking his hand with a bright smile, "It´s so nice to meet you...?" 

"Yoongi." The boy introduced himself shyly and Jimin almost felt like he might have been even more excited than Jimin himself, "It´s really nice to meet you too, thanks for letting me stay." 

"So polite." Jimin´s mom swooned and turned around like a ten-year-old, "Dinner will be ready soon, I´ll get you when it´s done." 

They thanked her gently and left for Jimin´s room upstairs. While passing his office, Yoongi greeted Jimin´s father as well and the man had never looked so relieved in his life, as he found out that the mint-haired boy was actually Jimin´s friend and not JUST a regular classmate. Jimin rolled his eyes, his parents really, really wanted him to have friends and he couldn´t help but to appreciate their worry. Yoongi seemed content with them and followed Jimin upstairs, as soon as he and Jimin´s father had finished talking. Closing the door behind them, Jimin´s eyes widened, as he witnessed the chaos in his room. He had totally forgotten about that. 

Muttering a small apology, Jimin quickly scrambled to at least pick up the discarded underwear in every corner of the room. Sadly, it turned out, not quickly enough. Yoongi had picked up one of his favourite pairs of boxers, black fabric a sharp contrast to the light skin on his fingers. The smug grin he gave Jimin, made the younger sigh internally and squirm a little as he stretched his hand out expectantly. 

"Give ´em back." He muttered, not having the heart to sound serious. 

With a horrified expression, he watched as Yoongi lifted the cloth up and held it to his cheek, "what if I wanna keep it?" 

"That´s gross." 

Yoongi pouted and instead of finding it cute, this time Jimin couldn´t help himself but just laugh at the expression, "Don´t care. I wanna wear something from you." 

"Then take a hoodie like a normal person." Jimin mumbled and slowly stepped closer towards Yoongi. 

It all escalated way too quick, as Jimin reached for the boxer-shorts and Yoongi pulled it out of his reach. That same process repeated itself a few times and they started giggling furiously, a warm feeling overcoming Jimin, as he pressed himself closer against Yoongi in order to get a hold on his underwear. But Yoongi was quick and backed up again and again, until his knees bumped against the edge of Jimin´s bed. Using his opportunity, Jimin shoved gently against Yoongi´s chest and made him stumble into the soft mattress. Giggling furiously, Yoongi´s resistance was rather weak, as Jimin climbed on top of him to pin him down. Finally, he managed to snatch the underwear from Yoongi´s grasp. 

But as soon as their eyes met, that wasn´t important anymore at all. For a moment he wondered whether he should apologize that he had invaded Yoongi´s privacy so much but the longer he looked at his Hyung, the more his hope grew that Yoongi was actually content with the situation. Enjoyed it even. So, he relaxed his body and with a gentle smile, leaned down until their foreheads were pressed against one another. Yoongi´s eye-smile only grew wider at that and he lifted a hand to tangle his fingers into Jimin´s hair. Sighing happily at the touch, Jimin allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment of appreciation. After all the bullshit that had happened, Yoongi was his now. The grumpy school-badass Min Yoongi was here in his arms, smiling like an angel. 

His mint hair had fanned out around him and his eyes were a little glassy with tears of laughter. The fighting had brought a slight blush to his cheeks and Jimin´s breath was taken more and more, the longer he stared at the boy. He was so beautiful. 

Jimin wanted to kiss him. 

So, he did. This time, Yoongi didn´t pull away. They were alone now and Jimin understood that now, Yoongi was more comfortable. The pride in his heart raised at the thought that Yoongi was willing to trust Jimin completely, without having anyone else around. He knew Jimin would not hurt him. And Jimin would rather die than doing so. Their lips brushed shyly at first, just like the time in the sick room, when they had had their first kiss. But soon, Yoongi applied a little pressure to the hand in Jimin´s hair and pulled him down to fit them together a little tighter. 

Jimin felt electrified. Yoongi tasted like everything he loved and smelled like everything he cherished, enveloping him in a fond feeling of affection. They closed their eyes simultaneously, which was the reason why Jimin jumped a little in surprise, as soon as he felt a new wetness against his bottom lip. A tongue that wasn´t his own. He was confused, inexperienced but Yoongi didn´t seem to mind and merely took the lead as he invited Jimin´s tongue into his mouth, while exploring Jimin´s with his own. Suddenly, Yoongi´s tongue flicked upwards to rub against the roof of the younger´s mouth and that was when Jimin´s virgin-ass released a small moan. Immediately, his cheeks turned bright red and he thought that Yoongi would laugh at him now. 

He did but the gentle laughter was accompanied by soft pecks, which made it more than worth it. Trying to conceal his shyness, Jimin leaned down to hide his face in Yoongi´s neck. A thought struck him. He had seen it on TV once, a harmless make-out scene in one of his dramas but maybe now at least that would come in handy. He started to nip at the skin and from the way Yoongi´s body immediately tensed and the boy released a harsh breath of air, Jimin was sure that he was on the right path. At first, he stuck to feather-light kisses, varying in pressure and location, just to find out what Yoongi enjoyed the most. 

Soon, he explored a few spots that elicited a bunch of welcomed reactions from Yoongi. Seemed like the elder was especially sensitive beneath his jaw and around his collarbone. When he spent a little too much time at one spot, he witnessed how the skin there transformed into a pretty, rosy mark and another idea struck Jimin´s mind. Searching for a fitting place, he leaned in a last time and then sucked sharply at Yoongi´s flesh. At first, he almost feared, Yoongi wanted to push him away. It actually really seemed like that was his first instinct and Jimin almost felt sorry. Almost. Because as soon as Yoongi started to relax, he let out the most beautiful little moan that Jimin had ever heard. It was more of a sigh, really but nonetheless gorgeous. 

Suddenly the door of Jimin´s room opened and his mom stepped in. The next seconds were filled with an embarrassing silence, as Jimin´s mom watched them with wide eyes, Yoongi splayed out beneath Jimin, a pretty big hickey starting to slowly bloom on his neck. Jimin´s eyes were widened enough that he feared they would fall out of his sockets. Well, wasn´t this embarrassing as fuck. 

"Oh, wow sorry for interrupting lovebirds." Jimin´s mom suddenly seemed a lot more relaxed and there was even a slight grin on her lips, "Do you need anything? I´m sure we still have condoms around the house somewhere. I wouldn´t go without lube either, could really hurt in the morning and Jiminnie you still have dance classes this week. You´re not gonna feel so graceful, if you had something up your a-" 

"Mom!" Jimin interrupted her loudly, before this could escalate into a level that wouldn´t ever be forgotten. 

She started laughing and from the corner of his eye, Jimin could spot Yoongi also letting out a few giggles although his face was flushed with embarrassment just like his own, "Are you gonna tell me this isn´t what it looks like? Because I think we´re way past that sweetie." 

"I can´t believe you." Jimin shook his head, still awkwardly hovering over Yoongi, "And that you actually think I´d bottom." 

"Excuse you", Yoongi sassed from beneath him with a raised brow, "I can´t believe you think I would." 

Clearing her throat, Jimin´s mom made a last attempt: "I mean he´s the guest Jiminnie, shouldn´t you be a gentleman and just let him-" 

"Mom what are you even doing here." Jimin sighed. 

As if remembering why she had shown up in the first place, the beautiful woman´s face lit up, "Ah! Dinner´s finished but if you need more time, I can put it in the fridge and you can continue-" 

"We´ll be right downstairs, thank you so much." Yoongi answered hurriedly, before this could escalate again. 

That was all it took for Jimin´s mom to throw them a last awkward but fond smile, before she turned and closed the door gently. The two boys remained silent for a few seconds, before Yoongi snorted and they both fell into a fit of giggles. Jimin felt relieved that Yoongi wasn´t uncomfortable because of the happening, which made it a lot easier to laugh about the whole thing. When they had calmed down, Jimin had laid his body flush on top of Yoongi´s, the elder´s thin fingers carding soothingly through his pink hair. 

"I wonder why my mom is so keen on me having... you know." Jimin mumbled stupidly and Yoongi cooed at his shyness. 

"Sex, Jimin. You´re not ten anymore you can say it out loud." He commented smugly and Jimin rolled his eyes, "I think she´s just glad her adult sun is finally getting laid." 

"Would you make love with me?" Jimin asked after a short moment of silence and he felt brave for asking like this, even if he wasn´t sure whether it was normal to ask about something like this in the first place. 

A fond smile and a gentle stroke of Yoongi´s hand told him that he hadn´t made a mistake, "When the time comes." 

They remained silent again, just sharing their heartbeats and staring at each other thoughtfully, while Jimin tried to calm the giddy feeling in his chest. He hadn´t properly realized how sold he was for Yoongi but with every second he spent with the other he knew he fell a little harder. Even though he didn´t even know every facet of his crush yet, he knew that there was nothing Yoongi could have hidden that would change his feelings in any way. Nothing. 

"Don´t think I´ll bottom though." Yoongi suddenly added with a stern expression as he gently pushed at Jimin´s chest to stand up. 

Pouting, Jimin crossed his arms, as soon as he had gotten up, "yeah whatever, we´ll see about that when the time comes. Let´s go eat." 

Before he had the chance to walk out the door, Yoongi had grabbed him by the collar and gently pulled him back into a tight hug. He stood there in awe, silently caressing Yoongi as the elder breathed into his neck. Never had he seen Yoongi so at peace and there was a certain feeling of happiness in his chest, as he realized that he was the cause for that peace. Tightly hugging Yoongi back, Jimin snuck a last small peck, before he pulled Yoongi downstairs to the dinner table. 

\--*-- 

"You know, I´m really fucking gay for you." Yoongi mumbled, as if he had just realized why the earth was round. 

Jimin fell into a fit of happy laughter, leaning into Yoongi as he kept giggling. The elder smiled fondly and ruffled the other´s pink hair. They had eaten dinner with Jimin´s parents, surprisingly without any awkward conversations or suggestions and after a polite goodbye, Jimin had lead Yoongi to the door. However, instead of leaving right away, Yoongi hadn´t let go of Jimin´s hand, until they had instinctively sat down on the doorsteps in front of Jimin´s house, talking about mindless things. The night had settled a few minutes ago and darkness had enveloped the streets, Yoongi´s face only visible because of the streetlamps around them. 

Playing with Yoongi´s fingers, Jimin managed a small: "I´m very gay for you too." 

Yoongi seemed satisfied with that answer because he gave another smug smile and wrapped his arm around Jimin´s shoulders and pulled him a little closer, "And thanks for the hoodie." 

Jimin eyed the black, big hoodie that hugged Yoongi´s small body in just the right way. It wore the logo of the famous band BigBang on the sleeves and the fabric felt like heaven against the skin. He never would have thought that he´d actually borrow it to anyone, since Jimin was pretty sure that this piece of clothing was the most precious thing in his possession. But now that Yoongi had asked for a hoodie, just to have Jimin close all the time (who knew he would be that sappy), Jimin hadn´t even hesitated to dig out the big hoodie and hand it to Yoongi. The elder had looked so incredibly happy that Jimin found absolutely no reason to regret his decision. 

"It´s getting late." Yoongi mumbled and his voice was suddenly very small. 

Jimin liked to think that Yoongi felt sad about having to leave Jimin but he was almost sure that there was a little more to it. He knew better than to ask though, with the time Yoongi would let him in on the mysteries of his life, he just needed to be patient. 

"Want me to accompany you home?" Jimin asked gently. 

Yoongi gave him a loving look, "and have you walk around the city at shit-a.m. in the morning?" 

"You know I´d do it." 

"I can´t have you snatched." Yoongi replied seriously and Jimin felt oddly protected, "You go to bed and get some rest." 

Sighing heavily, Jimin leaned his head against Yoongi´s shoulder, a slight shiver going through his body at the cool night air, "what about you?" 

"I always run on two hours max." 

Jimin´s eyes widened, "You serious? How the hell are you still alive?" 

"I really don´t have much of a choice." Yoongi shrugged, quickly apologizing, when he noticed how Jimin whined as his head was yanked out, "got trouble sleeping more times than not." 

"Why?" 

"I´m not sure." Yoongi really seemed clueless, "I guess there´s just a lot on my mind." 

They exchanged a gentle gaze and then Yoongi stood up with a heavy sigh, "I should get going." 

"Mhm." 

Yoongi didn´t leave for another ten minutes but when he did and walked down the street, having Jimin look after him, he didn´t hesitate to pull out a small piece of black fabric out of his pocket and wave it happily at Jimin. Soon he identified it as his pair of boxer-shorts and all he could do was sigh, turn around and pretend that his life wasn´t a badly written fanfiction. 

\--*-- 

"So, I told him I don´t want to, because I don´t like how it tastes." 

Jimin sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, "Jungkook, I´m gonna keep this as short as possible because I don´t need this conversation to last any longer than necessary." He explained, patience strained in his voice, "If you don´t like the taste of cum, don´t eat it." 

Next to him on the grass of the school-yard, Jungkook looked at him as if he had just destroyed his whole world, "but it´s inevitable." 

"Then maybe you should stop putting dicks in your mouth." The pink haired countered with a raised brow. 

On his other side, Taehyung let out an unattractive snort, "That´s like telling a monkey to stop eating bananas. Look how sad he is." 

"I would not be the only one to miss my blowjobs and you know that." Jungkook replied, eyes giving Taehyung a meaningful look. 

Shaking his head with laughter, Jimin leaned a little against Jungkook´s shoulder. He felt content with them and he wished that their lunch break would last a little longer. Hoseok sat on Taehyung´s other side, looking tired but still happy and it made Jimin´s heart light with relief. He had spent the night at Taehyung´s and he had told Jimin that he had finally managed to get a good night´s sleep. Namjoon and Seokjin sat on Jungkook´s other side, closer than probably necessary and they looked like two disturbed but still proud parents, as they listened to the discussion. Everything seemed perfect there was just something missing. Or rather someone. 

The whole day, Jimin had waited for Yoongi to show up but the first periods had been spent without a glimpse of the mint-haired boy. Before lunchbreak, there weren´t any classes Jimin shared with the other, so he had his hopes high that Yoongi was just busy and still somewhere around the school-building. Maybe he had overslept and that was why he hadn´t seen him arrive in the morning, even though he waited until ten minutes past class-begin. He felt embarrassed about it but even after a few hours, Jimin already missed Yoongi´s presence. However, he guessed that that was normal behaviour for someone who was as smitten as he was. 

A few weird but also interesting conversations later, the bell rang and everyone got up reluctantly to make their individual ways to class. Jimin bid his good byes to everyone, agreeing to meet up in front of the school building after his last period, and then made his way through the hallways. All the way, he let his eyes wander attentively, just in case Yoongi really crossed his path somewhere. But he was only met with unfamiliar eyes and boring hair colours, no trace of the other. Something inside Jimin stirred, distinctly feeling like worry. Suddenly, his mind brought up the conversation with Baekhyun again. Maybe Yoongi had gotten into trouble? What if he needed help? No, he would have texted or called if he needed something. The older had probably just missed his alarm and still laid buried beneath his blankets. 

"How ya doin´ sweet-cheeks?" As Jimin raised his eyes from the ground, he was met with a pair of stern, blue eyes. 

He hadn´t even realized but the hallways had emptied out and there were only a few last students left to enter their classrooms. The one talking to him however, didn´t seem to be in a hurry to get to his own class in time. He was tall, with dark hair hanging into his blue eyes and his lips were stretched into a smirk. Something about the glint in his eyes felt incredibly unsettling and Jimin was pretty sure that he had never seen the boy before. 

"I`m fine... thanks." He responded slowly, distrust evident in his voice, as he tried to pass the stranger. 

However, his intentions were stopped promptly, as the guy shoved himself between Jimin and his destination, broad chest blocking every way. Jimin wasn´t weak per se but what he had in muscles he definitely lacked in height and even though the guy probably wasn´t quite as muscular, Jimin wasn´t sure if he could actually fight his way out of this. Better stay on the safe side than punch the guy in the face right away. 

"Please let me pass." Jimin managed with a firm voice. 

It seemed useless though, as the man only gave Jimin another smirk, "Hey, why the hurry? I´ve seen you around more often lately, you´re a real cutie. Let´s go somewhere more private, we can get to know each other." 

"No thanks." Another attempt at passing the boy proved to Jimin that he wouldn´t get out of this situation easily, "I´m not interested." 

"Not interested?" The guy stepped closer, having Jimin back up further and further until he could feel his back roughly colliding with a few lockers, "but baby-doll, don´t you want to have a little fun?" 

Something about the nickname made Jimin feel nauseous. His heartbeat quickened to a frightened pace as he found himself caged between the wall and the stranger. The blood was rushing in his ears and suddenly he couldn´t move a muscle in a state of absolute terror. Now that he thought about it; Taehyung had mentioned something along the lines of not walking around alone. He hadn´t really grasped why all of a sudden Jimin would need protection. Not until now. He knew his appearance had changed drastically and apparently caught a lot of interest. However, this was beyond everything he had even considered. 

"Please stop." 

As he felt the guy´s hands on his hips, he tried to wriggle out of the grasp but he was pinned firmly against the locker metal and even pushing against the man´s chest didn´t get him anywhere. The fear brought small tears to the corners of his eyes. Why was this happening? Why was no one there to help him? As Jimin felt the guy´s lips against his neck, he pushed harder, edging on brutal and letting out small whimpers. He hammered against the other in despair until suddenly something warm collided with his cheek and a hot, red pain blurred his vision. Absolutely stunned by the slap against his face, Jimin froze in place, disbelief filling his chest as the fighting spirit left his body. He went limp and his cheeks became drenched with tear tracks, as the stranger continued to ravish his neck, a slight sting telling him a story of ugly, dark blossoms poisoning his skin. 

His mind was screaming for help but he wasn´t quite sure whether he actually called for help, even if he did he couldn´t have heard his own voice anymore. Body and brain shut down completely with a few weak attempts at fighting against the hand that came between his legs. 

"Yoongi..." He whispered to himself, the stranger not seeming to bother as he continued to unbutton Jimin´s shirt, "Yoongi please help me..." 

Suddenly, a melody sounded through the melody and Jimin could vaguely make it out as a ringtone. The stranger stopped to move his hand between Jimin´s legs and let out a long, frustrated sigh, before rummaging through his pocket. Apparently, someone had called him. Jimin could only watch with a numb feeling, how the stranger eyed the number on the screen and then rolled his eyes. But even through his annoyance, he picked up the phone. 

"What?" He asked and Jimin flinched brutally, as the stranger stroked a finger over his cheek, "I´m busy right now... yeah... really?... No, I get it... I said, I get it! Yeah, whatever, I´ll see you there." 

He lowered his hand and shoved the mobile back into his pocket. His focus was back on Jimin and the fear returned full force, ripping him out of his numb state, back into one of adrenaline and terror. But against his expectations, the guy kept his hands to himself and merely threw Jimin a smug look, which made Jimin´s throat tighten uncomfortably. 

"Too bad, I thought we would have time for more." He mumbled, eyes so concentrated on Jimin´s face that the boy felt his knees buckle in fear, "next time baby-doll, I´ll have you completely to myself. Sounds good, hm?" 

Then with a half-hearted 'see ya around', he turned his back and left down the hallway. Silence wrapped itself around Jimin´s body and mind, drenching him in a waterfall of pain, as his legs finally gave in and he slid down the lockers onto the floor. He could still feel the stranger´s hands everywhere on him, sending unwanted electricity through his limbs. Furiously rubbing his inner thighs, he tried to get rid of the feeling as his vision went blurry again through a layer of thick tears. The panic ate at him, causing his hands to shake furiously and making it almost impossible to button his shirt back up. Then he curled up on himself pitifully and whimpered into the fabric of his sleeves. His heart was aching for someone to comfort him, someone to clean him of those ugly touches and feelings that still clung to his skin. He wanted to scrub at his skin until every single trace of the man was gone forever. Until his goddamn existence was gone. 

"Jimin...?" 

Looking up in pure surprise, Jimin met eyes with no other than Yoongi. The boy stood on the other end of the hallway for a second and rushing towards him in the next second. Jimin felt his heart rip apart with different emotions. Relief washed over him as he realized that Yoongi had finally come to him and would hold him. But even more he felt strangely guilty. So guilty that someone had touched him in a way that only Yoongi was supposed to. He decided to let himself fall a little, just hoping for the day to get better again with Yoongi´s presence beside him. Yoongi, who would fill him with love and warmth and wipe every patch of skin on Jimin´s body clean with his kisses and a gentle caress. No doubt, Yoongi would save him and everything wouldn´t be so bad anymore. He believed that. 

Until he saw the dark bruise adorning his left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again! I can´t believe you made it until here! That makes me really really happy! TUT 
> 
> Don´t forget to leave some feedback! I read everything you guys write and always try to consider it when I write my stories! 
> 
> Much love from me! Until next time (prolly a year lmao) <3 <3


	8. indecisive lovebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t cut your own finger on a condom-package.
> 
> (At least, if you´re not Park Jimin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow, compared to usually I got this done pretty fast HAHAHA 
> 
> Anyways, I´m back with a new pile of fluffy awkwardness and pubescent idiots! They´re all growing on me so much I hope you feel the same :´3 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left support on the last chapter! It made me sooooo happy!!! I´m finally gonna try to actually answer the comments, since they really mean the world to me! 
> 
> Until then, please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it afterwards! 
> 
> Much love, from your local crack-author! Hope you´re having an awesome day <3

Like a little kid, Jimin clumsily scrambled to his feet and raced towards Yoongi, arms stretched out in longing for closeness. The other did the same, hands reaching for Jimin, before he even got close enough and pulling him in that little bit faster. They clung to each other´s limbs, their clothes, their souls until their heartbeats finally synchronized and aimed for a calmer rhythm. Just a moment ago, Jimin had felt like sobbing his heart out into Yoongi´s chest and tell him everything, just to hear a few words of comfort and feel a soft caress of home. Now however, his own trouble laid forgotten in the back of his mind and although his body still shook from the shock and the fear, he couldn´t bring himself to care, as he carefully mustered his counterpart. 

Yoongi´s pale skin seemed even lighter, in comparison to the painful, dark shade of violet on his eye. There was still a slight swelling there, so Jimin could only guess that the wound must have developed just a few hours ago. There was a slight pout to those pink, kissable lips, thanks to a deep cut that made Jimin feel a bit dizzy, as he found it to actually be almost split. When pulling back from their embrace a little, Jimin found a few other dark bruises on Yoongi´s collar bone and he could only guess how many more there would be hidden beneath the worn fabric of his hoodie. Jimin´s hoodie. The only comfort he found was the small, soft hickey that Jimin had left on Yoongi´s neck not even a full day ago. It looked innocent, gentle, instead of painful and it seemed like Yoongi felt grounded by it as well. 

He wanted to ask and find out what the hell Yoongi went through within this short span of time but he figured that there were more important things to take care of first; "Let´s get you cleaned up, hm?" 

His voice sounded broken in his own ears and he could feel the worry in Yoongi´s eyes, piercing through the messy, pink bangs that hung into his eyes. With as much force as he could offer, Jimin pushed his own dark thoughts aside and gave Yoongi a weak but honest smile, as he reached for the elder's bony hand. Gently pulling him along, Jimin lead them to the next bathroom, trying not to whine as he still felt that ghost of a forceful touch between his legs, like the phantom of a nightmare. They stepped into the bathroom and Jimin threw his backpack aside, pulling Yoongi´s off his slim shoulders and doing the same with his, before he pushed the mint haired to sit on the edge of a sink. Yoongi pliantly followed every tug and push, eyeing Jimin carefully, as the younger collected a few tissues and dipped them beneath the water. 

Jimin couldn´t come around noticing that Yoongi obviously knew that something was wrong. He would talk about it but... not yet. 

"Can you take off the hoodie?" Jimin asked sheepishly and before he even ended his sentence, Yoongi had already pulled the fabric over his head. 

Glad that he had prepared himself, Jimin managed to keep a straight face, as he let his eyes wander for a second and managed to count a total of 13 bruises, one darker and bigger than the other. There was a big cut on Yoongi´s upper arm as well but it didn´t seem to be too deep. He made quick work to pat at Yoongi´s skin, trying to rid the milky porcelain-skin of any evil trace. He didn´t dare to apply any more pressure than needed though, not missing the way Yoongi flinched every now and then when the tissues came in contact with his wounds. It pained Jimin just as much. 

"Aren´t you gonna ask?" Yoongi finally managed with a voice that was so small, Jimin almost thought he had only heard it in his imagination. 

For a second, he stilled his movements and just stared distant-mindedly at Yoongi´s neck, "I figured if you´re ready, you´re going to tell me." 

"I can´t." Something in Jimin´s chest stung harshly and for the blink of an eye, he forgot how to breathe, "Not yet at least, it´s still too..." 

"Too what?" By now his voice had grown just as small. 

"Too much." When he looked up, Yoongi´s eyes were fixed on him with a gaze that spoke so many words and at the same time hid so many secrets, "Your mind is so gentle Jimin. The world hasn´t laid a finger on you yet." At the choice of words, Jimin suddenly felt a bitter taste run through his mouth, "I can´t afford pulling you into the harsh side of my life just yet." 

Clenching his fist in an attempt to control the sudden frustration in his chest, Jimin´s gaze remained fixed on Yoongi´s neck, "I like you with all of your sides, Hyung. Nothing could change that." 

"Hey, look at me." Yoongi murmured and his words were as featherlight as the thumb that nudged Jimin´s chin up gently, "I know that. I will tell you everything soon and until then, we will-" 

Suddenly he stopped and Jimin didn´t miss the way that the elder´s gaze was trained on his own neck, where he still felt a cold, harsh touch present. The shame returned, as soon as Yoongi had pulled down the fabric and the feeling of being dirty on every inch of his body overtook him again. He yearned to turn on the faucet of one of the countless sinks and dive his head right into it. Yoongi´s brows were furrowed in a mix of confusion and hurt and Jimin immediately knew that this was looking very wrong, to someone who didn´t know better. 

"Jimin, who?" He simply asked, voice suddenly a lot colder than before. 

Instead of focusing on a wise answer, Jimin´s eyes started to water again and he furiously tried to rub the tears away again, "Yoongi, I´m so sorry, I-" 

Within seconds, Yoongi had pushed him off, gathering the hoodie and his backpack to storm towards the restroom door, "Save it Jimin." 

He threw a last, long look over his shoulder at Jimin, who still stood frozen, on the spot that Yoongi had shoved him in. His eyes were filled with tears but somehow the expression didn´t just seem guilty. It seemed way too hurt, too damaged as if someone had turned off a small light inside Jimin´s eyes and that was the only thing that kept Yoongi inside the restroom long enough to hear the other´s soft, barely audible words. 

"He just touched me." 

Not even a second later, Yoongi was by his side again, realization dawning on him as he saw the rough manner in the way that Jimin rubbed at his own skin. As if he wanted to get rid of something. As if he wanted to clean himself. This wasn´t someone who just cheated on his partner. 

This was someone who just broke. 

"Baby, god I´m sorry." He mumbled softly, pulling Jimin into a tight embrace. 

For a moment, Jimin still shook with fear but within a few deep breathes, his body started to jolt a little with small sobs and he wrapped his arm around Yoongi´s naked torso, sobbing into his chest. They hadn´t been harmed the same way, but they both wore bruises and sorrow nonetheless. Jimin´s thoughts were racing, as suddenly the whole event started to crash down onto him. It felt like being sliced open with a knife, everywhere that the stranger had touched him. Leaving ugly scars that only Jimin could see and feel. Hadn´t it been for the phone call, he would have been-… would have been- 

"Jimin, look at me." Yoongi calmly murmured, trying to keep his voice stable, despite the panic that had started to bubble in his chest, "I´m here now. You´re safe, no one will hurt you, okay?" 

"I´m sorry Hyung, I´m so sorry." Jimin wailed, as his hands formed a brutally tight grip around Yoongi´s arms to a point where it started to sting painfully. 

He couldn´t care less though, "Baby, none of this is your fault. Why are you apologizing?" 

"I´m dirty Hyung", the younger whimpered and Yoongi´s head started to hurt, "I´m just a piece of-" 

"Stop!" Yoongi flinched just as much as Jimin did, at the pitch of his voice. 

A short silence passed, in which Jimin´s eyes started to slowly loose the shine of tears and turned back to a clearer state. Yoongi started to softly card his fingers through Jimin´s pink hair as he leaned his forehead against the others´. No one would ever dare to hurt his Jimin again. He´d find the bastard and he´d deal with him. For now, however, there was a different task at hand. 

"Listen to me butterfly." Yoongi murmured, "I´ll help you okay?" A soft nod, "Wherever I kiss you, you´ll be absolutely clean, hm? There´s no one but me. Sound good?" 

A short silence passed and then, another nod made Jimin´s head bob softly. With a gentle smile, Yoongi cupped his face, "if you don´t like anything I do, tell me to stop and I´ll do so right away, alright?" 

"Okay." The other breathed softly. 

A last gentle smile and then Yoongi leaned in to press his lips against Jimin´s plush ones. He left them closed, no tongue, just a mere innocent kiss. There was a certain boundary that he wasn´t allowed to cross for Jimin´s sake and he needed to make sure that he remained on the safe side. Shakily kissing back, Jimin relaxed a bit in Yoongi´s embrace and his hands fell to the other´s waist, for a little bit of grounding. After a bunch of gentle pecks, Yoongi moved on to place the same sort of gentle touches on Jimin´s neck, tracing the hateful bruises littered on the perfect, tanned skin. His insides were burning with fury at the sight but he remained calm, carefully paying attention to every reaction that the younger gave. 

There were still a few stray tears left to roll down Jimin´s round cheeks but the more kisses were shed on his skin, the calmer his posture became and his breathing finally started to even out into a slow pattern. Asking with a small voice, whether he was allowed to unbutton Jimin´s shirt, the younger gave his consent and just a mere second later Yoongi made careful work of opening the buttons. Only as far as necessary, so that he had enough access to Jimin´s pectorals. There were only a few more bruises left on his collarbone and right pectoral and within a handful of kisses, Yoongi had them all covered up with a gentle, mental patch. 

Then he pulled away and quickly buttoned Jimin´s shirt back up, watching the younger´s eyes soften a little again. The light that Yoongi had feared had been robbed of the other boy, had started to shine again in a small hopeful manner. It made his heart skip a beat in relief. 

"Jimin, I need you to concentrate and tell me" he gulped carefully, "has he touched you anywhere else?" The shame in the other´s nod made Yoongi´s chest constrict painfully, "Where baby? It´s okay, I promise." 

"M-my thigh. H-he touched me between-" it was obvious how much strength it cost Jimin to voice the painful and ugly truth, "between my legs." 

That was a lot more complicated than what Yoongi had braced himself for, "Uhm... okay baby. I´m not sure if it´s wise if I-" 

"Please Hyung. I-it feels so dirty." Jimin whispered and Yoongi knew that this wasn´t an act of lust or want. 

Jimin needed help and who the hell was he to deny him that? "Can you sit on the sink for me, Jimin?" 

With a soft nod, Jimin moved to lean his hips against the porcelain of the sink. Looking up at Jimin for consent for the last time, Yoongi started to pull down Jimin´s jeans with his heart beating loudly inside his ears. There was so much he could do wrong and the fear of hurting the younger even further was almost overwhelming. But this was Jimin and if he wished for this then Yoongi would do whatever he wanted. 

Meanwhile, Jimin had slowly started to get rid of the pain he had felt. Pictures of nasty smirks and forceful touches were replaced by Yoongi´s careful and loving eyes as he kissed the inside of Jimin´s knee, as gentle as if the younger was made of glass and trailing up a little towards his aim. The feeling of being dirty, nothing but an object was replaced by the grazing of Yoongi´s worshipping fingers, eyes bright in awe at Jimin´s curved thighs. Even a faint scent of smoke and vanilla seemed enough to ground him a little more. Never before, had he been so intimate with someone else, yet this wasn´t about pleasure. Neither of them felt aroused but the contentment and love that wavered between them felt even more like intimacy than sex could have. Yoongi´s soft butterfly-kisses cleaned every single patch of skin that Jimin had wanted to rip off just a moment ago and soon, all he could think of was Yoongi. No more darkness, only Yoongi. 

The elder didn´t try to deepen his kisses, didn´t press against his body insistently. He merely treated Jimin like a small bird that had damaged it´s wings and nursed it back to happiness. It felt like ages, yet not long enough, until Yoongi pulled away again, to help Jimin back into his pants. He couldn´t even feel embarrassed about the lack of clothing, seeing as Yoongi´s own damaged but still beautiful body was displayed in front of him, so close, he could touch it if he stretched his hand out. 

"Better...?" He seemed insecure. 

So Jimin put all the confidence he had into his soft eye-smile and nodded, "Yes." 

"You´re not gonna be left alone again Jimin." Yoongi promised with the purest sincerity that Jimin had ever witnessed, "Not as long as I´m breathing." 

\--*-- 

After that day, the two were barely ever separated, except when they had class. Most of the time, even then they decided to skip one or two periods to just spend some time together. They filled their conversations with a mix of discussions about the most random topics and soft, silent words of affection. Meanwhile their silence was just as treasurable, brimming with kisses of the chaste and the deeper sort and a comfortable nothing that seemed just as satisfying as their spoken words. They could be seen holding each other´s hands all the time and whenever someone looked at Jimin the wrong way, Yoongi´s arm would immediately circle his arm around the younger´s waist or pull him into a deep kiss. He had gotten protective and possessive all the same, leaving his own hickeys all over Jimin´s neck and making him practically untouchable to others. 

Their friends deemed them overreacting, sometimes making jokes about the PDA and Yoongi´s new, possessive manner. As soon as they were let in on the secret behind it though, even Jungkook kept his mouth shut. It had taken Jimin a bit of force to actually confess his experience but as soon as he had and each of them had individually wrapped him into a tight hug and showered him with comforting words, he decided it had been more than worth it. Yoongi´s proud smile made it even more worth it. It was also a fact that whenever Yoongi wasn´t around, one of the others insisted on staying by his side and like this he was never left alone, except if he wanted to be. 

They didn´t really talk about what had happened in the bathroom but Jimin didn´t really feel like there was a lot to say anyways. He still felt a little embarrassed about his behaviour but whenever he just hinted at the possibility that he might have overreacted, Yoongi immediately cut him off with a soft kiss and told him that whatever he felt was important. That was enough to convince him every time. The only thing that bothered Jimin was that they never talked about Yoongi. The actual reason why they had landed in that bathroom in the first place and the way that the elder had put all his own trouble aside just to help Jimin out. In the end, Jimin had never quite returned the favour. He knew that but he never dared to speak his thought out loud in Yoongi´s presence, fully well aware that he would disagree. Ever the selfless angel. 

It was a Friday, when they all got together after school and just hung around the small grass patches in front of the school entrance. They made plans for the weekends, all of them choosing individual things to do. Jungkook insisted on going to another party, whereas Namjoon wouldn´t let him go alone since he was still a kid. However, as soon as Taehyung volunteered to go with Jungkook, Namjoon insisted on going too, knowing perfectly well that it wouldn´t make a damn difference in terms of Jungkook´s safety, if Taehyung joined in on the fun. Hoseok told them that he would join a freestyle-dance-event this night and had a nice place to stay over at a former dancer´s house. When Jimin offered him to stay at his from Saturday to Sunday he accepted with the brightest smile, Jimin had ever seen on him. 

Throughout the whole conversation, Yoongi stood quiet, only speaking up to decline any invitations, offered to him and it made Jimin´s arm wrap around Yoongi´s arm a little tighter. The elder seemed to notice Jimin´s worry and just dropped a small kiss on his cheek to calm him. He wanted to believe there was nothing to worry about, that Yoongi was completely fine but the way he still flinched every now and then, when Jimin placed his hands on the wrong spots of his upper body reminded him that there was still something. Something he didn´t know but feared nonetheless. 

"What are you going to do, Hyung?" Taehyung asked questioningly, eyes wide and curiously fixed on Seokjin. 

The beautiful boy gave them all a genuine but tired smile, "I feel really exhausted from this week to be honest. So many tests and school-work been going on, I almost lost my head. I think I´ll just settle with a lazy weekend for once." 

"Sounds good." Jimin smiled and everyone agreed. 

Then, Seokjin added, "I also need to go grocery shopping. Anyone willing to help an old man?" 

Suddenly, the enthusiasm seemed to die down. Let´s be serious here, shopping was all fun and games, until you were the one to carry all the groceries around. However, they all had their plans as an excuse and no one even dared to push Yoongi into doing it, so the only one without any defence against the inevitable was Jimin and after a mere second, he already knew there was no getting out of this. Seokjin´s eyes were expectantly on him, as if he wanted to make Jimin volunteer first, instead of asking him directly. 

So, as if he had actually had a choice, he generously mumbled: "I´ll join." With as much enthusiasm as he could muster. 

The rest of the group gave him a short, silent minute of sympathy and he heaved a troubled sigh. Seokjin was the only one whose face remained enthusiastic and he didn´t seem like he wanted to feel bad for Jimin any time soon. When the clock above the huge school entrance hit five p.m. they all knew they had to get going, even though everyone was a little reluctant to leave each other behind just yet. It impressed Jimin once more, not only how attached he had grown to the others but also how they seemed to have done the same with him. All of them exchanged tight hugs as a goodbye and lastly, Yoongi decided to pull him aside by the sleeve for a moment. 

His eyes were so warm, Jimin felt like he could bathe in them, when he mumbled a small: "I´ll miss you." 

"I´ll miss you too." he replied with the utmost affection. 

"Don´t worry about me, okay?" Yoongi suggested, "Enjoy your weekend." 

A heavy sigh left Jimin´s chest, hands wrapping tightly around Yoongi´s waist as he buried his face in the pale neck, "you can´t expect me not to worry." 

"At least try." Yoongi whispered and in return, buried his nose in Jimin´s fluffy hair, "for me." 

A short silence and then Jimin straightened up a little to press a tight kiss to Yoongi´s dry lips, "I´ll only try because you know I´d do anything for you." 

"What can I say, I´m a lucky bastard." Yoongi smirked against Jimin´s lips, before pressing another kiss to them. 

This time his hand snuck to Jimin´s nape, holding him gently as he pried the younger´s lips open softly and licked inside. Jimin still remembered the first time Yoongi had friench-kissed him, as if it had been three minutes ago and even though they had shared countless kisses of the sort since then, they never failed to turn his heart rate up a few beats. It still felt exhilarating, the way Yoongi´s presence was so close and his hands held him so gently but still tight enough to feel protected. The flavour of Yoongi´s mouth was something that Jimin knew he would never forget, even if he tried. Neither the way the elder´s lips had a pretty pink colour after every kiss nor the way his own still tingled happily with the ghost of a touch. 

"Come on lovebirds, that´s enough spit exchange, the stores close in two hours!" Seokjin called for them a few metres away. 

They pulled away with a shy blush on their cheeks, Jimin´s small hands clasping Yoongi´s shirt tightly as he asked with a small whisper; "wanna come over on Sunday? When Hobi is gone? We could spend some time together, just the two of us?" 

Carding his pretty fingers through Jimin´s hair, Yoongi gave him a blinding smile, "Just the two of us?" He got an eager nod as a response, "Alright, I´ll be at yours around five." 

Then they finally pulled apart, joining their group of friends again and keeping their hands interlaced. One after another detached himself from the group and after a while, it was only Seokjin and Jimin. They talked a little about the upcoming tests and some new soft drink that had been released, until they reached a grocery store. Jimin quickly recognized the building with a small smile, maybe he would meet Chanyeol. 

"I need a new coffeepot" Seokjin explained, as he fetched a small basket from the entrance of the store, "mine is starting to make the coffee taste really weird. Maybe it´s because of the eggs." 

"Eggs?" Jimin asked a little delirious. 

As if it were the most normal thing in the world, Seokjin shrugged his shoulders softly, "Namjoon was high as fuck on new year´s eve. He wanted to make a protein shake in my blender." 

"Okay, but why-" 

"I don´t have a blender." Seokjin explained with a tiny smile and Jimin snorted loudly. 

The eldest sent Jimin up and down the store aisles and while walking through the different sections, just as expected, he met Chanyeol at the cash. There was even a small figure looming in the backroom that looked distinctively like Baekhyun. Within a few minutes, Jimin had two baskets and a huge box in his hands, as he followed Seokjin through the aisles and although he had trouble keeping everything from crashing onto the floor, he still felt happy he could help his Hyung out a bit. Often enough, he felt like he didn´t get enough time to spend with Seokjin and this seemed like a good opportunity to make up for it. 

As if Seokjin had read his thoughts he started to speak all of a sudden, while not-so-gently dropping a watermelon in one of Jimin´s baskets, "I still wanted to talk to you about what happened, if you don´t mind. I just didn´t get around to it yet." 

Jimin threw him a surprised look, "Talk about what?" 

"The harassment." 

It sent a shiver down Jimin´s spine to be reminded of it again and he suddenly wished for Yoongi´s grounding eyes on his face and gentle arms around his waist. Still though, he had promised Yoongi not to leave his thoughts unspoken, since the elder made it clear that that would only cause more problems than being open and honest. In a way, it even made him happy that Seokjin asked and wanted to talk to him about it. Open up. Strengthen a friendship, if you will. 

"Oh, yeah." He answered dumbly, not quite sure how he should react. 

Seokjin dropped another fruit in a basket and Jimin faltered a little under the weight, "You know, I don´t usually like to talk about it but I just wanted to make sure that you know you´re not alone." 

"Don´t worry", Jimin reassured the other confidently, "I know that you guys always have my back." 

"That´s not what I meant." Seokjin´s voice was firm but there was still an undeniable trace of affection mixed within the press on his words, "I want you to know that you´re not the only one who made that kind of experience." 

Jimin´s eyes widened and he felt a sudden pang in his heart, which made it even harder to keep the box in his hands steady, "You mean you-" 

"I was thirteen at that time." He looked ashamed and Jimin almost felt scared at how much he understood why, "Got called into my teacher´s office once, next thing I knew his hand was down my pants." 

For a long moment, Jimin felt dizzy, wanting nothing more than to wrap Seokjin up in his arms, but the items in his hands didn´t make it easy for him, "Oh god... I-I´m so sorry." 

Throwing him a reassuring smile, Seokjin patted his hair gently, "Nothing to apologize for. It´s been years, I´m over it. BUT", he stopped in his tracks and pointed his finger at Jimin, "I only got over it because I opened my goddamn mouth." 

"I understand." Jimin nodded although he wasn´t sure he really did. 

Proceeding his ministrations, Seokjin went through a bunch of tea sorts, as he continued, "You know, for three full years I just stood silent. Didn´t even tell my parents, I just kept on living my life as if it had never happened but the important thing is;" he hesitated as if to brace himself, "It DID happen. And just when I actually got around to talking about it, was I able to get over it. That´s why I´m so glad you immediately reached out to us." 

It took Jimin a while before he pushed himself to say out loud what bothered him: "but you didn´t have a phone call that saved you..." 

His words were faint and guilty in his mouth but Seokjin ruffled his hair once more as he answered, "No, but I´m glad you did." 

He turned around again, remaining silent this time, to concentrate on the several tea bags on the shelves as Jimin felt a small smile tugging on his lips. He suddenly felt a lot more understood. Even though, Yoongi never failed to make him feel safe and protected, there was no way that someone could understand what Jimin felt, except if they had experienced it themselves. So, in a way, he was glad that Yoongi couldn´t really understand. But Seokjin had been through the same, except he was already ten steps ahead, continuing to live his life without letting the ugly memory bother him. With his hyung´s help, Jimin felt confident that he could soon let the memories that sometimes kept him awake at night, go and forget about them in peace. 

"Who got you to talk about it?" Jimin asked softly, trying to get away from the negative side of the topic a little. 

A slight laughter shook Seokjin´s body, "You shouldn´t be surprised, if I tell you it was Yoongi." 

"I´m not." Jimin agreed with a smile, feeling a new wave of affection towards the other boy, "what happened?" 

"Uff", Seokjin huffed as if having to concentrate hard to remember, "you know he just came out of nowhere about three years ago. Got assigned to my class and no one really took a great interest in him. He was just THERE and seemed like every other goddamn student in the whole school. I didn´t pay him any attention either if I´m honest." Jimin giggled softly, "but then one time I was in need for some money and decided to maybe troll someone for a little bit of change. With his huge-ass pair of headphones and the way he always tapped his pencil to the rhythm of the music, it was obvious enough for me that Yoongi was a music freak." 

"So, you sold him your grand piano." Jimin smirked at the memory, amused that even the ever-mature Kim Seokjin had a few moments in his life where you could have taken him for a full-blood-idiot. 

"He told you about it, huh? Did he tell you about meeting Taehyung as well?" A short grossed-out nod from Jimin was enough to make the handsome man chuckle softly, "As soon as he had given me his change, I pulled out the keychain and expected him to laugh or roll his eyes or even hit me in the face, anything really. Instead he just thanked me and invited me for a hamburger." 

A fond feeling spread through Jimin´s chest like so many times before and again, he felt the yearning for a soft kiss pull at him, "He´s really something." 

"Honestly, I think it´s thanks to him that we all stuck together." Seokjin continued and finally grabbed one of Jimin´s baskets before he could drop them, then leading them towards Chanyeol, "He has experienced a lot of things, both good and bad, better and worse than all of us can imagine. But those things made him grow. I don´t think I know anyone who is quite as wise and selfless as him." 

For a moment, Jimin felt tempted to ask Seokjin about what kinds of experience exactly he was talking about but then he decided against it. He still held that Yoongi would eventually talk to him if he felt like it and snooping around stuff that wasn´t any of his business surely wouldn´t be healthy for their relationship. Suddenly, a thought struck him with the word. Were they really in a relationship? After all they did all the things that couples did. They kissed, hugged, held hands, laughed, talked and most importantly they knew each other almost in and out. However, not once had the word 'boyfriend' or 'couple' left their lips and Jimin knew that if it was for him, they would have adopted that title a long time ago already. Yoongi had been the one to say that developing a real relationship would take them longer. Hadn´t they already reached that stadium? 

Maybe asking Yoongi directly wasn´t such a bad idea. In fact, Jimin had asked him about sex as well and it hadn´t been a problem. He knew that Yoongi would never judge him for anything he did or said, considering what they had already been through together. The downside of asking was the constant anxiety in his own head. Because no matter how understanding or how gentle Yoongi would be with him, he wasn´t exactly hundred percent confident how he would deal with a rejection. 

"Nice to see you guys again." Chanyeol greeted them with a wide smile, as he scanned the bunch of products that Seokjin had gathered. 

From behind him, as Jimin had suspected, Baekhyun emerged from the room in the back and threw Seokjin as small 'hey' and a wave, before he grabbed Jimin by the sleeve and softly pulled him along. Jimin threw Seokjin a quick look and the elder just smiled at him in approval. So, without much fuss, Jimin let himself be dragged into the back room, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Baehyun however, looked like this was the most normal thing to do. Hopefully, there was nothing Jimin had to worry about. 

With a gentle but firm shove against his shoulder, Baekhyun sat him down on a chair. It was placed next to a poor looking table and with a small cupboard in the corner, that was the only furniture adorning the whole place. Baekhyun himself didn´t have much of a choice except to place himself on top of the dangerously shaky table, before he fixed Jimin with a worried gaze. Jimin felt immediately reminded of the last time they had talked. About the things that the other had said about Yoongi. So many things had happened in the time that Jimin had forgotten all about the conversation. Afterall though, Baekhyun was right; Yoongi came to school with bruises under his shirt every now and then, especially many on that faithful day when Jimin had almost been raped. After that, Yoongi had brought several small bruises to school every now and then but Jimin never dared to ask, unless Yoongi talked about it of his own volition. 

However, even after all those incidents, Jimin still couldn´t believe the things that Baekhyun had warned him about. There had to be a different explanation for everything. He knew Yoongi. Maybe he didn’t know much about his background but damn him if he didn´t know his boyfriend as a person. That word had slipped again. 

"So, I assume you already found someone new?" Baekhyun asked, obviously excited but still composed as best as he could. 

Tilting his head questioningly, Jimin furrowed his brows, "what do you mean?" 

"Your hickeys." Baekhyun pointed out with a wide grin and Jimin self-consciously tried to pull the collar of his thick hoodie a little over the dark hickeys that were by now only Yoongi´s, "Must have already found someone you like after breaking up with Min." 

A short silence passed between them, in which Jimin had a hard time deciding whether he should be angry, proud or sad, "I didn´t break up with him, Baekhyun." 

As if he had just told Baekhyun that he had cut a hole into the last condom he had used, the pretty boy had his eyes wide in shock and even a hint of fury, "you did wha-" 

"I like him. A lot." Jimin defended adamantly and clenched his fists, "And even more important: I know him. He would never hurt anyone." 

Baekhyun seemed almost sorry about disagreeing, "Jimin... I know that you might have crushed a little on him but he´s really-" 

"I´m not crushing Baekhyun. I love him." He didn´t even feel surprised about his confession anymore. 

"If he´s such a perfect marry-sue, then explain why he beat up a guy just yesterday!" 

For a second, Jimin´s world felt numb and he didn´t even realize that there was an accusation directed at him. After he had finally processed the information that had just been thrown at him, he was torn between believing Baekhyun and wanting to not believe him. It couldn´t be true. Yoongi wouldn´t beat up anyone, right? But what about Jackson? Even though he hadn´t been the one to start it, Yoongi had definitely handed out some punches. He seemed too experienced for someone who had never gotten into a fight before. 

"You guys okay?" Seokjin asked with a worried undertone, stretching his head into the room through the doorway with Chanyeol right behind him. 

With a pressed voice, Jimin mumbled a small "yeah, let´s go." And stood up from his chair, to leave the shop as quickly as possible. Baekhyun looked like he wanted to stop him but he knew that now wasn´t the moment, so he left his hands at his sides and merely gave him a longing look. Seokjin eyed him worriedly but refrained from saying anything and Jimin was thankful, as he grabbed for a random pot on the counter that he assumed Seokjin had purchased. 

He felt guilty for not trusting Yoongi but why would Baekhyun lie? He couldn´t be jealous, after all he was in a happy relationship with Chanyeol and Jimin felt that the only thing that Baekhyun felt for him was a simple kind of affection, resulting in worry. However, the reason why Baekhyun seemed to be worried was so utterly unbelievable and at the same time would make so much sense to Jimin. The bruises, Yoongi´s fighting skills, his dark backstory that literally no one seemed to know anything about. After so much time together, Jimin couldn´t help but feel disappointed that Yoongi hadn´t opened up to him yet. He wanted to defend the other boy, wanted everyone to know what a good person he really was. But how was he supposed to defend someone that he barely even knew. The thought alone was enough to make him a little teary-eyed. 

"Jimin...!" He turned around anxiously, waiting for Chanyeol to interrupt him, to shirtfront him on why he was suddenly so gloomy, to make him apologize to Baekhyun for being rude, to- "you got the wrong pot." 

\--*-- 

With a deep sigh, Jimin pulled the door of his house open, to let Hoseok pass through and step out into the warm afternoon air. Instead of retreating into his house with a quick goodbye however, Jimin followed the dancer outside and hopped down the steps in front of his door. Hoseok had, as arranged, spent the night at Jimin´s, being a welcoming distraction. Both of them barely got any sleep since they couldn´t stop watching Supernatural. Hoseok had suggested giving it a try and it turned out that even the three porn viruses that now occupied Jimin´s laptop, were worth streaming the series. He just had to find out how to get rid of them so he could actually get some school work done without a pair of boobs being thrown in his face. 

They sat down on the steps, Hoseok obviously content with the way he bathed his smiling face in the warm sunlight. Jimin eyed him with a soft smile of his own. In the times when they hadn´t watched Supernatural, Hoseok had been the best guest Jimin could have imagined. Starting with bringing a small bag of cookies along as a thank-you, over helping Jimin´s mom out with the dishes after dinner and finally giving Jimin some tips on the latest chapter of physics in school. It wasn´t a surprise that Jimin´s parents immediately fell for Hoseok´s bright and vibrant personality. Who wouldn´t? 

He wore a big, clean shirt that Jimin guessed he got from Taehyung and even though he could still see the cuts on his arms clearly displayed, as he had his sleeves rolled up, he seemed like a totally happy teenager. Jimin had found an old but neat backpack in the back of his cupboard as well, gifting it to Hoseok with no hesitation, as he saw the lump of fabric that the dancer called his 'bag' and it fit perfectly. Just like the gift tugged inside. 

Just an hour ago, Hoseok´s eyes had widened in disbelief as he had opened the lid of a big carton and then quickly filled with happy tears at what he had found inside. A pair of simple Puma Sneakers. Jimin had had it all planned out from the moment that Hoseok confessed how his mother had sold his shoes and the wish to make Hoseok cheer up at least a little with this hadn´t left his chest ever since. He had chosen them in black, since he thought that white would get dirty way too quick. At first, Jimin hadn´t had enough of his pocket money left for the pair but as soon as he had uttered the issue to his parents, they had gladly added the rest in his desperate hands. 

"Why...?" Hoseok had asked with a snotty nose and Jimin had just laughed. 

"To be happy in the long-term again." He just answered and Hoseok hadn´t let him out of his bone-breaking embrace for at least twenty minutes. 

"You know", Hoseok finally mumbled, as they now sat at the foot of Jimin´s doorstep, "you guys really make a good couple." 

Jimin raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, they hadn´t touched the topic 'Yoongi' ever since Hoseok had arrived at his house yesterday, "That´s really nice of you to say, thank you." 

"You really are lucky to have him." He added. 

Oh, how Jimin knew. Yoongi was way out of his league and yet somehow, Jimin had managed to cradle him into his arms, "I definitely am." 

He had expected Hoseok to be done but the boy turned his head to look at him with a gentle glint in his eyes, "but you know, you´re not the only one whose lucky. The bastard is just as lucky as you are." 

"Huh?" 

"Man, Jimin look at you!" Hoseok´s enthusiasm made Jimin´s cheeks warm up, "You look like a vogue model and you´re so smart and full of passion! Not to mention really freaking cute when you mess up." 

"You´re acting like I mess up in every chapter." Jimin mumbled with a slight pout and a furrow of his brows. 

The other just giggled, "because you do. But like I said; It´s adorable, that´s why people love you." 

"That´s not really comforting." Jimin answered but he knew that Hoseok didn´t mean to be rude, "Imagine my whole purpose is to make people laugh because I keep fucking up stuff." 

For a second, Hoseok looked at him with a thoughtful gaze, until he shook his head, "I think you´re a lot more than that." 

"Like what?" 

"That remains to be seen." 

Eyeing Hoseok with a confused expression, Jimin waited for further explanation but all he got was a slight 'ah!'-sound as the dancer seemed to remember something. He rummaged through his jeans pocket, Jimin eyeing him curiously, until another sound of recognition left Hoseok´s lips and he pulled something from the depths of the fabric. The small package reflected the sunlight and for a moment, Jimin had to squeeze his eyes shut, since the brightness hit him unprepared. However, even though he didn´t see it, the perfectly consistent square-shape gave the item´s identity away. 

"Wanted to give you that since yesterday! You might need it." Hoseok presented with a smug grin as he pushed the thing into Jimin´s face. 

He took it and hissed slightly as he cut his finger on the edge of the metal, "What am I supposed to do with a condom?" 

"Well, duh. You put it on your dick and then you put your dick in-" 

"No." Jimin interrupted, nothing more intellectual coming to mind, since he really just wanted Hoseok to not end his sentence, "What are WE supposed to with this? We can´t get pregnant." 

Sighing heavily, Hoseok leaned his forehead on his knees, "I forgot that your sexual experience equals that of a first-class virgin. Did your parents never give you the talk? Didn´t you have sex ED in school?" 

"Home schooled nerd, forgot?" Jimin sighed, eyeing the condom in his hand and the small pool of blood where had just cut himself with it. 

"That goes beyond sad." Hoseok responded terribly insensitive and then patted Jimin´s shoulder, "just trust me when I tell you, you need it." 

Then he got up and stepped closer towards the bottom of the doorstep. Jimin stuffed the condom into his own pant-pocket and got up after the other dancer. It was kind of sad, seeing Hoseok leave already after they had shared such a good time. He felt anxious about so many different things and somehow the other just managed to put him at ease really well. Maybe it was his personality or the way he always seemed to find something good about anything, despite the things he had faced in the last months. 

"Thanks for having me." He smiled widely and Jimin pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Come back soon." Jimin simply replied, hoping that Hoseok understood just how welcome his presence was, "I think my parents want to adopt you anyways." 

The other giggled happily, "One day." Then he waved and bid his good-bye, turning to wander down the road. 

Jimin gazed after him thoughtfully, watching him wander with a slight spring in his step. He was glad that the old Hoseok was back. He wouldn’t have liked Hoseok any less if he had remained the way he had shown up that one faithful day but seeing him wear the bright aura of happiness that he especially deserved so much just made everything a lot better. It almost felt irresponsible of him to let Hoseok wander off all by himself like this and he had to remind himself that the dancer was in fact older than him. But somehow, he had triggered Jimin´s protective instinct the most. 

Finally, when Hoseok had wandered out of sight, Jimin managed to tear his eyes away and go back inside. His mother gave him a gentle smile as he sat down at the kitchen table with her for a while, to keep her some company. 

"Such a nice guy, really." She cooed and Jimin watched with a smile, as she looked through some papers, a tight grip on her pencil. 

"I know right?" 

She nodded softly, "I think you´re good for each other." 

A confused smile grazed Jimin´s lips, "what makes you say that?" 

"Well, you´re an introvert and definitely need friends." She explained and Jimin pouted slightly, "I saw his arms." Now it was time to raise his eyebrows in surprise as Jimin eyed her carefully, "Is he getting help?" 

"I´m not sure if he´s seeing someone but..." 

"You´re there for him." His mother gave his splayed out hand a comforting squeeze, "If you want me to look up a few contacts though, I can definitely do that." 

"Thanks mom." He answered with the most genuine smile of the day, "that would be great." 

As soon as the conversation came to an end, Jimin made his way upstairs into his room. He only had a few minutes left until Yoongi would already turn up and he still wanted to at least clean up the popcorn crumbs and pillow-mess that him and Hoseok had produced. While he busied himself with the task of making his room presentable, all kinds of thoughts went through his head. Baekhyun had said that Yoongi had beaten someone up. But why would he do something like that? Yoongi wasn´t a person that would just let out his anger on a random stranger, right? Maybe the person provoked him or something. He briefly wondered if he should simply ask the other about it. 

On the other hand, the thought of having Yoongi know that he talked about him behind his back to Baekhyun was kind of dislikeable. Then again, there was another question that he could not wait any longer to ask. Once the thought had settled in his head, it hadn´t left him alone for even a second at all and whenever he wasn´t distracted he found himself wondering again. Was Yoongi his boyfriend or not? It was such a simple question, such a simple answer and yet Jimin couldn´t be sure and even with the time he spent with Yoongi almost every day didn´t make him any smarter. It was frustrating, really. 

Before he could realize that he had drifted off far enough into his thoughts to stand in his room like an idiot and stare into the white of the wall, the doorbell downstairs already rung and the loud, ugly screech shook him out of his dreamy state. As quick as a lightning with two left feet, he had his stuff tossed beneath the bed and ran towards his door. What he hadn´t taken account of, however, was the bright red curtain on the window. It was a miracle really, because the damn thing had been there since he had known what a goddamn curtain WAS. But the unmerciful being above let Jimin fall to the ground, banging his chin rather hard on the wooden floor. A sharp pain went through his tongue, as his teeth clashed down onto the soft muscle. For a few seconds, he merely laid there, face down and thinking of all the possible deaths he could avoid if he wouldn´t be so stupid. 

Then he whined loud, high and long and got up again. The walk down the stairs was a little more difficult than usual with his head still spinning from the impact but somehow, he managed. With a fluttering excitement in his chest, Jimin opened the door, only mildly surprised that he still became so giddy when it came to Yoongi but he figured that that wasn´t a bad thing anyways. 

As he opened the door and Yoongi´s face came into view, Jimin watched several expressions play on the elder´s face, starting with a soft smile, over a surprised arch of the brow and then ending in a confused frown, "what happened to your face?" 

"Does it not look like usually?" Jimin asked, furrowing his brows as well and feeling a dull pain sting his forehead. 

"If you´re a unicorn", Yoongi concluded and stepped into the house, after Jimin had shuffled aside to make space, "then you´re perfectly normal." 

Quickly stepping over to the small mirror in the entryway, Jimin did what he should have done a little earlier already; He threw a look in the mirror. His hair was tousled, there was some dirt adorning his cheek and to top off the idiotic look, a huge goose egg had started to form close to the centre of his forehead. It looked angry and red and Jimin was pretty sure that he couldn´t just feel it pulsating, he could SEE it. 

"Ran against a glass-door?" The other boy asked with amusement in his voice. 

"No, that only happens in comedy, that´d be ridiculous." Jimin waved it off, "I tripped over my curtain." 

"Yeah that´s not ridiculous at all." Yoongi responded softly. 

In the next moment, as soon as he had his shoes toed-off, the elder had his arms wrapped gently around Jimin´s waist and leaned in to steal a shy kiss. Jimin felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn´t quite used to Yoongi being so affectionate since he didn´t like to act lovey-dovey in public and they almost never had any alone time. But, whenever it was just the two of them, Yoongi turned into the most affectionate little fluffball that Jimin had ever seen and the younger would have been a fool not to relish in Yoongi´s soft words and loving touches. So, without missing a beat, he leaned in for another kiss, using his opportunity to its´ full extent. 

Kissing Yoongi was like eating candy. Always delicious, never boring and most of all; absolutely addicting. Most of the time, Yoongi´s lips were dry and a little chapped but that changed nothing about the fact that he was a damn good kisser. Quite obviously, he knew exactly what to do and it made Jimin question just where he might have gotten that knowledge from. Thinking about it though, made him feel a little nauseous, so Jimin quickly stopped his train of thoughts before it would take him somewhere, he didn´t want to end up. 

"Missed you." Jimin mumbled and flinched a little as Yoongi bumped their foreheads together. 

"Sorry", he whispered a little sheepishly, "I missed you too." 

"And I missed you the most." 

"Hello Mrs. Park." Yoongi smiled his infamous gummy smile and detached himself from Jimin. 

Meanwhile the woman came over and pulled the mint haired boy into a gentle hug, "Been wondering when you´d show up again. We stocked up on the caramel cookies." 

Jimin smiled softly to himself, remembering the last time Yoongi had been at his place and had devoured almost two packs of their caramel cookies, looking very bashful afterwards. Ever since then it had kind of developed into an inside joke, taking it as far as getting his father to call Yoongi 'caramel-boy' whenever he forgot Yoongi´s actual name. Draping an arm around Yoongi´s shoulders, he pulled Yoongi towards his room, his mother calling after them that dinner would be take out tonight and they all agreed on a giant family pizza. 

"Is it weird that it makes me happy to eat a family pizza with you?" Yoongi asked softly, after he had sat down on Jimin´s bed and the younger had closed the door. 

A small smile stretched Jimin´s lips and he lazily walked over to stand between Yoongi´s legs and intertwine their fingers, "oh yeah, it´s almost like we´re married. What do you want to name our child?" 

"We already have a bunch." The mint haired responded with an easy half-smirk, "forgot about Jungkook? And Taehyung? Aren´t those enough for you?" 

Jimin´s heart fluttered happily, even though he disagreed: "They´re more like our brothers. Namjoon and Seokjin are the real parents here." 

"That´s too much incest for me." Yoongi laughed and Jimin chimed in, throwing himself on the bed beside Yoongi. 

The elder leaned to lay on his elbow, staring at Jimin fondly from above, "Don´t tell me you ever-" 

"God no." It seemed as though Yoongi couldn´t interrupt him any faster as he furiously shook his head, "But I think that Taehyung´s mouth contains more of Jungkook´s spit than his own." 

That made them break out into a fit of giggles and Jimin couldn´t resist to wrap a curious arm around Yoongi´s waist and pull him a little tighter to his chest. Out of habit, Yoongi immediately had a hand in Jimin´s hair to scratch his scalp and if he had the ability, Jimin would have started to purr on the spot. He lived for moments like these, just a silent minute in which the world stopped turning, just so that the two of them could enjoy each other´s presence without worry. 

However, today even if the world actually stopped moving, Jimin couldn´t shake a certain thought. He still needed to get a certain conversation done and as long as he had a choice, he preferred getting it over with as fast as he could. Deciding to enjoy Yoongi´s touch and fond gaze on his face for only a little longer, Jimin finally gave himself a small shove and reached for Yoongi´s hand to tug it to his chest instead, as if hugging his fingers. It grounded him but at the same time, Jimin knew that he wouldn´t be able to think straight with the simplest touch that he received from his loved one. 

Yoongi seemed confused for a second, when Jimin´s eyes met his, "what?" 

His brows were furrowed slightly with the mildest crease between them and together with his pout, Jimin couldn´t help but feel a bit giddy with how adorable Yoongi looked, "I talked to Baekhyun, when I was out with Seokjin for shopping." 

"Uhm, that´s nice. Lucky him?" Yoongi responded but his words came out more like a question, since he seemed to be unsure of where the conversation was really headed. 

"You know we talk every now and then. He´s pretty informed about everyone at school." Jimin carefully added, not brave enough to include 'especially you' since that would just be plain creepy and rude, "he uhm told me that you-" 

He broke off, when he saw the worry on Yoongi´s face. Whatever Yoongi thought right now, he was pretty sure that the elder was scared. He was good at hiding what he felt, had always been but Jimin was proud to say that he managed to find a way to look past his mask. To know, when he felt down or happy or when his thoughts were filled with a certain phrase that neither of them dared to speak out loud yet. It hadn´t been necessary to say it, because Jimin knew. Just like he knew now that Yoongi was scared that he would lose something. That maybe he would lose Jimin. But no, he just wanted the truth. An explanation. 

"Did you beat someone up?" Jimin asked with a tiny voice, unable to look directly at Yoongi. 

A short silence settled between them and Jimin´s face grew warm with Yoongi´s big, brown eyes on him. It was obvious that the elder needed some time to think over his answer but Jimin could only hope that Yoongi wouldn´t decide to lie to him. He would be okay with whatever Yoongi told him. Because no matter what, it was still Yoongi. HIS Yoongi. 

Then, the mint haired finally shuffled a little, cleared his throat and answered: "I did." 

Even though Jimin knew that Baekhyun would never lie to him, obviously he had still hoped that it wasn´t true, which was the reason why his eyes suddenly started to water. He wasn´t sure why he felt like crying now, maybe it was the thought that he had been wrong. That Yoongi would actually hurt someone for whatever reason and that he had been betrayed with a gentle image of the other boy. It wasn´t anger that he felt. More likely disappointment. However, he knew that disappointment could easily be more painful for both of them than anger. 

He could barely squeeze out a small, "why?" 

"Hey baby, look at me." Yoongi pleaded, his index on Jimin´s chin to tilt it up, "I´m sorry. I didn´t think this would hurt you so much. I thought you´d be relieved." 

"Relieved?" Jimin asked, feeling the slight burn of anger finally settle in his stomach anyways, "about what? You being an aggressive ass?" 

It came out a lot ruder than intended and Yoongi´s eyes immediately darkened a little with pain upon hearing the words. When seeing the expression, Jimin immediately smacked himself in his head and pulled the elder into his chest while he softly apologized over and over again. As he felt Yoongi´s deep breathes against his throat, he wondered why he had suddenly reacted like this. Sure, he felt betrayed about Yoongi not being honest with him but really, he could have at least let him explain. Yoongi deserved patience and chances, he decided. Not an impulsive ass. 

"I´m sorry Yoongi, I didn´t mean to-" 

"No, no." The elder interrupted him softly and Jimin felt his lips softly graze his skin as he hurried to speak, "I guess I kind of deserved it." Then he pulled away gently and adjusted his posture so he could look Jimin in the eye, "I tend to be pretty... impulsive. When I get angry it´s hard to get a grip on myself." 

Jimin slowly nodded. He had never really witnessed Yoongi being angry, except that one time he had the fight with Jackson but he assumed with that statement, Baekhyun´s stories made a kind of sense. If he really got angry easily, Jimin wouldn´t want to know what alcohol could do in his system. It wasn´t necessarily a character trade that he liked but it didn´t change anything for him. Because after all, it didn´t matter if Yoongi got into fights because he was still the same person who produced his own music, defended his friends with his life and kissed his skin with the utmost affection and honest love every day. 

"Did he provoke you?" He asked, now a bit more confident with his words. 

Yoongi sighed deeply, absentmindedly starting to play a little with the hem of Jimin´s shirt, "Definitely." 

"What did he do?" 

Carefully eyeing him, Yoongi asked: "Baekhyun didn´t tell you who it was?" Jimin shook his head, "I figured." Then Yoongi sat up on the bed, leaving Jimin to lie down and stare up at him, "His name was Choi Kisung", he explained, "he´s the guy that wanted to rape you." 

With the wave of emotions that hit him in the next seconds, Jimin had no other choice but to let his eyes fall shut and let the silence calm him. The sudden rush of affection was both, expected but confusing. Yes, he loved Yoongi for beating up the guy, for defending his honour and protecting him. It just felt strange to feel such a strong amount of love for someone because they hurt another person. He guessed it was because of the reason why Yoongi chose to do so. Sure, there would have been a billion other ways to deal with the situation than to slam his fist on Kisung´s nose but nonetheless, he had put himself into danger, just to make sure that Jimin would be safe. He wanted to hug the life out of Yoongi and at the same time, he felt like he should lecture him. 

So, he did just that, and both at the same time; "Don´t get into fights anymore, you hear me?" He mumbled into Yoongi´s neck, as he had his arms wrapped around the other´s tiny frame, "Not even for me. Promise me. I can´t stand you getting hurt." 

After a short silence, Yoongi nodded his head, "I promise." 

\--*-- 

"Look, all I´m saying is that Batman is probably the crappiest Superhero out there." Jimin mumbled, between bites of pizza, "I mean, what can he do? He´s rich, that´s all. And he´s not even remotely funny. And most of all", he insistently pointed his index-finger at the TV-screen in his room, "his name consists of 'bat' and 'man'! How uncreative is that?" 

"Your favourite superhero intimately has the exact same name-structure, except he´s an insect." Yoongi responded calmly with amusement lacing his voice. 

"Okay but Spiderman is a cutie, while Batman is just fucking old. And, he has actual super powers." Jimin defends, while he picks another piece of pizza from the carton between them. 

Raising his eyebrow, Yoongi mimics his action, "Which one? There´s so many versions of Spiderman, I can´t even count them." 

"I mean they´re all handsome as hell", Jimin states and it makes his heart flutter, as he realized that Yoongi didn´t even mind him swooning over other guys, "but Andrew Garfield?" 

Yoongi giggled and nodded his head in agreement, "I´ll give you that one." 

As soon as the pizza had arrived, they had settled down in Jimin´s bed, with 'Justice League' playing in the background, while they really just discussed the importance of all the characters. It felt like they hadn´t spent any alone time together like this in ages and it made Jimin´s stomach fill with butterflies to finally hear Yoongi laugh again. It made him happy that he had the elder all to himself and all the things he said, all the touches he gave and all the jokes he cracked solemnly belonged to Jimin. 

"How did you even know my favourite was Spiderman?" Jimin asks after a while. 

Yoongi doesn´t even look remotely ashamed as he answers: "I saw your Spiderman boxers, so I just guessed. Very cute." 

Meanwhile Jimin´s face had heat up a few degrees, "you need to stop sniffing around in my underwear, that´s creepy." 

"What, you gonna unfriend me on Facebook now?" Yoongi grinned. 

Jimin grinned back softly, even though something in his heart got heavy. It was meant to be a joke, yet it had brought back a memory in Jimin´s head that had occupied him nonstop for the last days. Maybe now was a good moment to ask. After all, it was important to him and Yoongi always wanted to know whatever was on his mind, if he felt like sharing it. 

"Yoongi?" Jimin asked, suddenly very aware of how serious he had suddenly gotten. He watched Yoongi with affection, the elder not looking at him as he hummed out a questioning tone and grabbed the last slice of pizza, "am I your boyfriend?" 

Stopping in the motion of stuffing his face with food, Yoongi turned his head to look at Jimin instead. He didn´t seem shocked, or angry, or embarrassed about the question. It felt exactly like the time when Jimin had asked him if he would want to have sex at some point. His expression shifted to a more serious but also calmer version of itself and he put the pizza slice back into the carton, before his shifted and turned his body to face Jimin. 

"Do you feel like you are?" Yoongi asked and there was something teasing about the way that his mouth tilted upwards in one corner. 

"Uhm", Jimin suddenly felt unnecessarily shy, "I- uhm, I don´t know." 

"Let me explain", Yoongi shifted a little closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other and their noses touched, "If you weren´t my boyfriend, I wouldn´t be doing this." 

Before Jimin could respond, Yoongi pressed his lips tightly against his, indulging him into a warm, thorough kiss. It made Jimin´s insides tingle a little and he couldn´t help himself but to cup Yoongi´s face and pull him in that little bit closer. Within seconds, he had his eyes closed and head tilted in just the right way to fit them together. They kissed slow and deep, the way that Jimin liked it the most. 

He almost whined, when Yoongi pulled away again and moved to his neck to whisper, "and if you weren´t my boyfriend, I wouldn´t be doing this either." 

In no time, he had his lips latched onto Jimin´s neck, sucking roughly on the skin there. It tingled, just on the verge of painful and making it even more pleasurable. Yoongi already knew some of the spots that made Jimin feel dizzy. The crease beneath his ear, the knob of his collarbone or the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Not one single spot was left out and soon, Jimin was sure that there would be a nice little accumulation of hickeys scattered. He felt relieved. The old ones had already faded almost completely. 

"Nor would I do this." Yoongi mumbled between kisses and Jimin felt his breath hitch, as he felt a cool hand under his shirt, grazing over his side and up to his toned stomach. 

This was new. They had never done anything beyond making out and leaving a few hickeys. But honestly, Jimin loved it to no end. The way that Yoongi´s hands were able to electrify his whole body, just by softly tracing his pectorals. While Yoongi was distracted with his task of kissing around Jimin´s collarbone and petting his naked skin, Jimin found his control slipping a little, as he reached out to let his own hand trail beneath Yoongi´s shirt as well, finding warm skin and the round knobs of his spine beneath his fingertips. The reaction he got was more than he had ever expected; Yoongi curled in on him, intertwining their legs and tugging their hips together. 

It elicited the softest of moans from Jimin´s lips as he felt Yoongi´s firm body press against his crotch. Then, Yoongi pulled away and Jimin let out an embarrassingly childish whine, hands still reaching for Yoongi. The elder only gave him a small and shy giggle, before he pulled off his shirt. Jimin´s eyes widened in fascination as Yoongi´s upper body came into view and for a few seconds, he just laid there, with his mouth wide open like an idiot and eyes devouring Yoongi´s body. Then, the mint haired leaned down again and settled on top of Jimin´s chest instead of next to him. They kissed again and Jimin naturally opened his legs a little, to make space for Yoongi to lay on top of him. With no more fabric in the way, Jimin´s hands got to work on Yoongi´s torso, searching for every single spot that he could touch. 

Yoongi wasn´t toned in the slightest, only thin limbs and the sharp edges of bones but Jimin couldn´t find anything else about him than perfection, "take yours off too?" Yoongi mumbled shyly, against his lips. 

It was such a strange image, seeing Yoongi so vulnerable and eager but Jimin couldn´t say he disliked it at all. It felt like something exclusive. A side that only he knew about Yoongi and it made his chest flutter even more, as he nodded and Yoongi helped him out of his shirt. Even though, he knew that there was nothing about his body to feel embarrassed about, the way that Yoongi´s eyes took him in greedily made his cheeks heat up a little. They smiled at each other fondly, when Yoongi cupped his face and Jimin´s hands settled on the elder´s sides. 

"I have such a beautiful boyfriend." Yoongi whispered, rubbing his nose against Jimin´s like a cat. 

"Mine is more beautiful." 

Yoongi gave him a soft gummy smile and grazed Jimin´s cheek with his knuckle, "well, you´re a lucky fucker." 

Jimin giggled softly, in agreement and then went back to shyly staring up at Yoongi´s eyes, "Yoongi do you- uhm, do you want to...?" 

"If you want to." Yoongi whispered back softly and although his voice was silent, he seemed sure. 

"H-Hoseok gave me a condom." Jimin admitted, trying to not stumble over his words, "we could- uhm. I mean, I really want to- to make love with, uhm... you." 

Yoongi pressed a tight kiss to his lips, "god, you´re so fucking adorable." 

Jimin´s heart felt like it might burst out of his ribcage anytime soon, "sh-should I get it?" 

"Yes baby, go get it." Yoongi agreed and rolled down from his chest to lie on the mattress. 

Almost stumbling over his own feet, Jimin went for his jeans, rummaging through the pockets. The excitement made the task a lot harder than it had to be. Was he really about to have his first time? It seemed a bit like a dream. Luckily, he still remembered where he had put the condom, otherwise this could have gotten awkward really fast. He motioned to lay with Yoongi again, this time crawling on top of him. He handed the elder the condom as he watched him muster it curiously. 

"Hm", Yoongi hummed, seeming a bit disappointed, "it´s not lubed. Do you have lube around?" 

"L-lube?" Jimin asked, eyebrows arched high. 

"Jimin it´s not gonna work without lube, that wouldn´t be pleasurable for either of us." Yoongi explained, putting the condom aside a little defeated, before he wrapped his arms gently around Jimin´s neck, "Sorry baby. I´ll buy some soon but until then..." 

"Aw..." Jimin felt like a little kid with the way he started to pout. Goddamn cockblock of the year; Jung fucking Hoseok. 

"Don´t worry baby." Yoongi mumbled affectionately. Then, he started to smirk suggestively, "We´ll get there. Besides; you can have really nice sex in different ways too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you survived another stage of dumbshit xDD 
> 
> Thanks for reading again! You´re really making my day <3 Feel free to rant and criticize below :´D I love reading your opinions and feedback! 
> 
> Until next time! Bye <3


	9. coming-off-age head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to make out with your boyfriend´s best friend, so you don´t get caught stealing library books.
> 
> (At least, if you´re not Park Jimin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in addition to my previous Angst, finally here´s some dirt as well xD   
> It´s very soft though, because no one has any fucking idea what to do (including me) but hey, enjoyable nonetheless....?   
> Anyways, I´ve had a lot of time for writing lately since I´ve gotten sick and don´t have to do anything for school. *thumbs up* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Much love <3

"Oh my god." 

Jackson looked up a little bewildered, "what?" 

Rosé cleared her throat carefully before answering, "I think Jimin had Sex." 

"Oh, come on!" Jimin groaned as he stretched his leg, "That´s really none of your business." 

Jackson´s eyebrows lifted, "So she´s right?" 

Shaking his head a little, Jimin decided to pointedly avoid looking at either of his friends "I mean, kinda? How did you know anyways?" 

"I mean, it just shows. You´re glowing somehow." Rosé responded with a shrug, as she moved to mimic Jimin´s position, "And what do you mean with 'kinda'?" 

'Kinda' was just exactly what it was. Jimin wasn´t sure if he had the right to label it as sex, if he hadn´t had a dick up his ass. However, he hadn´t been left empty-handed through the evening. They had continued to make out lazily for longer than Jimin thought was possible and when the sun had set and the only light in the room was the blue-ish shine of the television, Yoongi had started to get more insistent. Jimin was pretty sure he had never felt something quite as satisfying as Yoongi´s hips rolling against his own. The way that they fit absolutely perfect against each other and Yoongi knew exactly what amount of pressure he had to use to make it enjoyable. Even the right words to say, whispering into Jimin´s ear how well he was putting his dancer-abilities to use. 

Just when Jimin thought that it couldn´t get any better, Yoongi had pressed a last kiss to his lips, before sliding down the mattress and beneath the blanket. Before Jimin knew exactly what hit him, Yoongi had him engulfed in the first blow job of his life and to say that he came fast was an understatement. He did so embarrassingly fast but against his expectations, Yoongi only gave a rough and gentle chuckle, as he came back up from beneath the blanket to a blissed and panting Jimin. He had asked whether he should help Yoongi out as well but the elder insisted he should rest and they would find an opportunity for Jimin to repay him soon. 

Soon. That was a term Jimin really liked to hear. 

"Earth to deflowered idiot?" Jackson asked, big hand waving in front of Jimin´s dazed eyes, "you daydreaming about your boy again?" 

"No." Why did he even try? His lie was so obvious, even he knew how unbelievable it sounded. 

However, neither of the two other dancers commented on it and merely exchanged a couple of knowing grins, "Just be careful when 'kinda' turns into 'full-on'." Jackson warned him with a kind of suffering look on his face, "You can NOT dance the day after. Trust me, you can NOT." 

"I´ll keep that in mind." Jimin murmured, trying his best to keep a neutral expression. 

They dived into ballet classes and all conversation was forgotten. It was a thing that all of them shared, finding some kind of peace in dancing. There was nothing to worry about while moving, the only real task was feeling every inch of your body and gathering back a bit of control. Jimin often found the light feeling that it gave his brain addicting. Almost as addicting as Yoongi´s lips. They started with a warm up and then went through a bunch of choreographies and the two hours were over before Jimin could even blink. Even as he was drenched in earnest sweat, he still felt like he could do a lot more and felt giddy beyond control. 

At the end of the lesson, they all gathered in a circle and Mrs. Kyo cleared her throat to get their attention, "Alright guys, thanks for another really nice lesson. I just wanted to inform you about a bunch of things before you leave." Jimin fiddled a little, he knew what this was about, "As you know, the choreographies that we have been working on the last months will be performed at a show towards the end of the school year. Now that is nothing new for you but I actually have some quite exciting news to present." 

Seeing Mrs. Kyo this hyped was something rare. Usually the woman was a collected and calm person, barely ever falling out of her straight posture and easy smiles. Now, however, she seemed almost on fire and it made Jimin´s heart pick up speed at the same time, knowing that whatever it was, was probably a really huge deal. 

"There will be two visitors at the performance." Mrs. Kyo teased and around him, Jimin could practically FEEL the other dancers stiffen a little in their posture, "they are teachers from the northern dance academy of Seoul and they will offer two of you a free scholarship if you can impress them with your act." 

Everyone started squealing and jumping around excitedly, the small group turning into a wild mess of chatter and erratic gestures. Jimin merely stood between them like a stone, way too stunned to actually react properly. A free scholarship at one of the best dance academies he has ever heard of! If he managed to get there, he actually had a chance of full-filling his dream to be a professional dancer one day. He knew that the teachers would need a lot to be impressed but maybe, just maybe he could make it. He would have to practice the hell out of mind and body but in the end it would pay off for sure. 

Still a bit giddy from Mrs. Kyo´s rendition, everyone started to gather their stuff and walk towards the changing rooms. One wall, of the dance room they used, was made of glass for curious people that visited the ballet academy as guests. Sometimes there were one or two people standing by for a couple of minutes to watch whenever they had classes, often none at all but today Jimin found there to be a few more. 

It confused Jimin until he identified them. 

He could barely keep his laughter down, as he got a clearer look on Hoseok´s and Taehyung´s noses pressed flat against the glass with a very idiotic expression on their faces. They had obviously tried to get his attention for a little while now, since they were waving with erratic movements and their faces had already turned a little pink with the pressure against the glass. Jimin could feel the curious and confused looks from his classmates on him and his friends but he couldn´t feel embarrassed about them even if he had wanted to. Just the fact that they had decided to pick him up, when they could have done a billion other things was enough, to make him feel happy enough to fade out the chattering of the other people. 

Jackson, of course, immediately spotted Hoseok and engulfed him in an awkward hug. Rosé seemed hesitant to join them but Jimin immediately pulled her along by the wrist, Taehyung making quick work on praising her 'astonishing elegancy', while kneeling on the floor and taking her hand in his. She immediately started laughing with a pretty, pink shade on her cheeks and Jimin knew that she was in good hands. It was only when he stepped out the door behind Rosé that he spotted another figure leaning against the wall of the hallway behind the other two dorks. 

"Damn, If I had known you were that good I would have brought a camera." Yoongi admitted with a proud smile, pulling Jimin in easily. 

Leaning against the other, Jimin comfortably sandwiched Yoongi between the wall and his own body, to press a soft kiss to his lips, "savour the memory. Makes it more special." 

"Oh, don´t worry", Yoongi answered smugly nonchalant, as his hand dove down to sneakily squeeze Jimin´s ass through his tights, "I´m planning on making a lot more memories." 

Embarrassment flooding his face, Jimin pulled away from his boyfriend, suddenly very aware of his skin-tight dance attire. Yoongi seemed amused about his reaction but Jimin merely gave him the finger and wrapped an arm around Yoongi´s waist instead. The others had calmed down in the meantime and excitedly listened to Hoseok´s telling of his underground Hip-Hop experiences. All through, Jimin couldn´t help but notice Taehyung´s heart-eyes on the older boy. 

Patiently, he waited until Hoseok was done and then asked the question that had snuck through his mind in the meantime; "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Don´t ask", Yoongi sighed and he actually sounded a little tired, "it´s really stupid." 

"Not stupid at all!" Hoseok exclaimed, wrapping and arm around Taehyung´s shoulders, "we´re taking you and Hyung on a double-date!" 

Blankly staring at him, Jimin took a while until he blinked and asked again: "A what?" 

Instead it was Yoongi that answered, while he had his face buried in Jimin´s shoulder, "A double-date. They want to go on a date as the four of us." 

"That IS stupid." Jimin agreed with a sceptical look at Taehyung and Hoseok, until it dawned on him, "WAIT. Does that mean you two...?" 

He pointed his finger at the two of them, moving it from Hoseok to Taehyung and back over and over again, until Taehyung shyly shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin, "guess so?" 

"That´s so cute." Rosé threw in and earned herself a happy puppy look from the couple. 

Meanwhile, Jimin was still too stunned to find anything cute, "since when?" 

"Fourteen marvellous hours." Hoseok admitted with a proud grin. 

"And you already wanna go on a double-date?" 

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders, while carding his fingers through Hoseok´s fluffy hair, "since we´re both gross, sappy, gay couples we figured-" 

"Basically, the idea is just that we hang out at Taehyung´s place and watch some movies." Yoongi admitted, as he absentmindedly kneaded Jimin´s side, "We can leave as soon as they start to get too touchy, since there´s no separate bedroom." 

Then Taehyung beamed, "Or we can start an org-" 

"I´ll just get changed and we can leave okay?" Jimin quickly interrupted and everyone nodded in enthusiastic agreement. 

While the trio moved to wait at the building entrance, Jimin joined Rosé and Jackson to the changing rooms. Jackson and him said their goodbyes to Rosé right away, in case they wouldn´t see her again and entered the men´s changing room. Once inside, they both changed and showered in silence for a while. 

Until Jackson decided to break the silence, "they´re really nice." 

"Huh?" Jimin turned around to Jackson, who had already pulled his underwear on and was in the progress of shimmying into a pair of skinny jeans. 

"Your friends." Jackson murmured and somehow he seemed strangely down, "I bet you hang out with them a lot and stuff." 

"I mean, sure, I guess I spend a lot of time with them." Jimin admitted with an uneasy feeling in his chest and pulled his own pants on. 

Another short silence passed, in which they both just stood in the changing room and looked at each other, "You´re not gonna forget about us are you?" 

Jackson´s voice was alarmingly small. The ever-bright personality Jackson Wang, had his head hanging low with a pair of droopy eyes and his hands sheepishly playing with the fabric of his shirt. At first, Jimin wasn´t sure what he implied with the question but it only took him a short moment to understand. Jackson was actually to lose him. He almost felt like laughing out loud, considering the fact that it had always been the exact opposite. From the beginning on, Jimin had been the shy introvert and Jackson the loveable extrovert. Everyone got along with Jackson well, which resulted in a huge group of friends at school and through other activities. There hadn´t been one day where Jimin could shake off the feeling that he could still be forgotten somehow. Between all the faces that Jackson knew, he was just another one. 

It seemed like the tables had taken an unexpected turn. 

Smiling gently, Jimin stepped forward, grabbing Jackson by the shoulder and pulling him in. It made him happy in a strange way, which he didn´t know whether he should feel guilty for. Just the fact that Jackson cherished him enough to worry about their friendship. They could have distanced themselves from each other but Jimin was relieved to find that Jackson obviously wanted to prevent that from happening as much as he did. 

"Don´t be stupid, dude." Jimin comforted the other dancer, burying his nose deep into the bleached hair, "You´re my best friend." 

It wasn’t a lie. Jackson had been his first real friend. His first best friend. Even though Jimin had met a bunch of new and awesome people, nothing about that fact had changed and he was determined to say that it wouldn´t change anytime soon either. Jackson had been there from the beginning of his story and if it was for Jimin, he´d like the giddy boy to be there at the end as well. 

Jackson had meanwhile engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug, whispering into his neck something along the lines of: "Hell yes I am." 

After that they separated, exchanging warm and easy smiles before they completely parted. Quickly gathering his things, Jimin was done in a matter of seconds, whereas Jackson took unconceivably long, as usual. With a calm expression, Jimin leaned his shoulder against the wall next to Jackson, absentmindedly watching the other style his hair and gather his accessories. Every now and then, Jackson´s discarded phone would light up with a message and every time Jimin couldn´t help but smile softly at Jackson´s lock screen. It pictured Jackson kissing the cheek of another familiar boy, who had a bright grin on his handsome face and an arm wrapped lovingly around Jackson´s shoulder. Jimin noted in the back of his mind, to ask Jackson for a chance to meet Mark once, in a situation that wasn´t acting out a break up. He seemed like a nice guy and most importantly; he obviously made Jackson very happy. 

"You don´t have to wait." Jackson caught his attention and Jimin looked up with eyes grown big due to having been ripped from his thoughts, "I know you can´t wait. Don´t try to tell me anything else." 

Averting his eyes to the ground, Jimin felt a soft blush enter his cheeks, "No it´s okay, I can-" 

"Jimin." Jackson interrupted him with the sincerest smile he had seen on him all day, "Go. You big goof." 

Laughing softly, Jimin nodded his head and said his good bye to Jackson, before exiting the changing rooms. As he stepped through the entrance door of the academy, the wind slapped his face roughly and for a moment he had to squint against the pressure. But when he opened his eyes again, he could make out the trio that waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. They all had a cigarette in hand, calmly chatting, as they waited. Taehyung had lifted himself up on one of the huge stone blocks that carried a statue next to the building´s entrance and Jimin giggled softly, when he spotted a small metal sign next to Taehyung´s hips that said 'don´t touch'. 

As he approached them, Jimin didn´t miss the stares that some people gave them. The occasional interest in a few eyes, a bunch of surprised expressions but the things that remained present the most had Jimin balling his fists a little. Too many people that walked by eyed his friends with disgust on their faces. Some students from the academy were strutting past them, with an arrogant look on their face and a disgusted scoff every now and then. 

It brought fury to Jimin´s head as he looked at his friends. No one knew what they were like, everyone merely judged them after their appearance. It just wasn´t fair. They all had hearts as big as the sun and went through more trouble than anyone could imagine, yet they had to endure those eyes on them, silently pleading for their disappearance. They had been kicked with steel toe caps by the whole world and yet they still fought and smiled their way through the day. Jimin felt like they should definitely get a lot more credit for that. 

After all, they were the closest to heroes that Jimin had ever known. 

"And here we thought you got eaten by a dinosaur." Hoseok commented, as soon as his eyes found Jimin. 

The boy only grinned, shaking his head, "nope, we´re out of dinosaurs. There should still be a unicorn walking around somewhere though." 

"Can we get going? I really have to pee." Taehyung said, a little louder than necessary, as he pushed himself off the stone block. 

The drive to Taehyung´s house was calm and surprisingly silent. They took the subway and sat down in one of the quadripartite perches, Taehyung and Hoseok on one side and Jimin and Yoongi on the opposite. Jimin could not stop smiling as he watched the two boys in front of him chat happily and steal an occasional touch in between. Watching them kiss was a lot of things. Very gross, a little hard to get used to but also very sweet. Yoongi seemed to feel the same because every time Taehyung rubbed his nose against Hoseok´s cheek with the dumbest smile on his face, the mint haired shuffled a little closer against Jimin and there was a rough and silent chuckle audible in Jimin´s ear. 

As much as Yoongi seemed to hate PDA, he never once refrained from holding Jimin´s hand. And that never failed to make him feel absolutely light and happy. Just to know that, despite not wanting to be too public, Yoongi still couldn´t stop himself from holding onto his hand. Jimin couldn´t blame him, really. They just fit together too perfectly. Long, bony fingers wrapping around small, cubby ones, like a hug. There was nothing in the world he could compare to that, except maybe the way their lips fit together in a slightly similar way. 

Jimin had never been to Taehyung´s house but he knew better than to expect anything less than a castle. Nonetheless, it still felt overwhelming, when they entered the huge house with the even bigger garden surrounding it. It´s walls were made of a white, polished marble and the furniture looked like a single peace equalled the price of Jimin´s entire existence. Taehyung, too used to everything around them, didn´t even bat an eyelash, as he led them through the entrance hall, several halls and hallways. Hoseok still seemed to feel a little misplaced in the building but Jimin assumed that he had had enough time to get used to the rich culture. Yoongi tried to wear his usual poker face but somehow, Jimin could still make out the overwhelmed feelings in his tense body and wide eyes. 

Jimin didn´t even try to hide how amazed he was, complimenting every single picture hung on the walls and all of the different sizes and shapes of the velvet pillows on the sofas. Nonetheless, he felt relieved when they entered Taehyung´s room. Because suddenly it felt like someone actually lived here again. Taehyung´s walls were the same marble and the same expensive furniture, however the several band posters and fairy lights made it easier to think of a home. It screamed Taehyung. Everything was kind of messy and clothes were littered on the floor, some of them looking too expensive to be dropped on the floor so carelessly. 

Taehyung and Hoseok didn´t even hesitate to drop down onto the king-sized bed on one side of the room, libs tangling almost naturally and Jimin watched them with a fond smile. Yoongi went to sit down on the floor, the soft carpet beneath him seeming almost as comfortable as a mattress. Within a matter of seconds, he had his arms stretched greedily towards Jimin and after an even shorter time, Jimin laid by his side, head comfortably rested on Yoongi´s shoulder. 

After a little while of silence, Taehyung suddenly started talking again; "So, I´ve been thinking." 

"We will not have an orgy Taehyung." Yoongi commented and Jimin snickered into his chest. 

"No, that´s not what I wanted to say, you thirsty hoe." Taehyung countered and this time Jimin´s snickering turned into a full-on laughter, "You know, I have my pierce-kid back. Took me a while to steal it from my Dad´s office BUT I´m a ninja, so of course I could do it." 

Jimin raised a brow, sitting up cautiously, "I´m not sure I like the direction this is going." 

"But Chim, every cool, gay, ballerina needs a piercing." It almost hurt how serious Taehyung seemed to be with this load of bullshit. 

"Oh please", Yoongi groaned and absentmindedly started to caress Jimin´s back, "you just want to drill holes into people. I mean you both do." 

The couple looked at each other for a second, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Exchanging a few flirtatious looks they complimented each other on how they were 'so good at destroying peasants' and then draped themselves over each other, ending in a wild make out session. Until Yoongi decided to stop them with a rude remark about 'how they probably only invited him and Jimin to fuel their exhibitionism'. 

Jimin just watched the scene with a warm smile, until Taehyung suddenly jumped from the bed into his lap, "please Chim, I know you´d look super good with a helix." 

"Or maybe he should get a Prince Albert." Hoseok snickered and Jimin threw him a confused look. 

What the heck was a Prince Albert? "I´m not letting you but a metal ring through his dick." Yoongi answered coldly and Jimin chocked a little on his spit. Well so much for that question. 

"Just don´t get a tongue piercing." Taehyung commented. 

"Why?" 

"Well, I had one once." The boy explained, "and I accidently swallowed it. Had a stomach-ache for hours. Then I finally heard that small 'clink'-sound." He grinned dumbly, "it was like Christmas on the toilet." 

Trying his best to not let his imagination run around a little, Jimin eyed Yoongi helplessly. The elder seemed to notice his nervousness, since he immediately moved to sit up and wrap his arms around Jimin´s waist, leaning his chin against his shoulder. It felt grounding. The way that Yoongi´s breath fanned over his skin and his thumbs moved to rub small, soothing circles into his abs. 

"If you don´t want to do it, I will not let these idiots lay a hand on you." He murmured, while Taehyung and Hoseok had started a little play-fight, "You´d look good with it but you also look good without it, so it´s up to you." 

"You really think it would suit me?" Jimin carefully asked, eyeing the small metal ball that adorned Yoongi´s own ear. 

The mint haired hummed and pushed his nose into Jimin´s neck, "that´s out of the question. I imagine it to probably be the hottest thing in the world. But then again, I can´t imagine anything that would not suit you." 

Blushing madly at the compliment, Jimin let the idea run around his head a little. He absentmindedly caressed the skin on his thigh, where he knew he would find a small tattoo reminding him of his new-found family. The fact that they didn´t force him to do it made him want to do it even more. Adding up to the fact that Yoongi would like it so much. However, his mother had once said that Jimin should not change for anyone but himself and he took that to heart very much. Carefully thinking about his new appearance, Jimin tried to picture himself with a piercing. The pink hair and thigh-tattoo were already extremely nice to look at but Jimin imagined the piercing to be the last touch to really appear exciting. Exciting and grown-up. Exciting and adventurous. 

Exciting and sexy. 

"Let´s do it." He declared and three pairs of eyes moved to look at him in surprise. 

Taehyung seemed to light up with excitement, "you mean it?" 

"Yeah sure", Jimin sighed heavily and gave a small grin, "go ahead. Rape my ear." 

"Sounds good." The boy commented and clapped his hands together, before he stood up to gather his things. 

Yoongi had moved to grasp Jimin´s chin with his thumb and index and turned his face to look at him, "you´re crazy." He whispered before pressing a kiss against Jimin´s plump lips, "I love it." 

There was no time to feel excited about the comment, since in the next moment, Jimin was pulled onto his feet and perched on a chair in front of Taehyung´s desk. He bit lips nervously and tried not to let his shaking hands show. Hoseok sat down on the desk to be as close to the happening as possible, while Yoongi stood on his side, to hold his hand tightly. Taehyung had already started preparing, disinfecting the needle he would need and wiping at Jimin´s ear carefully. 

"Will it hurt?" Jimin asked with a small voice. 

"I mean", Taehyung snorted, "we´re drilling a hole through your ear. So, yeah. That will hurt like shit." 

Yoongi must have noticed the way Jimin´s face grew a few shades paler, since he moved to hit Taehyung on the arm with a strict hiss of his name. Jimin gave his hand a thankful squeeze, before Taehyung swatted Yoongi away, so he could get better access to his ear. In retrospective, Jimin probably didn´t have to scream as loud as he did since the he barely even felt the poke and it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt while getting his tattoo. However, in the moment when all his excitement and fear had his heart in a tight grip, he couldn´t help himself but to shout out a few very unpretty swearwords, that left the others staring at him with big eyes. 

"Can you calm down? I´m already done." Taehyung murmured, still a little shocked by Jimin´s swearing. 

"Sorry." He mumbled and watched as Taehyung picked up a small piercing to place it in Jimin´s ear instead of the needle. 

When he was done, Taehyung stepped back, hands on his hips and looking at Jimin like a proud painter who had just finished a picture, "There. All done." 

Hoseok quickly ran over to Taehyung´s nightstand and grabbed a small hand mirror, handing it over excitedly. He thanked the boy and carefully threw a glance inside the reflective glass. His usual big eyes were staring back at him a little anxious and his pink hair, already a little pale from washing it, hung into his face like a delicate curtain. Slowly, he turned his head a little to eye the small metal ball sitting on the upper curve of his ear. It looked exactly like Yoongi´s and yet at the same time there was a completely different charm to it when Jimin wore it. One could think that such a small accessory wouldn´t change a lot, yet here he was, feeling like a completely new person. 

He actually liked it a lot. 

"Let me see." Yoongi prompted and gently grabbed his chin to turn him around. 

Jimin willingly followed the motion and as soon as Yoongi´s face came into view, he carefully watched his expression. At first, the mint haired seemed to contemplate something in his head, maybe whether they had chosen the right side to pierce, because his eyes narrowed a little and his brows furrowed slightly with concentration. Then he started to covertly pull his pink bottom lip between his teeth and that was when Jimin knew he liked it. A lot even, as it seemed. 

"You look ten times more exciting now." Hoseok commented from next to him. 

Honestly, he didn´t know how to take that, "thanks?" 

Afterwards, Taehyung handed him a small spray bottle of disinfect to treat the piercing every now and then and suggested not to lay on his ear while sleeping for a few nights. When that part was done, they cleaned up and crawled into Taehyung´s huge bed, pressing against each other a little so that they could fit, before turning on the huge-ass TV and watching a few episodes of 'friends'. Jimin was sandwiched between Taehyung and Yoongi and although the heat was starting to become a problem, he couldn’t say when was the last time he had felt so content. 

Yoongi didn´t seem too interested in the show, as he merely played with Jimin´s hair all the time, looking like he was drifting into his own thoughts. Jimin had his arm wrapped tightly around Yoongi´s waist and he noticed happily how Yoongi had become a little wider around the ribs. His skin looked healthier too, not the same shade of pale white from when they had first met, but more of a rosy kind of colour. It made Jimin giddy and he couldn´t supress the wide smile that showed on his lips. So, he decided to hide it in Yoongi´s chest instead, by pulling him in even closer. 

Yoongi seemed surprised by the action, since he let out a small confused sound that reminded Jimin of a little kitten, "what´s up? You okay?" 

"Yeah", Jimin responded, grinning up at his boyfriend, "I just like you so much." 

Instead of answering, Yoongi only started to smile his adorable gummy smile and pressed a small kiss to Jimin´s forehead and really, that was all that he needed. Taehyung and Hoseok were being gross through the whole evening. Occasionally complimenting each other and saying sappy things, starting to make out, out of nowhere or just calling each other very cheesy and dumb nicknames. Even though it was a little cringy and painful to watch, Jimin couldn´t help but feel incredibly happy. After what Taehyung had told him about having a love interest in Jungkook in the past, Jimin had always thought that Jungkook might be the one to make Taehyung happy one day. Now though, he had Hoseok cradled in his arms. 

The thing that amazed Jimin the most about them was how much they both deserved to have each other. After everything that they had endured, after all those countless scars. They didn´t mind how broken the other might have been since they knew they could fix each other. Together. Jimin wanted to do the same. For Yoongi. He also felt pretty sure that Yoongi wanted to do the exact same thing, even though Jimin didn´t think that there was a lot that he had to repair. No, Jimin didn´t have a bad life. Sure, there were ups and downs but that was how life went. Yoongi, however... 

He eyed the beautiful boy carefully, as to not get caught, watching him thoughtfully focus on the TV. It still bugged him, the fact that Yoongi didn´t want to be honest with him. Sure, he had his reasons. After all, he had made them clear to Jimin already but what the elder didn´t understand was that Jimin wasn´t the same anymore. There had been a time when he was naïve, inexperienced and confused by the world. But after all those months, since he had met Yoongi and the others, he had started to find himself. Had started to make a little sense of the world. He was ready to know whatever Yoongi deemed to be too much for him and if he wouldn´t tell him soon, Jimin was sure he would go crazy. 

It wasn´t necessarily curiosity that bugged him. More likely worry. If Yoongi didn´t want to tell him the code to his phone, that was one thing. But keeping quiet about why he sometimes showed up to school, beaten up black and blue? It broke Jimin´s heart to watch Yoongi suffer. However, what hurt even more was that he wouldn´t let Jimin help. 

He had to find out what was going on, otherwise he didn´t know how much longer his heart could endure the worry eating it away. 

\--*-- 

"I really don´t think that´s a good idea." Jimin mumbled silently, while he watched Jungkook dab his cigarette against the concrete of the school building. 

He didn´t even have the nerve to scold Jungkook, when he threw the stub somewhere on the ground, "Trust me. I´ve done this before, nothing´s gonna happen." 

Jungkook really seemed too calm for this shit, "what IF something happens?" 

"No risk, no fun." 

Jimin sighed heavily, watching Jungkook´s bunny smile with a grim expression, "you´re such an idiot." 

"You love it." Jungkook replied, starting to get into motion, as soon as he saw the lights turn off behind the window above them. 

"No", Jimin countered, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I endure it." 

"Whatever, help me up there, will ya?" Jungkook prompted, starting to get ready. 

Shrugging nonchalantly, Jimin didn´t even move a muscle, "Will ya...?" 

Sighing exasperatedly, Jungkook mumbled: "Help me up there, will ya, HYUNG?" When Jimin crouched down lightly with his hands folded for Jungkook to step on, the younger could only shake his head, "seriously, is that some kind of kink?" 

"I don´t have to have a kink, if I want some respect you brat." Jimin replied and easily shoved Jungkook in the air, as soon as his foot sat secure on his fingers. 

"Whatever you say", Jungkook replied silently between groans, as he reached through the tilted window to unhinge it carefully. 

Jimin watched the action unfold in front of him with a pained grimace. The creaking sound of the old wood leaving it´s designed place was painfully loud and Jungkook did not exactly lay the window-frame down on the floor inside in a gentle manner. When Jungkook was inside, he immediately leaned outside, to grasp Jimin´s hand tightly and pull him up and inside. It still felt questionable why Jimin had agreed to this in the first place. Sure, Yoongi had recommended that he should spend more time with Jungkook, which he happily wanted to do but this wasn´t necessarily what he had imagined. 

"Remind me why we´re here again?" Jimin whispered through the deserted school library. 

"I´m broke as fuck." Jungkook retorted and slowly walked over to a shelf to go through the titles, "some people pay a lot for a bunch of these books, since they´re pretty old and not for sale anymore. Just gotta find the right customers." 

Shaking his head slowly, Jimin walked after Jungkook, taking the occasional book that the youngest would choose to add to the collection, "that´s so messed up and stupid. Why don´t you just work at Burger King?" 

"And let old ladies shout in my face what kind of sauce they want on their fries, while children spit at me for not getting the toy they wanted in their happy meal? No thanks." Jungkook snorted, not seeming too amused. 

"Got a point there." Thoughtfully nodding his head, Jimin adjusted the books in his arms, "you got experience?" 

"Nah, I´m only telling stories from Hoseok." 

A short silence passed in which Jimin felt hyperaware of the darkness in the library, "Can´t your parents give you some money?" 

"They could." The younger simply answered. 

Jimin watched him gather another book from a top shelve, dusty and heavy, "Then, why steal dusty, old books from a dusty, old library?" 

"I haven´t been home in a while." Something about the way Jungkook spoke had changed, as if he was suddenly feeling nostalgic. 

"Why?" 

Shaking his raven head, Jungkook dismissed him, "Nevermind, it´s stupid." 

"YOU are stupid." Jimin answered, "but not what troubles you. You know that you can talk to me if you want to." 

Jungkook didn´t even seem to be bothered by the first sentence, instead he gave Jimin a short, thoughtful glance. Then he looked away again, continuing his task, "I just don´t feel at home there. My parents... they are awesome people and all. They treat me with care and see that I always have everything I need but..." 

"They don´t understand you." Jimin suddenly blurted out, not sure where it came from. 

However, he seemed to have struck a nerve, when Jungkook gave him another quick look, this time a little gentler than before, "I guess so." He sighed and turned to collect more books, "They´re very protective. I could never go out with others or bring someone over or spend the night at a friend´s house. I always had to come home right after school and I wasn´t really allowed to leave the house afterwards, except going in the small garden that we have. I understand that they wanted to protect me but I just... I felt like a bird in a cage." 

Jimin took a few seconds to process the confession. Jungkook might have been a dumbass sometimes but he surely had his reasons. He had been locked in, without a chance to see the world and find himself, there were just his own four walls and his parents. It was a universe unimaginable for Jimin. His parents had home-schooled him, yes, but there were never any boundaries when it came to his free time. Whenever he felt like going to the park, he could go to the park. Whenever he felt like going out with Rosé and Jackson, he could go out with them. There were just the usual rules like, 'be home by 10' but nothing like what Jungkook had told him. 

He was a bird in a cage, indeed. And he had broken out. 

"What motivated you to leave?" Jimin asked curiously. 

Jungkook seemed almost surprised by his calm reaction, "take a wild guess." 

"I don´t know. A sandwich?" 

"What?" Jungkook looked at him a bit confused, "Uhm, no. No, it was actually Yoongi. And Taehyung to some extent." 

Shaking his head with silent laughter, Jimin mumbled: "you´re right, I could have guessed that one." 

"I can remember, Yoongi said", Jungkook whispered into the silent library, clearing his throat, "'Don´t let others live your life kid, you only have this one and if you let other people rule it, you´ll end up not having lived at all.' Guess that struck a nerve." 

Jimin had to supress the laughter in his throat at Jungkook´s perfect impersonation, "How did Taehyung help you?" 

A silent shrug shook Jungkook´s figure before he answered, "He gave me a joint, blew me and told me that this is just 'a fragment of all the good shit I would miss out on', if I remained silent." 

"And it was obviously effective", Jimin snorted, not knowing how to properly react to the given information. 

"A few days later I had my things packed in a duffel bag and left the house without another thought." He finished his story, with a pointed smile. 

Nodding along, Jimin grabbed another book himself, that looked interesting enough, "Where did you stay?" 

"I stay at Seokjin´s most of the time, except when he´s having his finals, because I don´t want to bother him." Jungkook explained, "or when Hoseok needs a place. He needs it more than I do sometimes. In that case I just sleep in Seokjin´s bathtub." 

"Isn´t that really uncomfortable?" 

Shrugging again, Jungkook gave him a knowing smirk, "It´s not too bad if you have the right company." 

They carried on collecting books, until neither Jimin nor Jungkook could carry any more and then dumped them out of the window onto the by now darkened street. By now it was only late afternoon but the days were starting to get shorter and the sun had already disappeared almost completely. Stretching his exhausted limbs, Jimin waited for Jungkook to crawl through the window as well, so he could follow him but the younger had suddenly stopped moving. 

His eyes were trained on the general direction of the library´s entrance door and they were widened with a shocked expression. Jimin was about to ask him, what the hell was going on, until he heard and saw it himself; The door of the library had opened with a creaking sound and the electric light from outside had flooded the wooden floor and several bookshelves. The sound of the door opening was accompanied by a pair of clacking heels that seemed to get louder with every step. Jungkook cursed silently, frantically looking around. He turned around to quickly close the window and Jimin was about to ask him whether he had gone nuts. 

"Come, we need to get away from the books." Jungkook whispered, grabbing Jimin´s wrist in a tight grip. 

Confusion flooded his mind, as Jimin was pulled along in all kinds of directions, sneaking through the rows of bookshelves. However, Jungkook´s goal didn´t seem to be to get away from the woman who had entered the library but merely to get away from the books. A smart move, considering that otherwise they´d get sued for a lot more than just hanging around the library after closing hours. Jimin trusted Jungkook, the younger would know how to solve the situation, right? 

Suddenly, Jungkook stopped at one of the tables, motioning Jimin towards it, "sit down here." 

"W-what?" Jimin felt like a ragdoll, being manhandled by Jungkook into sitting down on the table, "Jungkook what the fuck, we need to get away." 

"Trust me, Hyung, I know what I´m doing." He breathed heavily from the excitement, big, brown eyes fixed on Jimin´s, "you trust me, right?" 

A short nod was all that Jimin could give before his whole, entire world started spinning. He had expected Jungkook to maybe run off and distract the woman, so that they could get out of the library unseen. Maybe Jungkook would have the balls to turn himself in, however, in retrospect that was very un-Jungkook-ish. All in all, Jimin had expected a lot of things to happen. Having Jungkook kiss him wasn´t one of them. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to him, Jungkook had his fingers softly brushing Jimin´s cheek, as he let his lips move against Jimin´s. 

Then suddenly it dawned upon Jimin. 

He couldn´t bring himself to properly kiss Jungkook back and he felt thankful that the younger decided to decently leave his lips closed, but he let Jungkook hold him tight against his chest. It felt wrong, even though there was no denying that Jungkook was a good kisser. He tried to imagine it was Yoongi but that felt wrong as well, knowing the elder´s lips so well that he couldn´t keep up the illusion. Jungkook didn´t seem to mind, only occasionally giggling against his lips, or guiding Jimin´s arms around his neck. 

Then he finally heard the clacking stop and a shy, female voice interrupt: "excuse me?" 

It couldn´t be denied, how relieved Jimin felt, when Jungkook pulled away, a deceivingly real look of surprise painted on his face, "Oh, hi." 

"T-the library is already closed." The lady mumbled, obviously having trouble fighting the blush on her cheeks, "What- what are you two still doing here?" 

Like an innocent boy, Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck and showed off his alluring bunny smile, "Ah we´re so sorry, you know we just hoped we could get some alone time. You see, our parents aren´t necessarily fond of our", he slid his fingers through Jimin´s, "relationship." 

"Oh no, I´m so sorry to hear that." The girl answered, actual sympathy painting her eyes. 

It took a quick and a bit brutal nudge from Jungkook for Jimin to get his head out of his ass and say something, surprising himself how stable and believable he sounded: "Ah yeah. We just had our one-month anniversary but neither of us has money for a restaurant so instead we just wanted to stay here a bit and..." Where was he going with this, "enjoy each other´s, uhm", Taehyung was definitely a bad influence, considering that the only word that came to his mind in that moment was 'dicks', "...love?" 

It seemed like the young woman was about to tear up and if he hadn´t found the whole situation to be so goddamn weird, Jimin might have felt bad for lying to her, "Oh you guys are really sweet but I´m afraid you really can´t stay here." 

"Oh, we understand. Again, sorry that we startled you." Jungkook continued, pulling Jimin up from the table he sat on. 

He was about to pass the lady, when she stopped them and rummaged through her pockets, "but I can´t let you go, knowing that I destroyed your anniversary. I know it´s not a lot but maybe you´ll find a nice little place to eat?" 

Jimin´s eyes widened, when she handed Jungkook a few bills. Honestly, why do the nice people always get so fucked? Judging from Jungkook´s equally shocked expression, Jimin thought that Jungkook might not accept the money at all. Then he silently thanked her, with honest gratitude on his features, before wishing her a good night and pulling Jimin out of the library. As soon as they were outside, they both released a breath of relief. 

It took Jimin a little, until he realized that their hands were still linked and he pulled away, "don´t ever do that again." 

"Why not?" Jungkook gave his signature smirk, "thought you liked it." 

"Your hands are too big for me and your kissing is average." The second one wasn´t necessarily true but Jimin didn´t feel like fuelling Jungkook´s ego after he had gotten into this situation. 

"Bullshit", Jungkook replied with the utmost narcissism that Jimin had ever witnessed, "you´re just feeling guilty because you kissed your boyfriend´s best friend." 

At the reminder, Jimin felt a bit nauseous, "Not a word to Yoongi, got it? I´m gonna tell him myself." 

"Wow, a real gentleman.", the younger smirked and started walking down the hallways, "Now let´s go on our anniversary date, darling." 

\--*-- 

"So, I heard you made out with Jungkook?" 

Oh, come on, "Yoongi, it isn´t like-" 

Before Jimin could finish, the other hat burst into a fit of giggles, confusing Jimin enough to shut him up, "hey baby, don´t worry. He explained it to me." 

"You´re not mad?" Jimin asked carefully. 

The other just shrugged at him with a gentle smile, "Is there a reason to be?" 

"No...?" He wriggled a little as his answer came out more like a question. 

Yoongi just took another drag from his cigarette, "Then it´s all good." 

Jimin watched him with big eyes of fascination, the wind gently carrying the smoke from Yoongi´s lips into the clouded sky above. It was surprisingly warm between the boxes of their hiding spot on the school´s roof, maybe because despite the open ceiling, the boxes kept most of the wind outside. Yoongi leaned against the boxes opposite from him, their legs touching as they laid stretched out in front of them. School had ended for them early today but Yoongi had insisted on spending a bit time with Jimin and who was he to deny his boyfriend anything he wished for. Just a few minutes ago, Yoongi had rummaged through the boxes, just to pull out a nice jazz tape that sounded softly through the boombox in the corner. Jimin didn´t think he had ever felt as much at peace as he did at that moment. 

"Would you really let me film you next time you have ballet classes?" Yoongi asked with a gentle smile. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Jimin only mirrored the other´s expression, "I don´t see a problem. It´s not like a sextape or something." 

Obviously surprised by the younger´s words, Yoongi snorted and arched his eyebrows a little and eyed Jimin for a second, "no but that can be arranged as well, if you insist." 

"Cute." Jimin responded with a half-decent poker face, "I almost forgot, I got news." 

"Oh yeah?" 

Nodding his head excitedly, Jimin straightened up a little, "There´s gonna be a huge performance of the ballet group I´m in class with. Guess who´s gonna be there?" 

"Me, obviously." Yoongi answered smoothly, while tapping the ash of his cigarette on the edge of his ash tray. 

Jimin merely rolled his eyes with a fond grin and then moved to stand up. He adjusted his position a little, having a difficult time, given the small space between the boxes. However, he managed to actually turn his body around and lay on his stomach, half on top of Yoongi. Carefully, Jimin placed his chin on Yoongi´s chest, as to not press against any remaining bruises, and placed his chest on top of Yoongi´s hips. His arms moved to support him on top of Yoongi´s waist. Seemingly pleased with the change of position, Yoongi adjusted his posture as well and placed a hand in Jimin´s soft locks that had now almost turned back to their bleached blonde state. 

"Obviously." Jimin grinned teasingly, before his expression morphed back into something more serious, "but in addition, there will be two talent scouts that search for dancers that are interested in joining the northern dance academy of Seoul." Nodding along, Yoongi eyed him curiously and the interest he showed made Jimin´s heart stretch it´s hands out for him softly, "They will offer the two best dancers a free scholarship." 

When the words had settled in, Yoongi´s eyes widened and his pouty lips fell open a little in surprise, "you mean, you´ll get a scholarship in a real ballet academy?!" 

The blush on his cheeks forced Jimin to shyly avert his gaze onto Yoongi´s curved collarbones, "I mean- Yes, if they choose me. On the other hand, there´s about twelve people in the class and they´re all very good and interested as well. I don´t even know if I have a chance." 

As if Jimin had just proposed to Yoongi that the sun was made of marshmallows, Yoongi furrowed his brows in a disturbed manner, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Well, you see Rosé has been dancing way longer than me and Jackson has way better body control and there´s that one girl that-" 

"Stop." Yoongi interrupted him, by placing his thumb on Jimin´s lips and lifting it with his index, "I saw you, Jimin. You are just as good if not even better than all of these people." 

Pouting slightly, Jimin leaned into the touch, "but what if I´m not gonna be good enough?" 

"Look", the elder let out a soft sigh before carrying on, "if you work hard and believe in yourself, you´re gonna be unstoppable. I know that. I know you." 

"You think so?" 

The gentle smile and soft nod of Yoongi´s head were as assuring as nothing else in the world could be, "I know so. Baby, you´re the most talented and hard-working person I know." Then he added: "and I´ll always have your back, so you don´t need to worry, okay?" 

"Thanks, Hyung." Jimin whispered into Yoongi´s chest, the fabric of his shirt filling his nose with that distinctive smell he had fallen in love with. 

Only giving a soft hum in response, Yoongi leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Jimin´s lips. The younger couldn´t help but smile into the other´s lips and lean into the kiss a little. He kept his eyes closed until they parted again, which was the reason why he had missed the expression in Yoongi´s eyes up until then. There was something about the look in those dark pools that made a shiver trace Jimin´s spine. They felt so dark on his skin, as if they were staring right through him and it made something stir in his guts. 

It just felt right, to lean in again and chase Yoongi´s lips once more. Their pressure felt more insistent now and Yoongi´s hand moved up to tangle in Jimin´s hair, softly tugging him in the right direction to fit them together even better. Jimin fell pliant beneath Yoongi´s hands, moving just the way the elder wanted him to, when they kissed and just as well when Yoongi tilted his head up to leave more fresh bruises on his neck. Unashamedly, Jimin sighed into the sucking of Yoongi´s tongue at his veins and Yoongi´s free hand tightened where he had moved it down to Jimin´s hip. To give his boyfriend even better access, Jimin pushed himself to straddle Yoongi´s lap completely instead. 

It elicited a silent groan from Yoongi´s lips and he continued to kiss his way over Jimin´s collarbone, pulling the hem of his shirt down to get even better access. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Jimin tangled his own fingers in Yoongi´s broken strands, tugging slightly and burying his face in them to deeply breathe in Yoongi´s scent. The sting of blooming bruises and the wet feeling of open-mouthed kisses on his pectorals filled Jimin´s head with a buzzing feeling, so similar to the night of his first blowjob that it only turned him on even more. 

Before he knew, what he was doing, his hips had started circling against Yoongi´s, the elder´s breathing growing a little irregular. It pleased him, the effect he had on the other and only fuelled his confidence to press against Yoongi´s hips a little more insistent. What he didn´t expect were Yoongi´s hands on his hips, grabbing them with just the right pressure to push him down against his own hips even more. 

"Hm, Baby..." Jimin whispered softly, lips nuzzling Yoongi´s ear and hips not even hesitating in their movements, "let- let me make it up to you now. We agreed on that." 

"Holy fuck Jimin, we´re-" with a blissed-out expression on his face, Yoongi licked his lips and took a second to gather his breath, "we´re in school. People could- shit." 

A breathy chuckle went through Jimin´s lips and he pressed a couple of tight kisses to Yoongi´s jaw, "yet, you don´t seem to be too opposed to the idea." 

He didn´t know where he gathered the guts to slide his hand between Yoongi´s legs and press gently against his hardened length but damn him if he didn´t love the outcome. The soft breath Yoongi released and the way his eyes rolled back before closing and dropping his head back against the boxes, where more than worth swallowing his hesitations. Experimentally, he pressed his hand down a little harsher, breathing heavily into Yoongi´s ear, the sounds that the elder made enough to cause Jimin to share some himself. 

"P-please" Jimin whimpered, "I-I can do it." 

"Fuck, I know you can, Jimin. I just don´t-" it seemed to get harder and harder for Yoongi to keep himself together. 

Jimin took that as a good opportunity to slide down between Yoongi´s legs, softly parting them with his hands to fit in-between. Yoongi´s throat was moving every now and then in the attempt to swallow his excitement and the way his blown eyes were fixed almost possessively on Jimin´s frame made his heart beat erratically. There was no point in denying he was excited. Very much so, considering he was about to give the love of his life his first blow job and had no fucking idea what he was supposed to do. He attempted to summon the memory of Yoongi´s own lips around his dick but it only made him grow harder with every picture in his mind. 

Still, maybe he could learn a little from what he had experienced. Slowly, he tugged Yoongi´s shirt out from his pants and grasped the cool metal of his belt to open it. The exciting flutter in his chest caused him to bite his lips and he threw a quick glance up at Yoongi. The elder mirrored the same motion and his fingers stretched out to trace Jimin´s sharp jawline, as the younger made quick work of opening the other´s zipper. He disconnected their gazes once more, to concentrate on making the way free, to reach his aim. 

Suddenly, there was a hand covering his own and Jimin looked up surprised, "Baby, you- you don´t have to do it if you want to wait some more- we can just." 

"Sh", Jimin interrupted him silently, kissing Yoongi´s palm in what he hoped to be a sensual way, "I want to." 

Thankfully, that was enough to shut Yoongi up entirely and Jimin could continue his task of freeing Yoongi´s length from his underwear. It was the first time that Jimin saw it, yet he couldn´t be patient enough to actually look at it. How had Yoongi done this? With a gentle pressure, Jimin started to litter the skin with loving kisses, his thumbs tracing the prominent veins. It felt extremely strange to have this part of his boyfriend so close to his lips but somehow the excitement was enough to turn the feeling into arousal of his own. He ignored his own needs though, merely pressing his legs together a little and deciding to only focus on Yoongi for now. 

His cheeks went tomato-red at his next question but the admiration in Yoongi´s gaze was enough to brush away the embarrassment, "h-how do I...?" 

A soft smile grazed Yoongi´s lips for the blink of a moment, before he answered: "It´s easy, just relax and open your mouth. Then you just move up and down as far as you´re comfortable." 

"D-do I need to fit everything?" Jimin asked shyly, endlessly thankful that he could just ask Yoongi things like this without feeling stupid about it. 

"Only if it´s comfortable for you." 

He hummed, then a thought struck him: "would it feel good?" 

"I mean", Yoongi seemed about ready to kiss his feet in adoration by then, "fuck yeah, it would, but honestly, everything you could do now would feel good." 

"Then I´ll try." 

The fondness in Yoongi´s eyes was enough to convince Jimin that he REALLY wanted to try. However, he knew that the task wasn´t going to be a walk in the park exact. He didn´t know much about average size, but Yoongi looked pretty big to him and he knew that his mouth alone wasn´t going to be enough to take all of him. Better start slow. That was the thought he kept in mind, as he latched his open mouth onto Yoongi´s tip, immediately earning a soft sound from the elder. Jimin was definitely a vocal person but Yoongi didn´t seem like the silent type either. 

It took a little for him to figure out the tricks he could use to make it enjoyable for Yoongi. Using the tip of his tongue at the top and flattening it against Yoongi´s veins when he went down a little. His cheeks went red and his heart jumped a little in embarrassment about the amount of spit that had gathered around his lips and the occasional slurping sound that accidentally escaped him sometimes. Bobbing his head up and down in a fast rhythm, Jimin gripped onto Yoongi´s hips tightly, a cool hand soon taking a supporting hold of one of his own. Even though it felt weird, the pleasure Jimin found in pleasing Yoongi was enough for him to forget about the embarrassment that could have held him back. 

"Oh god", Yoongi hiccuped and it made Jimin´s heart flutter with pride, causing him to bob his head just a little faster, "shit, you´re definitely a natural Minnie, fuck... keep doing that, please don´t stop." 

He didn´t plan to do so but the way Yoongi still begged him to continue fuelled the burning fire in the bit of his stomach nonetheless. Even more so, when the elder mumbled a silent 'I´m close'. Now, he had to hurry. If he still wanted to try taking Yoongi in completely, then he´d have to do it fast, before the other came. Taking a deep breath, Jimin tried to relax as much as humanly possible and pushed himself down further. Soon he felt his throat constrict as Yoongi´s tip hit the back and his nose brushed against the pubic hair in the area. A string of curses flooded his ears, as Yoongi´s grip on his hand grew impossibly tight and he closed his eyes to push down that last bit further. His eyes had started to water and breathing through his nose grew to be almost impossible. 

For a second his mind went dizzy, then there was a strange sensation down his throat and he had to pull back, coughing like a mad man. His eyes were still filled with tears and his arousal still burned between his legs. The salty taste on his tongue, although unknown, told him what the wet feeling in his throat had been. Yoongi had come in his throat and it was enough to make him groan with even more arousal. 

"Holy shit." Yoongi groaned out, hand running through his hair in disbelief, "that was quite possibly the best blowjob I´ve ever had." 

Jimin gave him a lazy grin, before laying down on top of his boyfriend again, "I bet you say that to everyone that sucks your dick.", he mumbled, while tucking Yoongi pack into his pants. 

"Hm, I love it when you take dirty words like that in your mouth." Yoongi chuckled, hand gently stroking his cheek, "it´s so unusual." 

"I´ve grown up." Jimin shrugged softly. 

Nodding in understanding, Yoongi smirked at him, "well then, congratulations for your coming off age blow job-ceremony." 

Fondly rolling his eyes Jimin smirked for a second, before his expression shifted again, "Was it really okay?" 

"Okay?" The elder eyed him, as if he had just been hit in the face, "it was amazing." 

"You don´t mind me being unexperienced?" Jimin asked hesitantly. 

Yoongi´s hands were soft, as they grazed through Jimin´s hair and he whispered: "It´s just one of the things about you, that I´ve fallen in love with." 

Jimin´s eyes widened. At first, he doubted that he had heard right but then again, he was sure that he had understood what Yoongi had just said. Never before had they talked about 'love'. This big word that decided so many things and carried so many meanings at once. Whenever Jimin thought about it, he had thought that he would be the one to say it out loud first. However, even though Yoongi hadn´t said the usual 'I love you', it still felt like the same thing. 

Yoongi however, seemed to be even more shocked than Jimin by what he had blurted out, "Fuck- Sorry Jimin. I didn´t mean to- I mean- that was too fast, right? Just forget I said that, please." 

Maybe Jimin should have told him that he didn´t want to forget what Yoongi had said. 

However, there was nothing that could be done about the fact that he hadn´t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added to the dumbest fanfiction out there :´D 
> 
> *happy dance*
> 
> Thank you for reading until here and I really really hope you enjoyed the new chapter! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Have a super nice and awesome day/night! <3 XO


	10. Heartbreak Ping-pong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to lock yourself up in your room for two solid weeks because your boyfriend does not believe the truth.
> 
> (At least, if you´re not Park Jimin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting really angsty and ngl, I had to work a lot on this chapter to make it acceptable so i really really hope you´re going to enjoy it! 
> 
> (There´s also JIKOOK if you squint a (not so) little bit)
> 
> Love you all my dear readers! Thank you so much again for reading <3 <3

"Do you have the answer to number 402?" 

Jimin lifted his head from where it had rested on his palm and adverted his eyes away from his own textbook to look at Taehyung with an agitated expression, "Excuse me? I haven´t even reached number 300 yet." 

Taehyung shrugged, "Worth a shot." 

"I really don´t get how you´re doing this." The elder mumbled, shaking his head in a defeated manner. 

Not even lifting his gaze from his notes, Taehyung mumbled: "I don´t know what you mean." 

"You never pay attention in class, Taehyung! Never." Jimin clarified and opted to lay his head down on his folded arms instead of continuing with the maths tasks, "Don´t think I miss the way you always play on your phone or draw some weird shit in your text book. You don´t even note anything during the lesson. How do you manage to still get straight A´s?" 

"It´s really not that difficult, Jimin." The other answered, with his brows furrowed in a way that told Jimin he was just being an idiot. 

"Not that difficult, my ass." Jimin pouted, frustrated and in the mood to be childish, "I mean, this is ridiculous. You must have some kind of gimmick." 

With a pleased smirk, Taehyung hacked down another one of the numbers on his task sheet, "Maybe I´m just intellectually gifted. Ever thought about that?" 

"No", Jimin simply responded, "I was too busy with the way you were being a dumbass." 

"Now, that´s not nice Jiminnie." Taehyung smirked in faux offense. 

"Whatever." The pink haired groaned and pushed himself out of his seat, to stand up, "I´m gonna get coffee." 

Again, not even attempting to lift his eyes from the numbers on his textbook, Taehyung ordered: "I´ll take a Latte with vanilla." 

Pursing his lips, Jimin contemplated for a moment, whether he should hit Taehyung on the head or not, until he decided that the library probably wasn´t the best place to start a brawl, "Oh of course", he answered instead with venomous sarcasm in his voice, "I´d be delighted to get you something to drink Taehyung. Thanks for asking so friendly." 

Then, with a self-satisfied 'thank you' from the younger, Jimin turned away with his ears red from anger. This guy, seriously sometimes his narcissism was like a fist in the face. If he still were the same version of himself that he had been, when he had first entered the school, Jimin sure as hell wouldn´t have known how to deal with him. Luckily, he had toughened up a lot and knew how to put Taehyung´s unusual manners away easily. 

A small ache made its´ way into Jimin´s chest, as he was reminded of that one day a week ago. Yoongi had basically confessed to him. And on top of that Jimin would have happily responded with the same thing. That was, until the moron had taken it back. Jimin knew that it was because Yoongi still remained unsure whether Jimin felt the same. It just frustrated him that he seemingly could not convince Yoongi of how much he, in fact, really felt for the boy. It seemed like no matter what he did, his heart couldn´t reach Yoongi´s. An endless chasing of something that Jimin wasn´t even sure Yoongi wanted to have. Because, after the withdrawn confession, Yoongi wasn´t the only one insecure about the feelings in this relationship. 

Deciding to postpone those distracting thoughts for a time that was more suited to engage in them, Jimin made his way through the library to get coffee. It was fairly full, loads of students hanging over their books and papers, trying to get at least SOMETHING done throughout the nice Friday afternoon. It felt like a joke really, because outside the weather was nice and they had a –50% sale at the mall. Stupid, stupid exams. In addition, Jimin even had to practice for the ballet performance. He needed to get every move to perfection, otherwise there was no use in even hoping for the free scholarship. 

When he was about to pass through the entrance door, he spotted a familiar tuft of hair, leaning above a thick, dusty book. Immediately he changed direction and approached the boy. His head already lifted, before Jimin could even call his name. 

"Hey there." The man said with a blinding smile. 

"Hey Chanyeol." Jimin responded with an equally bright expression. 

Pulling a chair out for him, Chanyeol leaned back in his own, "How´s it going?" 

"It´s good. Lots of stuff to do, but hey, I bet you can relate." He explained, sitting down in the pulled-out chair, "What are you up to?" 

"Studying." Chanyeol sighed heavily, fidgeting with the edge of the thick book that read 'rights system basics volume 3', "That´s some dumb bullshit, I tell you." 

"What the hell." Jimin responded, regarding the book with a disturbed look, "who in the world would give you something like that to study? We don´t even have a class for that." 

Nodding his head, the giant rubbed his face, "My dad. He wants me to go to Yale after school." 

"Yale?!" The librarian threw him a strict look at the volume of his shout and Jimin immediately threw her a sheepish look, "You can go there?" 

"I mean, my GPA is straight A, so I don´t see why not." Chanyeol shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Widening his eyes, Jimin gaped at him for a second, "that´s crazy. You know that?" 

"You thought I was an idiot, didn´t you?" The boy grinned and before Jimin could even deny anything, he continued: "Loads of people do. That´s okay though. I think it´s the ears, they give me a kind of featherbrained vibe." 

"You blame it on the ears?" 

Chanyeol pursed his lips, "I blame everything on my ears. That´s why they´re so big." 

That... did not make any sense, but okay, "Baekhyun´s not here?" Jimin changed the direction of the conversation, knowing that the current topic would certainly not get them anywhere useful. 

"Nope", Chanyeol responded calmly, "He´s in jail." 

A short silence followed. It took some time for Jimin to process this. Initially what threw him off was that Chanyeol seemed so goddamn calm about the situation. Then, he decided that the really important thing to filter out right now was that fucking Baekhyun was in jail. Now that he thought about it, Jimin hadn´t really seen the bubbly boy around lately but he had just assumed that he had caught a cold or something of the sort. For a moment, he considered that Chanyeol was maybe trying to play him for a sucker but the way he had spoken out that fact so calmly seemed way too serious to be a joke. 

"W-what?" Jimin asked dumbly, "He´s in-? How the fuck did he-?" 

"Got caught with his goddamn weed again." Chanyeol shrugged, "I kept telling him that he should hide it in a lavender cushion but he said it´s fine to keep it in the bottom drawer of the fridge." 

"Judging from the fact that you´re literally calmness itself, I assume this has happened before?" The smaller said, expression still confused with the given information. 

"A few times, yeah." Snickering softly, Chanyeol rested his cheek on his palm, "People always think that I´m the idiot, but Baekhyun has done some really, really dumb shit." 

"I bet..." Jimin responded, mind filled with Baekhyun´s wide grin, "How long?" 

Chanyeol straightened up a bit, "Oh, he´s been there for a week now. Another one and if he´s lucky he´ll get out in time for the next exam. The perk of being in jail is that he has no other thing to do than studying, as long as I deliver him the books." 

"It´s really nice that you still support him." he admitted, "That´s pretty rare." 

The other seemed unsure about his next answer but then a gentle smile returned to his lips, "you know, people make mistakes. As long as he doesn´t get into prison for hurting or killing someone, I really don´t care. Of course, I wish he would stop pushing but hey, that´s his decision to make. Not mine." 

Chanyeol´s and Baekhyun´s relationship was really something else. Jimin somewhat envied them for it. At least, for the way they could openly talk about everything and never seemed to doubt each other. There were no secrets, and their affection was real and unbreakable. Because they believed in the other´s love. That was something that Jimin still had to reach with Yoongi. Something way too important. Surely, he didn´t expect them to be like Chanyeol and Baekhyun, that just wasn´t like them. However, having a similarly strong bond would be nice. 

That thought was what motivated Jimin to make his next decision; he would confess to Yoongi, as soon as he could. Openly and real. He´d say it out loud, those three fateful words that offered no turning back and then he´d live with the consequences. Meanwhile he tried not to think about the possible outcomes that it would have but honestly, how bad could it be? Maybe he had worried in vain and Yoongi would just kiss him and respond with the same words. And even if Yoongi did not feel ready to say those words out loud yet, Jimin would not push him and just wait until the elder really felt like saying it. He just wanted to make sure Yoongi knew how he felt and get it off his chest. 

"Anyways", Jimin watched Chanyeol return to his initial position and avert his attention back to his book, "Nice chat, if you don´t mind, I...?" 

"No, no! Please don´t let yourself be bothered by me." Jimin denied, shaking his head wildly. 

Quickly, he said his good bye and made his way out of the library, while his thoughts still raced from their conversation. Outside, he went to the cafeteria to get their coffees. As he waited for his drinks to be done, he let his eyes wander around a little, catching on a figure that sat outside, on the other side of the huge glass windows. The boy had made himself at home on the stone steps that lead to the school´s entrance, a cigarette between his thin fingers. His body was covered with a wide hoodie, that Jimin remembered having seen on Taehyung´s figure every once in a while. 

He thanked the lady behind the counter, paid and gathered the two steaming cups, to walk outside and accompany the boy. Hoseok seemed relaxed, his head bobbing to a song that sounded through the earphones, which Jimin had not noticed before. The dancer seemed so absorbed in the music and the tapping of his shoes that he did not even notice Jimin coming closer, until the boy sat down next to him and he startled slightly. 

"Oh, my fucking hotdog in a duck." Hoseok sighed out, as he gathered himself from the light shock. 

Furrowing his brows, Jimin responded: "I´m not even gonna ask." Then he grinned and added: "What are you doing here?" 

"Nice seeing you too, Jimin." The other grumbled in response, taking another drag from his cigarette, "I´m here to pick up Tae when he´s done. You know how long he´s gonna take?" 

Sighing heavily, Jimin regarded the other with a gentle smile, "well, considering the fact that he seems to be a strange kind of genius, not very long. I bet he´s already halfway through the whole book." 

"Yeah probably." Hoseok´s answer was nonchalant but the closer Jimin watched, the more pride he found in the dancer´s straightened shoulders. 

For a moment, they didn´t say anything and Jimin just watched the small lug of steam that emerged from the foam cup in his hands, "you guys really make a great match." He finally mumbled warmly and he could feel Hoseok´s curious gaze on his face, "I´ve always hoped that you both would finally find something or someone that could show you a path to happiness, cause god knows you both deserve it. And now..." 

"You´re a real softie, huh?" 

Dropping his shoulders, Jimin let go of the small string of poetic inspiration, "eat a dick." 

"I will. But not yours." Hoseok smirked and Jimin could only roll his eyes, "Thanks though. I know you mean well and that means a lot." 

Nodding his head, Jimin tried another smile, "Just take good care of each other." 

Again, they sat in silence for a little while, before Hoseok spoke up for a change: "You know the same goes for you and Yoongi, yeah? He really, really needs you, okay?" 

Suddenly, Jimin felt his mood sink a little and he placed the two cups of coffee on the stone next to him, to not drop them, "Might just be but sometimes, it feels like it´s only me who needs Yoongi and not the opposite." 

"Are you dumb?" Hoseok asked, brows furrowed and the younger could only pout at the rude remark, "That guy´s addicted to you, there´s no way he´d survive a day without you." 

"Now you´re exaggerating." Jimin giggled. 

"I wish I was." The dancer admitted, discarding the cigarette and leaning over Jimin to fetch what he believed to be Taehyung´s coffee cup, "ever since you guys are a thing, Yoongi hasn´t stopped glowing. It´s sappy and gross but you´re really his new world." 

"It´s weird that he can´t seem to tell me that himself." Those bitter words had slipped from Jimin´s mouth, before he could stop them. 

However, Hoseok didn´t even give him a chance to take it back, "You know Yoongi´s a bit... difficult, when it´s about feelings and voicing them. He never speaks up when he doesn´t like something and neither does he say something when he really, really does. That´s just how he is." 

"What do you think, why does he do that?" The younger questioned, lazily picking at a bundle of grass beneath his shoes. 

"Good question." Hoseok contemplated before fetching another cigarette from his pocket, "I think he´s afraid." 

Jimin furrowed his brows, "Afraid? Of what?" 

"Being see-through, I guess." 

In the distance, dulled by the walls of the school buildings, the bell rang and Jimin checked his watch quickly. Three p.m. . He could still get some things done and then head to the studio to practice a little. Gathering the cups, including the one in Hoseok´s hand that he only received in combination with a childish whine, Jimin got to his feet slowly and bid his good-bye to Hoseok. The dancer gave him a wide grin and a wave, before he stuffed his earphones back into his ears and dove back into the music. 

Peacefully smiling, Jimin made his way back to Taehyung. As he handed him the cup, the younger complained about how it had gone cold already but as soon as Jimin mentioned that Hoseok had taken a gulp from it, Taehyung seemed rather enthusiastic to empty the foam cup greedily. Honestly, those two were like destined lovers. Again, Jimin could not help but to envy them for the way they easily talked about everything. Of course, he was certain that they as well, had some minor trouble that they had to solve every now and then but at least they were never afraid of talking about how they felt. They trusted each other unconditionally and Jimin could only wish that maybe Yoongi would finally bite the bullet and let Jimin know what was going on in his mind and heart. 

He didn´t have to say 'I love you' on the spot, even though Jimin would have not complained if he did. All that he wished for was a little bit of trust and Yoongi to know that he was safe with Jimin. That there was nothing he could say that would change the way he felt. However, that seemed to be the basic problem about their relationship. Like Hoseok had explained: Yoongi seemed to be afraid. Afraid that Jimin could betray or drop him, for whatever reason there might be. 

He barely even registered when Taehyung gathered his things and got up to leave, only catching Jimin´s attention with his rather loud shout of 'good bye'. Much less did he actually manage to get any work done, his mind entirely occupied with his boyfriend and not in a way that he was used to. It was then, half an hour later, that he received a text message, phone buzzing brutally in his pants´ pocket; 

Yoongi <3: You´re still in school, right? I´m close-by. Should I pick you up? 

He bit his lips nervously. If that wasn´t a glimpse of fate, he did not know what else could be. Maybe this was a sign that he really had to confess. Not only soon but today, before his own doubts could turn his decision around. Jimin´s heart started to happily flutter as wild as a bird in a cage and he quickly typed out a reply: 

You: I´d love that. I´ll be right outside. 

After that, there was no reply anymore but Jimin saw that Yoongi had read his message and started to pack up his things. Within a few minutes, he was on his way out of the library and back to the spot, where Hoseok and him had chatted just a mere hour ago. It was deserted now, Taehyung and Hoseok obviously having gone home, as every sane person would do at this point. For ten minutes, he just stood there, waiting and contemplating whether he should send Yoongi another text and ask about his whereabouts but just when he was about to pull out his phone, a figure came into his field of vision. 

Yoongi wore a gentle smile on his face, that made his eyes crinkle with a soft light. On top of his head, Jimin recognized a familiar beanie that he had bought in London once on a holiday. He briefly wondered how many of his things Yoongi had already embargoed, until he remembered how full of Yoongi´s clothes his own cupboard was by now. He found that there was nothing about that fact that he minded. 

"Hey." Yoongi greeted him warmly, before pressing an unusually soft kiss to his cheek. 

Instead of greeting him back, Jimin chased the other´s lips to coax him into a real kiss, finding that there was no one around, therefore Yoongi couldn´t complain about being too public. His plan was deemed successful, when Yoongi only smirked and kissed back lazily, even tilting his head slightly, to deepen it. They just stood there for a few minutes and kissed, arms draped around each other and their fingers either playing with the soft hair of a nape or the warm skin of a lower back, beneath a shirt. 

"I missed you." Jimin mumbled earnestly. 

For a moment, he thought Yoongi might not answer at all, until he smiled a little wider and responded with a warm: "Missed you too." 

"I actually planned to go to the studio and practise..." as he explained that, he eyed Yoongi meaningfully, "Do you, like- want to join?" 

It seemed stupid, how he still managed to be so shy around Yoongi but the mint haired only nodded his head enthusiastically, "If I get to film you." 

Softly agreeing, Jimin took a hold of Yoongi´s hand and pulled him along, starting their way to the dance academy. They talked about a few things on the way but somehow Jimin could not focus entirely on the conversation. He felt excited. Strangely not about the fact that Yoongi was about to see him dance but more likely because he had that certain goal set in his mind. He would say it today. That would assure Yoongi and maybe, finally bait him out of his thick shell. Of course, he planned to not expect the perfect response, but after that one day on the school´s roof, Jimin had a good feeling about what his boyfriend´s response would look like. 

That thought kept his heart beating loudly in his ears and his smile ever-wide, as they drove through the city to get to their designated location. Yoongi´s eyes were on him the entire time, listening attentively, as Jimin told him about the different classes given in the academy and the several stories he had created with Jackson and Rosé through their shared time. Every now and then, whenever Jimin mentioned Jackson´s name there was still a strange expression on Yoongi´s features, as if he still felt insecure about the other dancer. However, whenever Jimin noticed said expression on his boyfriend, he quickly leaned in for a loving kiss and the worry laid forgotten behind them. 

Leaving Yoongi to wait for him in the usual practice room, Jimin quickly jogged to get changed. Opposite to his usual classes, Jimin decided to go with a simple pair of sweatpants and a tank top, instead of his usual clothes. As much as he loved his dance attire, there was no point in denying that they were rather exposing and although this was just Yoongi, Jimin still couldn´t shake the embarrassment, he knew would come with black tights that practically fit like a second skin. Another time maybe. 

"So, what exactly is it you´re gonna do at the performance?" Yoongi asked, while playing around with the small, digital camera he had brought along and sitting down on the floor, against the mirror. 

Stretching his arm gently, Jimin replied with an amused: "dancing, duh.", before stretching his tongue out at Yoongi teasingly. 

"Well, no shit smartass." The other replied with a small grin, he didn´t even try to hide. 

"I´m basically performing a few group choreographies and a solo." He explained and moved to sit down and continue stretching. 

"A solo?" Yoongi´s brows raised in surprise, "that´s pretty impressive, don´t you thi- woah what the fuck." 

It wasn´t an uncommon reaction, Jimin had experienced slight shock over his flexibility every now and then. Nonetheless, he could feel pride and amusement heating his cheeks, as Yoongi watched in amazement, how Jimin stretched his legs into a perfect split. At first, the elder just gaped, until his pupils widened considerably and he decided to avert his gaze with a slight tint to his cheeks. 

"What?" Jimin asked with a knowing grin. 

"Just-" Yoongi seemed frustrated and he let out a silent growl, "just imagine what we could do with that level of flexibility." 

Shaking his head with laughter, Jimin moved to sit up and reach for his toes, "do you ever think about anything not sex-related?" 

"I think about holding your hand a lot." The elder responded, so soft Jimin almost missed it. 

Not knowing how to respond, Jimin decided to merely let his warmest smile talk for him, biting his lips in a mix of embarrassment and joy. This boy really had his heart between his fingers, it made Jimin wonder whether Yoongi was even aware of the power he held over him. It also made him wonder how much effect he had on the other boy in return. 

Deeming this to be an unhelpful train of thoughts, Jimin got up and moved over to the speakers, "I´ll only go through my solo, since it´s easier to practice group choreos with the others." 

Yoongi only nodded, camera readied and Jimin gave him a fond grin. Then he went through his playlist, finding the song he had been looking for and starting it. Like always, the prominent beat and rhythmic melody consumed him before he could even start to think about it too much. Instead of remembering the moves in his mind, he let his body move on instinct, watching closely as his reflection told him of the many details, he still had to take care of. Whenever his head was tilted too far, or his hand lifted too high, Jimin made a mental note and promised himself to do better next time. The choreography had been put together by himself, with the much appreciated support of Mrs. Kyo and he felt his pride rise a little as he watched it come to life slowly but steadily. 

Almost sad, when it ended, Jimin froze in his last pose and let the song die away, before he moved again to pause the playlist. As soon as he had pressed the 'pause'-button, a loud clapping echoed through the huge hall and Jimin turned his head in surprise to find Yoongi´s widened eyes on his frame. 

"That was- Wow." Shaking his head in utter disbelief, Yoongi just rambled: "that was incredible! How is it even possible to move so fast? Are you even human? Is my boyfriend an alien?" 

All the while, Jimin could only chuckle loudly, until Yoongi silenced and he responded: "I´ve practised a lot already but there´s still so much to improve." 

Regarding that information for a second, Yoongi pursed his lips and nodded his head thoughtfully, "I´m pretty positive that you´re insane." 

Rolling his eyes again, Jimin couldn´t help himself but to squat down next to his boyfriend and steal a couple of kisses. The comfortable silence in the studio was only broken by the sounds of their kisses as their rhythmic breathing. Jimin felt warm, so at home that it almost overwhelmed him into tears. Yoongi´s hand held his softly and it felt like the perfect moment. He could feel it in his stomach, his chest, even the tip of his fingers. This was it, the day, the minute, the second where Yoongi would finally find out how much his heart really yearned for the elder. 

A deep breath: "I-" 

"Would you-" 

They silenced at the same time and then giggled shyly, before Jimin nodded his head: "You first." 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip nervously and for a second, Jimin almost felt a heart attack approaching. Would he say it first? Apologize for his statement on the roof top, take Jimin´s hand and finally utter those three words that they had danced around for so long? That would have been a very unexpected turn of events but nonetheless, it would save Jimin a whole lot of worries. 

"Do you do freestyle too?" 

Jimin tried not to let the disappointment show on his face and instead cleared his throat, before nodding, "Sometimes, yeah. I dance freestyle with Hoseok every now and then." 

Slowly nodding his head along, Yoongi still gnawed on his lip, "Would you- I mean, you don´t have to but... would you maybe try it to one of my songs? If the beat doesn´t fit or anything, that´s fine I just-" 

"Gimme your phone." Jimin interrupted with a loud chuckle and stretched his hand out. 

Yoongi did as he was told and started to fiddle with the hem of Jimin´s beanie, after he had pulled it off his head. Turning away, Jimin made his way to the speakers, replacing Yoongi´s phone with his own and sliding through his playlist. As he realized that he knew all of them by heart already, he could feel his cheeks heat up. At first, his finger hovered over 'Tony Montana', before his eyes caught a glimpse on a familiar track. It was the first one Yoongi had ever shown him. And although it was followed by a dozen others, this particular song had burned itself into his heart. 

He pushed the play button and just a breath later, 'So far away' started flowing through the speakers. Yoongi seemed surprised but nonetheless happy with the choice, as he raised his camera again and Jimin gave him the warmest smile he had, before moving towards the middle of the room and waiting, until he could dive into the beat. It only took him a mere bunch of seconds, before he had found his point of alignment, starting to move into whatever direction his emotions pulled him. He did not need his eyes to remain opened, there was no requirement for checking his moves in the mirror. This was about interpretation, about what he felt when he heard the song, therefore his moves couldn´t be wrong. And he was sure that Yoongi knew that much as well. 

The heart-touching melody was like a partner that lead his movements, a wave of intuition that gave him directions and he just went with whatever it was, that his body demanded. With his vision mostly obscured, Jimin could concentrate perfectly on every single one of his nerves until he could even feel the blood rush through the tips of his fingers. The adrenaline made his moves strong, the technique made them controlled and his heart made them unique. 

As the song started to come to an end, Jimin reluctantly let go of the world he had entered and dived back into the real one, eyes opened and surroundings present again. The room grew silent and he focused on his heavy breathing for a moment, before letting go of the control in his body and letting his arms and shoulders drop gently. 

"I-I´m speechless." Yoongi broke the silence after a while. 

Grinning gently, Jimin tapped towards Yoongi, to settle down next to him and lean his heated back against the cool mirror, as his eyes dreamily fixed his angelic boyfriend, "Obviously not. Being speechless requires not saying anything." 

This time, Yoongi did not even cater to the gentle teasing, his gestures going wild as he excitedly talked: "It was absolutely unreal, there´s no way you just pulled that out of your head. Seeing my song with your movements, I don´t even know how to describe it. You´re absolutely incredible! Everything you did was spot on and the way you-" 

"I love you." 

Before Jimin could even realize, what he said, Yoongi had grown very silent. Their gazes were intertwined and Jimin nervously watched Yoongi´s expression, while gnawing on the inside of his cheek. The boy seemed shocked, not just in a happy surprised way but actually terrified. It scared Jimin as well, the way that Yoongi´s shoulders tensed in discomfort and his shaking hand detached itself from Jimin´s in a panicked jerk. What was going on? Why was he so scared all of a sudden? For a moment, Jimin contemplated taking his statement back, just like Yoongi himself had done in the past. 

But he quickly changed his mind. There was no point in taking it back. It would just result in them continuing to dance around unspoken feelings and their relationship would grow toxic enough that it would tear Jimin´s heart apart. Whatever Yoongi´s reaction would be, Jimin wanted him to know the truth. 

Finally, Yoongi seemed to gather himself and croaked out a small: "What?" 

"I said, I-" 

"No, don´t say it again." It felt like a slap to the face and Jimin immediately felt himself flinch away, "Don´t say it, if you don´t mean it." 

Widening his eyes in disbelief, Jimin felt his chest clench with a small flame of anger growing inside, "But I do. What makes you think the opposite?" 

"Don´t be childish, you can´t love someone that you barely even know." Yoongi scoffed and something inside of Jimin ripped at the cold tone in his boyfriend´s voice, "You- you´re just confused. What you feel, it just can´t be." 

"Oh, so now you´re deciding what my emotions look like?" Jimin didn´t mean his words to sound so rough, he really didn´t but something inside him had caught fire and the anger was eating at his control, "That´s just great! Min Yoongi, the emotional expert tells me what I feel, when he himself can´t even admit to a single ounce of-" 

Standing up, to gather his things, Yoongi growled a cold: "Shut the fuck up. You don´t know shit." 

Mimicking the other´s motions, Jimin got to his feet again, every ounce of rational thinking fogged up in his mind by the anger in his chest, "Well, I can´t really help that if you Never. Tell. Me. How. You. Feel!" 

He hadn´t known that his voice could get so loud, but much less he would never have guessed that Yoongi´s could get even louder, "I don´t have to tell you anything!" 

"News update Yoongi; that´s how a relationship works." He continued, eyes glaring daggers at the mint haired, "You TELL each other about things. You TRUST each other." 

Yoongi´s voice was dripping with venom as he continued: "Oh please, what do YOU know about relationships, hm? You and your perfect life. You know nothing, you hear me? Nothing about what pain really feels like. You´re just a dumb teenager that never had to go through any trouble and thinks that the whole world only exists to please him!" 

"Can you even hear yourself?" Jimin questioned, the anger slowly replaced by a dark cloud of grief and disbelief, "All I ever wanted was to help you." 

"Oh god, save it Jimin, I don´t need your fucking pity." The anger that Yoongi shot at him, held enough force for Jimin to sit down against the mirror once more, trying to calm his heart, "What are you even supposed to do to help me, when you can´t even deal with some guy that wants to strip your clothes, huh? You´re just a coward that has no idea how cruel life can really be. You. Know. Nothing." 

Now that hit deep. The tears felt like fire, first tracing the corner of his eyes and then running down his cheeks, as soon as the first sob shook through Jimin´s body. How could Yoongi say something like this? This was not the boy he knew. Not the boy he had spent his best memories with. Not the boy that he had fallen for. The Yoongi he knew, would never say this, knowing how much impact it had on Jimin. His chest clenched in unbearable pain and despite every word exchanged, all he wanted was to forget about it and let Yoongi cradle him in his arms. But the other did not move an inch towards him, not even reaching out and just turned away to make his way to the door with determined and fuming steps. 

"Please Yoongi" Jimin managed through his tears and hopefully watched, as Yoongi froze in the middle of the doorway, "Let me- let me help, talk to me, I don´t know-" 

For a moment, he thought that Yoongi might turn around and come back but then, with his eyes fixed on the ground and his jaw set, he only responded with: "If you want to help me, then stay the fuck away." 

And just like that, he was gone, leaving Jimin behind with nothing but his loneliness and the deafening silence to eat him alive. 

\--*-- 

The fact that the days after that were the weekend were like a gift from the heavens. Jimin did not leave the house once and only came out of his room, to eat and go to the bathroom. He knew he worried his parents greatly but whenever they asked him what was wrong, he just could not bring himself to talk about it. The wound was deep, he knew as much and could not help wondering if Yoongi felt similar. Once or twice, he contemplated calling the other but then quickly decided against it, after remembering the last words Yoongi had directed at him. 

All in all, the next days were bad. Really bad. He was pretty sure that not once in his life had he cried as much within forty-eight hours. Not even when he had broken his leg once. His mind was still filled with the sound of Yoongi´s harsh words and they pressed new tears from his eyes, every time they came back. Sometimes there were gentle memories as well. Things like the time when they had eaten lunch in a deserted classroom and talked about 'perks of being a wallflower' for hours. Or that one time, when Yoongi had visited his house on a Friday evening, left on Sunday evening and they had not done anything else than cuddle and kiss the entire time. 

The loneliness was not helping him in any way but he did not feel like seeing anyone either. Occasionally he thought about calling Taehyung or Hoseok but his phone had run out of battery and he could not even be bothered to get up and charge it, even though he expected his notifications to bombard him, as soon as he would turn it on again. 

However, the weekend did not last forever and soon, he was forced to go back to school. In the evening he had charged his phone and turned it on in the morning, just as expected getting a bunch of messages from Taehyung, Hoseok and Seokjin and even one or two from Namjoon and Jungkook. As he skipped through them, delaying the answering to later, he noticed that only Jungkook seemed to be informed about what had happened and the others were only curious about his weekend and how his time with Yoongi had gone. Had Yoongi talked about everything to Jungkook? The jealousy tasted bitter on his tongue, as he realized that Yoongi preferred spilling his feelings out to Jungkook instead of his boyfriend. However, he knew better than to be mad at Jungkook and deemed it childish to hate the kid for a reason like that. 

As he attended his classes, he did not talk to his friends or anyone for that matter. Sometimes Hoseok and Taehyung invited him over to hang out but Jimin knew that he could not bear seeing them together. Of course, that was a bit much, he should just be happy for them and keep his mouth shut, maybe let them distract him a little. But just the mere image of their intertwined hands was enough to fall back into feeling like he was at the bottom of a deep, dark lake. Being so bitter about that, he would do them more bad than good, if he joined, so he declined. 

Just like he declined Chanyeol´s offer to study together. And Seokjin´s offer to go shopping and cook something nice for dinner. And Jackson´s offer to go to the club with him and Rosé. And Namjoon´s offer to watch a movie. Even his parents talked on deaf ears, whenever they suggested going to the park, just to leave the house again for once. Instead, Jimin absorbed himself into his own, pitiful self, putting all his mind and energy on studying and practising. On most days, he went to school in the morning, stayed at the library to study afterwards and then dropped by the studio to practise his solo and some of the group choreography parts, before he went back home at nine or ten in the evening. Not a very full-filling lifestyle, but it got his mind off Yoongi for long enough. 

The only time that was hard to deal with, were the evenings when he was in bed, softly sobbing to the sounds of Yoongi´s songs flowing through his headphones. Sometimes, his mother would knock and ask whether he was okay but he quickly wiped the tears away and told her that he was fine and she should go to bed. Thankfully, she left him alone every time. 

\--*-- 

It was Friday once more and two weeks had passed, since their fight. Jimin had decided to not go to practise or the library that day and give himself a break for once. He knew that would result in giving in to a huge bucket of chocolate-chip ice cream and a bunch of sappy and sad dramas but he deemed that to be okay. Maybe, he was overreacting after all. Maybe, he should start meeting his friends again and finally accept that Yoongi had not been the one, even though he had hoped so until the last second. Yeah, maybe. 

"Jimin?" The boy lifted his head, from where he was sitting on his bed to questioningly look at his mother, who had her head stretching out from behind the door, "there´s someone at the door for you. Should I send him upstairs?" 

At first, there was a small and painful sting of hope in his chest, that maybe Yoongi had finally come to apologize to him. However, the fact that his mother did not know the visitors name quickly crushed his hopes and his shoulders sagged at the realization. Then, who else could it be? Well, it would not be a hitman, visiting to kill him, so, whatever, really. 

Despite everything, he was still rather surprised when he witnessed Jungkook appearing in his doorway just a few minutes later, "hey. Can I come in?" 

The initial astonishment caused Jimin to take a little longer than normally to respond and he knew that his voice seemed hesitant as he answered with a small 'sure.'. However, to show Jungkook that he was thankful for his presence, nonetheless, Jimin scooted over a little on his bed and then tapped the mattress next to him. The younger boy quickly smiled at the invitation and sat down next to Jimin surprisingly reluctant. Usually, things as simple as personal space were unknown territory to Jungkook and he never hesitated to sit shoulder to shoulder to people he knew well or even take a seat in their lap if he felt like it. Today though, Jungkook seemed almost unsure. Almost SHY. 

"I´ve heard that you guys fought." And he sounded so beaten, so small that Jimin had to shift uncomfortably on his spot. 

Why did Jungkook seem to be so affected by their fight, if it did not even involve him in the first place? "Yeah. That was a while ago though." 

"What did he say to you?" Jungkook asked suddenly. 

Jimin raised his brows in surprise. Knowing Jungkook, he had expected blame and accusations. He had expected the other to take Yoongi´s side immediately, before even knowing what happened. Yet, here Jungkook sat, obviously stating that this was in fact not Jimin´s fault and Yoongi seemed to have been the one to mess up. That was indeed strange. 

"Uhm he..." Huffing gently, Jimin scratched his head nervously as he so reluctantly thought back to the memory of their fight, "I, uh... confessed to him. It´s not like I expected him to return it or anything really but then he didn´t believe me to begin with. Kept on saying I had no idea what emotions really were and that I should just leave him alone." Then he sighed and added: "to be fair, I said some shitty stuff too but when I wanted to apologize, he just kept on yelling at me and that made me so angry that- shit..." 

All the while, Jungkook had nodded his head along, eyes fixing Jimin softly, "yeah, that sounds a lot like Yoongi." He mumbled then and once more managed to surprise Jimin with his words, "A full-blooded drama-queen, our Yoongi." 

"You´re not mad at me? For hurting him?" Jimin asked carefully, still confused with the situation of Jungkook´s sudden change. 

The younger just shook his head and looked down at his lap, "You´re the one that got hurt truly. Yoongi just pushed you away because, well... because he´s HIM." 

Jimin thought about reminding Jungkook again that he too had let some pretty harsh things slip, but somehow, he felt that the younger was not done yet. He seemed to drop into his thoughts for a moment, remembering things from the past and thinking them over. Once more, Jimin felt reminded that Jungkook truly was the one that knew Yoongi the best. 

He got his confirmation in assuming that Jungkook still had something to say, when he took a deep breath and spoke up again: "Yoongi can be an asshole, you know?" And Jimin could not believe it but there were small pearls of tears gathering in the corner of Jungkook´s eyes, "that hasn´t changed in the last years. He still thinks that he can´t let anyone get too close because they´ll leave him alone. That fucktard doesn´t believe you a word you say, as soon as love is involved." 

As he spoke, Jungkook´s words had grown shakier, his eyes glassier and his shoulders kept sagging with the minutes that passed. Without allowing himself much hesitation, Jimin reached out and draped an arm around Jungkook to pull him in. Surprisingly, the younger did not even try to resist, just letting himself fall into the tight embrace that his Hyung offered him. Jimin could only listen. 

Listen and pet his back as Jungkook softly continued to whisper into his neck; "When I told him that I was in love with him, I was still a kid. But just because you´re a kid doesn´t mean you don´t know what love feels like. I fucking adored Yoongi, would´ve done everything that he asked for him. And I did. Over and over again, being naïve enough to believe that Yoongi would someday believe me. Know that I was serious." He gasped with a new wave of tears and Jimin could only hold him that little bit tighter, "He made me believe that my love wasn´t real. That I wasn´t even ABLE to love anybody. Although he didn´t do it on purpose, Yoongi took such a big part of me away and I promised myself I would never let that happen again." 

Then, he scrambled to right himself and Jimin let go easily. Jungkook easily held Jimin´s face in his hands, staring at him through big, teary eyes that seemed so unlike Jungkook but at the same time like the most honest side of him that Jimin had ever witnessed. 

"When you came, at first I was jealous out of my goddamn mind because Yoongi got warm with you way faster than with me." A pathetic little sound escaped him, like the mix of a sob and gentle laughter, "but then I realized that you might be able to change him and show him that he is so very, very loved. Even though I was worried, you´d have to experience the same things I did with Yoongi, there was still hope that you´d succeed." 

The silence was deafening and Jimin almost felt his own eyes water with the overwhelming feelings that came with everything that Jungkook had told him. He had known that Jungkook had feelings for Yoongi once, Taehyung had told him so. However, seeing how much it had affected him and all the utter trust that he had put into Jimin, made it hard for the boy to breathe properly. He hated Yoongi and at the same time he wanted nothing more than to help. To hold him back in his arms and finally, finally let him know that he was safe. That he was loved. That he was not ALONE. Cause not believing in love, sure as hell could make someone very, very lonely. And just with that realization, Jimin felt almost all the anger he had felt towards Yoongi be replaced by a heavy sadness and the bitter taste of longing. Of missing. 

"I´m sorry I let you down, Jungkook." Jimin whispered and was immediately shaken by Jungkook. 

"Are you nuts?!" The younger responded wildly, "Let me down, my ass. You did better than I ever could. You treated Yoongi like a treasure, the one that let me down in this is certainly not you." Then he calmed down a little and let go of Jimin, "I decided I´ll talk to him." 

Nervously eyeing Jungkook, Jimin bit his bottom lip in thought, "are you sure that´s a good idea?" 

"Probably the only good idea I´ve ever had, if we´re honest." Jungkook smiled softly and Jimin could not stop himself from reflecting the motion, "But for your own sake, you should stay away from him for a little longer." 

Nodding his head, Jimin heaved a sigh, "Yeah, I understand that." 

"Now, don´t make such a long face." Jungkook nudged him and the gesture was so utterly affectionate that Jimin felt himself smiling again, "That doesn´t mean you´re utterly alone in the universe. You can still hang out with all of us." 

"Honestly, I kinda thought you´d all hate me now." 

Rolling his eyes, Jungkook quickly explained: "Jimin, you´re just as much a part of the family as Yoongi is. Things like that happen, we don´t have a reason to hate you. You´re still our cute little Chim Chim with the best ass." 

"This joke is getting old, don´t you think?" Jimin pouted. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Jungkook gave him another smile, that had turned back a little into his trademark smirk, "Not for us. I mean, I can remember that we were totally into your ass from day one when we didn´t even know you." 

In life, sometimes there´s a point when you realize something that is the answer to a huge problem that you once had and could never solve. Therefore, you´d discard it and then finally, after ages and ages of a forgotten memory, you´d finally make sense of the whole situation. Then again, compared to back then, it really was not a big deal anymore. If there was not a little string of fate attached to that moment, Jimin would not know anything else. 

"You were the guys in the bathroom. On my first day." Jimin realized and Jungkook eyed him curiously, with a cocky grin. 

Thinking about it, Jimin had really made a huge deal out of the happening back then but now, after everything that had happened, it seemed like the most normal day he would have had in a long time. Had he known at that day, what was about to follow, he would have probably exited the bathroom and introduced himself to the bunch of morons he called his friends now, right away. However, maybe if things had gone different from the way they did, Jimin would have not gotten as close with them as he had. And suddenly he understood the statement that Yoongi had made once, saying that he had fallen in love with Jimin´s inexperience. That was what they had all loved about him and he decided to keep it. This childish naivety. 

"Anyways, now that you´re not crying your eyeballs out like a baby anymore", Jungkook´s posture had changed drastically and Jimin could immediately sense danger, "I have a proposal for you." 

Playfully mirroring Jungkook´s previous smirk Jimin said: "Maw, Jungkookie. I´m really honoured by that but I´m not ready to have a new boyfriend yet." 

"Don´t get too full of yourself Park." Jungkook corrected and Jimin raised a brow as the usual disrespect came back into their conversation, "I´d fuck you. I wouldn´t hold your hand. Friends with benefits would be fine but I don´t do relationships." 

"How could I ever assume anything different from the infamous playboy Jeon Jungkook." Jimin scoffed. 

Jungkook regarded him with a short 'whatever' and then came back to his initial point: "What I wanted to suggest was that you come to a party with me. You know, get your mind off stuff? Finally get some fresh air again." 

"You mean the muggy smoke-air in a basement?" 

"You know damn well what I mean, Mister 'I lock myself in my room for two weeks because I had a fight with my boyfriend'." Jimin frowned at him but that did not stop Jungkook from continuing: "Chanyeol is hosting a 'welcome back'-party for Baekhyun tomorrow evening, since he finally got out of prison this Wednesday. Come along with me. Taehyung and Hoseok said they wanted to go too and, who knows, maybe we can convince Namjoon and Seokjin as well?" 

Dropping his shoulders, a little sceptical, Jimin eyed Jungkook, "are you sure that´s a good idea?" 

"No." Jungkook responded earnestly, pursing his lips, "but it´s the only one I got and I can´t stand you locking yourself up into loneliness anymore." 

"You make it sound so dramatic." 

"Jimin, have you looked in the mirror? This is dramatic." 

Giving Jungkook his best death glare, Jimin murmured: "Jesus, thank you." 

"We´ll get you on your feet again, Hyung." It almost felt like a miracle and Jimin stared at Jungkook in shock at the word, "Don´t worry okay? Things will turn out alright. They always do." 

A little speechless with Jungkook´s prep talk, Jimin could only throw the younger a thankful smile and let Jungkook pull him into another very uncharacteristic hug. That boy was really something, Jimin concluded while he gently pressed his nose into the fabric of Jungkook´s hoodie and breathed in his scent. After a few seconds, Jungkook detached himself from the other and there was still a small, soft smile playing with his lips. 

"Thank you Jungkook, honestly." He mumbled and Jungkook´s lips finally stretched into that bunny smile Jimin adored so much about him. 

"You´d do the same for me." The statement was unexpected but nonetheless left warmth in Jimin´s chest, knowing that Jungkook trusted him to catch him if he fell. Then, his demeanour changed again and he smirked, "Wear something sexy. Maybe you´ll snatch someone, eh?" 

Jimin purposefully missed the opportunity to tell Jungkook that he was not really interested in 'snatching' anyone, for the sake of letting Jungkook keep his cocky expression, "I´ll see you tomorrow Kookie." 

"Are you low-key throwing me out?" 

Chuckling softly, Jimin shoved Jungkook´s shoulder, "Want me to high-key throw you out?" 

"I´ll see myself to the door then." The younger concluded and got up from next to Jimin. 

The boy watched Jungkook adjust his clothes and turn for the door, however before he left completely, he added: "Might re-dye your hair too, then you´d really look like a snack." 

"Get out of here Jungkook." Jimin snickered and the younger left with a gentle laughter of his own. 

\--*-- 

Although opposed to the effort it took, Jimin had taken Jungkook´s suggestion to heart and re-dyed his hair in the same pink he had sported initially. Subconsciously or not, he had also taken his other statement to heart and threw on something that did nothing to hide the fact that he had a dancer-body. Tight, ripped jeans and a loose jumper with differently coloured words scribbled on the fabric, was enough for him to look like a 'snack'. Probably thanks to the tight fit of his pants and the unnecessarily wide neckline that showed his collarbone and even a hint of chest. There was a bit of effort in styling his hair and gently smoking up his eyes with his mother´s makeup, but that was really it. 

On the way to Chanyeol´s house, Jimin had endured several stares and even a few catcalls so he assumed that he did a good job, even though these were hell of annoying. He got lost once or twice but that did not bother him too much, since he could still call it being 'fashionably late'. Finding Chanyeol´s house turned out to be somewhat difficult, since it was located behind another huge building and the small family-home had hidden in its´ shadow. 

As soon as he was inside, Jimin noticed how the party had already gotten out of control, despite the sun having barely set. He faintly recognized the music in the background but did not bother to identify the track. From the outside the house looked a lot smaller than it actually was. There was enough space for a small, makeshift dancefloor and the bodies there were already moving to the heavy beat of the music. On the left he spotted a counter with drinks and some people talking or doing... adult stuff. Quickly averting his eyes from the couple in the corner that was starting to get a little too friendly to be appropriate, Jimin stepped further into the house and hung his jacket at the entrance. 

Soon enough, he found a familiar face and approached it quickly, "Welcome back." He shouted over the loud music. 

Baekhyun, who had been in the process of refilling his cup, looked up to meet Jimin´s eyes and gave a wide grin, as soon as he recognized him, "Look who´s here! I missed you in lock-up but I barely saw you in school either." 

Self-consciously scratching the back of his head, Jimin smiled shyly and took the cup that Baekhyun hurried to hand him, "There´s been a lot going on." 

"Tell me about it." Baekhyun responded and took a big gulp from his cup, "Come on, we´ll find somewhere more silent then you can get me up to date." 

Jimin complied and followed his friend upstairs. Baekhyun lead them through the house in a very determined manner and Jimin had to remind himself that Baekhyun probably knew the place better than his own, considering it was Chanyeol´s. Soon, they reached a more secluded area, where they sat down on a comfortable leather couch and Baekhyun immediately turned his body towards Jimin in an expectant manner, prompting him to tell the whole story. 

So, Jimin did. Telling Baekhyun everything from the time where Yoongi and him had had their fight, over his lonely time, to the point where Jungkook had invited him to join him to Chanyeol´s party. All the while, Baekhyun slowly nodded his head along, squeezing his thigh comfortingly, as his shoulders sagged a little with the weight of Yoongi´s and his fight and laughing along, as Jimin repeated the things that Jungkook had said. It felt good to have Baekhyun here to listen and Jimin realized how much the other had really grown on him and how much he had, in fact, missed him while he was gone. He almost felt guilty for only noticing that fact now. 

"I really wish you didn´t have to go through all that bullshit." Baekhyun sighed with sympathy lacing his voice, "You know I´ve really started to believe that maybe Min would change his attitude for you. After all you seem to have the ability to turn everyone soft, rather fast." 

"Turn everyone soft?" Jimin asked with furrowed brows. 

Smirking in return, Baekhyun leaned his head on his hand that rested on top of the back rest, "Jeon? Taehyung? Hell, even me. You´ve triggered my protective instinct from day one, like some kind of fucking puppy." 

Shyly giggling along, Jimin bit his bottom lip, "I´m not opposed to the idea of being protected." 

"My, my." Baekhyun seemed shocked out of his mind, with his eyes ripped open so wide, they seemed to fall out of his head at any moment and Jimin immediately reacted with his own surprise, "You almost sound like you´re actually flirting with me." 

Immediately, Jimin felt the redness flow into his face and he quickly hid it in his hands, he really did not know anything about human kind, "I-I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to-" 

"Hey calm down." Baekhyun cackled loudly into his hand, "I´m just messing with you. However, you know that the threesome-offer is still a thing, yes? However, I hope Chan´s your type too, since we´re only available as a brace." 

Trying his best to get rid of the deep blush on his cheeks, Jimin softly shook his head, "that´s very, uhm, kind? But I think I´ll stick with declining." 

Shrugging his shoulders loosely, Baekhyun responded: "Your loss." Then he got up and patted Jimin´s shoulder, "I´ll be off now, gonna look for Chanyeol. Go dance, get something nice to drink, enjoy yourself and forget about that dickhead Min, okay?" 

Gently nodding his head in agreement, Jimin watched Baekhyun strut down the hallway and leave him alone on the couch. The other was right. He should just let himself enjoy the evening, maybe get to know some people and just get his thoughts off of Yoongi. That was the reason why he had come after all, right? 

With that in mind, Jimin raised himself from the couch and slowly wandered down the hallway, taking the same path Baekhyun had taken. Downstairs, the music had grown a little livelier and Jimin found himself enjoying the thrumming that the rhythm sent through his feet. Instead of getting himself another drink however, Jimin went right for the dancefloor, mixing himself with the other people around him and dancing his way to the middle. He tuned out the other people around him, just adjusting his movements to the music and letting himself fall into an ecstatic kind of bliss. He felt the tension run from his shoulders and his smile turning back softly onto his lips, Yoongi for once not even touching his mind. 

Surprisingly, it did not take long until Jimin felt a pair of hands on his hips. It briefly made him wonder if his interest in guys was so obvious, however he quickly decided not to question this. For a while, Jimin just swayed a little with the stranger, until there was a pair of lips against his ear. 

"I´ve been looking for you." 

"Jungkook!" 

The trademark cocky smile on Jungkook´s face was even visible in the dim light of the house, when the younger turned Jimin around to face him, "You look good, Hyung." 

Again, Jimin felt surprised with the way Jungkook spoke to him, "Thanks Kookie, you´re not too bad yourself." 

It was not a lie, Jungkook had settled for an equally simple look, combining a pair of black jeans and a white shirt stuffed into them, "You´re too kind. Have you seen Baekhyun already?" 

"Yeah, we talked a little." Jimin responded, as he settled back into casually dancing with the music. 

They morphed back into comfortable silence, just moving with the music together. Jimin noticed that Jungkook was not such a bad dancer himself and he wondered whether Jungkook had picked some stuff up from Hoseok. The younger was bold, holding Jimin´s hips with a small smirk and Jimin decided that there was no need to hold himself back. He had not seen Yoongi since two weeks and the elder had not even made an attempt to seek conversation with Jimin, despite his countless calls. So, considering this, were they still even considered boyfriends? Even if Jimin would have liked a different answer, the obvious one was 'no'. On the other hand, he bitterly found that there was nothing holding him back from having a little fun. 

So, he did what his old self would have never even considered and wrapped his arms around Jungkook´s neck, pulling him a little closer to swing their bodies together. Although obviously surprised, Jungkook seemed still pretty excited with the change of manner. 

The way the younger was holding him was different and Jimin felt the familiar feeling of a gentle sadness settle back on his heart. Jungkook was so much taller than Yoongi, so hard to wrap his arms around. He was way more muscle than Yoongi, making him feel small and a little overpowered. His hands were more insistent as they pressed into Jimin´s hips and all that he knew was how much he yearned for Yoongi´s featherlight grip to return on his body. 

Despite this, he did not stop himself from pulling Jungkook in for a kiss. An although Jungkook´s shoulders tensed a little in a new wave of surprise, soon there was a skilled tongue invading his mouth on the middle of the dancefloor. And even though he was again reminded what a good kisser Jungkook really was, Jimin could not stop himself but to compare and analyse. Find that Yoongi had sometimes bitten his bottom lip and tugged so gently, Jimin never wanted him to stop and even though, the way Jungkook licked the roof of his mouth was wickedly delicious, he did not miss the way his teeth lacked that familiar, small gap that caused Yoongi to lisp every time he talked. 

It was hard to come back to his senses, but when Jimin did, he was tugged out of Jungkook´s grip, his lips leaving Jimin´s and his hands leaving his ass. The cause of being separated from Jungkook so suddenly, was another body present behind him and a hand on his shoulder. For a second, he felt confused with the change, almost missing Jungkook´s kisses but then he regained his senses and followed Jungkook´s shocked gaze to the figure behind him. His eyes widened in surprise and his heart jumped high enough to break his ribcage into two. The man´s eyes were clouded with alcohol and more emotions than Jimin could ever count, and his body swayed a little with the drunk effect. His cheeks were stained with tear tracks and his Jimin could still see his bottom lip trembling, as the man reached a hand out for him. 

And it made him so sad. 

Because standing in front of him, was no other than Min Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta know: I´m a sadistic writer.
> 
> Sadistic writer = painful cliffhangers = you´re welcome 
> 
> Don´t hit me, I love you TT
> 
> Till next time!! 
> 
> <3


	11. First-time re-run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to have your Ex-boyfriend puke by your feet after you did not see his face for two weeks.
> 
> (At least, if you´re not Park Jimin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come y´all...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...Porn.

"...Well this is awkward." 

Jimin did not even process Jungkook´s words completely, his mind way too occupied with the task at hand. In the past few months, he could proudly say that he had learned a lot. How to find friends, how to survive a public school, how to smoke pot, how to buy alcohol, even going as far as how to fall in love, get a boyfriend and even fight with said boyfriend. Not to mention he knew how to give a blowjob now as well. His 'education' could even go as far, as to mention that he knew how to deal with a bunch of strangers talking about his ass in the school´s bathroom and how to 'fake-breakup' with his fake-boyfriend. All in all, it had been a very educational time. 

However, not once had Jimin gotten a lesson on how to deal with Min Yoongi. The man that his heart was still aching for. The man, that had held his hands through so much that Jimin already considered him a part of his own soul. The man that had taught him how to find himself and not hide from the world any longer. 

The man who was about to puke at his feet. 

"Jimin- you and Jung-" he could not even finish his sentence, before Chanyeol´s pretty wooden floor was covered with puke and Yoongi swayed a little heavier. 

Jimin´s chest burned with second-hand embarrassment but most of all, he just felt the regret slowly eat at him. He stretched his hands out and tried to support Yoongi´s wobbling figure, despite a few attempts of being pushed away. Yoongi was slurring curses, at him or Jungkook. Which one, Jimin was not sure. His hands were wildly gesturing something and Jimin suddenly realized that he had never seen the other so out of it. Judging from the expression of the people around him, including Jungkook himself, he was not the only one who witnessed this behaviour on Min Yoongi for the very first time. 

Trying not to cringe at the foul smell and the gross feeling that had soaked his shoes by then, Jimin lifted Yoongi´s head to make eye-contact, "Yoongi, how much did you have?" 

"´s none of ya gosh-darn business schimin." His breath smelled heavily and Jimin had no other choice but to lightly wrinkle his nose, "More imbordant... why u makin out wid Junggoog? You´re sheating..." 

"Well, you made it very clear that you wanted us to end", Jimin responded bitterly and he could have sworn that he witnessed a small glint of regret in Yoongi´s gaze, "So, I don´t see why I´m cheating." 

Pouting heavily, Jimin felt how Yoongi snatched another piece of his heart, "You´re right... god schimin I´m an idiod..." 

Before Jimin could even stop him, Yoongi had wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and burying his puke-stained face in Jimin´s jumper. He did not have the heart to push the elder away, despite everything that had happened and it shook at his pride. So many emotions were coursing through his system at that moment and Jimin could feel his eyes sting slightly. He did not want the other people around them to see the couple like this. He did not want all those countless eyes swallow their vulnerability like cheap ecstasy-pills. So, he did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment and bent down to grab Yoongi by his legs and lift him up bridal-style. 

Jungkook followed him, when he opted for the door and he could have sworn to feel Chanyeol´s and Baekhyun´s worried eyes on him on the way out. He did not respond with a gaze of his own and instead concentrated on reaching the exit without stumbling over his own feet. Luckily, Yoongi was not heavy at all and his own muscles could easily carry the lithe body in his arms. Yoongi´s face was stained with tears and coloured a faint red from the alcohol. His eyes were fixed on Jimin´s and when the pink-head met his gaze he could not hold it longer than a few seconds, for the amount of emotions inside the deep orbs was too much for him to handle. 

In his determined state, Jimin sadly calculated the calibre of the doorway wrong and suddenly there was a loud banging sound and a pained groan breaking through the music that filled the house. Yoongi held his head like a little child that had just gotten a blow and despite feeling guilty about having Yoongi bang against the edge of the doorway, Jimin could not help himself but to grin slightly at his cute reaction. Jungkook seemed to have the same feeling. 

"Sorry baby." Jimin mumbled, feeling his heart jump in surprise at how easily he fell back into the nicknames. 

"´s k..." Yoongi responded tiredly, eyes drooping slowly, despite the huge bulge forming on his head, "Guess I kinda deserved that." 

"No, you didn-" 

"Hell, yes you did." Jungkook interrupted before Jimin could respond with anything else, "You fucked up double time Yoongi." 

Childishly pouting, Yoongi covered his ears with his hands, "get him awayyyy, his voice is annoyin." 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Jungkook gave Jimin´s shoulder a heavy pat, "You heard the man, I´m gonna go and maybe wipe up his puke. Might just pay Chanyeol, so he can get his floor replaced." 

"W-wait, you can´t just go!" Jimin exclaimed, Yoongi starting to slowly get a lot heavier in his arms, "I need your help." 

Pursing his lips, a little, Jungkook watched Yoongi for a second, as if contemplating whether he would show some mercy or not. Then he looked up with a bitter smile, "I don´t know about you Jimin but when someone offers to wipe up puke for you, that´s a pretty nice thing to do. So, screw you, I´ll get that shit done and then bag some nice sympathy sex from Yugyeom." 

With a betrayed expression, Jimin stared after his friend. For a moment he felt frozen, not sure how to go about the whole situation, until he felt something warm and wet on his neck. He squirmed a little, trying to get Yoongi far enough so that he would stop attempting to suck hickeys the size of a baseball into his skin but not too far so he would not drop him. Yoongi whined cutely, pink lips pouting and searching for a kiss. 

"I will not kiss you Yoongi." 

"Are u still maaad?" The elder responded, his voice a bunch of octaves higher, "Lemme make it up to you, I can eat ur ass..." 

Trying not to wrinkle his nose too obviously, Jimin gave Yoongi an uncertain look, "As much as I appreciate your offer, you just puked all over the floor Yoongi. And in addition, I don´t think that you eating my ass is going to improve the prospect of kissing." 

"Ogiii..." Like a baby, Yoongi started to curiously poke Jimin´s nose. 

Occupied with dodging the attack, Jimin mumbled more to himself than anyone else: "Now, how am I gonna get you home?" 

"Noooooo!!" Pulling his shoulders up at the volume, Jimin gave Yoongi a shocked look, "I dun wanna go hoommeee. Home sucks ballssss." 

Rolling his eyes softly, Jimin tried not to analyse the statement too much, "Let me formulate it different then; How the fuck am I gonna CARRY you ANYWHERE?" 

"We can dage Schungoogs caaar." 

Thinking the sentence over Jimin remained silent for a moment, "That retard has a car?" 

"Mhm!" 

Trying not to squeal at Yoongi´s eagerness, Jimin watched Yoongi move a little in his arms. He seemed to have forgotten that he was in mid-air, since his movements were rather reckless, but Jimin still managed to keep him hoisted up. Just a moment later, Yoongi pulled out a bundle of keys mumbling something among the lines of 'kleptomaniac tendencies'. Giving Yoongi a disapproving glance, Jimin agreed nonetheless and let Yoongi lead them to Jungkook´s car. Needless to say, it took them longer than necessary to reach the bold, black vehicle, thanks to Yoongi being too drunk out of his mind to concentrate for longer than a second. The fact that the sun had already set a while ago did not necessarily contribute to making the task any easier. 

Finally, they found the destined car and Jimin immediately shoved Yoongi into the passenger´s seat, before circling the car and entering on the driver´s side. It all happened so out of instinct that Jimin took a little too long to register the problem that was starting to develop in front of him. 

He had no idea how to drive. 

The additional worry about not actually being allowed to even touch the goddamn steering wheel, got pushed away rather quick though, considering the fact that Yoongi looked like he was about to pull off his shirt. Jimin gnawed on his bottom lip in distress and decided to call Jungkook for help. The first dial tone sounded and not even a second after "Expensive girl" sounded through the car and Jimin detected Jungkook´s phone on the backseat. Who even leaves their goddamn phone in their goddamn car at a goddamn party? 

"Less haf sex." Yoongi slurred with a wide, blissed grin that reached his ears on his face. 

"No", then with a little more pressure in his voice, he added: "Yoongi put your shirt back on, or I´ll lock you in the car and walk home without you." 

Ripping his eyes open a bit overexaggerated, Yoongi looked at him in shock, "U wouldn´t!" 

"I´m not gonna tell you again." 

Pouting again, Yoongi shoved himself back into his shirt, soon ending up with one of his arms in the neck-hole, his head stuck through a sleeve and the other shoulder bare. Trying not to linger too long with his eyes, Jimin focused back on the steering wheel in front of him. Maybe he could do it? There were times when he had drove with either Seokjin or Yoongi and he had watched them do it several times. It would not be too hard, he thought as he gripped the steering wheel, the feeling incredibly heavy and responsible in his hands. 

He then looked over at Yoongi who was by now drooling against the pane of the window with a frown, "Yoongi. Yoongi!" The other shook out of it and let out a sound of acknowledgment, "How do I get this thing on?" 

"Pud de Kie in." He lazily replied and pointed at the ignition keyhole. 

Of course, that was obvious. With a curious look and a heartbeat louder than the engine in his ear, Jimin witnessed how the car came to life as he turned the key. Next to him, Yoongi had stopped bouncing around and had his head leaned calmly against the cool glass pane, his breath occasionally fogging up the surface. In the dim light of the streetlamps, he looked smaller than usually and Jimin wanted to wrap his arms around his figure and keep him warm. So, with a quick bite to his bottom lip, he turned around and fished a thick blanket from the back seat, to drape it around the older boy. All he earned was a satisfied hum and a small thank-you, but that was more than enough for him. 

"Okay, I can do this." Jimin mumbled to himself, as his hands carefully gripped the wheel in front of his face. 

Trying to remember everything that he had watched the others do, when they drove their cars, Jimin copied the motions and magically found himself rolling out of the parking lot and down the street. It was then, that Jimin realized he had no idea where he was headed. He quickly considered his options and went with the easiest he came up with; his own home. Luckily that one was not too far from Chanyeol´s place and he would not be forced to drive for too long. Another positive thing was that the night had already settled in a while ago and there were barely any cars on the streets besides their own. 

Occasionally Jimin threw a careful glance through the silence, over at Yoongi. The boy seemed to stare into another dimension, lost in his own thoughts and it almost seemed like he had sobered up a bit. 

He was about to avert his gaze again, when Yoongi´s voice caught his attention: "Jimin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

He sounded small, uncertain, as if Jimin was a stranger that he had to get to know first, "Of course." 

"Do you think that someone can be a good person, if they come from a bad place?" 

The sentence struck a few emotions in Jimin´s chest and he had to take his time and think, as to not blurt out something rushed. Something distinctive told him that Yoongi was not just talking about 'someone'. It seemed like a hint, involuntary or not, but Jimin could not shake the feeling that he slowly developed an idea on why Yoongi would ask such a question. Why there was still something he would not tell Jimin. And what it was. 

"In my opinion, yes." Jimin answered finally, pausing momentarily to concentrate on rounding a corner, "After all, it´s not about where that someone comes from but where they want to go. Who they want to be, you know?" 

The other only hummed and stood silent for a while, until his voice rose again, very small; "Jimin?" 

"Hm?" He could not help himself but to shortly direct his eyes at Yoongi. 

"I think I lov-" 

THUMP. 

Jimin immediately pressed the break-pedal. 

"D-did you just-" Yoongi gulped, with equally widened eyes, "R-run over a cat?" 

Gulping down a huge lump of panic, Jimin did not answer but instead exited the car on shaky legs, as fast as they could carry him. Outside, the cold night-air hit him full force and he took a moment to carefully look around and check the area. No cars, no lit-up windows. Good. Quickly moving to the back of the car, Jimin noticed Yoongi stumbling out of the passenger-door as well. As soon as he reached the back, Jimin could already feel his stomach twist at the slight trail of red that painted the street. 

"I think I´m gonna puke again." Yoongi confessed, meaningfully holding his belly. 

In case of doubt, Jimin was certain he would join in. Because, there, in front of them, laid the very, very flat body of an animal. It was so deformed that he could not even distinguish what type it was anymore. He did not have enough time either, since he forced himself to look away before he would really empty his stomach out. 

Against all expectations though, Yoongi started to full-on laugh at his ass, "You just ran over a bunny! Oh my god Jimin." 

The sound of the other´s laughter was so infectious that Jimin could not help himself but to softly chuckle along and rub his face in disbelief. How could it be that things would always either go the worst or the best way possible? Was there no in-between? Seemingly not. The thought made him chuckle that little bit harder and they laughed together in the night, filling the silence with colour again. Filling their distance with emotions again. 

"Let´s get outta here." Yoongi mumbled still a little giggly, as he moved back towards the passenger´s seat. 

"Wait!" Jimin stopped the other, "we- we can´t just leave it here." 

Snorting a last time, Yoongi answered: "what, you wanna take it home and nurse it better?" 

He did not even wait for an answer and instead sat back in the car, slamming the door shut again. With a last look at the dead bunny, that did not help to ease the nauseous feeling in Jimin´s guts at all, he moved back into the driver´s seat and started the car again. 

Through a miracle, they reached Jimin´s home without hitting another animal or causing any kind of accident and even managed as far as to decently park the car near the entrance door. As he stopped the car, Jimin pulled the key out of its´ hole and heaved a big sigh, letting out all the breath that he had not realized he had been holding. Then he looked to his right, to find Yoongi fast asleep. A slight snore sounded from his lips and his lashes fluttered lightly with the possible dream that he dreamed at that moment. Jimin exited the car and gently pushed the door closed, before moving to the other side and opening Yoongi´s door. 

Carefully brushing a few strands out of Yoongi´s face, Jimin managed to lift the boy out of the car surprisingly easily and slammed the door shut with his hip, before locking the car. Thankfully Yoongi was so very light, otherwise Jimin could not have imagined managing to carry him up the doorsteps. After almost dropping Yoongi and bumping his toe on the doorway, Jimin managed to enter the house and got greeted by warm air and comforting silence. It seemed like his parents had already gone to bed, which was good, because that meant he would not have any explaining to do. 

He carried Yoongi upstairs and laid him down on his bed, before gently pulling off his shoes and jacket. The older mumbled a few unintelligible things every now and then but apart from that he remained asleep, with his eyes shut securely. When he was done, Jimin allowed himself to sit down at the edge of his bed for a moment and pull the blanket up to Yoongi´s chin. He watched the porcelain face carefully, savouring all the things that he had missed so much. All the anger he had felt had disappeared into thin air, morphing into a deep and desperate kind of longing. He wanted to talk to Yoongi. Wanted to get the fight out of the world and start again. Just living on without Yoongi, suddenly seemed very hard again and he could feel his heart sinking at the thought that maybe the other would not feel the same way anymore. 

Feeling the hurt settle back too deep in his chest again, Jimin forced himself to stand up and leave the other´s side. He snatched a pair of pyjama pants and a big shirt from his cupboard and quickly left the room. As he got ready for sleep, Jimin saw all the things that happened re-run in his mind, analysing them carefully. Everything seemed to have taken place in such a short time, but although he felt like he had just met Yoongi yesterday, he knew that almost a year had passed since he had first talked to the handsome boy. With the way that fate had changed directions on him every single day, Jimin was impressed with himself for keeping up. 

That thought was enough for him to fall asleep on the couch, with a smile plastered on his lips. 

\--*-- 

The next morning felt surreal as soon as Jimin begrudgingly opened his eyes, his lids feeling heavier than usual with the bright rays of sun that grazed them. For a second, he felt confused with the dusty smell and the unfamiliar roughness of his blanket, until he remembered last night´s happenings. Gently rubbing at his eyes to get them open completely, he moved to sit up and blindly reached for the glass of water he knew he had put on the table next to the couch. Only to be greeted by a weird feeling against his palm. It felt like a rough kind of fabric. Maybe another uncomfortable blanket or... jeans? 

He opened his eyes to find his hand a little too close to Yoongi´s crotch, "Oh my fucking elephant poop what the hell!" He exclaimed, growing louder with every word, as he retrieved his hand at the speed of light. 

Yoongi, despite being felt up just a second ago, seemed more shocked by Jimin´s reaction than his intentional actions, "It´s just me Jimin, calm down." 

With a small pout, Jimin sat up and took in Yoongi, who was sat on the couch-table. It seemed like the man had already been awake for a little, since his face showed no signs of sleep anymore. More likely the opposite, Jimin realized with a sting in his chest. Yoongi´s eyes were underlined with dark circles and his skin looked unhealthily pale. Looking closer, Jimin could even spot his hands shaking slightly. He wondered whether the man had already eaten any breakfast and if his parents had asked any questions but Yoongi did not leave him a lot of time to actually ask him about it. 

"I´m sorry." Yoongi mumbled, before averting his gaze down to the slim fingers in his lap, "I... I know I messed up my chances. I´m happy for you and Jungkook, you both deserve someone in your life to cherish you the right way. If you want me to go, I´ll do that, it´s enough that you bothered with taking me home at all, I just wanted to apologize and-" 

"Yoongi." The other fell silent immediately, Jimin shifting closer with a small comforting smile, "Shut up for a second, okay?" 

The elder did as he was told and Jimin found the bravery to reach out for the elder´s hand. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as Yoongi remained in his spot, not pulling away or leaving him alone. This was his chance to get the fight out of their history. To finalize the issue and forget about it. Maybe they could learn something from it and it would make them even stronger. No one knew, but Jimin felt like it was worth a try anyways. 

"First off, Jungkook and I?" He chuckled softly and saw Yoongi tilt his head in question. 

"Y-you were making out? I know he visited you, when I left and talked to you", with every word, Yoongi seemed to be more hopeful and it excited Jimin to know that Yoongi still felt their connection, "I just thought you guys were a thing now. After, you know, good ol´ Yoongi ran you both over." 

His shoulders sagged a little and Jimin ran his free hand through Yoongi´s broken strands in the same comforting manner, he would do with a child, "you didn´t run us over Yoongi." 

"He told you how I..." it seemed like it took Yoongi a lot of strength to say it out loud and that fact made Jimin fall even more again, "How I broke his heart." 

"Yes, he did, but you can´t help it, if you don´t love someone. I know you wouldn´t ever intentionally hurt Jungkook like that. You´re not that type of person." Jimin explained, his words carefully chosen from the box of things in his heart that he wanted Yoongi to know. 

Gulping hesitantly, Yoongi managed to meet Jimin´s eyes for a moment, "You don´t think I´m a monster?" 

"A monster?" The thought made Jimin teary eyed, how could Yoongi even think such a thing? "God Yoongi, no! You´re everything but a monster. You´re just... helpless I suppose." 

"What do you mean?" Jimin listened for the tune of offense Yoongi could use at that moment, but it never came. 

Shrugging his shoulders softly, Jimin thought about the question for a moment before answering: "It´s no big secret that you don´t talk about your feelings or anything of the sort but... I always assumed that you don´t WANT to. Or maybe that you´re scared of the way people would react. However, I think I understand it now." He looked at Yoongi thoughtfully and found how the huge walls in those big, dark orbs finally started to crumble, "I think you don´t feel... IMPORTANT enough to talk about it." 

The other remained silent but Jimin did not need any more answer than that. The expression in Yoongi´s eyes, that was suddenly so readable, so clear in a way that Jimin had never witnessed before, was enough of an answer. He grabbed Yoongi´s hand and gave it a tight squeeze, letting him know that he would wait, listen, or stay silent. Whatever Yoongi needed, he would give it to him. Whatever Yoongi wanted to say, he would try to understand. Whoever Yoongi turned out to be, Jimin would still love him unconditionally. 

"W-when I was... younger, I-" the elder took another moment to regain his strength and Jimin just waited patiently for him, "I was very happy. My family was happy and we had a nice house with a- a cat and a s-small garden." With the time, Yoongi´s voice got calmer and although the tears started to gather in his eyes, Jimin did not dare to interrupt him, "my mother and father loved each other very much. And they loved me very much as well, we were the perfect team. 

I still remember how we used to go to the lake nearby and feed ducks almost every day. Back then we lived in a different town in the south. The people there were really friendly and everyone knew each other. It was heaven on earth. Then, two weeks after my seventh birthday..." He took another deep breath, before he managed to find his voice again, "my father was diagnosed with leukaemia." 

Jimin´s eyes widened and he could only squeeze Yoongi´s hand a bit tighter and give him a feeling of warmth, "The doctors said that there was a 5% chance he could make it but no matter what we did, it only got worse. At some point, Mom and I practically lived at the hospital because we couldn´t bear to leave him alone there. He still read books to me and they still joked around with me. However, whenever they thought I was asleep, they got very sad and started to talk about what would happen when Dad... you know." Jimin only nodded carefully, "They never agreed on an answer, until the day came. Mom and I were out to play in the park that was part of the hospital, when we got called in by a nurse. 

She never said why but when I saw the expression in my Mom´s eyes, I knew very well. That day, I sat at his side and watched how his heartbeat stopped, his hand in mine and his loving eyes on me. He said he was proud of me, just before he fell asleep." 

Silence settled for a while and Jimin pulled Yoongi´s head in, to lean their foreheads together, "God, Yoongi, I´m so sorry..." 

"Me too, he´s in good hands now though." It sounded like Yoongi really believed his own words and it was relieving to hear, "Anyways, after that, things obviously weren´t the same anymore. Mom got very quiet and it was hard to make her smile. She tried very hard, said I was her only happy pill but when I became nine and found out about depression, I knew it had hit her deep." To be confronted with such a dark topic at such a young age, made Jimin´s stomach turn uncomfortably, "Around that time, she started seeing people again, since her psychiatrist suggested it would take her mind off things, but none of those men were like Dad. And she knew that. I think she also knew that there would never be someone like him ever again." 

He sighed heavily, playing with a ring, he wore on his finger, which Jimin had noticed a few times already, "did he give that to you?" He asked softly. 

"No", he answered, pulling it off and placing it in Jimin´s hand, "my mom got it for me, when she left." 

"Left?" Jimin asked surprised, a small flame of anger building in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Yoongi being left alone like this. 

"Yeah", he scratched his head and cleared his throat, knowing how broken his voice sounded at this point, "When I was around sixteen, my mom found a guy that she actually stayed with for longer than a month. He lived in this town and after some time, Mom decided that we would move in with him. I wasn´t such a big fan of the idea, since he wasn´t really the nicest guy out there but I kept quiet to make her happy. So, we moved here. 

At first it wasn´t so bad, I still had summer break and my mom and stepdad got along well and the house was pretty enough to appreciate. I thought that maybe if mom got happy again, so could I. So, I did my best and started making some music to make her proud and planned on working hard in school as well." His mind drifted off for a moment but soon enough he came back into Jimin´s world, "at first, people weren´t really nice to me. I don´t know, they bullied me because I was so quiet and because of my light skin and all sorts of bullshit. But that was bearable, when I got to know Jungkook and the others. At least, until Christmas came around. 

That was the night when my mom snuck out of the house. I remember I caught her because I couldn´t sleep. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Nonetheless, she kneeled down to my height and hugged me tight, saying that she loved me dearly and that we would meet again. I didn´t know what that meant, even when she gave me her´s and Dad´s old wedding ring. I just thought she was going out to buy some groceries at the 24-hours supermarket." A bitter smile formed on his lips, "Guess what, that was not what she had planned. After that day, I never saw her again." 

"She... just disappeared like that...?" Jimin asked with a small voice. 

Yoongi nodded with his bottom lip between his teeth and his head low, "I tried calling her a lot of times but she never picked up and at some point, she had changed her number." He huffed, obviously frustrated with the tears running over his cheeks, "I was so angry at her. Who am I kidding? I still am. Not for leaving, but for leaving without me. And leaving me with him." 

"Your stepfather?" The younger asked, forming a dark idea of why Yoongi was so angry about that fact. 

"After Mom had left, he got really aggressive. Told me I was a bother and that everything was my fault. At some point I even started to believe that bullshit." He looked so disgusted, talking about his stepfather that Jimin felt almost threatened, "When he felt like it, I was his punching bag. When he needed one, I was his servant. But I was never even close to actually being his son." 

Jimin took the silence as an opportunity, to cradle Yoongi in his arms, "was he the one who gave you the bruises?" 

His voice was so silent, he almost feared he would have to repeat the question for Yoongi to hear it, "Yeah. Sometimes I had to go to hospital. That was the times when, uhm... when I disappeared for longer. You remember when, uh, when you gave me that hickey?" Jimin nodded, "Yeah, I thought about covering it up but, you know my stupid ass was too proud to do that. So, he saw it and he immediately knew that I had it from a guy because he knows about my preferences. That makes him angry a lot, he doesn´t like it when people of the same gender get together." 

A sting of guilt pierced through Jimin at the fact that it had been his fault that Yoongi had landed in the hospital, but his doubts were erased rather fast, as Yoongi cupped his cheek, "Hey, don´t even think about it." 

"Huh?" 

"You´re not at fault, okay? I decided to show it and not tell you. It´s my fault only." He then leaned in, to press their foreheads together in the same manner, Jimin had done just a few minutes ago, "I should have told you I know that but... I was so scared, you would get involved. How you would view me. I was scared that..." 

"That I would leave." It was not an accusation and Jimin was glad that Yoongi obviously did not take it as one. 

He instead nodded his head and started to play with Jimin´s small fingers, "Yeah. I´ve never had such strong feelings for someone. You are the first person, I´ve ever met that I want to fight for. I got so overwhelmed and scared when you confessed to me and all those pent-up doubts I had, it all just came together and I got so angry with myself and took it out on you. Jimin, I´m so sorry." 

"I know." Jimin nodded with a reassuring smile, "And I forgive you, so don´t worry, okay?" 

"Okay..." 

The younger move to cup Yoongi´s head in his hands, "I´m grateful you told me about all of this. That makes me very happy." He pulled the elder in for a hug, "I love you Yoongi, and don´t worry, you don´t need to say it back. I just want you to know that you´re not alone anymore." 

That seemed to be the last shove that Yoongi needed over the edge, as he started to gently sob into Jimin´s shoulder. Finding the position to be uncomfortable for the both of them, Jimin pulled Yoongi closer, to lay him down on the couch, next to himself. He let Yoongi rest his tired head on his arm and pulled him close enough to have the other´s nose pressed against his collar bone. His hands held Yoongi tightly and every now and then he nuzzled Yoongi´s hair reassuringly. To calm him, he petted the dyed strands in a gentle and slow motion, adding small whispers to let Yoongi know that he was safe. That he would always be with Jimin. 

It took more than an hour for Yoongi to collect himself and for the tears to stop but Jimin did not complain once. He was overwhelmed with the story that Yoongi had told him and all the emotions that now came freely to the outside. Jimin had seen Yoongi cry before, however, it still shook him how unfamiliar it still felt. How strong his emotions could really be, if he allowed them to show. For the first time Jimin understood and it felt as if a door had opened for him. The connection he had always felt towards Yoongi had already been strong in the past but now, it felt like they could be inseparable. One soul living in two separate bodies. 

When they had both drenched in a comfortable silence, Jimin allowed himself to ask the first question: "Does Jungkook know?" 

"He does." Yoongi admitted and strangely enough, Jimin did not feel jealous at all, "Told me to leave my stepfather for god knows how long." 

Jimin moved to rest his head on his palm and he whispered: "you know, he´s right with that. You can´t stay there and risk getting hurt again." 

"Easier said than done." Yoongi responded, equally silent, as he placed his palm on Jimin´s strong chest and felt his heartbeat vibrate through his skin, "Do you think I like to stay in that place?" 

"Then why didn´t you leave yet?" 

Sighing heavily, Yoongi closed his eyes for a while before he spoke: "I don´t have anywhere else to go. I´m not brave enough, like mom, to just go out into the world and do what I want." 

"That isn´t brave, that´s cowardly." Jimin clarified with a strained tone in his voice. 

He expected Yoongi to feel attacked by the statement but he merely bit his lip in thought, "I want to leave this place so bad. Leave and never come back." 

"We´ll find a way, I promise." Jimin whispered and leaned into Yoongi´s personal space, as he was pulled in by a shaking hand. 

"Thank you, Jimin." He whispered as he held Jimin´s head in his hands, so careful, as if he was made of porcelain, "I love you." 

The words caused Jimin´s heart to jump high in his chest, a warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach and roaring through his body like a wildfire. How long had he chased those words, yearned to hear them from the other boy, to finally have them leave those perfectly shaped lips. He never expected it to feel so natural. He had expected it to be more overwhelming, feeling more like an achievement than a reassurance. But now that Yoongi had spoken out the confession, Jimin suddenly realized that he already knew. That, even if Yoongi would have decided to not say it for the rest of his life, Jimin would have known it anyways. 

"Y-you don´t have to-" 

"Shut up." The grip, Yoongi had on his hair, tightened a little, "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Yoongi." Jimin responded, equally desperate to voice his feelings and make his partner see everything inside of him, "Can I kiss you?" 

Nodding eagerly, Yoongi met him halfway, as Jimin moved to tilt his head and fit their mouths together. Their bodies acted natural, Jimin leaning over Yoongi´s smaller body and the elder´s hands greedily pulling him closer, as they kissed. Jimin felt like a starved man, tasting Yoongi for the first time in what felt like years and judging from the urgency that Yoongi moved with, he was not the only one to feel that way. He allowed himself to softly stroke Yoongi´s side, as he fitted their bodies together perfectly. 

Yoongi felt like everything that Jimin yearned for. Smelling like familiarity, after coming home from a journey that took too long. Feeling intimate, like the new leaves of a tree in spring every year. Looking so absolutely gorgeous beneath Jimin that he felt the need to kiss every single inch there was of the deliciously appearing skin. He marked Yoongi on every free patch of fair skin, feeling more possessive about him than ever before and it did not take long for Yoongi´s mouth to open and let out a few desperate sounds. 

"L-let´s-" the elder gulped to regain his strength, "let´s go upstairs." 

For a few seconds, Jimin could not pull away from the other, simply because touching him was too addicting, then he managed to separate himself from Yoongi and groan an: "Okay." 

They barely managed to climb the stairs, mouths attached at any given second and arms tugging and pressing wherever they could. Jimin felt the excitement in his chest make his ribcage feel like it was filled with fireworks, so colourful he would have loved to paint a picture. They pushed through the door and Jimin absentmindedly slammed it shut behind them, before reaching for Yoongi again and kissing him even more passionately than before. 

"Y-your parents left earlier." Yoongi pressed out between pants, making Jimin furrow his eyebrows in confusion, as to why the other felt the need to share that information now, "T-they said t-that they wouldn´t be home u-until late." 

Now Jimin had an idea on why Yoongi would tell him this and his mouth watered considerably at the thought, but despite that he nervously stopped his actions, to lock eyes with Yoongi, "You mean we can...?" 

"If you want to." Yoongi responded hesitantly, seriousness and excitement painting his features. 

"What a question is that." Jimin countered and earned a shy giggle from Yoongi, which he could not help but to mimic. 

"I´ll let you top." The elder offered, cupping Jimin´s face and giving him a tight, long-lasting kiss, "Since it´s your first." 

Deciding not to dwell on the fact that he did not seem to be Yoongi´s first, Jimin buried his nails tightly into Yoongi´s side and chased his lips again, soon finding them open and inviting against his own. They kissed as their arms were wrapped around each other, softly at first and taking their sweet time, until it was obvious that they both could not go on without more of the other. Letting himself be pushed onto the familiar softness of his bed, Jimin watched Yoongi with greedy eyes as the elder removed his shirt in a swift movement and revealed his lithe body. 

He noticed more things this time, having the sunlight from outside graze the beautiful, fair skin like a spotlight. He noticed scars and fading bruises, marks and pictures that told silent stories. But nothing about that changed the fact that Yoongi remained to be the most beautiful person that Jimin had ever seen. Nothing about it changed the way he saw his boyfriend, how every single one of his heartstrings remained attached to Yoongi´s frame. 

As Yoongi climbed on top of him and slowly sat down on his lap to gently rock his hips against Jimin´s he whispered a small: "Take yours off too." 

It sounded more like a plea than a demand but Jimin complied nonetheless, shakily breathing as the air hit his sensitive skin. He sat up carefully, continuing to nibble on Yoongi´s collarbones and chest, until he reached a perky nipple to suck at gently at first. As if bitten, Yoongi´s hands shot up to hold on to Jimin´s shoulders and a small whimper left his lips. It was enough of a reaction to make Jimin suck a bit harsher, every time Yoongi let out one of those heavenly sounds and soon the round bud looked angry and red. So, without hesitation, Jimin kissed his way over to the other one and repeated his previous actions eagerly. The longer he proceeded, the more he felt a warm hardness form against his lap and he felt grateful for the positive reaction. 

Yoongi kept rolling his hips, unsure of how to please his boyfriend in return, as he was being treated so well. Tugging at Jimin´s strands, the elder kissed his head lovingly and then moved his hands to his back to scratch carefully at first. It felt like an electric shock, so Jimin arched into the sensation, silently inviting Yoongi to continue. They moved against each other, filling the room with heat and desperate sounds that formed a lewd and erotic melody of their own. 

When the tightness of their pants became too much, Yoongi reluctantly detached himself from Jimin and removed his pants easily, quickly moving to help Jimin out of his afterwards, "god, why do you always buy them so tight?" He asked with a harsh tug on Jimin´s pyjama-pant-leg. 

"Don´t pretend like you don´t like how it looks." Jimin panted as he tried to help get rid of the clothing, "Besides, if I buy them bigger, the legs are too long. It´s a dancer-thing I guess." 

"You mean a thigh-thing. Fuck." Yoongi groaned as he finally managed to rip the annoying fabric of Jimin´s calves. 

In less than a second, he was back on top of Jimin, desperately rolling his hips into his once more. The younger groaned in satisfaction, his hands automatically finding Yoongi´s waist to press him down harder. It felt like burning up, the way that Yoongi´s hot and hardened length rubbed so mercilessly against his but the more they moved, the clearer it became that it still was not quite enough. 

So, he mumbled a small: "Yoongi, please.", hoping that the message was clear enough to understand. 

"Fuck..." Yoongi panted, as he moved from Jimin´s lap and into the bathroom. As he came back out again, he held a huge bottle in his hands that Jimin recognized to be his body lotion, "We still don´t have any goddamn lube but" he jumped back on Jimin, before slowly tugging at his underwear, "If we do this right, this should be enough." 

Before Jimin could have braced himself, Yoongi had pulled the fabric of his boxers down to the middle of his thighs, revealing all of himself. He could feel his mouth salivate at the sight and despite himself, managed to blush a little with the lewd image. Observing every little move, Jimin watched Yoongi squirt a small amount of the clear lotion onto his fingertips and carefully reach behind himself. 

"Do you..." Jimin breathed desperately, huffing shortly when Yoongi´s member grazed his still clothed one, "Should I help?" 

"Just touch me please, I can do this myself." Yoongi admitted shyly, breath hitching as he grazed the ring of muscles with his cold fingertips, "Don´t worry I´ll teach you how sometime and next time you can do it for me." 

The thought was enough to make Jimin hungrily attack Yoongi´s skin once more, kissing and sucking everywhere he could reach in the difficult position. As he nibbled on his shoulder, Jimin could barely spot the way Yoongi´s fingers started to disappear into him one by one, the sight and Yoongi´s small pleasured sounds enough to send him into oblivion. He moved to touch them, cradling both of them in one hand and sensually moving it, to elicit even more sounds from his boyfriend. 

After a few minutes, Yoongi moved his hand away and whispered: "Okay, I´m ready, y-you can..." 

Admittedly the shyness Yoongi suddenly seemed to hold, let a feeling of pride bloom in Jimin´s chest, with the knowledge that only he could ever see the other like this. Win so much trust from such a vulnerable man. It made him eager. Eager to please and eager to love. So, without hesitation, he gave in to Yoongi´s gentle hands that pushed him into the mattress and the shaking hands that ripped the condom open to pull it over him. If Jimin did not know better, he would have assumed the excitement and insecurity were a sign that it was Yoongi´s first time as well. 

When Yoongi sunk down on him, he did so with a silent, little sigh, eyebrows tilted in a pleasured expression and bottom lip caught tightly between his teeth. He looked ethereal above Jimin, white-blonde strands, drenched in sweat falling into his face and his cheeks tinted in the prettiest blush. Jimin knew, if he had not braced himself and held his breath, he would have let go in the very moment Yoongi had enveloped him. The tight heat he felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he finally felt close enough for Yoongi to be satisfied. 

"H-how does it feel?" Yoongi asked with a small voice that he tried to keep stable, as he started to slowly rock up and down on Jimin´s lap. 

"God Yoongi..." Jimin breathed, hands automatically finding Yoongi´s hips, "You have no idea how good. You´re so damn beautiful." 

The statement seemed to goad Yoongi on even more, as he started to move with bolder thrusts, "You can move too baby." 

It felt like a permission was given to Jimin and suddenly he understood very well that, for both of their sake, Yoongi was in absolute charge here. So, he did as he was told, burying his heels into the mattress and trying to join in on the rhythm that Yoongi had built up meanwhile, to meet him halfway. The pleasure was making the edges of Jimin´s vision grow a blissful white and he could not stop himself from letting his hands wander all over Yoongi´s chest and stomach, as he bounced so desperately on top of him. 

Suddenly, Yoongi let out a strangled sound, louder than all the previous ones and sounding as if not even he himself had been expecting it, "God, J-Jimin- Fuck, right there!" 

Sure enough, Jimin did not understand what Yoongi meant with 'right there', but he thought he was surely going to go in the right direction, if he copied his previous motions. And as expected, soon Yoongi´s moans grew a lot louder, mixing in with various praises and all kinds of pitches of his name. They kept the pace up for a little while, until Yoongi´s pants became a little too heavy for Jimin. He knew the elder was still exhausted from the previous two weeks, his health was not on top of its´ capacity and despite keeping up for so long, Jimin knew that Yoongi must have reached the end of his energy. 

So, he decided on the only thing, he knew for sure would work and grabbed Yoongi´s middle to turn them around. Thankfully they did not fall off the rather small bed and Yoongi did not complain either. He merely gave Jimin a thankful smile and wrapped his arms around Jimin´s neck tightly, his legs gently grazing Jimin´s muscular sides. 

"Tell me when- Uh, when I find the spot again, okay?" Jimin mumbled with an embarrassed tint in his cheeks as he now started to roll his hips himself. 

Nodding his head with a little grin, Yoongi blissfully closed his eyes for a few moments to enjoy the sensation. Truly, Jimin was thankful for the change of position, because now Yoongi looked even more beautiful than ever before. With his neck tilted so invitingly and his bright hair surrounding his face like a literal halo. It felt to surreal and extreme at the same time and once more, Jimin could not help but to ask himself how and why he got so lucky to have Yoongi in his life. He decided not to question it and instead make Yoongi want to stay forever. 

Soon, Jimin had aimed his thrusts in the right direction and elicited another loud moan from Yoongi and without the other telling him, he knew he had done something very right, "It f-feels so g-good Jimin! I´m so close-" 

Truth be told, Jimin had been close since the very beginning, but the urge to make Yoongi feel good before himself was big enough to forget about that for a while. Now, though, his arousal felt more present than ever and he could not keep his hips from slamming a little harder into Yoongi, thankfully earning a reaction that did not seem very opposing. After just a few more thrusts and Yoongi tugging at his own length desperately, Jimin felt a shiver run through Yoongi´s body, beneath his hands. He came with Jimin´s name on his lips and countless 'I love you's, so sincere that they were enough to tip him over the edge as well. It felt like the last looping of a roller coaster and now he had reached the end. What a comforting feeling to know that he could ride it over and over again now. Hissing with sensitivity, as Jimin pulled out, Yoongi earned himself a gentle kiss, before the younger got up to get rid of the condom. 

When he did not come back after a while, Yoongi looked up, just to find the other struggling with the slippery material, "Having trouble?" He laughed. 

Jimin threw him an attempted death glare, that turned into a pout instead, "Fuck you." 

"You just did", Yoongi said with a blissed smile, "give me a little break, will ya?" 

When Jimin finally got rid of the condom, he pointed an accusing finger at the elder, "Just you wait!" 

Then he was already jumping back on the elder, tickling his sides and making Yoongi loose his breath with laughter. The affection was just as warm and present as the heavy smell of sex in the air and Jimin could confidently say that he had never felt so much at peace before. After a good five minutes, they settled in each other´s arms after Jimin had opened the window and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. A comfortable silence had enveloped them and their eyes were linked, deep enough to even see the deepest unspoken confessions. 

"Was it really okay?" 

It was still surprising how Yoongi could be so insecure, when it came to this, "Of course Yoongi. That- I don´t even know what to say, you were so gorgeous." Then, after a chaste kiss against Yoongi´s forehead he added: "You ARE so gorgeous." 

Finally seeming reassured, the way Jimin wanted him to, Yoongi responded: "Well, you weren´t so bad yourself. The way you put that dancer body to good use." 

"I think I put it to pretty good use when I carried you up the stairs yesterday." Jimin pouted without any accusation in his voice. 

Giggling softly, Yoongi let a bit of silence pass, "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

\--*-- 

"This is a RAW egg." 

"Yes, I know." Jimin whispered. 

"It is not like other eggs." 

"What the-" 

"If you drop it", a meaningful silence, "then it´s done for." 

"Taehyung-" Jimin took a moment of stuttering to find his words, "I know that, I´m not stupid." 

"Well, you didn´t know what a prostate was, so..." 

Sighing heavily and bumping his forehead against one of the cars around their crouching figures, Jimin mumbled: "Why did everyone find that out." It was not a question, more likely a complain. 

"We talk a lot, you know that." Taehyung explained and earned himself a sceptical scowl. 

"You realize that that´s not normal, right?" Jimin countered, "There´s no boundaries like- anywhere." 

"God Jimin", the younger sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "stop pretending like you don´t like it and throw the goddamn egg." 

"Do you really think that´s a good idea?" He asked, suddenly very hesitant. 

"It´s not." Taehyung admitted openly, "but you agreed already, so there´s no turning back. The dark blue Nissan over there." 

Rolling the egg around in the palm of his hand, Jimin thoughtfully eyed Mr. Han´s car, resting between several other cars in the school´s parking lot. When Taehyung had asked him, it had been early morning at school, Jimin had not had his coffee yet and he had barely gotten any sleep, thanks to walking through the city with Jungkook into the early morning hours. He would have agreed to jump into a shark´s mouth if that had caused Taehyung to shut up. But no, instead he had to agree to vandalize Mr. Han´s car. 

He understood very well why the younger had felt the need to do so. Lately, the teacher had been even more obnoxious than usual and Taehyung had been beaten up again. At the memory of Taehyung pulling him into the school´s bathroom to tell him, Jimin could feel his stomach contract in anger. His friend had acted tough, pretending like his head did not ache from the small bulge near his ear and still, Jimin had noticed the anger and sorrow rolling through Taehyung´s eyes like a thunderstorm. Those eyes that were always bright and friendly, even with those that did often not deserve it. 

The image was enough to make him lose his shit and throw the first egg. 

"Now, that´s what I´m talking about!" Taehyung shouted into the empty parking lot and mimicked Jimin´s motion, the raw egg hitting the front window like it was a sight disc. 

Feeling the adrenaline pump bravery into his system, Jimin threw egg after egg, until they heard a strict voice call for them. They turned their heads as fast as a lightning, to find one of the school guards run towards them with his brows furrowed in anger. Taehyung laughed loudly and grabbed Jimin´s arm tightly to pull him out of the parking lot. They ran and ran, until their lungs burned and finally the guard gave up on chasing them. 

Panting heavily, they stopped in a park, surrounded by high trees and healthy-looking grass. In the middle of the park, a huge fountain joyfully burbled and Taehyung immediately aimed for it, to sit down at the edge. With a soft smile still present on both of their faces, Jimin settled down next to his friend. They spent some time in silence, only broken by a small chuckle every now and then. He could not believe that he had just done such a thing. If anyone found out, his parents would kill him but strangely enough, the thought was not as scary as he would have thought it to be. Somehow, Jimin felt relieved. Relieved that he could pay the ass back and bring some justice to the world. Even though he knew there were more 'diplomatic' ways to solve the whole situation, he did not regret a single egg. 

"Thanks, chim." Taehyung mumbled fondly. 

"It´s nothing." 

Then the younger sat up, his expression suddenly a lot more serious, "I mean it. Thank you for everything. 

"Taehyung", Jimin chuckled shyly, "I didn´t do anything." 

"Yes, you did." Taehyung stated and his insistence was enough to make Jimin´s heart light, "You kept secrets when I needed you to. You supported me although I don´t deserve it- Don´t interrupt me." He sighed, "You took care of all of us and lead us in the right direction without asking for anything in return." 

"You make it sound like I´m the only one who did anything." This time it was Jimin´s time to stop the other from interrupting him, "You make it sound great, you know? All the things I did. But... You did as much for me. I became myself thanks to all of you and if I can repay you somehow, I want to." 

"Thank you." Taehyung sniffed and Jimin cooed at him, "now I´m getting emotional, you fucktard." 

They laughed together and settled back into a soft silence. Jimin found his breath starting to slow down into a calm rhythm and he turned around to eye the fountain. It looked old, the stone already scratched and the water slightly dirty with the leaves from the surrounding trees. As he looked a little closer, he noticed small, glimmering coins at the bottom of the pool. They laid almost hidden beneath the dark water and he almost missed the way they were slightly swaying with the motion of the water. 

He nudged Taehyung´s arm, "Look." 

The younger curiously followed the direction of Jimin´s pointing index, his expression softening when he understood. Almost immediately he started to rummage in his pockets, however soon enough he gave up with a small pout and obviously empty asset. For a moment, Jimin eyed him with an amused, little grin, then he pulled out a coin from his pocket and handed it to the other. 

Taehyung carefully eyed him, as he took the money, "What about you?" 

"Ah, I only have that one right now." He shrugged half-heartedly, remembering how he had picked it up just the day before, when he had been on his way home from school. 

It seemed like Taehyung was hesitant to accept Jimin´s offer but then he looked at the small coin in his hand and smiled fondly, "I wish for the world to treat you better than it treated the rest of us." 

With a smooth move, he flipped the coin into the water and it broke through the surface with a bright chop. Jimin smiled at the way it slowly swayed to the bottom, joining the group of hopefully full-filled wishes. Someday maybe the fountain would be gone, their coin and the present moment with it but Jimin would keep it alive instead. 

"You´re not supposed to say the wish out loud, moron." He then mumbled softly and playfully boxed Taehyung´s arm. 

Groaning and rolling his eyes in annoyance, Taehyung rubbed his wounded arm, "Oh, get fucked, Jimin." 

They sat down in the grass and talked for a while, deciding not to be bothered by the countless people that eyed them with all kinds of expressions. Time passed them by and soon the sun started to wander a little lower, telling them that around the present time, their school-day was supposed to end. They did not bother with walking home yet, instead enjoying the sunny day. 

Just when he started to miss him again, Jimin´s phone vibrated in his pocket and displayed Yoongi´s number, causing him to quickly pick up with a flirtatious: "Hey babe." 

"Jimin, where are you right now?" Somehow Yoongi sounded panicked and it made Jimin sit up straight immediately, with worry furrowing his brows. 

"Uhm, in the park, why? Everything alright?" 

Judging by the slight pant in Yoongi´s voice, he was either walking really fast or full-on running, "Is Taehyung with you? I´m looking for him too, Hoseok tried calling him but he didn´t pick up." 

"He´s here with me." Jimin stated and quickly continued, before he could lose his momentum: "Yoongi what the fuck is going on?" 

Impatiently waiting, Jimin listened closely as Yoongi spoke a few rushed sentences to who Jimin assumed to be Hoseok, "Listen Jimin." Gulping down the nervousness, Jimin could by now feel Taehyung´s worried eyes on him as well, as he gnawed on his bottom lip, "That shit with Mr. Han´s car wasn´t funny anymore. The fucktard has enough evidence to kick Tae now and get you suspended." 

For a moment, Jimin felt his heart stop a beat and all his bravery leave his body like liquid running from a leaky glass, "I-I´ll give you Taehyung." 

So, he did, handing the phone to the younger, who seemed to turn a lot paler by the second, "Hello?" He flinched brutally, when Jimin could faintly hear Yoongi scold him with a raised and angry voice, "Y-you mean he saw? Fuck... From the window, I see. Shit, Yoongi what am I supposed to do now? Ye- Yeah, I know I fucked up. What about Jimin?" Then, with a panicked gaze, Taehyung lifted his head to look at Jimin, "What do you mean, he might not get his scholarship?" 

And just like that, Jimin´s world stopped turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and do not hate me too much from the cliffhanger ;D 
> 
> By now, you should be used to my sadistic ass <3 
> 
> I love you all, thanks for staying with me again! I really really appreciate it to no end <3 
> 
> Don´t forget to tell me what you think in the comments, it really motivates me to continue! Have an awesome day babes, I love uuuuu <3


	12. Investigation-enthusiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won´t have to start your very own investigation against your teacher, to save your whole future. 
> 
> (At least, if you´re not Park Jimin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we just had a porn chapter but here´s some more PRFFF

The floor beneath Jimin´s feet looked exactly like the days behind him felt. Stepped on. Puked on. Very much the definition of how he was feeling right now as well. How could everything escalate like this? Why did he let it in the first place? Maybe he should not have agreed to join Taehyung in his plans, then this whole disaster might not have happened. 

Two days ago, when Taehyung had gotten the phone call from Yoongi, Jimin had felt his whole world crumble. The possibility of that scholarship had suddenly moved way further away than before and now it seemed almost unachievable. Not only that, but the principal had given Jimin´s parents a call and he swore that this had been the first time he had ever witnessed them to be angry. For a reason, he knew. Despite that knowledge however, he could not stop himself from crying silently, after his mother had scolded him and his father had merely given him a disappointed shake of the head. He could not even feel angry with them, after all, he had fucked up pretty big time. 

They grounded him, which was the reason why he could not meet up with Yoongi in the daytime. However, when he was about to go to bed, a small stone had hit his window and when he looked out, the boy was standing on the street, shivering and unamused but still warm when Jimin snuck out to throw himself into his arms. They had talked until past midnight and even though Yoongi told him it was okay to cry, Jimin still felt stupid about it. After all, he had brought this upon himself, therefore he did not really have a right to cry. 

Now, after a horrible weekend of his parent´s disappointed eyes on him twenty-four-seven and an awful lot of house work he had to do, there he sat. In the waiting room of the principal´s office. As he looked around, he knew he would forever associate cute, pale pink, flower-patterned wallpaper with his doom. He didn´t even dare to pull his phone out, with the morbid silence enveloping him. Hell, even a feather hitting the ground would sound like a grenade exploding. 

Just when Jimin felt his sanity slip on the very edge of the tip of his shoe, the door in front of him opened and a familiar figure exited the room. Taehyung looked worse than Jimin had seen him in a long time and he could not stop himself from standing up as fast as possible, to hold his friend close. He felt the principal´s eyes on them but that did not stop him from burying his nose into Taehyung´s hair and wrapping his arms tightly around him, to stabilize his shaking figure. 

“So?” he asked hesitantly. 

Taehyung´s eyes held tears but Jimin knew better than to think he would let them flow, “Three weeks suspended, if I absolve a bit of work around the school, they´ll let me stay.” 

“That´s good Taehyung.” Jimin gently pushed him away, to hold his shoulders tightly and make eye-contact, “Look at me. There´s nothing lost, okay? You can pull through this.” 

“What if I lose my temper Jiminnie?” Taehyung whined silently. 

Shaking his head, Jimin did not leave any room for doubt, “Don´t. You need to do this Tae and I know you can, okay?” 

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted their conversation and they looked up at the principal, “Mr. Park, if you will. Mr. Kim has a class to attend.” 

Jimin gave Taehyung a last squeeze, to assure the other or himself, he did not know, “We´ll meet after school, okay?” 

With a silent nod, Taehyung hugged him a last time and they parted, Jimin watching with a worried gaze, how Taehyung dragged himself out of the office. Then, he took a shaky breath and turned towards the principal. He had already settled pack down in his chair and through the crack of the opened door, Jimin could see him waiting. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, he slipped through the door and carefully closed it behind him. The principal did not look up, until Jimin stood in front of his table, with his bottom lip tightly between his teeth. 

“Sit down.” the man motioned at a chair on Jimin´s side, “I must say that I am rather surprised to have you sitting here, Mr. Park.” 

Jimin felt his nails scratch against the padding of his chair, as he sat, “How am I supposed to interpret that, Sir?” 

“Well, as you know Mr. Kim is rather known around the school grounds. Mostly for vandalization and disrespectful behaviour. Therefore, it really wasn´t a surprise to see his face show up in this room for the umpteenth time.” he leaned back in his chair, with his arms crossed, “You, on the other hand have only shown us how great of a student you can be. Excellent grades, rather friendly behaviour and despite sometimes falling asleep in class, you are always on top of the learning matter. So”, the piercing gaze directed at him, caused another wave of tension to build in Jimin´s shoulders, “I can´t help but wonder why a student, as excelling as you, would participate in such inappropriate actions.” 

Gulping down the lump that had been growing within Jimin´s throat, throughout the conversation, he looked up, “Sir, Taehyung is not a bad student either. He has a GPA of 1.0!” 

“Which is a waste, if you think about how this young man is putting it to use.” despite knowing that the principal had a point, Jimin couldn´t help the anger that caused his hands to pall into tight fists, “You, on the other hand have big plans, don´t you? A scholarship at a well-known dance academy could lead you to a great career in the future.” 

He remained silent, the statement was enough to crush his heart once more and drive the tears into his eyes. His teeth hurt from clenching his jaw so tight but there were no words he could say to make the situation better. Nothing he could voice, to make everything unhappen. However, even if he had the possibility to reverse time and change everything, would he? Did he really regret taking Taehyung´s side and fighting for him? Sure, maybe the way they had gone about it was not necessarily the smartest one, but at least Jimin had not sat back and watched Taehyung get abused without doing anything. 

“Listen Jimin”, the principal murmured and Jimin looked up in surprise, upon hearing his first name, “I know, that you are not a bad person. You just don´t have that aura upon you. So, considering this, it is hard for me to believe that you just did this for fun or out of boredom.” 

A small spark of hope started to light in Jimin´s chest. A spark that caused his body to warm up and his palms to stop sweating. Maybe, he would finally be heard. Maybe, someone would listen and of all the people it could be the principal. After everything that had happened, there might just be a last chance he could grasp in the end. 

“I´ll make you an offer.” The principal continued, upon Jimin´s silence, “If you can provide me with a real reason for your actions, I will make sure that your scholarship will not be in danger. However, think about it; the reason has to be serious and justified.” 

For a moment, Jimin thought about the outspoken offer. His stomach started to drop again. Did he even have a reason after all? Obviously, it was to pay Mr. Han back. To not stand at the side-lines and watch Taehyung get hurt in a cowardly silence. But that was not a reason he could deliver to the principal, for he knew that it was not a rational one. He had acted out of pure anger, no logical plan or thought behind it. Only the hatred he had developed towards the person that had abused his brother. Then again, did Mr. Han have a rational reason himself? 

It seemed as if the principal interpreted Jimin´s silence as shyness of some sort, since he soon attempted to lure him out of his shell: “Have you perhaps been... pressured into the action? Was there someone who-” 

“Pressured?” Jimin asked with furrowed brows, too surprised with the question, to even realize how rudely he had interrupted the principal. 

However, the man did not seem to take it personal, “Jimin, I know the group of people you consider your friends. I have had several talks with each of them within these for walls in the past. I know, you might consider them very important to you but the way they affect you might not be for your benefits.” 

“The way they affect me?” he could not help the disbelief in his voice, “With all due respect Sir, I know that my friends might not be considered teenage royalty by any means but they are my family. Yes, I might have changed my behaviour and appearance with their influence, but I have influenced them as well. That´s how friendship is supposed to work. But despite this, I can assure you that my actions don´t have anything to do with my friends. I did this on my own accord.” 

“So, you admit to it on your full responsibility?” the principal asked, as if to make sure Jimin did not just make a light-headed statement. 

“There´s no point in denying it.” Jimin shrugged and he believed to see a glimpse of something that looked like pride in the principal´s gaze, “I don´t regret it either... I have my reasons.” 

Nodding his head overly patient, the principal uncrossed his arms and leaned over his table, Jimin immediately backing away a little, “But what reasons are we talking about?” 

“You wouldn´t believe it.” Jimin reasoned, voicing his doubts for the first time. 

“You´ll never find out, if you don´t even give it a shot.” was the answer, “Try me.” 

Sighing heavily, Jimin let his shoulders drop. This was the moment, where he could tell the principal what had happened behind closed doors. What Taehyung had been through. But the doubts made it hard for him. He had promised Taehyung to never tell anyone and besides, the younger had already attempted speaking up about the issue. No one had listened. No one had believed him. There was still the question, whether someone would actually believe Jimin´s words in the first place. Then again, he knew that up until now, his reputation had been a lot better than Taehyung´s. The principal had said so himself. So, maybe... 

Maybe, he should really just give it a shot. 

He´d have to apologize to Taehyung later, “Mr. Han has shown... very violent behaviour towards the student body. Or rather, one student. There might be more, I only know of one so far.” The principal raised his brows, which was a good sign, for it seemed to mean that he was not entirely going to dismiss Jimin´s attempt, “After the student´s behaviour hadn´t changed through vocal lectures he became more... physical.” it was hard to choose his words right, “I have witnessed it second-hand. The damage done, counts as obvious abuse. I know that my choice of actions wouldn´t solve the situation. I have let my emotions take control over my rational thinking and I apologize for such a mistake but...” 

He clenched his fists tightly and looked up into the principal´s eyes, “I do not regret it.” 

For a long while, the room grew very quiet and it gave Jimin enough time to process what he had just done. He had spoken up. Talked about a secret he had been keeping for quite a long time now. Would Taehyung be angry with him? He had to risk it anyways, otherwise things would never take a turn for the better. Sure, Taehyung had been scared he would just be pushed down again but maybe this time... maybe this time it could work out. 

“The charges you´re making are pretty heavy, I´m sure you´re aware?” The principal finally spoke up with hesitation lacing his voice. 

Giving a bitter smile, Jimin shrugged his shoulders softly, “Worth a shot, right?” 

“Jimin, I don´t think you´re a person to spread false rumours. I trust you.” he couldn´t help but attempt a small smile at the statement, “So, I´ll give you a last chance to overthink your statement.” 

With determination in his attitude, Jimin fixed the man in front of him with a strong gaze, “I´m not lying Sir. Therefore, there´s no need to take it back.” 

Thoughtfully, the man nodded his head and crossed his arms again, “Alright. I´ll have someone investigate the whole situation. Are you aware of any other witnesses around the school grounds?” 

“I´m not, but that doesn´t mean there aren´t any.” Jimin responded securely. 

“Try to look into that. If you can deliver at least another witness, we can take the whole thing a lot more serious.” Jimin nodded his pink head in agreement, “Now, lastly you´ll have to give me the name of the victim. You said he´s a member of the student body?” 

“Yes, Sir.” with a last push over his hesitation, Jimin brought the name out: “Kim Taehyung, Sir.” 

\--*-- 

“So, you´re saying he actually believed you?!” Taehyung exclaimed, almost knocking Hoseok from the bar they were sat on. 

“I think so”, Jimin nodded his head, attempting to wag away the smoke from Yoongi´s cigarette next to his face. 

He earned a soft apology and just answered with a slight shake of his head and a warm smile. They were sat around a playground, near the school. Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok on the bar of the climbing frame, Namjoon and Seokjin on the fence around the playground and Jimin and Yoongi just sat on the grass between them. They had immediately agreed on meeting up after school, upon hearing Jimin´s news. 

“What about the scholarship?” Yoongi asked, his voice a bit raspy from the cigarette. 

“He didn´t say a lot but”, slowly nodding his head, Jimin felt the confidence filter back into his bones, “I think if we can prove the whole thing, I´ll still get a chance.” 

“Then you should keep practising for the audition.” Namjoon commented firmly, tapping at his own cigarette, “The question is, how are we gonna get proof of the whole thing?” 

Taehyung piped up, “I still have pictures of the bruises?” 

Namjoon did not look too convinced, “The problem with that is that we can´t prove they´re from him.” 

Taehyung seemed disappointed with the statement, but Jimin did not let the conversation die down so quickly, “He said that with a second witness, he could take the whole thing a lot more serious. Did you guys ever see what was going on?” 

Everyone shook their head and Taehyung mumbled a small, “You were the only one.” 

“Up until recently, most of us weren´t even aware of the happenings.” Seokjin added, with a hint of accusation. 

Taehyung did not react to the statement but merely threw an apologetic gaze into the circle of people. Jimin heaved a sigh. In the principal´s office he had imagined this to go a lot easier. He had hoped that at least one of the others had seen what had happened to Taehyung sometime but it seemed like he was the only one. The pressure he felt with being the only witness, sure started to feel exhausting with the passing minutes, in which they did not make any progress. 

“Do you know whether anyone else in the student body has ever been abused?” Jimin asked in the rows, only meeting a bunch of disappointed and apologetic looks. 

Next to him, Yoongi huffed deeply and discarded his used-up cigarette, “Maybe I can ask some people. But it´s hard to go about it... ´s not a casual matter after all.” 

“It´s a start.” Hoseok wrapped an arm around Taehyung´s shoulders and kissed his cheek affectionately. 

Taehyung leaned into the touch and Jimin felt a smile creep onto his face. It seemed like Hoseok, too, felt hope in finally ending Taehyung´s misery. Being unable to help the person you love the most in the universe was worse than having to swallow a piece of coal every day. Watching them get hurt and not being able to stand up for them. Jimin´s smile turned a little bitter, as he felt Yoongi´s hand graze his arm. He would know. 

“Hey, you good?” Yoongi asked softly, as the others turned to a lighter conversation about Hoseok´s late-night dance battles. 

Jimin could only nod and attempt a small smile, “Yes. You?” 

“As long as I can be with you.” he responded and Jimin felt his cheeks warm up, “I´m as happy as can be.” 

“That´s so cheesy.” Jimin teased. 

Smirking smugly, Yoongi averted his eyes and Jimin almost thought there was a hint of embarrassment tinting the other´s neck rosy, “Shut up. You love it.” 

They kept talking for another hour, until Jimin announced that he´d have to head home to not piss his parents off. Everyone seemed disappointed but despite their pleas, he was not willing to get even further on his parent´s nerves. They were the best pair of people in the world, to make it up to them, he´d kiss their feet for the rest of the month if he had to. Luckily, his parents were bad at grounding, due to a lack of practice and he only got a week. 

“I´ll walk you home.” Yoongi stated and Jimin nodded with a happy smile. 

Together, they said their good-byes and started to head to Jimin´s home. The clouds were like a heavy blanket above their heads that day but it did not stop Jimin´s world to appear in the brightest colours. Strangely enough, that always happened when he had Yoongi next to him. He was like LSD, even when they did not say anything, his mere presence made Jimin feel like there was no darkness in the world. That bony, firm hand in his grounded him and those big, brown orbs kept him warm when he felt like life was freezing him. 

“You were brave to speak up.” Yoongi suddenly spoke. 

Shrugging one shoulder in doubt, Jimin answered: “You think Tae will be mad with me?” 

“If he will be, he´s an idiot.” the other shook his colourful head, “No, he´s smarter than to think you betrayed him. You did the right thing.” 

They reached Jimin´s house way faster than Jimin would have liked. Before Yoongi could leave, he had his hands tightly in his pulling him closer, until their chests were almost touching and their noses brushed. It still felt intoxicating, to have the other this close. Sometimes, Jimin thought he could get used to the effect Yoongi had on him but then in the next moment, when those lips pressed against him or that unique scent started to filter into his nose he realized that no, he would not. Because he did not just fall in love with Yoongi once. He was falling every day. Over and over again. 

“I wish I could come with you.” Yoongi almost whined and it elicited a giggle from Jimin. 

He bit his bottom lip in thought for a while, “Come back around nine. You can climb in through the window.” 

“Hm, you´re a bad boy Park Jimin.” the grin that the elder flashed gave Jimin a joyful shiver, “Gotta love that. I´ll be there.” 

“I love you.” 

Another soft smile, “I love you too.” 

Then they parted with a soft kiss and Jimin could not help himself but wait until Yoongi had walked down the entirety of the street, before he stepped into the house. Inside, it was silent and he instantly hoped that his parents were not home yet, so he could avoid their scolding eyes for once. However, his pleas remained ignored, as his mother stepped out of the living room into the entryway. 

“Hey mom.” he tried softly. 

It seemed like the disappointment in her heart was starting to slowly calm down, since she even moved to give him a brief hug as she answered: “Hey teddy bear.” 

“How was work?” it was the only thing he could do, to make sure she would stay calm. 

“It was okay.” then she bit her lip, looking at him with a new and strange expression that Jimin had not seen on her yet, “Jimin... is there something you want to tell me?” 

Tilting his head questioningly, Jimin asked: “Tell you? Like- Like what?” 

It seemed like there was a dam breaking in his mother, as she worriedly tapped her foot and crossed her arms, “You´ve been acting so different lately. I mean, you know I love to see you grow and all but I´m just scared that you´re... under a bad influence?” he sighed, finally getting an idea about the direction that the conversation was heading towards, “Don´t get me wrong, you know I really like Yoongi! He´s a nice boy and I´m really happy for the both of you but...” 

“But what?” he could not help but feel offended at what his mother implied about Yoongi. 

“But he´s so different.” she brought out unsurely, “He smokes. He has those bruises all the time and I don´t know he seems so... mature for his age. I just... I´m worried.” 

“Because of Yoongi?!” 

“Because of all of them!” his mother defended, as his voice became a bit louder, “They´re all- They don´t have a future Jimin. You do! That´s why I don’t want you to let yourself be dragged down by them.” 

He could not believe what he was hearing. His mother, the best woman in the world, with the most opened arms in his life had just said such a thing. It was obvious what kind of impression people had from his friends. They were rebels. Party-animals. Addicts. Broken. But did anyone bother to take a look behind everything? Just to find the strength they possessed for carrying on for so long. To explore the potential that every one of them had? It did not seem so. For the first time in his life Jimin felt genuinely hurt and for the first time he was so, so disappointed in his mother. 

“You have no idea about them, mom.” Jimin shook his head, burning tears in the corners of his eyes, “Every single one of those guys are too good for the world and have been treated like shit!” he saw his mother flinch at the curse, “No one bothered to give them a chance. They don´t have a future? Maybe, because they´ve been told so their whole life long. Now, if you´ll excuse me, I´ll go to my room before this conversation gets even more fucked up.” 

Without bothering to overthink his outburst, Jimin brushed past his mother and ran upstairs. As soon as he had entered his room, he slammed the door shut loudly behind him and immediately sunk against it. His fingers were carding through his hair in utter frustration and the tears that were now free to flow left wet trails on his angry, red cheeks. How could she? Out of all the people that Jimin trusted in, it had to be her to believe in her prejudice. This was so fucked up. He felt so angry, so betrayed. All he wanted was to punch something. He could only hope that his mother would not attempt to talk to him for the next hours, otherwise he was not sure what he would say to her. 

A couple of minutes passed, with Jimin´s torn heart trying to reassemble itself and with his back pressed against the cool wood of the door. For a few moments, he contemplated calling Yoongi but he did not really feel like being comforted at that moment. He needed time to process what had happened. Needed to understand that, yes, his mother was concerned for him because of his ‘futureless’ friends. Just the mere thought was enough to bring another well of angry tears to his eyes. 

Just, when he was about to stand up and drop into his bed, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly gathering it, Jimin sniffed and gave the screen a brief look. Unknown number. Huh, who could that be? Only one way to find out, he thought as he brought the phone to his ear and murmured a hesitant ‘hello?’ 

“Hey, it´s Mark.” Jimin´s eyebrows raised in surprise, “I hope I´m not bothering you, got your number from Jackson.” 

“Oh, uh... hi.” he attempted lamely and rubbed at his wet cheeks, as if Mark could actually see them, “What´s- what´s up?” 

“You okay? Sounding kind of down.” Mark asked and Jimin felt a bit of joy for Jackson, to have such a nice guy for his boyfriend. 

He had never had much contact with Mark, despite planning to get to know him a bit better for Jackson´s sake. Jimin should have known that he would be a sweetheart, considering Jackson fell for him. Well, he would better treat Jackson like a king, otherwise Jimin would have to pay him a visit with a very big bat. 

He quickly shook his head, trying to leave his train of thoughts, “No, no I´m okay. Don´t worry. Now, What´s the news?” 

“I heard about you and that Kim-guy´s egg-attack on Mr.Han´s car and wanted to tell you that I think you guys did pretty good.” Mark explained. 

Jimin could not help but snort, “Well, we were almost kicked but yeah, worth it.” 

“That guy is an asshole.” Mark´s voice sounded tired, just thinking about it, “You did what a lot of people would want to do. It´s just hard to have the guts, ya know?” 

“Sure.” Jimin nodded and then finally got up to move to his bed, “Although I think he deserved worse than a few eggs on his front window.” 

From the other side of the line, a gentle laughter sounded and Jimin realized that he actually, genuinely liked the sound, “Same dude. I´ve got a friend who got in trouble with him. Pretty big thing but he never had the guts to speak up about it.” 

Now, that did pick Jimin´s interest, “Trouble? What kind?” 

“I´m not sure I´m supposed to tell you but...” he huffed gently, “I guess you´re a good guy, I can trust right? Jackson does, so you must be cool.” 

“Yeah. Cool.” Jimin stated a bit overzealous, “Definitely.” 

Another giggle sounded through the line, then he got serious again “Well, he wrote some inappropriate jokes on his papers every now and then, you know how some teenagers are, they just wanna pick a fight with every breathing person.” With Jungkook´s face in mind, Jimin agreed softly, “Turns out after a few times of warning him, Mr. Han kinda lost his shit. Beat him up in his office.” 

“Shit...” Jimin breathed. 

“Yeah”, Mark sighed heavily, “he came to me afterwards. I was surprised he didn´t cry, the bruises were pretty bad, I took him to the sick room just for safety but when the nurse asked how it had happened he just said he fell down from climbing a tree.” 

“Did you ask your friend why he didn´t speak up?” Jimin asked hesitantly. 

The line crackled a little, as if Mark was moving somewhere outside and Jimin could hear faint voices filter in through the speaker, “You know, Yugyeom´s reputation isn´t necessarily remarkable. I guess that he felt scared of being ignored. I mean, who can blame him. There´s barely any teacher left in the world, who genuinely listens to their students.” 

“Mark, I gotta ask you something.” Jimin mumbled and Mark hummed in question, “Might sound a bit crazy but... if your friend uh... Yugyeom knew that he wasn´t the only person that got abused by Mr. Han, do you think he´d maybe try to speak up?” 

“Holy shit, don´t tell me you´ve been too...?” he quickly denied Mark´s assumption and it really seemed like Mark felt relieved that it was not Jimin who got hurt, “Well, I don´t know about that but I can ask him or give you his number, if you want?” 

“That´d be great.” Jimin nodded, momentarily forgetting that Mark could not see his movements through the phone. 

“Then consider it done, I just have to get home.” he replied and Jimin agreed happily, “I´ll see you around Jimboo.” 

The nickname made him snort, “Bye Mark.” 

Then he hung up. With a warm smile he made sure to save Mark´s number and then put his phone aside. The argument with his mother was momentarily forgotten, the hope of finally having found another witness, too great to pass up on. He felt relieved for once and he decided to use the moment to turn up some music and hum along with the tunes. It did not happen often, that he sung but at that moment he felt like it was a good thing to do. So, he sang himself through the entire “Sweet Sexy Savage” album and then sat down to do his homework. 

Soon, the sun was down and he decided that he should call it a day and closed his notebook. For a little while, he just scrolled through his Instagram. Then, he came upon a post on Taehyung´s account. It was a video of Hoseok, dancing in the middle of his room. He tried to act goofy, but despite that it was obvious that his moves were precise and calculated. It took Jimin three rows of watching the video, thanks to his fascination, until he noticed the comment section. The video had over a thousand likes and almost five hundred comments! Taehyung´s account was not that famous, he would usually stay in a 100-200 like-zone. But it seemed like Hoseok´s moves were highly appreciated. 

He decided to leave a comment of his own as well, typing ‘J-hope is taking over the streets again.’ with a few heart-emojis. Jimin was not sure where the nickname came from but he thought it fitted pretty well, considering the dancer´s bright personality and the effect he had on people. Scrolling through his own posts, he found a few comments, complimenting his looks and smiled gently to himself. Then, suddenly the notification bubble popped up again, saying ‘Agust.D_420’ tagged you in a photo’. Curiously, he tapped on the notification and got directed to a picture that he had never seen before. 

He recognized his dark blue bed sheets immediately, just like Yoongi´s charming morning smile. His eyes were still droopy from having just woken up from sleep and he looked sweet enough to kiss, as always. Next to him, propped against his chest, Jimin found a reflection of his own face, peacefully asleep with his mouth slightly opened and his hair messy, as if he had just gone through a tornado. Despite the unpleasant display of himself, Jimin could not help but smile at the picture. Yoongi must have taken it at one of their sleepovers, when Jimin was still asleep. 

After staring at the picture for more than five minutes and taking a screenshot, Jimin looked down at the caption, which read ‘Help, I keep falling for you and I can´t get up.’ It caused to Jimin to laugh loudly, what a dorky idiot. When he moved into the comment section, he recognized Jungkook´s ID next to a few comments with heart-eyed emojis and supportive words; ‘Hyung you are grossly sweet. Stop, it´s embarrassing.’ Jimin decided to like the comment and then typed his own: 

‘No need to get up babe, let´s lay down and cuddle.’ 

After that was done, he let his phone drop on the mattress and turned on the TV. He did not really pay attention, just passing the hours until Yoongi would arrive, while he watched some kind of cartoon, which´s plot he could not quite grasp. It did not take long for the familiar sound of pebbles against his window to appear and he quickly muted the TV and got up to open the window. As he leaned out, Yoongi stood at the walkway, looking up at him like a lost puppy. 

“Jimin, how the fuck, do you expect me to get up there?” he whisper-shouted and Jimin finally saw himself confronted with a rather amusing problem. 

“Just-” he could not help the fit of giggles that escaped him, “just use the trellis. I think it will hold you.” 

Nodding his head, with a sarcastic but still amused smile, Yoongi answered: “Ah you think, huh? Well, isn´t that nice to know.” 

Then, he hesitantly climbed over the fence and moved towards the conveniently placed trellis, experimentally tugging on it. Jimin´s dad had attached the thing to the house-wall just a mere year ago and it seemed very stable, not even jiggling with Yoongi´s force. He could hear a loud huff escaping Yoongi, when he finally took a hold of the wood and pulled himself up. The boy was surprisingly flexible, considering that he never did any sports, except walking every-fucking-where he went. Seriously, what was it about Yoongi and public transport? Within a few seconds, he had reached Jimin´s window and the younger took a firm hold on Yoongi´s body, to pull him inside. They fell down loudly, trying to keep at least their laughter quiet. 

“Jimin! You okay?” he heard his mother call from downstairs. 

“Y-yeah!” he answered quickly, still having Yoongi draped over him, “Just stumbled over the carpet!” 

That seemed to be enough for his mother, since she remained silent. Yoongi had gotten up in the meantime, pulling Jimin up as well. After Yoongi changed into one of Jimin´s clean shirts, they settled down on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other. They just watched the cartoon for a while, Yoongi quickly explaining that ‘the amazing world of gumball’ did not REQUIRE a plot by any means, to be nonetheless enjoyable. Jimin found himself agreeing upon the first episode. 

Just when the fourth episode´s intro flared up on the screen, Jimin heard a gentle knock on the door. The adrenaline jumped in his veins and he quickly pushed Yoongi aside, to land on the ground next to the bed with a numb thud and a silent, pained groan. Too stressed out to feel apologetic at that moment, Jimin motioned for Yoongi to slip beneath the bed and he complied as soon as the shock of being thrown out of the bed had subsided. As soon as Yoongi´s frame moved out of sight, Jimin sat up and called for his mother to come in, draping the blanket over the gap between the bedframe and the ground, just for safety. 

His mother entered hesitantly, “Can I come in?” 

“Uh... sure.” Jimin answered hesitantly, faintly hearing Yoongi´s shirt rustle, as he adjusted, probably trying to keep from coughing thanks to the dust. 

“I wanted to apologize.” his mother mumbled, as she sat down next to him on the bed, Jimin all the while, praying she would not notice the strange pile of clothes on the floor, near the bed, “What I said wasn´t fair. You are old enough to take care of yourself and if you want to stay with your friends, I have no right to destroy that for you.” 

He was only half listening, too stressed with Yoongi´s presence beneath their butts, “I-it´s fine mom. Don´t worry, I´m not mad anymore.” 

“It´s just...” she rambled on, “You know, after all, I´m still your mother and I just want to protect you from everything in the world, so... forgive me for this one, will ya? I´ll not do it again.” 

“It´s fine Mom, really.” Jimin nodded reassuringly, his heart warming at the sincere apology, “I´m sorry for reacting like this.” 

Shaking her head, his mom squeezed his shoulder gently, “No, no. You did right to defend your friends. They obviously mean a lot to you so... take good care of each other, okay?” 

“Yeah mom.” he answered warmly. 

“Okay”, he let her pull him into a tight embrace, “Sleep well, then. I love you Jiminnie.” 

“Love you too.” he watched her walk out through the door and when it finally closed, he let out the biggest sigh of relief. 

Then, from under the bedframe, sounded a loud sneeze that made him grow softer than putty, “you can come out.” 

“Oh, I´m fine don´t worry. It´s very comfortable down here”, Yoongi´s voice sounded a bit muted from beneath him, “I´ve befriended one or two spiders already. You don´t happen to have a door to Narnia down here too, do you?” 

Rolling his eyes with the biggest grin in history on his face, Jimin leaned over the edge of the bed to find Yoongi in a pile of dust with a rather unamused expression, “I´m sorry that I pushed you.“, he giggled. 

“Yeah, you sound very sorry.” Yoongi agreed and then pulled himself out from beneath Jimin´s bed. 

“Come, you big baby.” Jimin patted the space next to him on the mattress. 

Yoongi slumped down on the spot and wrapped his arms back around Jimin´s middle, “She must´ve pissed you off greatly to have to apologize like that. What did she do?” 

“You don´t wanna know.” Jimin sighed out. 

“Well duh”, Yoongi gave him a raise of the brow, “If I didn´t wanna know, I wouldn´t ask, right?” 

Sighing in a silent agreement, Jimin let Yoongi curiously prop himself on his chest, “She was talking about you guys... how you influence me.” 

Yoongi dropped his chin on Jimin´s chest, his eyes looking like two black pools, “And?” 

“She wasn´t necessarily nice about it.” he knew it was vague but he did not want to hurt Yoongi with the things he said. 

Yoongi, however gave him an encouraging nod, “Come on.” 

“You know, she was like ‘these people have no future’ and ‘they´re a bad influence’ and all that crap.” he mumbled. 

Yoongi threw his head back in a fit of laughter, “Oh, that´s nice. Don´t worry Minnie, I´ve heard far worse.” 

“I´m still sorry.” Jimin gnawed on his bottom lip hesitantly. 

“Well”, Yoongi´s mood suddenly dropped a little, “I mean, maybe she isn´t so wrong.” 

The statement took Jimin aback and he abruptly sat up, to lean over Yoongi, “How can you say that! It´s not true.” 

Warningly pressing a finger on his lips, Yoongi silenced him, “I´m just saying that we´re not necessarily... you know- qualified to make anything out of our life. You on the other hand-” 

“Stop, that´s bullshit!” Jimin interrupted him again in disbelief, “All of you have potential to be great, just like everyone else in the world. You´re not different from them, not worth any less. You´re just the ones that have been stepped on. You´re viewed as hopeless, because you stop yourself, because you´ve been told you have no chance anyways, BECAUSE people have been told the same before.” he felt close to tears again, “You think you´re hopeless because everyone keeps telling you that you are. But you´re not! You´re just as good as everyone else on this shit planet.” 

His speech had been so heart-filled that he was now panting above Yoongi and the elder just stared at him in disbelief. It seemed like there had been a realization upon him and Jimin felt relieved to know that he seemed to have struck a nerve. Yoongi´s hands were enveloping his face just moments later and there was the most affectionate smile on his face, that Jimin had ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss it, so that was what he did. 

It was a chaste, soft kiss and as soon as they parted Yoongi breathed a silent: “God, I love you so much...” 

Smiling gently and rubbing his nose against his boyfriend´s, Jimin tried to calm down his raging heart, “I love you too.” 

“You´re too good for this world Minnie.” the statement was so sincere, it almost broke Jimin´s heart. 

He hurried to correct: “Not for you. We fit well.” 

Despite obviously not agreeing with Jimin´s statement, Yoongi nodded with a warm smile and repeated: “We fit well. Now come here.” 

He pulled Jimin down into his arms, kissing him with a lot more resolve than before. It did not take long for Jimin to melt into the kiss like butter and his hands immediately found Yoongi´s waist to hold. With a swift move, Yoongi pushed Jimin onto the mattress, to switch their position. Jimin willingly let himself be overpowered by the other boy and sighed into every deep kiss they shared. Their hands wandered over each other, gently mapping out every inch of fat, muscle and bone. It was only when Jimin felt his sight turn slightly from the oxygen-loss, that Yoongi pulled away from the kiss, to gently nip on his neck. Soon, Jimin felt a pleasurable sting beneath his jaw, telling him about the mark that he would definitely spot in the mirror the next morning. 

The feeling of being claimed was enough to get his hips to stutter slightly, beneath Yoongi´s and the other boy immediately noticed. As a reaction, he simply gave a slight grin and ground his hips down against Jimin´s rubbing them together with a delicious pressure. Doing his best not to let any sounds escape, Jimin bit into his wrist, as he felt fingertips graze the skin beneath his shirt. Yoongi´s cool fingertips felt like cables that electrified his body, wherever they touched and he arched into every single sensation he was given. 

“Y-yoongi.” he mumbled and the other interrupted his ministrations with a slightly worried gaze, “C-can you... uh... can you do it... to me... today?” 

Upon seeing the amused expression on Yoongi´s face, Jimin felt his cheeks heat up even more than before, “Yes baby, I can. Are you sure though?” 

“Yes.” Jimin answered between the tension that the pleasure of Yoongi´s thumbs against his nipples caused, “Wanna feel you. Trust you.” 

“Okay Minnie, I got you.” Yoongi answered softly and his hand tightened ever so slightly, where it moved to Jimin´s hip. 

They were slow with shedding their clothes, treasuring the moments that they had to kiss and touch ever so gently in the silence and intimacy of a clear night. Jimin´s heartbeat felt like a hammer, excitement still so fresh it almost felt like it was the first time they had sex. Maybe, because he knew this time it would be a bit different from usual. He had to give it to Yoongi, the elder had always been patient, letting him be on top and keep the control when he felt unsure. Now, Jimin felt content with knowing that the time had come to give that control back. To give that trust back. 

“Do you want me to prep you or do you wanna do it yourself?” Yoongi asked gently, as he reached for Jimin´s nightstand, where he had left the lube after their last time. 

Jimin´s chest rose with a deep huff, “Can you...?” 

Yoongi only nodded his head softly and leaned down again, to connect their lips. Jimin let himself be lured into Yoongi´s presence, distracting him from the deafening sound of the lube bottle as it was opened. With a gentle pressure, Yoongi had Jimin´s legs parted, muscular thighs on either side of his hips. He could not help himself but to keep a tight grasp on Yoongi´s shoulders, as he could feel the first lubed-up finger against his behind. At first, Yoongi only drew slow circles around the rim, causing Jimin to shiver with the cold but when he skill-fully pushed his finger inside, Jimin could feel his breath hitch at the strange sensation. He did not dare open his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. 

“Baby... Baby you good?” Yoongi mumbled, his worried eyes dancing on every single one of Jimin´s features. 

“It...” he ground his teeth a little against each other, “It feels so weird... fuck, is it supposed to feel that weird?” 

With a sympathetic gaze, Yoongi mustered him, “I promise it will feel better soon, but if you want me to stop, I will.” 

“N-no!” his eagerness felt almost embarrassing, “You-” he gulped, “you promise, right?” 

“I promise.” Yoongi´s eyes wore a worried expression but they seemed so warm, so reassuring, Jimin could not help himself but to fall deep into them. 

So, he slowly nodded his head, attempting to relax his shoulders, “Then... then continue please.” 

Biting his lip with a new-found eagerness, Yoongi nodded as well, his mouth wandering to Jimin´s earlobe. He sucked the skin there, knowing how much he could unravel Jimin with just the simplest touch. It kept the younger grounded and for the most part, he did not notice the way Yoongi´s finger was starting to work his relaxing muscles open. The feeling was strange, despite having it contemplated, Jimin had never tried it on himself, therefore he lacked the experience. But he trusted Yoongi. He trusted him to take good care of him. To make them both feel good and store this as an amazing memory. 

When he felt a second finger pry at his entrance he felt a light sting up his spine. It made his breath hitch in a slight raise of panic and his grip on Yoongi´s shoulders tightened almost painfully. He could hear his own heartbeat bouncing against his eardrums and the anxiety in his brain was starting to take over, even though Yoongi´s fingers had stopped moving. The elder hurried to lean against him, shush him with the sweetest words and tell him that it was okay, that he was so, so sorry and that he promised he would make it better. And Jimin still trusted him. 

So, he gritted his teeth through the pain and watched with a flushed face, as Yoongi pulled out briefly, to spill more lube over his fingers. He moved the two for a while, Jimin slowly accommodating to them and then, when he finally felt his breath slide into a normal rhythm again, the third fingertip started to push in beside the other two. Surprisingly, this time the slide seemed to go a bit easier and Jimin´s hands finally found their own will again, to pull Yoongi down into a kiss. The more aroused he became, the less the sting in his spine seemed to be present and it motivated him to touch his own chest, making Yoongi groan silently with the lewd picture. 

Then it happened. Jimin´s mouth opened in a silent scream, as Yoongi´s fingers grazed a spot especially deep and the elder was immediately there to swallow the heavy breathes he let out. With his toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut from the immense and unexpected pleasure he received, Jimin mouthed a silent ‘oh my god’. In return, Yoongi´s lips stretched into a small smirk and he let his fingers go a bit deeper to rub the spot again. Jimin started shaking beneath him, his hands laying limp and useless beside his head. 

“How do you feel Jiminnie?” Yoongi whispered softly, knowing the answer damn well but not passing up on the opportunity to hear it aloud. 

“I... fuck I feel so”, he gulped, finding half a mind to lazily wrap his arms around Yoongi´s neck and start to move against his fingers, “I´m so full Yoongi... b-but it´s- it´s good it´s... fuck, it´s so good.” 

Playfully, Yoongi bit the skin on Jimin´s collar bone and the younger´s breath hitched again, when he felt the tip of his boyfriend´s member graze against his own, “You look so hot minnie... If I could, I´d take a thousand pictures. Would you like that?” 

He could not answer, the ideas that Yoongi´s raspy, electrifying voice planted into his brain leaving him to merely shiver pitifully. Yoongi´s free hand started to tightly run over his thigh, upwards and upwards until he had a possessive grip on Jimin´s ass, lifting him a bit higher, so he could have better access. 

“Baby, do you think I can...?” he softly asked. 

Jimin´s whole system flipped and he suddenly remembered why Yoongi´s fingers were up his butt in the first place, “Yuh-yeah. I think... I think I can take it now...?” 

He did not quite know how he would know whether he was ready or not but he figured if it turned out to be uncomfortable, Yoongi would stop at his simple command. That, after all, was the cause of their trust in each other. That thought sufficed to make his heart keep a calm rate and watch, as Yoongi´s fingers carefully retreated and he pulled on a condom. Instead of watching the rest, Jimin threw his head back into the pillow and braced himself. He knew, there was no way of preparing for what was to come next but it was still worth a try. 

“Relax, okay? I´m gonna go as slow as I can.” Yoongi whispered and even the soft caress of his breath was enough to have Jimin´s member twitch with anticipation. 

If he thought three of Yoongi´s fingers were a lot to take in, this took the whole experience to another level. As far as he knew (mostly from narrations), Yoongi was not above average size and it made him question how some people would even be able to take someone above average size, when he already felt like he was being split open right now. All those thoughts went through his head, trying to distract him from how absolutely full he felt. It needed getting used to at first, but the more Yoongi pressed forward and the more his cute, little eyebrows pulled into a concentrated and careful frown, Jimin felt greedy for more. 

Especially when, with a smooth roll of his hips, Yoongi seated himself tightly inside Jimin and bumped against his sweet spot with way more force than his fingers had done, “Oh fuck!” 

Yoongi´s hand was like a lightning, covering his shocked mouth, but it was too late, “Jimin, sweetheart, are you okay?” 

Never before had Jimin feared the voice of his mother on the other side of the door as much as at this moment, “Y-yuh yeah!” 

His answer was shaky and just when he thought he was off the hook, his mom asked whether he wanted some milk with honey before sleep. Meanwhile, Yoongi found great joy in torturing Jimin and started to softly circle his hips against Jimin´s prostate. The younger whimpered silently, his brows tilted in the most delicious embarrassment and the excitement that came with the situation was enough to heat his adrenaline up to its´ full capacity. Every single spike of pleasure that Yoongi sent through his heated being, threatened to elicit another one of his treasonable sounds. 

“N-no mom, I-” he whimpered as Yoongi´s hips snapped roughly against his and his boyfriend´s eyes lingered on his frame with a predatory lust to them, “I´m fine.” 

“Okay then, good night sweetheart.” 

He could feel Yoongi´s thrusts speed up and if it had not felt this damn good, he might have seriously contemplated slapping the other across the face, “Night mom!” 

They froze for a moment, listening for the woman´s footsteps to slowly fade into a safe distance. When finally, everything had gone silent, Jimin´s fury awoke and he pushed against Yoongi´s shoulder. Altogether, Jimin was a lot stronger than Yoongi and it was a piece of cake to overpower him, but the way the movement buried Yoongi´s length even deeper into him made him cover his mouth with his hand, to stop a moan from escaping. 

Then, as soon as he had collected himself, he angrily started to rock himself on Yoongi´s lap, “You will so pay for this you- ah! You asshole.” 

A silent snicker sounded between heavy panting and Yoongi earned himself a death glare, “If this is your form of punishment, I might just do it again.” 

“Fuck off.” Jimin panted, his hips now slightly raising and slapping down against Yoongi´s hips with a wet sound. 

Yoongi´s hands fastened onto his hips, “You mean ‘fuck me’?” 

“Oh god”, it was all Jimin could do not to moan and instead let out a soft whimper, “That too.” 

They moved together like there was no tomorrow to come, rolling hips and slapping skin harmonizing into a mixture of the most unexpected pleasure and sweetest proximity. Jimin could feel his heart bump against his ribcage with every thrust that went straight to his prostate, attempting to connect with Yoongi´s. His hands could not resist, grabbing at every patch of pale skin he could reach. Yoongi´s breath fanned over his cheeks, his neck and collar bone, hot and heavy with his own pleasured panting. It felt sloppy in the most perfect way, Jimin´s movements unexperienced and Yoongi´s too desperate to be calculated. 

It felt like they had done the very same thing for all their life and at the same time, Jimin found it to be like their first all over again. His fingers entangled into Yoongi´s sweaty strands, burying his lips into them in an attempt to stay silent, even though he wanted nothing more than to scream his lover´s name into the night and let everyone know who the cause of his pleasure was. The cause of his love, luck and all his happiness. 

“Shit... shit Jimin wait-” Yoongi pressed out between every slam that Jimin delivered against him with his strong thighs. 

“W-wha-” he could not stop. 

It felt as if he would stop moving now, this amazing pleasure would slip through his fingers and he was not willing to let that happen. He was greedy. Addicted to the way his abused prostate made his whole body feel like it was set on ice-cold fire. Addicted to Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi. 

“I can´t.” Jimin whispered through a whine. 

Another bunch of curses left Yoongi´s mouth through pressed teeth, “If you don´t, I´m gonna cum and you´ll have to come on my tongue.” 

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” the younger panted silently, not even slowing his movements. 

There was a small attempt from Yoongi to stop Jimin´s moving but the younger easily overpowered him. With a controlled force, he pushed Yoongi into the mattress, pinning his wrists tightly next to his head. He got an idea of what that did to Yoongi, when his eyes darkened even that impossible bit further. 

“You like that baby?” Jimin whispered hotly into his lover´s ear, trying to keep his voice steady through the burning arousal, “I might have your dick up my ass, but I´m still in control, got it?” 

“Fuck yes. Yes, anything you want.” Yoongi groaned, his eyes squeezed shut in a tight wave of pleasure. 

“Come for me Hyung.” he could feel the shiver beneath his fingers that ran through Yoongi´s whole body as he bit his earlobe roughly, “Fill me up nicely. I know you can.” 

And he could. The slight hiss that left Yoongi, as he came was definitely going to be imprinted into Jimin´s mind for eternity. His body shivered brutally and Jimin let go of his hands gently. However, he did not stop his movements. Beneath him, Yoongi breathed curse after curse, in-between blurred variations of soft ‘stop’s and his name. He did not understand why Yoongi needed him to stop, could not stop himself from chasing his own release, so very close he could almost grasp it. 

Sometime, Yoongi´s protests just stopped and instead, Jimin felt a sharp pain at the junction of his neck and shoulder. In addition, Yoongi´s now freed fingers had buried their nails deeply into the muscle on his back and the sweet pain almost caused him to scream out loud. With every thrust, Yoongi´s bite tightened on his flesh and at some point, it was enough to make Jimin´s member twitch, emitting white strings without even having been touched. He had half a mind to bury his mouth into the mattress next to Yoongi´s head, damming hi scream down to a high hum. 

After a few seconds of silence, Yoongi let his head drop back against the mattress, “Jimin get off my dick, before it falls off, holy shit.” 

A small snicker sounded from Jimin´s muffled mouth, “Sorry. Was it bad?” 

“Not at all I just-”, he took a deep breath, shoulders tensing slightly, when Jimin carefully raised himself from his frame, “I´m not a big fan of oversensitivity-play.” 

“Over-what?” Jimin asked, furrowed brows radiating a kind of innocence that was almost amusingly contrasting the lewd picture of cum painting his muscular torso. 

The elder stopped in the movement of rolling the condom off, “You- you don´t know what...” Jimin warily shook his head in a slow motion, “Oh. Well, explains why you wouldn´t stop. I just thought you loved torturing me a bit.” 

“Why- what does it do?” Jimin asked from the bed, watching Yoongi as he discarded the used condom and went for a cloth in Jimin´s bathroom. 

“Well, first it hurts like hell.” Yoongi explained, walking over to Jimin to wipe him clean first, “Then it becomes this intense thing, hard to explain. I came another time.” 

Snorting unattractively, Jimin propped himself up on one elbow, “Seriously?” 

“Yes, you are that good. That what you wanna hear?” Yoongi smirked and swayed his backside a little more than necessary, upon realizing that he was being watched as he walked back to the bathroom. 

Jimin only mirrored the other´s smirk, “Well, if you say so, there´s no point in me denying it.” 

“How did you like it though?” Yoongi asked, his voice a bit less confident now, as he moved to lay down next to Jimin on the bed. 

Jimin was quick to wrap the blanket around their naked bodies, “I loved it. It was different and at first, I had my doubts but... Fuck it was amazing.” 

“That´s good. I was hoping you´d- oh wow holy fuck.” his eyes widened as he mustered Jimin´s neck, "Jimin, oh my god I´m so sorry.” he added through a fit of giggles. 

“Wh-what?” Jimin asked worriedly. 

Reaching for his phone, Yoongi took a quick picture of Jimin´s collar bone area. Then he turned the device around to present the display to Jimin. The younger boy´s eyes widened in shock, as he stared at the brutal bite mark on the glowing screen. It was stretched across the patch of skin, where he could vaguely recall Yoongi biting into, in order to stay silent. However, this looked a lot worse than it should. 

“Yoongi!” he whisper-shouted, “I look like I got attacked by a fucking bear.” 

“I told you I´m sorry.” Yoongi giggled and despite himself, Jimin could not stop his heart from skipping a beat, “Anyways, how´s your butt? You fucked yourself pretty hard, especially for the first time.” 

“It´s fine, why?” 

Raising a brow, Yoongi mustered him carefully, “I guess it´ll take some time. Lemme just say, you´ll be hella sore in the morning.” 

Jimin´s eyes stretched into twice their size at that moment, “Wha- what, are you serious?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yoongi”, he panicked, “I´ve got ballet class tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ending with 10% plot and 90% filth
> 
> Much love to all the precious stars that stuck with me until now! Let me know what you think about the story and don´t forget to enjoy your day!   
> I love y´all! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> So that is this for now! Thanks for sticking with my extremely bad humour (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
